<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Love and Lust by Skylarks_Lament</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529958">Of Love and Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarks_Lament/pseuds/Skylarks_Lament'>Skylarks_Lament</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#jeon jungkook, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Demons, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Smut, God is an idiot, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Romance, Smut, jungkook smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarks_Lament/pseuds/Skylarks_Lament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and Demons have never been friends. Now Asmodea, one of the Seven Sins, and Jungkook, High Seraph of Heaven have been ordered to marry each other to unite the realms in peace. They are required to spend 6 months in Hell and Heaven, respectively. A task that might as well kill them before the time is up. Will they bring peace or will their blooming love for each other be the greatest danger to all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I´m in quarantine like everyone else and so I finally found time to edit this, a little story that has been done and written for quite some time now. My muse arbitrarily decides what she wants me to work on, so the Angels and Demons it is first. Let me know if you like it.<br/>Warning: The undertones of the Christian god being an idiot are many and the sexual content isn´t little. If you are faint of heart, please don't read this. There will be sex and violence later on. Have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity has been looking for answers to the most ridiculous questions since I can remember.<br/>Where do we come from? How did the world come to be? Are we alone in this universe? What’s the meaning of life? Is there a god?</p><p>What if I told you that I have answers for all of them, but you won’t like them? Would you still want to hear them? Would you choose the red pill or eat the blue one and remain in the matrix, believing whatever you want to believe? Great movie, by the way, go see it.</p><p>Back to the topic at hand and let’s start with the last question: Is there a god?<br/>Answer: Yes. The Christian god has his own little abode called Heaven, full of angels and opera music. The other god, Lucifer, bringer of everything fun has his own realm called Hell, full of demons and rock and hip hop music. There’s just one little thing that the humans get wrong. Heaven and Hell aren’t the places where good souls get rewarded and the bad souls are punished. They are the homes of those that were chosen for their talent, beauty or skills, depending on what was wanted. The homes of Angels and Demons.</p><p>God and Lucifer despised each other and had always refused to work together. They had sometimes fought over souls where it wasn’t easy to determine if they’d rather become a demon or angel.</p><p>The realm of the Christian god was a beautifully boring place, full of green grass, blue skies, clear water, fluffy clouds, lots of fruits and a vegan diet. If you were looking for pizza or Coca Cola, well, nope.<br/>The realm was ruled by the High Seraph. Depending on what you did on earth, how many good deeds and all that stuff you were graded. Seraphs were the most beautiful of the angels, either high officials or very close to god´s bosom, carrying out his orders as they saw fit. The Virtues were the high judges, determining if a crime was really a crime and the Dominions were warriors, the police force if you will.</p><p>Hell doesn’t look like anything people imagine while they are alive. It is a beautifully chaotic place, consisting of caves, gothic castles, and dungeons. Name a place, Hell has it. Sorry to disappoint you, no fires, eternal damnation, and stuff. Ok, we had a place like that too but it was reserved for religious people that really wanted to go there.<br/>I wouldn’t say we had the same system as the Angels. We were ruled by Lucifer and the 7 Sins and the Sins had each their own little sphere, their own kingdom if you will consisting mostly of Vampires, Incubi and Succubi, Ghouls, Banshees, Jinn; Name a Monster or fantastical beast. You’ll find it in hell. Also, we aren’t half as bad as everyone thinks. Essentially we are wrathful, lazy, lusty, hungry monsters, looking for some fun.</p><p>At least that’s what we were before Lucifer and God made a pact, vowing to not fight each other anymore. As you can imagine, no one was very happy with that and God and Lucifer got angry, so they decreed that one Angel and one Demon HAD to get married to appease their anger. I was chosen as ‘tribute’ or better, the sacrificial lamb. It didn’t sit well with me. I was the leader of the demons of lust. Incubi, Succubi, everything that had to do with sex and dirty, little secrets was my specialty. I had raged for days and destroyed half of my castle while at it but in the end, even I wasn’t able to deny Lucifer’s orders. My wedding with the chosen Seraph would take place, without me ever having seen my future husband. He was a Seraph, though, so I was expecting one very generic beauty. Us Succubi liked pretty men but I like the rugged, manly and handsome ones more. It was so much more fun to break those particular gentlemen and take away their life force until they looked like dry autumn leaves, ready to fall to the ground and be trampled on by many feet. I’d be a married woman, no cheating right? Meh, I’d probably still cheat. Who cared anyway? I didn’t want to marry this awful arrogant being of Heaven.</p><p>I threw my long black hair behind my shoulders, disgusted at how I looked. I was used to not wearing much of anything. Now I was wearing a dress. I was a magical being, so I was able to change my body according to beauty standards. Voluptuous, chesty, but in no way too fat or untrained. I was especially proud of my legs. Such wonderful legs, hidden under skirts. A shame!</p><p>I allowed myself to look like a demon for a second. I’d be hiding my tail, fangs, red eyes, long nails and wings from now on. Unfortunately, I was required to spend six months in Heaven, where my husband dwelled before I was allowed to put one foot back in Hell. I’d have to look less monstrous for all those stuffy angels.<br/>I retracted all those things I was supposed to hide and made myself look like a bride again. My hair turned brown. My eyes were light green. My nails were impeccably manicured in a dreadful nude shade. It was time I faced all the high sticklers of Heaven and Hell.</p><p>My walk down the aisle as humans call it was simply me walking down to where the ceremony was supposed to be held. We had chosen our prettiest castle for it. Some of us really wanted to guide all the angels into the scary part of hell and laugh at their distraught faces but we were told to behave. The veil hid me from curious eyes but I heard the whispering around me. Worlds like disgrace, shame, humiliation were thrown around. Their highest Seraph! Great, great overlord Seraph, forced to marry a Succubus whore. Oh, the horror!<br/>Well, I didn’t want to marry a eunuch either. Everyone knew that Angels didn’t have sex. My future husband probably couldn’t satisfy me with a cucumber and a map to my private parts.<br/>I arrived at the altar and avoided looking at the angel opposite of me. He was wearing a white tuxedo, and his hair was a light brown. We just stood there, waiting for a sign. As I said, it's not all like those weddings on earth.<br/>Another demon got up, wearing black robes and carrying an iPad. He really hadn’t cared to look presentable. So typical of Baal. Too lazy for anything. He was Sloth, one of the 7 Sins.<br/>He faced us and started reading in an almost angry voice.<br/>‘It is hereby announced that these two individuals, as different as they are, be married today in a normal union of husband and wife. The wife will be required to remain six months in her husband's realm, the husband will be required to remain in the wife’s realm for six months after that. Adultery of every form is strictly allowed as the wife has needs the husband cannot possibly satisfy. In other words, we don’t care who fucks who, as long as you guys don’t get divorced because that is clearly forbidden.’<br/>I rolled my eyes. That was typical of him too. Provocation wherever possible.<br/>The angels witnessing those words were appalled since matrimony to them was holy. We demons simply fucked and those that wanted to stay together and not have sex with other people did so. Sometimes more people joined anyway. We really like polyamory.<br/>‘What is that supposed to mean? The wife has needs the husband can’t possibly fulfill?"<br/>His voice was quiet but still manly, husky even. Such a pity I’d never get to hear that voice moan and beg. I looked up through my veil. I couldn’t see his face clearly but he looked somewhat angry. Baal continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.<br/>‘Dear guests, thank you for attending the wedding of Asmodea, Princess of Hell, Mistress of Lust and sexual desire and Jungkook, Highest of all Seraphim.’<br/>My soon to be husband lifted my veil off my face and the first thing he said was: ‘Ok, I was expecting something else...’</p><p>I looked at him, my face probably full of displeasure. He was just what I had imagined him to be. Perfect features, perfect skin, long fingers, sensual lips...<br/>‘Pity, you are exactly what I thought you would look like. The quintessential angel, too perfect to be real.’<br/>He took one step back from me. Baal looked from me back to him and frowned. ‘Is there a problem here, oh high Seraphim?’<br/>He said the word Seraphim like he had a turd sitting on his nose that was really giving off a bad smell. Baal wasn’t a very patient fellow.</p><p>‘I meant no offense, but she looks human. I´d like to see what my wife actually looks like before I marry her...’ he explained, his face guarded and his words carefully chosen to not offend anyone.<br/>‘I am the Mistress of Lust. I can look however I want to. Would you prefer I looked something like this?’<br/>I gave up my boring facade and made myself look like the prettiest angel he had ever seen. Pretty wings, blonde hair, sea-blue eyes, my white dress flowing around my slender physique.<br/>Baal murmured that I looked like his worst nightmare, which made me laugh.<br/>Jungkook, or whatever his name was, shook his head. ‘No. I wish to look at your real appearance, the way you actually look like.’<br/>That was the problem. I had no idea what my real face looked like. I was so used to being my own plastic surgeon. I simply didn't remember.<br/>I turned back to my usual form, silky black hair, down to midthigh, ruby-red eyes, tail, and wings out for everyone to see. I even shed the dress and stood there in my very Vampirella-like outfit and thigh-high socks.<br/>‘Turn around, please...’ he said very politely.<br/>‘Yes, that is a tail you just saw!’ I answered, but I refused to turn. I was beginning to feel like this wasn’t my wedding but a visit to the zoo, where I was the caged animal.<br/>He apologized for offending me, then turned to Baal and asked him to continue.<br/>Baal coughed and we both turned in his direction. The Seraph offered me his arm, which I took. When I tried to change back to my disguise, he stopped me.<br/>‘I prefer you to be true to yourself. I don’t like deception...’<br/>I pulled one eyebrow up, then decided to let it be.<br/>Jungkook had something to say when we spoke our vows. While mine only consisted of ‘I won´t divorce you’, he swore to always be a faithful, truthful, loving husband that would take care of me in every way until the end of time.</p><p>Baal finished the ceremony with the normal do you take thee part and we both said we did, even though we were being forced into it. We finished with: ‘This I swear by the great Heaven and depths of Hell. We will remain together, for better or for worse.’</p><p>We were greeted by mediocre applause. No one was happy we got married, really no one. Most of them feared they´d be next. My new angel husband was soon enough stampeded by guests, but they weren’t congratulating him on marrying me. They were giving their condolences. Thoughts and prayers. Poor guy. Married to a demon.</p><p>Baal petted my head like I was a puppy while giving me a pitiful look. He´d protested the most when I was chosen to be married to an angel, but he´d lost the vote.<br/>“You look like you´ll cry any second now, Baali. Don´t be sad, I´ll be fine...” I said cheerfully, but he shook his head.<br/>“Always remember what you are, princess. You are a Succubus. You sustain yourself by sucking the energy out of your partners. How will you do that in heaven, a place where no one will want to get close to you because of the way you look and because of the angel you are married to?”<br/>I made a dismissive gesture in my husband's direction and joked: “I´ll just make him climax in his dreams once a week when he´s sleeping. That´ll keep me alive...”<br/>At least it should... I wasn´t sure since I never had to test that theory. I´d never gone without for longer than two days.<br/>“If you say so...” Baal sighed. “Come back as soon as you´re fed up. You know only angels punish their own kind for having feelings, other than positive ones. If you need me, call me, any of us, and we will come to get you.”<br/>I smiled at my grumpy friend. I´d be fine surely.</p><p>The wedding reception came to an end shortly after. It was time for us to go on our honeymoon in heaven. To my ears, a dreadful prospect.<br/>My husband, who hadn´t looked for me since we said our vows came to get me and I had about half a minute to watch him walk in my direction, all that tall and well-built body was mine. Pity, it wasn´t good for anything but looks.<br/>As he walked, I could swear he was growing wings first one pair, then two until three pairs of lily-white wings carried him over to me, where he snatched me up and flew away. I dropped my flowers and not one of the fair angel women ran to get it. Funny how none of them wanted to get married.</p><p>“Close your eyes...” he warned before he took flight up towards the skies and I crossed my arms and closed them. This was going to be a very, very uncomfortable flight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we arrived in heaven, I immediately felt like gagging until my stomach and everything else coated the fluffy clouds but it wasn’t because it was ugly. Heaven was just as beautiful as everyone said. The colors were brighter, livelier and more saturated. The houses I saw all looked cozy and comfortable. Angels flew around, jumping from cloud to cloud, all of them laughing, all of them happy. There was nothing to detest, however, I was a demon and I didn’t like too much happiness over too long a period.<br/>Jungkook flew to the biggest mansion to the north, partly hidden by a mountain of clouds and greens. While he landed I saw four people waiting for us.<br/>He set me on the ground carefully, then our welcoming party all knelt on the floor. It was like watching a ballet. All of them dropped simultaneously and like they were dancing elegantly, pulled one the arm to their chest and bowed.</p><p>“Welcome home, sire...” they all said in perfect unison. My new husband inclined his head gracefully, then gestured in my direction.<br/>“This is your new mistress. My new bride, the honorable Asmodea of Hell. I expect you to serve her as faithfully as you serve me. She will be living with us for six months then I shall join her for the same amount of time. Her word is now like my own...”<br/>I heard lots of yes and more assurances that they would heed his order but I was a demon. I smelled a lie immediately and they were lying. None of them were happy about me becoming their mistress but angels didn’t show signs of anger because they were not allowed to. Basically, any of the seven deadly sins were forbidden to them. Angels would hide those because to show them, was to be cast out of Heaven. The most famous Sinner was still Lucifer. Now lying was a sin too, but easily overseen. Giving a false statement and simply not giving a statement were two different things after all.<br/>I followed my new husband into his mansion while the eyes of our servants burned holes into my back. Those six months would not be very happy at all.<br/>I didn’t listen while Jungkook showed me around the house and tried to explain its history. We passed statues and paintings and I couldn’t have cared less. Every second in this realm was sapping my powers. Demons were not supposed to dwell in Heaven.<br/>“You will have to change your clothes when you accompany me to official functions. Exposed breasts and legs simply will not do in our society.”<br/>“Huh?” I grunted. “Weren’t we having our honeymoon here?”<br/>“That doesn’t mean I can stop working...”<br/>“Angels work?” I snorted, which seemed to make him slightly angry but he sighed instead.<br/>“Did you even listen to anything I said?”</p><p>I shook my head unashamed since I really hadn’t been listening.<br/>He guided me into a bedroom with the biggest walk-in closet I had ever seen. Just one catch. Everything was white, beige, creme or apricot in color.<br/>The fabrics were high quality at least and there was a wide variety of shoes. Not only sandals like I had feared.<br/>“This is your room...” he explained pleasantly. Mine is right next to yours.”<br/>“You married the Mistress of Lust and you are not going to share a room with her?” I asked incredulously. I had to sneak into his room every time? How annoying.<br/>Jungkook took a seat on one of the sofas and looked very somber and when he addressed me.<br/>“Our marriage is more for politics than anything and as your friend said at our wedding. You have needs I can’t possibly satisfy. I ask you to stay celibate until we go back to hell. Cheating on me here will be very difficult and it will make me look like a fool. I am allowed to punish you for these shortcomings but I’d rather you don’t give me a reason to...”</p><p>I let out a little laugh. It seemed like beating your wife was perfectly fine in heaven.<br/>“How do you suppose I’ll survive then?” I asked quietly. “I’m a succubus. I need sexual contact to survive. Food and drinks do not sustain me. Or is this mainly a set up to kill me, one of the 7 Sins? Lucifer will be pissed, I tell you.”<br/>And when God and Lucifer have a fight, innocents always get hurt.<br/>My husband pinched the bridge of his nose like he was already annoyed with me then asked: “What kind of sexual contact?”<br/>“Well, sex for starters...” I said. “Sex and any other kind of contact, blowjobs, anal, cunnilingus, kisses. Basically, anything that makes me cum or my victim for the night cum.”<br/>He blushed furiously when I finished and I couldn’t keep a giggle from slipping out. Prim and proper to a fault my husband was.<br/>“So, if I kiss you once a month or every two weeks will that suffice?” He implored and I laughed hysterically.<br/>“You may as well just kill me now, angel. That’s never going to keep me full. Also, we probably have to define the word kiss for you real quick...”<br/>I joined him on the sofa and threw one leg over his lap, straddling his waist and making him look up at me in horror. He protested heavily but I shushed him, one finger on his perfectly shaped lips. He obeyed for the time being.<br/>“I feed on energy, not on souls like everyone seems to believe. There’s no use in killing one's partner after having tasted them once. No one would want to sleep with me anymore...” I explained patiently and with great care. He needed to understand what he would have to give me, so he couldn’t cry foul later. I wasn’t a fan of forcing my victims. Why would I? They were always willing and taking from the Unwilling actually could kill me or seriously make me sick.</p><p>“When I say kiss, I don’t mean a peck on the cheek or lips. I mean a full make-out session with tongue and hands going everywhere because I need your desire for this to work with just a kiss. If your energy doesn’t feed my lust then it’s useless and you could kiss me wherever you want, it’s not going to feed me...”<br/>“I thought succubi forced their victims while they sleep...” he said very matter of fact. That’s what everyone in heaven probably thought.<br/>“They can but those feedings are reserved for the desperate little devils whose form doesn’t allow for the classic kind of seduction since no one would want them and that was millennia ago. I am the Mistress of Lust. I can change shape and form at will and I can make you cum with the snip of my fingers. You, however, are an angel and we are by nature incompatible. Meaning you have to actually desire me or at least be willing to feed me or it will never work and I will starve.”<br/>“How often do I have to subject myself to that?” he asked. His look was neutral, the tone and his wording were disgusted and I knew even a kiss from this stuck-up twit would never sustain me for longer than a day.<br/>“We can try once a day for starters. Once I get used to the new atmosphere I may need less energy to survive and we can try once a week.”<br/>He agreed to this arrangement, then asked me to get off his lap pronto. I did since it was no fun whatsoever.<br/>“Please get dressed accordingly and change the way you look just slightly. We will entertain guests tonight” he requested and I didn’t quite understand what that was supposed to mean.<br/>“By change shape you mean?”<br/>“Hide the horns, the tail and...” he hesitated just a second. Looking me up and down for a minute, while I stood there.<br/>“...just hide the tail and the horns, please,” he said before he left me alone to roam through my brand new closet of hideous clothes that I would hate wearing.<br/>Something told me at least my husband liked my body even if he hated everything else I represented. Also, what kind of honeymoon was that? Inviting people over on the first night sounded like a reason to divorce your husband immediately.</p><p>I chose a long apricot-colored dress with sleeves. The only thing that saved it from being absolutely awful was the fact that it was formfitting. I actually had to take away a few pounds of my waist and hips to fit into the damn thing, but once it was on and I made sure the ladies were perfectly hidden but stood up perky and nicely, I was fine with how I looked. I styled my hair up instead of down but didn’t change their color. Nothing would hide that I was a demon and essentially didn’t belong here. I even left my eyes in their red color. I essentially looked like a wolf in sheep’s clothing and that actually amused me.<br/>I went to search for my husband, leaving my lavish room and walking down the hall of white stone and white curtains and white everything.<br/>On my way there I heard some whispering coming from one of the rooms, it’s door slightly ajar. I normally wasn’t prone to curiosity but I looked inside. It was the maid, the butler, and the housekeeper and they were clearly letting themselves know that they wouldn’t serve me while the master was out. I was a despicable, ugly demon and they cursed the day I had married Jungkook.</p><p>That was to be expected. Like I said: Incompatible by nature and almost born enemies. We represented everything to each other that we despised.<br/>I didn’t let it bother me too much and just went to find Jungkook. He was in the reception hall, wearing a white tux and looking very dashing. Yes, dashing. He may be an angel, but appreciating good looking men was not a sin. Or wait. Up here it may as well be.</p><p>He turned around when he heard me walking down the stairs and whatever he wanted to say got stuck in his throat once he saw me. I must have looked either very bad or even better than he remembered.<br/>“You’ve slimmed yourself down...” he commented once I reached him.<br/>“One of the very practical features I come with since nothing in the closet had my size...” I responded sarcastically. He nodded and promised he’d have the same clothes delivered in bigger sizes too, so I didn’t have to alter the way I looked all the time. Very considerate husband.<br/>“So, who’s coming for dinner?” I asked cheerfully.<br/>“The Seven Virtues and some people I had to invite over as it is expected of me. We will be left relatively alone after that.”<br/>“Anything I should know about any expectations they might have? Should I spit fire or spontaneously summon a few goblins at the table?”<br/>He threw me a horrified look when he answered. “If at all possible don’t do that please...”<br/>I pushed at his shoulder slightly and told him to relax. I was wearing a freaking dress after all. I’d try to behave.<br/>“Anything else I’m not allowed to do?”<br/>“It’s outdated, but you aren’t allowed to speak unless specifically asked to and every form of affection is basically frowned upon. So we will not talk and not tou-...”<br/>“Are you fucking kidding me, angel?” I hissed, my good mood temporarily disappearing. I was the Lust, yes, but I was prone to wrathful behavior and as the only woman in Lucifer’s circle of Sinners, I might have gotten used to breaking a few bones and faces to bring my point across.<br/>My husband looked at me with wide eyes, then frowned.<br/>“We do not use this word here...” he corrected me and I smirked.<br/>“You mean “fucking”?”</p><p>He cringed hard at me using the word again and it amused me to no end.<br/>“Yes, that one. Please do not use it, especially around my guests. Some of them are the highest of highest angel sticklers and I’d like some peace and quiet. Do not accidentally start a war with one of them. Every time you misbehave, I will be held accountable for it...”<br/>“What am I? A child? I can take responsibility for my own actions!” I yelled at him, making him hold up his hands in defense.<br/>“No offense, but you are a demon and you are a married woman. You are already unwelcome here and everything you do will be seen as something hostile. Second, you are married to me, the High Seraph. My position is the most coveted of all in heaven and I know some of the angels coming here tonight want my position. My marriage was deeply begrudged by my followers and looked forward to by my enemies. Everyone is just waiting for you to do something to make me vulnerable and I can not lose my position. I simply can’t. So I beg of you, not as a command but as a favor, please don’t do anything a demon would do tonight.”</p><p>He was actually afraid of losing his position for whatever reason that was and I actually found myself pitying the guy. I knew what it was like to fight for one's position. I wasn’t elected Mistress of Lust. I had fought and fucked my way up.<br/>“That’s going to cost you, angel...” I said.<br/>“I’ll give you whatever you want that is in my power to grant...”<br/>I looked up into that innocent-looking face and found myself stuck on those kissable lips again. I was already getting hungry as the realm was draining my power.<br/>“I want two kisses, one in the morning, one in the evening and you will sleep in bed with me. I don’t care about which room. You will also hold my arm the whole night and see to it that I am never alone with any of your guests. I’m not stupid. If you are afraid they want your position then the easiest way is for them to wait until I’m alone then provoke me. So stay like a good little dog and take care of me.”</p><p>He looked at me then, somewhat taken aback by my requests probably but I wasn’t even done.<br/>“If anyone asks why you won’t let go of me you can say that you have to control me at all times since I am a demon and not to be trusted...”</p><p>He shook his head at that and took my hand in his, which made me jump a little. I was able to feel through touch and he felt, unlike anything I had ever felt before. His energy was lively, kind and clear. There was no bit of malice inside of him, just everlasting love for everything and I knew he would be the most delicious meal I could have ever tasted. My mouth watered just at the thought of getting to actually feast on him.<br/>“I would never say that about my wife. I will say that I have the deepest regard for you and wish to keep you with me at all times. That’s more believable. Angels will never outright say something bad about someone else. We are benevolent and naive in nature as demons are believed to be cunning and malicious but that doesn’t mean that either can’t be corrupted.”</p><p>I nodded at him then my eyes followed those lips as they moved. I was now officially hungry. My eyes must have given me away because he sensed something coming from me and he didn’t like it.<br/>“Let us greet our guests for now. I sense your hunger but you will have to wait for now. Please?”<br/>I swallowed down my hunger and lust and turned back into the prim and proper wife of the High Seraph. He held out his arm for me and I looped mine through his. I was already looking forward to the guests leaving.</p><hr/><p>Jungkooks mansion slowly filled itself with angels and except a few all of them seemed to already hate my guts.<br/>Angels will not lie and angels will not say anything outright bad but they will passive-aggressively tell you how ugly you are, or how unbecoming your hair color is, or how unflattering your dress is or how much of a disgrace it is that one of their own had to marry one such as yourself. I am not kidding. These were all things said to me in my face by some of the females greeting me and some of the males addressing my husband. I was almost glad Jungkook had warned me to not speak because I would have cut off some heads already and that would not endear me to anyone. Since I was rarely directly spoken to I just did what my husband did. Condescendingly nod with the occasional smile and watch all the pretty white and beige dresses walk by until the last seven guests came to greet us. They were the Seven Virtues and that’s exactly how they looked like.</p><p><br/>The six men greeting my husband were one more beautiful than the other and all of them seemed to be good friends. They were also the only people we welcomed as guests who didn’t try to insult me. All of them bowed or shook my hand, telling me how happy they were Jungkook had finally been snatched off the market.<br/>“Has he been treating you well?” one of them asked and I almost didn’t notice he had asked me a direct question. I looked up at my husband as if seeking permission to answer and he smiled.<br/>“He’s been very patient with me...” I answered pleasantly.<br/>They all laughed as if there had been a joke I didn’t get but I didn’t feel like they were making fun of me.<br/>The last angel must have been the epitome of everything beautiful because she glowed with it. Her celestial aura was overwhelming and almost too much like she was radiating it on purpose. Her eyes were doe-like, innocent orbs staring at me but not very friendly looking. Something about her repulsed me. If not her energy then the obvious hostility she projected my way and I felt my husband stiffen right next to me.</p><p>„Ji-Eun...“ he greeted and it was a warning as well as a plea.<br/>„Jungkook...“ she said, her voice a dulcet tone. I was sure if she puked, honey was what came out of there.<br/>„I suppose congratulations are in order...“ she said but never gave them as she passed us and joined the other Virtues.<br/>Jungkook took a deep breath and I felt something he had never radiated before. Sorrow. Something about that angel made him sad.<br/>“Who was she?” I asked while we walked into the great hall.<br/>“She is one of the Seven Virtues, Ji-Eun. We were once friends...” he explained while his face folded itself back into a polite mask.<br/>“What ruined the relationship? She didn’t look too happy...” I commented.<br/>“We were once engaged to each other until we found that her and my...virtues weren’t compatible. She represents chastity...”<br/>Now that would explain why we repulsed each other. I was the epitome of everything she stood against. Chastity and Lust would never become friends. They wanted the complete opposite.<br/>“...and as such, I broke the engagement. She is now about to be married to someone else but she has never forgiven me for leaving her. Now I have gotten married to the very person she was bound to hate but she can’t let me know directly for Angels don’t say unkind things. We’d rather not say anything at all...”<br/>I nodded to signal I understood. It must be awkward to watch your Ex who left you get married to someone you were bound to hate.<br/>I forgot to ask what his “virtue” was but I didn’t get to as he led me into the lion's den and I concentrated the next hours to not insult anyone while listening to a whole Mozart opera and mingling while never making direct conversation. I was bored out of my mind by the time our guests began to leave. I was sure I wouldn’t see most of them again. Only the Virtues were expected back as they seemed to be good friends with my husband. I did hope that chastity wouldn’t set one foot back in my house though. I didn’t want to see her again.</p><p>When the last guest had left I was desperately looking for anything to do that didn’t involve listening to opera or sipping on a green smoothie or something else completely inadequate to enjoy oneself.<br/>I walked through the whole mansion twice, looking for a PlayStation or perhaps a television with Netflix. Anything, to cure my boredom but I didn’t find any of these things. Heaven was essentially like 1800 England and I was doomed to play the piano or talk about the weather all day every day. I’d have to fetch my parasol and bonnet for all I knew and I was going crazy already. Defeated and more than just a little bit pissed I walked back into my room only to hear the shower running in my husband's room. Curiosity and boredom made me get up and enter his room unannounced.</p><p>His room was very minimalistic with just his bed, one sofa, one table and the rest were books. Books and again more books, almost like a little library of his own. He did have a walk-in closet too but it seemed like my husband was one of those lazy fellows who just owned three outfits and then bought them in bulk so he didn’t have to think about what to wear and he’d still look gorgeous.<br/>He only wore tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs though. Interesting.<br/>I pulled one of his books out, then just threw myself into his very soft and perfectly made bed. It smelled nice to me. Very clean and just a little bit of cologne, undeniably arousing. I swallowed it down fast.<br/>I had read the first five pages or so when he came out of the bathroom. Dripping wet and stark naked, his hands using the towel to rub the water out of his hair which gave me the time to look from his defined chest, to a drool-inducing eight pack, super sharp V-line and... a penis?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook screamed when he noticed me on the bed, looking at his junk longer than was polite really.<br/>“What are you doing here?” He asked, frantically throwing the towel to his abdomen to hide his naked form.<br/>I licked my lips very slowly before looking up into his red and scared face and shrugging.<br/>“I was bored so I got to know the house and then found your door open so I came in...”<br/>I smirked. “So...what’s that about?”<br/>I pointed at his crotch, now hidden behind the towel while his owner cringed really hard like he was contemplating what he should say. At least I knew he wasn’t able to outright lie so I was expecting some amusing story but his face took a very interesting turn. He put the poker face back on then snorted: “A penis. I thought you would know of all people.”</p><p>That made me open my mouth and make a little oh sound in his direction.<br/>“I thought angels didn’t have... penises...” I said curiously and he walked to his closet to get dressed in a hurry.<br/>“We do, but the rumor was spread to protect our kind from your kind. Succubi have never tried to sleep with Angels mainly for that reason and demons have never found female angels attractive because they tend to be slender and everyone thinks we lack the organs to...perform that stuff with...”<br/>He jumped into his boxers then put on white and silky pajama pants.<br/>I stayed right there on his bed, admiring his well-sculpted torso and I felt the hunger rear its ugly head again. How was I supposed to keep my hands off him like that now?<br/>He lifted one threatening finger in my direction. “Stop it! I can practically feel your lust over here. I promised you two kisses a day. You won’t get anything else, so don’t even think about it!”<br/>“But...” I protested. “You have the perfect size and shape. Have you looked at yourself? You’re big and juicy and handsome and in great shape and I’d suck your dick in a heartbeat...”<br/>I jumped out of bed and stalked him around the room. He backed off while I approached.<br/>“It’s a sin!” He insisted.</p><p>“We are married. I thought then everything was fine according to your god...”<br/>He didn’t know how to answer that at first and while he was looking for something to say I tackled him into bed, giggling when he tried to escape my advances.<br/>I straddled his waist and held him down as he helplessly looked for an opportunity to escape.<br/>“Come on, angel. We were united in holy matrimony. Shouldn’t we have fun while we are at it? We would be the first of our species to do so. Let’s fool around and see what happens.”<br/>He vehemently shook his head at me and insisted that he couldn’t do it and I had a thought.<br/>“Is it because of that Angel, the Chastity one?” I asked and it looked like the cat got his tongue at first but he answered.<br/>“Ji-Eun and I weren’t compatible. An Angel can never go against its virtue or most sacred belief. She is Chastity. Not even marriage would change that. I would never have been...” he stopped himself there like he didn’t know how to word his reasons.<br/>“What is your virtue?” I asked.<br/>“Love...” he said and I laughed. “So you, the High Seraph of Heaven, weren’t able to marry the woman you loved because she wouldn’t lust after you?”</p><p>He frowned. “...because she would have never let me love her. That’s a difference.”<br/>“I don’t see the difference...” I retorted and he yelled: “Of course not! You are the Mistress of Lust. You have no idea what love is. I am Love. Love for your parents, children, siblings, animals, a spouse or a lover. I am all of those things. You can lust after someone without loving them, but you can also love someone without lusting for them. In our case that wasn’t possible because I felt for her what she could never feel for me. I wanted a spouse. She just wanted a husband in name...”<br/>That suspiciously sounded to me like he lusted after her but she didn’t lust after him and he couldn’t live like that. To me love and lust were interchangeable. I didn’t separate them as others did.<br/>Love was a fleeting thing that came with lust and evaporated with it.<br/>I was a demon and I had watched humans get married for centuries for money or lust. I had watched loving couples fall apart after there was no more lust to be had and I had watched people just be together because of lust but pretending it was love. It all depended on what label you wanted to put on it and I ruled over the Lust in people. Love was a foreign concept to me.<br/>“Meaning you and I were chosen because your virtue and my sin go together pretty well, don’t you think?”<br/>“No. I could never do what you want from me. I need to feel love for someone to even consider that...”</p><p>“And what do you feel for me?”<br/>“I owe you my loyalty and my support, my protection and friendship but I don’t owe you sex. It is not something that is practiced here in heaven and I don’t want to have sex with you.”</p><p>And just like that, I knew I’d starve or better, at least always be hungry. I didn’t need love. I needed lust and he wouldn’t give me that unless he loved me which he clearly didn’t.<br/>I got down from his lap and walked over to the door without looking back.<br/>“Where are you going? He asked.<br/>“To my cell for the next six months. I take back what I said about sleeping in your room and twice a day kissing. I will get sick if I force you to do that twice a day when you so despise having to do it with someone you don’t love. I expect you next week for my weekly kiss. Other than that I wish you a nice and tranquil life.”</p><p>I closed the door behind me. These were going to be very unpleasant six months.</p><p>To say I was going crazy with boredom was an understatement. I was already fed up by day 5, when all I got to do was read books, take a walk outside the house but never leaving the premises and wait for my husband all day. We had dinner every night, him and me sitting on opposite ends of a very long table but we rarely spoke about anything important. Hello, how was your day, good? That was it and it was driving me insane. This was not how I had imagined my marriage to be, not like I ever wanted to be married but I was a demon of lust and I thrived on touch, desire, temptation, and sex. All there was up here was reading, walking and never-ending silence. Everything was so quiet. Nothing made a sound. Outside the house, you heard the wind blow through the clouds and birds chirping. Inside you never heard anything. The silence was almost deafening me and to make everything worse, I was hungry. I was hungry like I’d never been ever before because getting food in hell was easy. Wink. Blink. Wham, Baam. Thanks whoever you were!</p><p>Up here the only people I got to see were my husband's employees and they had sworn to ignore my very existence. They didn’t talk to me while Jungkook was gone and since I never needed anything from them it was very easy for all of us to actually not talk.<br/>My husband went to work in the morning and returned for dinner time and I had no idea where he worked or what he did.<br/>He ate dinner with me but otherwise kept his distance. There were two more days left until he had to feed me the first time and he was probably shitting his pants.<br/>Funny enough, I was hungry but I wasn’t too happy with the prospect of having to feed on someone unwilling. It would probably just leave me even hungrier.</p><p>So the first week passed and as I thought: feeding on Jungkook left me hungrier than before since the energy he provided was so little I might as well have been trying to suck the life out of my soup. His lips remained hard and unmoving while I tried to kiss him and it was absolutely no fun. I could have kept on going but since he didn’t want to and the energy coming from him actually tasted very sour I stopped very soon.<br/>“Will that be enough for the next week?” He had asked politely and I just nodded before leaving his presence.</p><hr/><p>And that’s how my weeks in heaven were spent. Get up, have a walk, read, dinner, sleep, repeat. I was almost thinking about just leaving heaven and going back to hell but I was not allowed to leave and if I got caught, Jungkook was within his right to punish me. I didn’t want any punishment from a Seraph, at least not in my state of weakness. After four weeks of almost no feeding, I finally felt the consequences. I was getting desperate and everything looked good enough to eat. I was ready to just change myself into a pretty angel, fly around a bit and pounce on someone.</p><p>My plan was interrupted for a bit when I heard the maid and housekeeper scream loud and shrill from downstairs. Soon after I heard pounding of wood and clacking like they were using the broom to kill a mouse or something. That would be really amusing to watch. Finally some fun!<br/>I threw the book I was currently reading away and ran downstairs to see what had their little panties in a twist and I was ready to laugh in their faces but I didn’t quite understand what was going on at first. They were both kicking and hitting around in the air for one thing. I had never seen a creature like it before. It had little wings and was flying around frantically, avoiding the hits.<br/>Almost translucent and too small for the eye to comprehend it was finally hit by the housekeeper's broom hard which sent it flying into the wall and hit it with a little thud. The moment this little creature hit the wall, it was like they had hit me and its scream was deafening to my ears. It was in pain but the angels weren’t hearing any of it.<br/>“These pesky little flies...” the housekeeper commented condescendingly while approaching it. “You really don’t know when to stay out of a house, don’t you?”<br/>The little creature had by now fallen to the floor and was trying to get up and fly away but one of its wings must have been hurt when it hit the wall, it was looking around frantically for a way to escape until its eyes found me by the stairs watching everything.<br/>I could have sworn those shining eyes were all for me, pleading for help but why ask me for help? It must have known I was a demon. Why would it try to get me to save it? I had never in my life saved anyone.</p><p>The housekeeper grabbed the little thing by its wings, lifting it up until it was dangling right before her face and the painful cries that came from it made me actually feel something I wasn’t very used to. Pity.<br/>“I think we will get rid of those wings for you and throw you back to the streets. That’ll teach you to stay away from high angels' homes. No one really wants vermin like you...”<br/>Like in slow motion I saw her grabbing its legs with her other hand, then pull on the wings to rip them out and the gut-wrenching scream the creature uttered made me yell: “STOP!”</p><p>The housekeeper jumped when she heard me and immediately dropped her prisoner to the floor. I caught it before it hit the ground.<br/>“I thought Angels weren’t cruel...” I remarked while I looked at the little shivering thing in my hands.<br/>“Not like a demon would know how to be merciful either”, she spat at me and I momentarily lost my patience.<br/>“If I wasn’t merciful I’d have bashed your head in long ago for your impertinence!” I growled and it made her take a step back from me.<br/>“I am the Mistress of this house. The next time you address me in this manner I will make you regret it.”<br/>That was a promise because I had enough of their arrogance. I returned to my room, the little creature shivering in my outstretched hands. It looked less like an angel and more like a tinker bell elf thing, but it was very small and very translucent. Almost like nature had made sure it was almost nonexistent. It looked human otherwise, just that this one really didn’t have any genitals. I took a seat looking down at it and I didn’t know what was wrong. Its back was turning blue from where its wings had almost been ripped out and if it had something like bones, some of them must have been broken when it hit the wall.</p><p>“Can you understand what I say?” I asked.<br/>It lifted its head to nod slowly, its chest was lifting fast and from the little groans, I knew it was in pain.<br/>“How do I fix your back?” I asked but it just shook its head like it wanted to say there was no way for that to heal.<br/>“Are you hurt anywhere else?”<br/>It didn’t move but nodded.<br/>“Can’t you just speak to me?”<br/>It shook its head again so I resigned myself to trying to fix something that wasn’t going to tell me how.<br/>I was a demon and therefore no healer. There was just one thing I was able to do, so I put it down on a pillow by the window and pinched my finger. A very sparse amount of blood made it’s way to the surface and I held it close to its mouth.<br/>The blood would heal its injuries, but it was going to hurt like a bitch.<br/>“This is all I can do for you. My blood has a healing effect, it will cause you pain, however. What will you do, little one?”<br/>The creature looked at me then, sparkling eyes shining with gratitude. Almost like it just didn’t want to die by any means possible. It took a sip of the drop of blood until its little mouth was attached to my finger, sucking out more. It must have been hungry to boot. Perhaps it had smelled the food and flown inside to grab a bite.<br/>As soon as it stopped drinking it started shivering again, the little body convulsing on my hand, the little voice in my head groaning in pain.<br/>“It will be over soon...” I cooed. “Just endure...”</p><p>It took a few minutes for it to calm down again, but then it wasn’t in pain any longer. The blue bruise on its back slowly disappeared and I placed it back on the pillow on the window sill, a little handkerchief on its naked form to cover it and keep it warm. I then snuck into the kitchen and stole a few things to eat and since I didn’t know what it would like I just took all of it.<br/>I prepared a plate full of food and a glass of water for it, then I took a seat on my chair and started reading again. It was sleeping peacefully now, breathing calmly and softly snoring away in the pillow. It was ridiculous really but that was the first time in weeks I didn’t feel alone.</p><p>“You took a Grigori in?” Jungkook asked at the dinner table and it was the first time he’d asked anything else besides how was your day.<br/>“What’s a Grigori?” I asked, staring at him from the other end of the table. “Oh, you mean the little thing I saved from being brutally murdered by your capable housekeeper?”<br/>He nodded. So I took in a Grigori. I still had no idea what that was.<br/>“Grigori are the lowest of Angels. They have no voice, feel no pain and don’t feel any emotions. Back in the day, they were the watchers of humankind but after they started getting involved with humans god punished them and made them what they are today. They never leave their realm because they are looked down upon and are trouble makers if they do decide to mingle. They love stealing food and causing mischief.”</p><p>No voice, no pain, no emotion? That didn’t sound like what I had experienced today. The little thing had actively asked for my help, I had heard it scream and I was pretty sure that scream it uttered before its wings were almost ripped out wasn’t because of its unfeeling nature.<br/>“Your housekeeper threw it into a wall then almost ripped its wings out on purpose. I healed it and I’m going to let it stay if it wants to...”<br/>“I’d advise you to get rid of it actually. It is better not to give them any attention...”<br/>I slapped my fork back into the table, producing a loud noise that made him look at me.<br/>“I am bored anyway. The Grigori thing is now my pet. You’d be best advised to tell your insufferable servant to leave it alone or you will have to look for a new housekeeper.”<br/>I grabbed some buns and my own plate of food and left him sitting alone at the table while I returned to my room. I didn’t feel like staying in his presence, it was suffocating me.</p><p>Back in my room, I noticed something. The Grigori wasn’t as translucent anymore and it sat happily on the bed, jumping up and down when it saw me. At least someone was happy to see me.<br/>“Here, I brought some more food. You really do understand everything I say right?”<br/>It happily ate everything on my plate and nodded at my question.<br/>“So, you are a Grigori like my husband said?”<br/>It hesitated just for a second, then nodded.<br/>“Why did you come in here? I’m sure you knew it would be dangerous.”<br/>It pointed at the food then at its stomach before rubbing it. That probably meant he was hungry.<br/>Then it looked at me very directly while pointing at me. “You mean, you also came because of me?”<br/>Another sign of confirmation. “Why would you risk your life to come and see me?”</p><p>The little creature got up this time and walked over to me carefully it’s little arms outstretched to hug my wrist and rub its cheek up and down on my skin.<br/>It looked like a puppy at that moment and I smiled.<br/>“So you are saying you came because you thought I needed you?”<br/>It looked up at me with shining eyes and smiled at me and something absolutely impossible happened. I felt my heart ache for this tiny little creature.</p><p>Jungkooks and my relationship deteriorated over the next few weeks to the point where we didn’t talk anymore but I was fine anyway. I wasn’t alone anymore in this big house.<br/>The Grigori I took in had become my companion very fast, rendering my husband and everyone else absolutely useless.<br/>It kept me company while reading, sat on my head when I took a walk around the garden and enjoyed the fresh air and nowadays slept on the pillow next to mine on the bed. I noticed how the translucency vanished, replaced by perfect skin and a sunny complexion. As the weeks passed it also grew in size. It had been a little more than a firefly in size, now it was almost as big as a little dog. It was however still able to go back to pocket-size if it was tired.<br/>What surprised me most was its endless capacity for kindness. All the kindness I didn’t receive up here, almost a prisoner in my own house and hungry because my husband wasn’t willing to get anywhere near me were soothed by its company.</p><p>I loved sitting on my chair by the window and reading to it and I knew it was able to understand me and I was pretty sure it learned as we went.<br/>„Do you have a name by the way?“ I asked one day and it shook its head. I was getting tired of just calling it "it" or "you".<br/>„And are you a boy or a girl?“<br/>It looked at me a bit clueless like he didn’t know what a girl or boy was but then I remembered it had no gender.<br/>I petted its head and the grin on its face warmed me up.<br/>„How about I give you a name?“<br/>He bounced up and down happily and clapped his hands, then regarded me with a thrilled look. He wanted that name and that immediately. I didn’t have to think long about it though.<br/>„How about I call you Jimin? It’s more a boy's name but you look like a boy anyway.“</p><p>The smile grew wide on his face and so I decided on that. The moment I did, something happened to him. His translucent skin became completely opaque and he grew in size until a man was sitting on my window sill, perfectly naked with silver-grey hair and blue eyes.<br/>„Thank you...“ he said and we were both surprised that he had uttered a single word. Jimin even grabbed his throat like he couldn’t believe he was finally able to speak.<br/>Then he looked at me and there was so much love and gratitude in one look I felt a little embarrassed.<br/>„Mistress...“ he whispered while getting down from the window sill slowly letting himself wander into my lap while I was sitting in my favorite chair.<br/>„What do you need?“ He asked quietly while sliding his arms around my neck and I knew what I needed but I wasn’t sure he was able to provide it. I was hungry. So hungry and starved for touch and lust and energy.<br/>I gazed into silvery blue eyes and that innocent little face that told me he’d do anything for me, literally anything I asked of him, but while I was a being that would normally totally take advantage of that, demon remembers, I didn’t know if taking his energy would weaken or kill him and I couldn’t bear the thought of harming this creature.<br/>“For you to never leave my side...” I responded while ruffling his hair. He laughed and the sound of bells filled my ears. His laugh was like the fucking chiming of bells. Looking at him now, Jimin was handsome, almost beautiful for a genderless angel. Why were he and his kind despised so much?</p><p>“Not like I was planning to...” he replied cheekily. “Why would I leave you? You are kind, warm, accommodating and you saved my life. I want to spend the rest of mine, making yours a little more bearable.”<br/>“Very noble of you, but you do realize that I’m a demon right? That’s a very strange combo...”</p><p>His face saddened a little and he leaned into my chest, cushioning his face on my breasts, his arms going around me and holding me tight. Under different circumstances, this would have led to something else but I wasn’t taking advantage of that. I let him sit on my lap like a child while wrapping one arm around him and stroking through silver tresses with my other.<br/>“Of all the angels I’ve met, you, a demon, were the only one kind enough to save me and feed me and keep me. All my life, I have been shunned by my own people because of a sin I have never committed. All Grigori spend their lives unheard, almost unseen and without real connection as we can’t speak to our own kind. The ones bold enough to try and make themselves heard go to the Angel realm and never return so less and less of us started to leave. We are small and weak and that is how we are treated. Like vermin or flies. That woman who almost ripped out my wings, it happens all the time. Those of us that are fortunate enough to survive the ripping of our wings are reborn into the same circle of loneliness and irrelevance. And then... I heard you calling from above. It wasn’t anything bad per se but you were bored and scared and lonely. You are not from this realm and you hate being here as no one really welcomes you. You weren’t in danger but I felt like you needed my help. I came because you called...”<br/>“Thank you...” I whispered, holding him close.<br/>“My pleasure...” he replied, comfortably nestling into my arms, his face still very comfortable in my chest.<br/>“Let’s hope your husband doesn’t throw a fit now. Angels are notoriously jealous creatures...”<br/>I laughed at that. Angels and jealous, especially my husband? Never.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, I learned that my little Grigori knew more of his own kind than I did. Jungkook hadn’t cared for a Grigori in the house. Now he was plain against it. When I joined him for our silent breakfast and brought Jimin with me, all grown up and dressed, he didn’t exactly throw a fit but he let me know he wasn’t pleased.<br/>“Breakfast and dinner are the only times we communicate. What have I done to make you so cross with me that you would parade your pet right in front of my nose?”<br/>Jimin threw me a "told you so" glance but I didn’t really think that was jealousy. He didn’t care about me at all.<br/>“By communicating you mean, sit on opposite ends of the table and silently eat our food before you leave the house and return in the evening to do exactly the same thing? Best joke ever. Didn’t know the High Seraph had a sense of humor!”</p><p>Jungkook frowned and I frowned right back. “People can’t know my wife keeps a...” - it seemed like he was looking for the right word without saying anything specifically unkind or cruel - “... a...form of diversion from her marital duties.”</p><p>Well, that was polite.</p><p>“What marital duties, Seraph? Sitting in this house all day, every day, letting your servants scorn me and my husband ignore me while I starve because you are too squeamish to kiss your wife and abhor the very presence of her? I’ve been doing that for two months and I’ve gotten bored of it” I said, my voice full of scorn.</p><p>“I don’t abhor your presence...” he said quietly.<br/>“Could have fooled me with the way you treat me!”<br/>“Can I talk to you for a second... alone?” He asked but I got up first. “You had two months to talk to me. Now I think it’s a waste of time. There are four more months left of this misery business and I won’t spend it alone. If you have anything against Jimin that is too bad because he is staying right here and I don’t give a fuck what you say about that!”<br/>Both Angels jumped at the f-bomb I dropped but unlike Jungkook, Jimin followed me back up to my room.<br/>We closed it right behind us and he changed back into his pixie form, then landed on my shoulder. “Told you. Notoriously jealous.”<br/>“Be quiet, Jimin. He’s just an ass...”<br/>He chuckled before kissing my cheek. “Well, at least you are pretty when you are angry. Wanna go out and get some fresh air? I’ll hide in your hair.”<br/>“That rhymed...” I pointed out to which he both laughed and then went back downstairs to take our daily walk.</p><p>Jungkook really hated having Jimin around and he showed it. I was used to useless small talk or silence. Now he complained incessantly all the time when I took Jimin anywhere. He had complained that we slept in one bed too, to which I had replied: “You had your chance. Now I kindly wish for you to just leave me alone...”<br/>He, of course, didn’t grant that wish and got on my nerves every time he was able to.<br/>He had once even gone so far as to tell me he did not approve of me breaking my vows directly in his face.</p><p>“Are you high? Jimin is not something to be used like that. I would never do that, even if I wasn’t married to you.”<br/>“But I am something to be used like that?” He asked and the first traces of annoyance began to shine through.<br/>“Have you been paying attention? You NEVER let me even feed for real. I’m constantly hungry because of your stupid moral high ground and bullshit rules!”</p><p>“Still, this is not how this is supposed to be. You’re supposed to...” He abruptly stopped himself to not give himself away but it was the first time I finally understood where the High Seraph was coming from.<br/>“...love you?” I guessed and it looked like I had guessed right.<br/>“I am supposed to love you because...?” I challenged and he didn’t respond at first like he always did.<br/>“Because...you are my wife...” he said and he looked very miserable while doing so, like he knew even uttering those words would sound ridiculous.<br/>I wasn’t able to contain myself. I laughed in his face, that hold your belly, slap your thigh and grunt laugh when something was hilariously funny.<br/>I brushed away a tear from the corner of my eye before I answered.<br/>“Remember what you told me? I owe you my loyalty and my support but I don’t owe you sex? Well, right back at you. I owe you my loyalty and support but I don’t owe you Love. We didn’t marry because we were in love, hell, I don’t even know what that is. The only thing I fully understand is lust which you weren’t able to even try to give me. Now, it’s my turn. I don’t love you and I never will. Get that through your skull and we may get see the day where I leave this stupidly boring place and rid myself of you forever. Then forget about those vows because the orgy I will throw once I return to my palace will be the stuff of legends.”</p><p>He looked horrified then and actually grabbed my arms hard. “You wouldn’t dare...” he said but it didn’t sound very sure.<br/>I let myself feel all the hunger for the last two months and the bitter resentment I had developed against him. He was never outright cruel and he had never treated me badly, just like he really didn’t give a fuck. I wasn’t used to being ignored and now that I knew what it felt like, I never wanted to feel like this again.<br/>My eyes shifted from their boring brown disguise back to their red magnificence. Two months in heaven and I had thought I was ugly, so I hid away what I was. Those stupid angels had actually made me, one of the seven deadly sins, feel less than adequate.</p><p><br/>“Try me...” I whispered against his lips before going in for it. He still owed me my kiss for the week and I was so hungry, I didn’t care. He was as unwilling as ever but for the first time, I kept forcing myself on him until I noticed the flavor of his energy change. Before it had always been sour and kind of disgusting, now with every caress of my tongue it was getting sweeter. I pushed against him until he had his back to the wall, then I allowed myself to just use a few of my powers on him. One moment he was protesting, the next his hands wandered down to my ass where he grabbed me hard and made me jump up to his body. I hooked my legs around his tiny waist and found myself now being attacked by him.<br/>He turned us around so my back was now against the wall and he was able to rub himself against my core and I was pleasantly surprised to feel him poke hard and erect against my body.<br/>This was what I needed, what I had yearned for. Raw lust on both sides and I feasted on it. The taste was now better than anything else I had ever tasted. A high angel, overcome with lust for me was the best meal I could have hoped for and I fed on him until I felt him weaken just a little. I had probably taken too much but I couldn’t stop and he didn’t seem like he wanted to stop.</p><p>A quiet “Mistress...” let us both jump and then scramble away from each other.<br/>Jimin was standing in the hallway we had just had this fight on and he looked somewhat shocked. “Do any of you need my help?” He asked and we both looked at each other.<br/>Jungkook began to realize that the arousal and despair he had been feeling was mine, not his and the horror spread on his face.<br/>“No...you both stay away from me...” he groaned before leaving us in the hallway.</p><p>Jungkook stayed out of my sight all week after that and Jimin started acting weird. He kept fussing in his sleep, sometimes even getting up to wander around the room sleepily until I took him back to bed. Otherwise, he was still the same, but at night he kept looking for something he just didn’t know where it was.<br/>My husband was still mad at me but I noticed he wasn’t as radiant anymore. He looked awful to be exact. Big dark circles surrounded his eyes and I was sure he’d lost a bit of weight. I knew it wasn’t because of one little kiss. I hadn’t taken all that much from him.</p><p><br/>When another week passed with him looking even worse I thought something must be wrong. Jimin woke up one night and jumped out of bed.<br/>“It’s Jungkook!” He yelled before running into his room, sliding across the floor and almost hitting himself when he arrived. I followed him without a hurry and entered my husband's room to find Jimin kneeling by the bed one hand wrapped tightly around Jungkook´s.<br/>My husband was laying in bed but he was sweaty, taking labored breaths and obviously in pain. He looked like he had a heavy fever. But how was that even possible? Angels and demons never got sick.<br/>“What’s wrong, Jimin...” I asked.<br/>“He’s suffering... “ he replied, putting one hand on his chest. “...it’s choking me. He’s in so much pain. Almost like someone poisoned him or as if something is sapping his powers...”<br/>One hand placed on his forehead and he was right. Something or someone had poisoned him.<br/>“Too bad, I guess...” I said coldly. “Not my problem. Come, let’s go back to bed. He’s the High Seraph, he’ll survive.”<br/>“I can’t...” he said in a strangled voice. “I can’t leave him to suffer...”</p><p>I frowned, digging my hands into my hips. “Jimin, he does not care for you at all. He wanted me to chase you out!”</p><p>“Still...” Jimin said quietly. “I can’t go against this call. Grigori always go to the place they are needed the most. People’s suffering calls to us and all we want to do is help. Our curse lies in the fact that we can’t make anyone understand. God made us the Watchers of humankind but we got involved too easily, sometimes falling in love with humans or siring children. It’s why we were banished from heaven in the first place. We are compelled to help and soothe the pain of others. I can’t help it. I can’t leave him to suffer...”</p><p>I gave an exasperated sigh before giving in. Jimin was the only thing that kept me sane in this place. His suffering was mine so as he knelt on the floor next to Jungkook´s bed, holding on for dear life to his hand I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. I came closer to the bed. Jungkook was pale and shivering. Whatever poison was used, he must have been greatly affected by it even though I wasn’t sure what would even hurt him enough. As a demon of lust, healing was not one of my specialties. The only thing I was able to do was to give him some of my blood and hope he’d recover. I bit into my wrist, opening a wound for him to drink from. Then I lifted him up gently, holding it right in front of his mouth.<br/>“Drink...” I beckoned. He had opened his eyes just a little and he knew it was me and that I wasn’t interested in hurting him. He sucked on my wrist a few times before pushing me away hard his body convulsing on the bed. It was always bad at first. My blood wasn’t sweet or healed while sleeping. It was more like an army of angry red goblins that wreaked havoc inside, chasing away the hurt but hurting you in the process as well. Jimin got into bed and held on to Jungkook, whispering in an ancient tongue even I didn’t understand and Jungkooks thrashing became less severe. He held on to him, his head on his chest, the whispers continued while Jungkook became quiet, his complexion better, but still not what it should be.<br/>“What’s his virtue?” Jimin asked.</p><p><br/>I told him and Jimin made a sound like he finally understood what was going on.<br/>“Come into bed, Mistress, he needs you the most.”<br/>“Why?” I asked, stubbornly crossing my arms under my chest.<br/>“He needs your touch...” he tried to explain but that probably didn’t cut it.<br/>“He...He’s a being of love and he needs that from people around him to sustain himself and he has to give it back. In your case, he hasn’t given you any so you didn’t give him any, but since your bond is much stronger it’s been making him sick. It’s the best explanation.”<br/>I frowned down at Jimin, comfortably nestling in my husband's arm.<br/>“So you are saying, because he’s been treating me badly and I treated him badly, he’s like this?”<br/>“He needs love. One way to convey that is an innocent touch. Come and join me. I am not enough to heal him completely...”<br/>I looked back down on the two angels in bed and I really didn’t want to join that, especially not for my jerk of a husband. Not like he deserved my love and I didn’t even know what that was. The moment I thought that he got worse again, his body convulsing.<br/>“Please...” Jimin begged and I really didn’t want to but I couldn’t say no. I stripped down to my underwear, then joined them. At first, I was very unsure where to make myself comfortable, but as soon as Jungkook felt my proximity he relaxed. I had to perform some acrobatic moves until his head was nestled against my chest and I holding his body to mine.<br/>“Touch him...” Jimin prompted and I was a bit clueless. I was already touching him after all, so I shrugged and caressed his hair. Jimin went back to murmuring gibberish and I kept stroking his hair until he had fallen asleep, lulled into it by our joined efforts.<br/>“Thank you, Mistress...” Jimin beamed at me and I shook my head. “You can use my name.”</p><hr/><p><br/>The next morning was very interesting for Jungkook. He was very sure he went to bed alone. Now there were two people with him, one holding him to creamy breasts that cushioned his head perfectly and the other laying comfortably on his chest.<br/>His wife and her house pet were both with him and he couldn’t seem to remember why.<br/>Every attempt to get out of their grip proved futile and so he surrendered. They’d wake up eventually.<br/>His wife stirred first, automatically pushing him deeper into her ample blossom and he swallowed just a little. He didn’t dare move, lest she thought he was doing anything perverted.<br/>“Feeling better?” She asked quietly. He just nodded at first and she let her hand drop out of his hair. The absence of it almost made him sad.<br/>“Thanks for...” he started but was abruptly shushed by her. “Thank Jimin. He felt you suffer and had to help you. I didn’t want to...”<br/>“Thanks anyway...”</p><p>She got out of bed first and he couldn’t help but notice she was only in her underwear. Those long legs looked very appetizing while she walked to the other side to wake Jimin, but he was still very much asleep. Whatever he had done the night before must have tired him out.<br/>“Stubborn little fella...” she murmured against his cheek after lifting him out of bed like he weighed nothing. Women normally didn’t have that much power, but she was a demon and probably used to getting into fisticuffs or just naturally had more strength than angels in general.<br/>“Will you...” he began but remained silent.<br/>“Yes?” she asked, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow.<br/>“Will you...please... if you want to and if it pleases you...” he stopped again and he found herself getting irritated with him.<br/>“Will you join me for breakfast and then for a stroll around the city?”</p><p>Saying she wasn’t surprised or even shocked, was an understatement. In three months he had never asked her to accompany him anywhere.<br/>“Only if we can take Jimin with us...”<br/>“I owe him my gratitude. Of course, he can join us” he said.</p><p>The High Seraph and the Mistress of Lust had breakfast that morning but when she wanted to take her usual seat on the opposite side of the huge table he asked her if she would like to sit closer to him. Preferably right next to him. She shrugged and did as he asked.</p><p>Jungkook had gone to bed the night before, weak and drained. This morning he felt strong, almost with a sense of euphoria. All the pain was gone and all the rejection he had carried around with himself was gone, replaced with a sense of belonging. Getting married was a huge deal to Angels and the animosity between him and his wife had been hard on him. He didn’t know how to get close to her or how to just make her happy for once and since he was not able to return her “lust” it had gotten decidedly more difficult for him to deal with her.</p><p>The kiss in the hallway had been too much for him, but if he was honest with himself it was how easily she had talked about breaking her vow to him. Marriage was sacred to Angels and never to be broken. Just the realization that she was actually considering that form of betrayal, even though he had been warned when he married her, hit him like a truck and took all his hard-won sense of control away. If Angels were prone to one sin, even though everyone pretended there was no sin in Heaven, it was jealousy, or better, envy. There was no way he would tolerate her doing that, even less right under his nose. When she kissed him, he had been shocked, but also angry that his marriage was a sham when he had never wished that for himself or anyone else for that matter. He was a being of love, created to spread and receive said feeling. He wasn´t able to just feel lust and yet at that moment, he felt exactly that. Angry lust intensified with the jealousy he was feeling just at the thought of his wife being unfaithful.</p><p>When she spread her Lust over to him, caught him in her net of endless hunger, he stopped fighting for a moment. He wanted to know what that would feel like, just letting her take what she wanted from him and it had felt amazingly good. Angels and Demons weren´t compatible, ever, but the Mistress of Lust had a way of getting to him. At that moment when she jumped on him, he had been willing to give her anything she wanted and needed just because he WANTED to. He´d done anything to please her, even going so far as to think he´d do anything for his beloved wife and that´s when Jimin had interrupted them.</p><p>Beloved wife? She was a lot of things, but not that. He didn´t love his wife. But he should, shouldn´t he? That was the first time he and his virtue were not on the same page. He was compelled to love everyone and as such was well-liked and regarded by everyone, but just the words like and regard weren´t what he would use. People HAD to love him, not like him and he should love, not like his wife.</p><p>Realizing that brought him pain. Did anyone ever love him? Did he ever love anything? All these questions in his head and he knew someone had used that against him. He knew someone had slipped something in his food at work. He knew someone tried to poison him and he knew just why. The High Seraph was like God himself. Anything he said or wished was treated as a direct order from God himself. Everyone wanted that and so as he lay, shivering and in pain, asking himself if anyone loved him, or if everyone was just licking his boots, he got weaker until he felt a hand hold him tight. He thought he was going to perish but warmth engulfed him slowly until he was being embraced by two people. One didn´t love him but wanted to help. The other did absolutely not love him but offered the only thing she was able to offer. Her loyalty and support and at that moment it had been enough. Loyalty and support were going to carry him through and so he slept, knowing she´d be there the next morning. The only person in this world he really wanted to be tied to because as evil everyone thought she was, she had been the only thing merciful enough to not let him fall.<br/>He had awoken to a warm embrace and someone laying on his chest, but for the first time since he had let the Grigori enter his home, he didn´t feel dread at its presence but just gratitude.</p><p>If no one else really loved him, he at least wanted these two people to love him enough to stay. It was what he wanted. He also felt like he owed his life to his wife and so he decided on one thing the moment he saw her walk around the bed in nothing but her underwear. Like she said, technically, sex wasn´t a sin anymore when two people were united in holy matrimony. He would try and get used to feeding her what she needed, as often as she needed it. Little steps...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody and Happy Easter to you. :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn´t believe I had actually missed going out for three months. My front yard was the only thing I had seen and now Jungkook was taking me to the capital city. I pretended like I wasn´t fazed at all but secretly I was beaming. I had taken extra care with how I dressed and just because I wanted to be left alone, I let myself look very angelic. I exchanged my red eyes for green ones, my raven hair for the brunette and took a few pounds off my figure. Jimin was basically jumping around like a frog and talking about nothing else. He loved going to the city but had always been careful so no one caught him.</p><p>He´d be hiding in my piled-up hair all the time just so we didn´t have to explain how we had gotten ourselves a Grigori who was able to speak. I had already made up my mind that I´d just spoil him rotten and buy him whatever he wanted.</p><p>"So, how are we traveling up there?" I asked my husband who looked very regal in his white suit. It was the one he always wore, but this one looked especially clean. He´d also brushed his hair out of his face, making him look somewhat mature and more handsome than he already was.<br/>"We´ll fly..." he answered but I noticed him looking me up and down again. He always did that and I really didn´t know if he approved of my outfit or if he was thrown off by the way I looked.<br/>"You really don´t have to hide your more... demonic features. Everyone knows what you are..."</p><p>"You´ve mentioned that before. I do however want my day to be free of any passive-aggressive insults, so you will have to deal with me looking like this..." I answered, tucking one strand of hair back where it belonged.<br/>"You are beautiful either way..." he murmured but turned away before I was able to reply to that comment.</p><p>He carried me all the way into the city again and I really didn´t like that. I had wings of my own and was capable of flying myself, thank you very much. The pleading look he gave me when I was about to protest him carrying me, made me just keep my mouth shut.</p><p>We flew over the clouds even further up into heaven until we landed in front of a golden gate. It stood open for everyone to pass through. A few other angels landed right in front of it and then passed through. When my husband entered, he took my hand firmly into his, pulling me through. I had felt some resistance at the gate, like an invisible force trying to keep me out, probably because I was not of this world but my ring and my husband's presence made it possible for me to pass.<br/>"I have a feeling that I can´t enter this part of Heaven without you, am I right?" I told him once we had passed.<br/>"As long as you wear your wedding ring, you can, though the gate won´t like it. It was designed to keep demons out so you should always have me by your side."</p><p>He pulled my arm through his while we walked through a narrow alleyway littered with statues of angels, all of them bearing arms. I was probably fantasizing, but I could swear they were all looking at me rather unamused, their story faces following me with their stern gaze.<br/>"How do you even know all this stuff?" I asked while narrowing my eyes at a statue of a female angel, who I was pretty sure had just pulled an arrow and pointed it at me.<br/>"I´m the only one He talks to. As High Seraph I am the de facto ruler of Heaven. It is why there´s only one High Seraph and why my position is highly sought after..."<br/>I made a sound to let him know I was listening but kept looking around me and those damn angels were not making me feel very welcome.<br/>One of the pasty white statues actually lifted a lance right in my direction, like he wanted to impale me with it, only then did Jungkook say anything.<br/>"Michael, please. She´s my wife. The only one I have and will ever want. Do not kill her."<br/>The statue named Michael froze, then retreated back to its unmoving state. All of them went back to their stoic stony faces.<br/>"Any fancy story behind these things?" I asked.<br/>"They are the Guardian Angels of Heaven, namely the most famous ones. Angels die from time to time but they are never forgotten. Those who stood out or made a name for themselves are turned into Guardians by His mercy. In case anyone gets through the gate, they will most likely not make it through this alley."<br/>I nodded a few times. So I better never try to get into the city by myself. Duly noted.</p><p>"I´m guessing most of the Angels that died in the last war a few thousand years ago are right here..."<br/>"Not all of them, but some. You will also find some names here that are probably more known to humans, whether they heard it from video games or popular books or comics. Michael, Alexiel and Gabriel are just three examples. We already passed them."</p><p>There was no telling how long it took us to pass the alley with all the Guardian Angels, but once we left the alley, I was bombarded with light. Light everywhere. The buildings were golden and silver, probably built and painted by Michelangelo himself. Everything was very baroque and almost medieval but all of it was breathtakingly beautiful, even the random people we passed. On the far end, there was a dome and it glittered like the ceiling was made out of diamonds. "That´s the Pentagon. It´s where I work..." Jungkook explained.</p><p>"Let me guess. No demons allowed inside..." I remarked but it wasn´t a question.<br/>He gave me an apologetic smile and apologized. I was right. No demons allowed, not even me. The gates would teleport me right out every time I tried to enter.</p><p>We walked through the alleys of the city, while people actually stopped to stare at me. So much for trying to look boring and unimpressive. Some came to greet Jungkook, but always tried to ignore me. He made a point to introduce me to everyone and I was then forced to endure very hypocritical congratulatory remarks on my wedding and my glowing complexion and more nonsense.<br/>Jimin had been hiding most of the time and never came out until we entered a store, where I was supposed to choose some clothes that fit my actual size. He had so much fun choosing my jewelry and soon we found out he had a taste for shiny things, only picking out diamonds and beautiful crystals. Jungkook never so much as bat an eye when I decided on my own things and Jimins presents. It must be really convenient to rule in Heaven.<br/>In hell all the stores had prices but some really liked to put stupid things on the tags, like "This will only cost you your firstborn child" or "Give one kidney and get two for free". I had even seen one that said: "You´re crazy, this is expensive as balls". In Heaven, there were no tags and I had no idea if angels even knew the concept of money but I guessed it was a pretty shitty concept in your afterlife.</p><p>We left without carrying any bags as everything would be delivered to his mansion, while we were walking around the city.<br/>"I´d like to show you one more place..." he said quietly but he hesitated like he wasn´t sure he should.<br/>"And that would be?"<br/>"The orphanage. I am almost sure Ji-Eun will be there, as she helps out once in a while. Be nice?" he pleaded, grabbing my hand as if to make sure I wouldn´t a) run and b) rip Chastity a new one once I saw her. I didn´t know why I should do that. I didn´t care about her and seeing Exes wasn´t new to me. Not like there wasn´t such a thing as dumping someone in Hell.<br/>"I´m always nice. Why even ask me that?"<br/>His face took an interesting feature. Dread. He was NOT looking forward to seeing her.<br/>"Let´s just say that Ji-Eun is very...displeased at me for marrying you..."</p><p>I knew. Probably everyone knew. She wasn´t very good at hiding her feelings and probably was the only angel that came close to saying anything really unkind. I didn´t blame her though. It must be really sucky to have a virtue that forced her to stay sexless forever.<br/>When we arrived at the orphanage some children were already playing out on the pavement, using crayons to keep themselves occupied.<br/>Jungkook smiled when he saw them and called: “Jin, Taehyung, Hoseok!”</p><p>The children jumped at the familiar sound calling to them and turned to watch my husband walk a little faster, a huge grin on his face.<br/>“Lord Seraph!” one of them called before all of them dropped everything and ran in our direction.<br/>Jungkook knelt on the floor with wide open arms for the children to jump into and they tackled him so hard he actually lost balance and fell backward right into the picture of a pink flower, apparently drawn with crayons that would no doubt stain his suit but he didn’t seem to care as he tickled the kids who had just attached themselves to him.<br/>“You came!” one of them cried happily. “You promised and you came!”<br/>“When do I ever not come?” He asked amused while tipping the boy on the nose.<br/>“True...” he giggled, hugging his little arms around his neck.<br/>Jungkook got up, one boy in each arm, the third on his shoulder grabbing his hair to keep his balance.<br/>I never thought I’d see my husband like that. So carefree and happy. He usually was very controlled, never unfriendly but still a stickler. This didn’t look like the High Seraph.<br/>“I want you guys to meet my wife. Say hello...”</p><p><br/>The children eyed me suspiciously like they were expecting something else.<br/>“She doesn’t have horns...” the brunette boy remarked. “And no red eyes...”<br/>I clasped my hands tighter in front of my belly and made no wrong move, lest I scare the kids.<br/>“Sister Ji-Eun said she was evil. Will she hurt us, Lord Seraph?”<br/>Of course, Lady Blueballs would say that about me. I almost rolled my eyes but kept them steady and neutral.<br/>“Why would Sister Ji-Eun say that?” Jungkook asked.<br/>“Because you didn’t marry her...” one of the boys replied very matter of fact.<br/>“Jin!” Jungkook exclaimed.</p><p><br/>“We are kids but we aren’t dumb. Sister Ji-Eun has been very mean since you said you would marry someone else. She keeps being cross at everything and everyone. Just yesterday she had two of us sit in a corner for no reason and today some of us weren’t fed because she said we weren’t praying, but we were!”<br/>Leave it to a child to tell you the unfiltered truth. Jungkook didn’t look very happy after that.<br/>“Do I still look evil to you now?” I asked softly. ”I would never do that.” Naw, I would do even worse. Demons didn’t listen to requests and if anyone disobeyed my orders I was always quick to strike or cut off some heads. There were no children in hell, a fact which had been unchangeable for Millenia. No child had ever deserved going to hell. All the children went to heaven, no question about that. Most demons were also infertile, so having a child was huge down below. The last time was when I was born thousands of years ago. I just didn’t remember anything about it.<br/>The children eyed me again, this time a bit more curiously. “You wouldn’t? But you’re a demon! You’re supposed to be evil.”<br/>“And you are not supposed to be saying anything unkind. That was pretty rude right now” I replied.<br/>“His virtue is truth. He can’t help it. He speaks the truth as he comes to know it and is far too young to know better...” Jungkook explained while rubbing his chin on the boys head, who giggled and swatted him away. The other two kept looking at me until one of them touched Jungkook's arm and signaled to be let down. He then walked up to me slowly and fiddled around with his hands a bit before extending it in my direction.</p><p>“I’m Taehyung, are you our new mother?”<br/>What the hell was I supposed to say to that? Jungkook added: “What he means is, will you be their big sister?”<br/>I knelt on the floor very slowly to not scare this kid who was looking up at me with big eyes and a little smile on his face.<br/>“I’ll be whatever you want me to be...” I said pleasantly while shaking the little boy's hand. “Tell me what you want, little one...”<br/>One little part of being the Mistress of Lust was always giving people what they wanted. I was able to transform into anyone and I had often visited men who clearly were expecting someone else. I didn’t have much experience with children, there were never any in hell, but I was pretty sure that giving them what they wanted mostly made them like you. And this little boy was looking up at me like he was expecting me to take him home immediately.<br/>“I want a mother, but if you can be our big sister that would be nice too...” he said, grinning. I smiled.<br/>“Then I’ll be your big sister...” I replied.<br/>“Hey, no fair! We want a new big sister too!” The boy on Jungkook's shoulder complained and trashed around for him to let him down. He came running to me, then grabbed my skirt to pull it while demanding for me to be his sister too.<br/>“But I asked first!” Taehyung complained and the fight was on.<br/>It seemed like kid angels were even more jealous than the normal ones.<br/>I took the chance and swooped them both up into my arms, the fighting stopped replaced by two happy kids who were both hugging me for dear life.</p><p>“I’ll keep my eyes on you. I still don’t trust you. Sister Ji-Eun may be jealous but you are still a demon. Demons eat angels for breakfast.”<br/>“Angels aren’t very tasty, kid. And you need to learn some manners.”<br/>The boy called Jin totally stuck out his tongue at me which made me laugh. That one was cheeky.</p><p>“Children!” A stern voice cut through the laughter and all the fun vanished into thin air. The smiles disappeared, replaced by solemn-looking faces.<br/>“Go back inside! It’s time for your afternoon nap.”<br/>The children all obediently had us put them down then trotted inside, passing Lady Blueballs quietly.<br/>Jungkook and I followed them until the only thing between us and the door was her.<br/>“Jungkook...” she greeted icily, no greeting towards me.<br/>“Ji-Eun. You remember my wife?”<br/>Lady blue balls looked at me then and nodded. “Of course..” Still no greeting, she was very obviously refusing to address me in any way.<br/>Jungkook didn’t force the issue but I was in the mood to push some of her buttons. I grabbed his arm and stood a bit closer than I normally would.<br/>“Jungkook took me shopping today, didn’t you darling? He’s such a sweetheart. He bought me so many pretty things and showed me everything. So many people came to greet us. It was all very amusing!” I replied to her, even though she hadn’t asked. It forced her to look at me and I put the most sickly sweet smile on my face I could muster. “How good of him...” she answered through gritted teeth. I could have cackled right then and there but I forced myself to remain quiet.<br/>Kind of like Madame Dubarry must have laughed when she had finally and successfully made Marie Antoinette talk to her. We were very good friends back then. Ask me later how I helped her seduce the King of France.<br/>“Ji-Eun, I need to talk to you for a second. Can we speak, alone?”<br/>“Yes...” she said, then went inside without throwing a look back. We followed her until I passed the children’s bedroom. “You go on. I’ll tuck the kids in...”<br/>“It won’t take long” he promised before following her upstairs.</p><hr/><p>Once the door to the library closed behind them Ji-Eun showed her real face. When in other people’s presence, she always behaved herself. As soon as she and Jungkook were alone, she never held back any of her resentment.<br/>“You dare to come here and bring that... abomination into my orphanage?! What if she is eating the children right now? I can’t believe you’d put them in danger like this!”<br/>Jungkook took a deep breath before answering.<br/>“That abomination is my wife, Ji-Eun, control yourself. She hasn’t shown any sign of wanting to harm anyone since she arrived in heaven. More importantly, I asked you to treat the children well in my absence. Now I hear, you’ve been punishing them without reason. My marriage to someone else isn’t their fault. Don’t take it out on them. Take it out on me. If I hear anything like this again, I’ll have you replaced.”<br/>“Waving your rank in my face now, Jungkook? You can’t have me replaced. I own this orphanage!” She yelled at him, her hands formed to fists.<br/>“I own it for a fact and I will have you removed if you force my hand.” He replied quietly. “These children deserve to be treated with all the love and respect we can offer. I won’t sit by and do nothing while you use them in your little vendetta against me!”</p><p>Both of them stared the other down for a few seconds before she broke down in tears.<br/>“Why did you do it?” She sobbed while letting the tears flow without trying to hide. “Why did you bring her here? Are you trying to flaunt her in front of my face? Do you wish to remind me so badly that our betrothal ended because of something I can’t change? That you left me simply because our virtues don’t fit with each other?”</p><p>This was the part Jungkook never looked forward to. Yes, they didn’t fit but he had loved her as he had never loved anyone before. He had been willing to respect her virtue and live by it but then, she had confessed something she should have kept to herself if she wanted him to stay.<br/>“I’ve told you again and again. I didn’t break our engagement because of our virtues. I broke it because you told me very clearly that even though I loved you, you couldn’t love me and you never would. You only saw me as a friend. I couldn’t take it, Ji-Eun, and for that I’m sorry but I am the Seraph of Love. I can’t stay with someone who would never love me...”</p><p>“I could have learned...” she wailed. “I would have loved you soon enough, Jungkook but you didn’t wait! You simply thought about your own feelings and now I’m stuck with that lame excuse of a husband who doesn’t care about me! You have cursed me to think about you all the time while you...parade her around when I should be in her place. I should be the High Seraph´s wife. You promised me, Kookie. Why would you break your promise to me because of love?”<br/>Jungkook flinched when she used that old nickname and it never failed to rile him up.<br/>She was the only one who had ever been allowed to call him that.</p><p><br/>“Would you have gone against your virtue for me, Ji-Eun?” He asked and she shook her head without hesitation.<br/>“I would have. I would have respected yours and never bothered you with my love just to be together with you. But when you said you didn’t love me, you broke everything I thought we had. I realized that I was not able to live like that. I need love to exist and I’m sorry that it hurts us both.”<br/>“No, Jungkook. Just me. Get out. I don’t want to see you again for some time...”<br/>“First I need you to promise you won’t mistreat the children. I swear, I will have you removed as a sister.”<br/>“GET OUT!” she screamed but Jungkook didn’t move.<br/>“The children, Ji-Eun!” He pressed but she wouldn’t listen so he turned around to hide his agitation but also to escape.<br/>“Expect your dismissal note by tomorrow afternoon. I’m taking the kids with me for tonight. You are not able to take care of them like this.”<br/>He then opened the door to leave but had all air knocked out of him when she came and hugged him from behind, her face buried in his back, her fingers clawing desperately into his shirt.<br/>“Please, Kookie, this is all I have left. Don’t send me away. The children need me and my husband will keep me from doing anything else if I leave this place. Please, I’m sorry...”</p><p>This was all he ever wanted. He and Ji-Eun, together like this where they didn’t have to be afraid of touching. The desire to turn around and kiss her was almost overwhelming but another person kept him from doing so. Where he’d only seen the woman’s face who was holding onto him before another popped up, leaving him feeling guilty for even tolerating her touch for a second.<br/>“Please let me go...” he asked politely.<br/>“You don’t mean that, Kookie. Please, don’t send me away...”<br/>“Do you promise to treat the children well?” he asked again.<br/>She nodded, grabbing his shirt a bit harder.<br/>“Fine. Don’t forget your promise. Now please let me go. I need to say goodbye to the kids and then be on my way.”<br/>He had to pry her fingers away from him one by one until she finally released him from her grasp.<br/>Jungkook closed the door behind him quietly before rejoining his wife and the children who were already asleep by the time he returned. She had given in to their request to read them a story and they had all soon fallen asleep without another word. She had just finished tucking Jin into bed who had been grinning stupidly all while she tucked him in.<br/>They decided to go back home.</p><hr/><p>Jungkook was still very uncomfortable with feeding me but he tried his best and that is all you can ever ask of anyone. He at least wasn’t an entirely unwilling participant anymore, which made him taste much better and the process more bearable for both of us. I was now looking forward to my daily kiss and to anything he had to tell me after work. Most of the time he didn’t even say much, just told me he had a nice day and the kids were looking forward to our next visit. He promised we would visit them soon.<br/>He took me to the city every now and then. Sometimes to just spend time together and other times to go and visit the children. Lady Blueballs was always there, but she kept herself out of my way and tried her hardest to not talk to me.<br/>The children had gotten used to me accompanying Jungkook on his visits and Jin was actually trying to become friendly with me but he didn’t know how. Mostly he said something outrageous or tried to make me laugh only to see that I was not amused. He always looked really guilty afterward and so I got used to it and learned to read him better. He never asked for anything but made some kind of comment. “Having adults around to play is really nice...” he´d say when I was carrying one of the other boys and he thought it was his turn now. That was the sign for me to drop the others and give him some attention. I found myself really enjoying these outings and Jimin has soon become their favorite toy. They enjoyed putting him in ridiculous clothes and I had the greatest fun coming up with new costumes. He always pretended like he didn’t like it but I secretly enjoyed having another company.<br/>Jimin, in the end, was the one who made me realize something was wrong.</p><p>The children were happy and jolly when Jungkook or myself were present. As soon as Lady Blueballs entered the room to call them for dinner or nap time, they all fell silent immediately and obeyed, almost like they were afraid something bad would happen to them if they didn’t do as she asked.</p><p>That had always been the case so I just assumed that was a sign of respect or simply how she wanted them to behave but when I found Jimin gone from his bed one night I knew something was very wrong indeed. He never left the house without us and only hurried to people’s side that really needed him.<br/>Call it a hunch, but I was very sure he was in the capital city.<br/>Of course, that’s what I had first thought when I stopped screaming his name, waking everyone and summoning my husband right to my side.</p><p>“Calm down for a second...” he begged while I had completely gone into panic mode. Where was he? Why had he left?<br/>“Grigori always go to a suffering person side. He should be back in the more-...”<br/>I interrupted him harshly. “You were the one who told me that Grigori were seen as a nuisance. What if anyone hurts him Jungkook? What if he’s caught and worse someone tries to rip his wings like your psycho housekeeper? What if they imprison him because he can speak? I’ll tear your city apart brick by brick if anything happens to him!!!”</p><p>I momentarily lost all desire to be the good-natured wife and slipped back into my demon self. My disguise melted away, revealing what I actually looked like.<br/>“You won’t get past the gate in this form. It will fight you and even if, the Guardians will rip you to shreds. Please calm down. We can wait until morning and if he doesn’t return until then, we can go look for him...”<br/>I had always been stubborn. I was even more stubborn when I was told to calm down and he was not helping right now. I spread my wings and just said: “Absolutely not. I’m going now. Watch me...”</p><p>I surged upwards and completely shattered the crystal ceiling of his mansion in my ascend to Heaven. He was never far behind me. His six wings trying to catch up to me frantically but I was slightly faster. I landed before the gate to the city, still golden but I was ready to rip it out of the clouds to pass through.</p><p>When I tried to go through it, a heavy force pushed me backward, denying me entrance and it made me livid. No one ever got between me and my goal.<br/>I pushed back with power and the gate surrendered to my wish to enter. The ring pulsating on my finger probably had something to do with that. As soon as I entered the Guardians alley I was faced with a dozen swords, arrows, and lances facing in my direction.<br/>“You will not pass!” one of them shouted in my direction and I recognized him as Michael.</p><p>“Shut up, you stony bastard!” I retorted and I gloated at the prospect of finally ripping him to pieces.<br/>The first arrows were fired in my direction but I swatted them away. They’d have to do better than this. Before I was able to just bolt my way through I was grabbed from behind and pulled away forcefully.<br/>“They will kill you and I will not be able to save you. Please calm down now!” my husband shouted while pulling me away using every bit of force and muscle he had. I knew immediately he would always win in a fair fight but I was a demon. Why would I ever fight fairly?</p><p>I jabbed my head upwards, hitting him in the face and making him release me for just long enough for me to turn and release a shock wave that sends him flying a few meters away from me.<br/>His wings saved him from falling back down and he rushed forward in my direction. This time he was not amused.<br/>“If you don’t stop this madness, I will have to fight and you won’t like it...”<br/>I frowned. “You would fight me, your beloved wife?”<br/>“I’ll fight anything that threatens this city, even you...”<br/>His aura changed from mediocre to powerful, making my skin burn with all the light and celestial spirit.<br/>We had a few seconds to decide if we wanted to do this or seize fighting and I was contemplating it but looking at him all angely I knew this was the High Seraph, not my husband and he would fight me if necessary. He’d hurt me if necessary and he’d do it in the blink of an eye.<br/>“I want Jimin safe...” I determined without backing down.<br/>“And I want everyone safe. You only think about one person, without seeing the greater picture. What if he is fine and you wreak havoc on the city alone just because?”</p><p>“If anything happens to him while you are lecturing me out here, so help me, I will hold you responsible and rip off those annoying wings of yours, take the feathers and put them in my pillows!” I threatened and I let him feel I was completely serious.<br/>“Be my guest then. Nothing will happen to him, I’m sure. Let’s go home and wait until morning.”<br/>He extended one hand in my direction but I ignored it and rushed passed him, huffing in indignation when I rushed out the gate and jumped, flying back to the house.<br/>I had felt his power. He was stronger than me and one hit from his celestial mojo would have probably pulverized me. I shouldn’t start fights in his home turf unless I wanted to get myself killed. What bothered me more was the fact that I knew he would have hurt me to keep me from entering the city. He would have fought me, just because he thought I’d stomp my way through like Godzilla always did in Tokyo.<br/>My husband would have ripped me apart limb from limb just to save some buildings and some people, who I would probably just have woken from their slumber while calling for Jimin.<br/>I was probably being hypocritical about this, but I did not like it at all. He was supposed to be on my side. He was my husband, wasn’t he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning:<br/>Mentions of child abuse and spanking. Don´t read if you are sensitive to this kind of content.<br/>Also... some oral sex. </p><p>Enjoy! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I´m happy you guys seem to enjoy this story. :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at home, I ignored his pleading for us to talk and paced all night long hoping nothing had happened to Jimin.</p><p>When the Grigori didn’t return the next morning I was ready to fight the High Seraph to the death. Consequences be damned. However, he wouldn’t be provoked into having a fight with me and it was driving me crazy.<br/>“You will either let me punch in your face, or you will take me to the city now. Choose!”</p><p>He was currently sitting in his armchair and had been meditating or something. He never opened his eyes when he answered my angry attack.<br/>“Once you calm down and remain silent for a few seconds I will take you to him. I’m trying to find him...”</p><p>“You have been sitting here for hours!!! What the fuck are you even doing??!”<br/>“I’m searching for his presence. I’ve been doing that all night. I can’t find him because I can’t concentrate since you choose to be insufferable...”<br/>“Excuse me?!” I said indignantly but he chose to ignore me again for some time.<br/>“Now listen here, you arrogant little shi...” I growled dangerously when I had just about enough of being ignored for hours while I paced the living room like an angry bull from one side to the other but he chose that moment to grab my arm and pull me hard into his seat, making me tumble right into his lap and give him a very dumbfounded look. He was staring me down and the look was dangerous and oddly arousing at the same time. His eyes were glowing with repressed anger.<br/>“Contrary to popular belief, Angels can and will get angry from time to time and you, my wife, have been trying my nerves for hours now. I am this close to putting you over my knee right now just to give you a reason to scream and curse at me...”<br/>He must have been totally unaware of the fact that this sentence had turned me on more than anything I had ever heard before. He was an Angel. Everyone knew Angels didn’t get double entendres.<br/>Coming from his mouth it had sounded so damn good to me, a succubus, involuntarily celibate for months now.<br/>I licked my suddenly dry lips and retorted: “You wouldn’t dare...”</p><p>My husband lifted me up like I wasn’t heavy at all and turned me around on his lap so that my ass was now up in the air, very close to his hand he should totally use on me. Right now.<br/>“Try me and find out...” he gave back and I just became completely boneless on his lap because the perfect plan had just formed in my head.<br/>“You’re a shitty, snotty, bratty, boring-ass husband and you will never actually hit me because you are too chicken shit for that! I’d bet everything that you will never-...”<br/>Whatever patience he had was completely used up and his hand surged downwards and hit my ass, producing the most delicious goosebumps all over my body.<br/>“That felt like a fly landed on my ass. You’re even weaker than I thou-...”</p><p><br/>He hit me again and every time I used another insult to rile him up. He was in full punisher angel mode and I was squealing in glee every time he delivered another slap. When I pretended to try and escape he pushed me down and hit me harder and I felt my pussy clench at nothing. I wanted to be filled so badly.<br/>“Will you be sensible now?” he asked in between and I grabbed his leg to have something to hold on to.<br/>“Never!” I bellowed, a grin on my face because he took it as a sign of defiance and I was secretly enjoyed being spanked.<br/>Poor innocent angel. He was giving me exactly what I wanted.<br/>He pushed my dress up my thighs until it bunched at my waist, giving him a look of my bare ass before he delivered a few more well-placed slaps and I was practically drooling, my head held low so he wouldn’t find out I was actually enjoying this.</p><p><br/>“This is hurting me more, than you. I’m sorry...” he said in between hits and I could have laughed but instead, I moaned involuntarily, when I felt I was close.<br/>“Bull...sh-shit...” I groaned. “You are still an awful husband. You will have to hit me harder...” I taunted but instead of hitting me harder, he pulled me up and into his lap so that I was facing him and his face put a stop to all the fun I was having. He looked stricken and full of grief like he really wasn’t enjoying what he was doing and that put a damper on my arousal. If I fed now, it would taste like rotten food.<br/>“But I don’t want to hit you anymore. I’m sorry for getting mad at you, ok? Please, let’s just stop fighting each other...”</p><p>He sounded so earnest at that moment. He didn’t enjoy fighting like I did and it was probably a shifty thing to do. Making him hit me when that made him feel bad. I didn’t feel remorse very often, but in that second I did feel it, just a little.<br/>“It’s ok. It didn’t hurt...” I said smiling. I straddled his waist and put my arms right around his neck. “I’ll forgive you if you kiss me right now. Let’s make up like that if we fight, deal?”<br/>He gave me a look that said he was totally suspicious now and I laughed at him. “Not like when I feed. Just a kiss. I just want to kiss you... all the time.”<br/>The last bit slipped and his eyes went wide but I wasn’t one to back down or be ashamed easily.<br/>“Put your hands here...” I whispered, guiding his hands to my waist, “...and pull me close. It’s not a sin to want to touch your spouse. You should know since you are a being of love. We both need touch to be healthy. Why don’t you give in for a second and make us both feel good? I promise I won’t be mad at you anymore if you do...”<br/>His arms slowly went around my body, tentatively and delicately like he wasn’t used to doing this.<br/>“Just a kiss?” He asked and I nodded.<br/>My husband pulled me down and kissed me but there was no rushed desire behind it. He took my lips gently and I let him lead for once. My fingers got tangled in his hair immediately while we kissed and my hips moved slowly getting me more comfortable in his lap.<br/>We actually took our time while making out and although it didn’t give me the same rush of energy I normally got from kissing him when I was hungry this was pretty nice as well.<br/>Jungkook was breathing evenly against my lips when we stopped, eyes closed and his whole body relaxed.<br/>“I take it back. You’re a great husband...” I giggled and a little smile lightened his face. “And you are a lovely wife when you’re not spitting hellfire at me...”<br/>“What’s that supposed to mean-...” I said but was interrupted by another kiss. Yes, this was much better than fighting. Definitely.</p><p>“I take it that you guys are busy and don’t want to be disturbed?” A voice close to us said and we both jumped. Jimin was sitting on the floor, grinning up at us, his head leaning on his hand.<br/>“When did you return?” I asked, a disapproving frown on my features.<br/>“Some time ago. You guys were kissing so peacefully so I figured it was either tell you I was here or keep watching you exchanging spit...” he shrugged and was just about to jump out of my husband's lap and strangle the little shit but he kept me firmly pressed against his body. I didn’t disapprove of that.<br/>“Jimin, you better leave us alone for a while. We’re not done yet...” Jungkook said quietly.</p><p><br/>“We aren’t?” I asked surprised and he shook his head at me before pulling me back down to resume the whole kissing business which I gladly reciprocated.<br/>Jungkook kept kissing me like he was starved for the contact between us that wasn’t hostile and I never once tried to get out of his strong arms. That day marked the beginning of less hunger and more peace because he finally got cozy enough to kiss. A lot.</p><p>Jimin had been in the capital city. He explained that he had felt the children at the orphanage grow upset at night so he had hurried to their side. They were scared of the dark and Ji-Eun had left them without light. It had scared them so much they subconsciously called for help and light and that’s what he had provided all night.<br/>“Can you please let us know from now on when you leave? The mistress was ready to turn every brick to find you. She fought me and would have gotten herself hurt if she tried to pass the Guardians like that...”<br/>Jimin had the decency to look a bit embarrassed at that revelation. “You’re very...maternal for a demon...” he remarked, ears going red.<br/>“I’m still a woman, you idiots, demon or not! I was scared shitless something would happen to you. I will go completely nuts if that happens. I take care of what’s mine...”<br/>Jimin looked down and never answered that, but Jungkook got jealous really quickly again. “Would you go nuts too if anything happened to me?”<br/>I gave him the look he deserved and said: “No, you can take care of yourself. I see no need to go nuts over you. Not like anything would ever happen to you...”<br/>Jungkook pouted and Jimin giggled at my dismissal of him. He promised he would tell me if he felt the need to leave in the middle of the night too.</p><p>We thought it would just be one night but Jimin started leaving more and more at night and always returned later. He always brought home another story but it was always related to Lady Blueballs. She wasn’t treating the children nicely and they called for Jimin every night until I had enough and asked Jungkook to go visit them to check on them.<br/>He took me back to the capital city and it was not easy. The gate fought me and he had to carry me all the way through the alley. Seemed like Michael hadn’t forgotten I had called him a stony bastard.<br/>When we arrived at the orphanage no children were playing outside and we had to knock for the door to open.</p><p><br/>Chastity opened for us and I immediately noticed something was wrong. She felt different to me, not so radiant anymore and I was sure Jungkook felt it too because he tensed when he saw her.<br/>“To what do I owe this honor, Jungkook?” She asked pleasantly, her hands crossed under her chest.<br/>“We wanted to come and visit the children. We haven’t seen then in a while...” he said calmly.<br/>“Unfortunately they’ve gone to bed already. Come some other day...” that was a dismissal right at the door. She didn’t want us inside. I just knew she was hiding something.<br/>“We’d still like to see them...” I said and my tone let her know that was not up for discussion.<br/>The look she gave me was disgusted at best and aggressive at worst and her answer made me want to forget my good manners just for a second.<br/>“Jungkook, you need to teach your...wife some manners. It is not due to her to ask anything of me...”<br/>Jungkook held my hand tighter to calm me down and I really needed to grit my teeth to not just lash out at her.<br/>„Tell me, Angel...“ said neutrally. „Have you harmed the children? I can feel the misery out here...“<br/>Her face turned red as a tomato at that allegation and I saw the slap coming before it happened but I chose to stand my ground and let her try and hit me. I never came to that as Jungkook stopped her before her hand could collide with my cheek.</p><p><br/>„Ji-Eun, what have you done?“ he asked and that otherworldly power I had felt when we fought was back. It made her flinch as she now knew who she was dealing with. Not her old friend or fiancée but the ruler of Heaven and he was as pissed as I´d ever seen him.<br/>„They are in bed sleeping, Jungkook. I already told you...“ she whimpered.<br/>„Then you surely don’t have a problem with us checking on them...“ he said but she kept protesting.<br/>„Ji-Eun, that is an order. Step aside now!“ he demanded.<br/>Her chin dropped a few feet and she kept staring at him with her mouth dangling open. He apparently never issued any orders if he could at all help it.<br/>I didn’t wait for her to give permission. I just pushed them both aside and ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Ji-Eun followed me, calling me back and telling me to leave the boys alone but I just continued on the way.<br/>I was greeted with a very week source of light in the boy's room. It was Jimin. He was sitting on one of the boy's shoulders who was sobbing quietly. All of them were huddled to each other in the corner of the bedroom, cuddling under a thin blanket. When I tried to turn the light on it didn’t work.<br/>„Big sister...“ Taehyung sobbed quietly and I felt something stir in me. I don’t know if it was motherly instinct or pity again. I wasn’t used to feeling much sympathy for anything or even having my heart ache regularly. Seeing the boys like this made me angry but I also felt so much pity for these poor little creatures.<br/>„Why are you crying?“ I asked as I kneeled before them. Hoseok and Jin were clinging to Taehyung desperately. Their faces were tear-stained too.<br/>„Sister Ji-Eun got mad at us. We don’t even know why. She scolded us and when I said we didn’t know what we had done wrong she...“ He hesitated and never finished the sentence. Jimin then got up and jumped into the air to fly to me.<br/>„He won’t tell me either but they have been cowering here since I arrived...“</p><p>Jungkook and Ji-Eun came to a halt at the door. Taehyung looked glad when he saw Jungkook but one look at Jieun made him go pale.<br/>“What did she do, Taehyung?” I asked quietly but he wouldn’t answer as long as she was there.<br/>“We are taking the children home for the night...” I informed her without so much as looking in her direction. The boys were slowly crawling into my arms and then clung to me like there was no tomorrow.<br/>“You can’t just decide...” she protested but I turned around and was glad the kids didn’t see my eyes gone demon red. Ji-Eun shut her mouth the second she caught a glimpse of just how angry I was. She was lucky there were children involved or I would have punched her so hard already, she wouldn´t get up on her own. It was hard. Keeping all of these emotions inside took immeasurable strength and I had no idea how angels did it all the time, how they suppressed their feelings all day.<br/>“I will hear no more on this matter. Jungkook, we are leaving!“</p><p>We walked out of the orphanage while Ji-Eun was looking for every excuse in the book. It was her right to chastise the kids. They were misbehaving. We couldn’t just take them. I simply left without saying anything to her. I would have ripped her head off if I got any angrier.<br/>„Expect your dismissal note as soon as I can write it myself, Ji-Eun. This has gone one for way too long. I want you gone tonight. The children will remain with me and my wife until further notice. Good evening.“</p><p>We both ignored her pleas and cries for us to reconsider and let her explain and just walked through the city, me cradling the children close to my heart. They were quiet and calm, never uttering a word. Walking through the alley was uncomfortable as always especially since Michael was aiming his speer at me but I gave him hard eyes and a “Don’t you dare attack me while I’m holding children” look and he fell back into his normal stance.<br/>I stretched my wings, black and leathery and descended back to the little cloud where Jungkooks mansion was standing unbothered by everyone else.<br/>“Will Sister Ji-Eun be mad at us for leaving?” Jin asked, his little voice shivering.<br/>“No, sweetling. She won’t be mad at you. You are going to stay with me. I am always at home.” I assured him as I laid my cheek on his head softly.<br/>“I knew it...” Taehyung mumbled while clinging onto me harder. “I knew you were going to be our mother.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Being a mother was not something I had ever thought about, considering demons were mostly barren and children were never seen in hell. I had no idea how to be a mother. How would I?</p><p>Jungkook and I had found bruises on the children when we helped them clean up and change out of their clothes. Some were fresh and some looked like they were days old. It was obvious now why Taehyung hadn’t wanted to tell us the truth. According to Jungkook, who had hugged the children and apologized in tears, hitting children or any kind of violence against those weaker than oneself was never tolerated in heaven. It was a grave sin to hit something so pure and innocent. Children were already rare, to begin with because angels didn’t really use intercourse to procreate. Taehyung, Hoseok, and Jin were the only ones left. Their parents had died in the last war between Heaven and Hell, just like many children had succumbed to a surprise attack during said war. As High Seraph it had been Jungkook's duty to make sure they were treated well and he would have never thought Ji-Eun would let her bitterness and resentment toward him taint her spirit and take it out on the only children Heaven had left.</p><p><br/>“I’m so sorry...” Jungkook sobbed while caressing their little faces and stroking their hair. “I will always take care of you now, I promise. No one will hurt you ever again...”<br/>I was kind of surprised and taken aback. Was that how you treated children? Even the ones that weren’t yours? So much display of affection didn’t really want to get into my head. Was I supposed to treat them like that too? They weren’t mine. I had always been nice to them but unnecessary stroking and caressing and petting really wasn’t something I understood.<br/>We tucked them into my bed before I joined Jungkook in his bedroom. He was visibly upset so I set out to console him just a little in the only way I knew how.<br/>“Calm down. We brought them here and I will make sure nothing happens to them while you work.”<br/>I pressed a little kiss on his lips and on his cheek which seemed to soothe him a little bit.<br/>“I appreciate your help...” he rasped. “Nothing can happen to them, nothing. I trust you will do whatever is necessary to keep them safe.”<br/>“And I trust you will punish Lady Blueballs for this.”<br/>He tensed immediately and I sighed. “Look, I don’t know the punishments for child abuse up here but I rip out tongues and whip fools to death for less. You can’t let her go unpunished. She hit kids. Even we don’t do that, of course, there are not many kids around but I was one and I knew that I was spoiled rotten. Lucifer would have obliterated anyone who tried. I have no idea how to be a mother but I will take care of them. You do what must be done, ok?”<br/>He nodded slowly, both hands holding my waist very loosely.<br/>“By the way can I ask you something?”<br/>He just nodded.<br/>“Why were you showing them so much affection? They are not yours. I am your wife and you show me way less affection than them. Is there like a scale you use to determine how you share the love with everybody or how do you determine that kind of stuff?”<br/>The question was not supposed to confuse him but he looked about as confused as I had ever seen him.</p><p>“Showing affection doesn't have to be about touch alone...” he explained patiently. “When you took them into your arms and carried them here, that was affection. When you fought me in worry for Jimin, when you kissed me to console me all of that was affection.”<br/>“But I am the Mistress of Lust” I protested. "I have no idea what that is. I just understand sex and desire. Everything else is nonsense.”<br/>“You are in heaven, my dear. Perhaps it is finally starting to rub off on you...” my husband said before hugging me closer to his body.<br/>“Have you never held someone in your arms just because? No lust, no desire, just affection, and happiness? Just familiarity and a mutual need for solace or reassurance?”<br/>I shook my head while looking into his caramel eyes. He was doing something and for once I was losing. Dousing him in desire had been easy. Now it seemed like he was wrapping me up in love. It felt really strange to me so I gasped.<br/>“I am Love...” he explained quietly while reaching for one of my hands slowly, stroking up from my elbow to my palm, then taking our hands and uniting them.<br/>“Every form of Love...” he continued while kissing every finger on our joined hands. “Let me show you and give you the form you probably have never experienced...”<br/>I shook my head at him at first. I had no need for that watered-down thing called love he wanted to show me but he pulled me into him more, hugging me close while our hands stayed joined to our sides. He swayed us softly, to the left and right while humming a tone right into my neck. His breath tickled me and made me chuckle for a second.<br/>“You are so beautiful...” he whispered into my ear after having kissed his way up from my neck to my cheeks and finally ears, nibbling on them teasingly.<br/>“Nonsense...” I replied. Beautiful was a word we never used in hell and I had never been described as such. I was mostly hot and voluptuous or something else, always with the addition to fucking to get the meaning across.</p><p>“Everyone up here thinks I’m ugly...” I offered weakly while he cupped my cheeks with both hands and made me look at him.<br/>“Remember when I asked you to show yourself to me before we got married?” He asked and I nodded, my lips suddenly dry.<br/>“I thought back then that you were beautiful, just not to heaven´s standards but standards are a ridiculous thing in my opinion.”<br/>He kissed me once, twice, thrice very softly and always just for a second.<br/>“You are my fierce, stubborn and incredibly beautiful demon wife and as much as you like to hide it, your heart is capable of mercy and affection. You saved a Grigori, showed kindness to children, showed mercy when I was in danger but had in no way earned your goodwill. You, my darling wife, are so much more beautiful than you can imagine...”<br/>He was definitely sweet-talking me now and I knew that he probably was but angels didn’t lie, right? They weren’t able to.<br/>His eyes were sparkling, an amused smile making his features softer and less severe. He truly was beautiful and at that moment and leaning into his arms and body heat I believed for a moment that he thought I was too.<br/>“And still you don’t love me...” I said but it made him smile wider. “Says who?”<br/>My heart skipped a beat right then. He couldn’t love me. That was not possible. He was an Angel, I was a Demon. There was just no way.<br/>“So you are saying you just miraculously fell out of love with Lady Chastity and in love with me, good old lusty demon extraordinaire?”<br/>His hand cupped my chin and made me look up right into his smiling face. He licked over his lips once unconsciously and I knew what was coming.<br/>“I will prove it to you. When I kiss you, kiss me back and see what happens.”<br/>That sounded like a challenge and I never backed down from those.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me in and devoured me from the lips downwards. I had never experienced something like this before. I was used to us having our kisses when I took lust from him and he participated because he wanted to keep me alive. This was so much better because it seemed like it sustained us both. I was wrapped and filled with warm, sweet energy and it filled me and sustained me like he was breathing life into me with that kiss. My arms traced up his arms until they wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He stumbled into me and we both just fell into his bed fully clothed but the kiss never stopped. One of his arms stroked up to my back and back down to my waist but never lower. Even while making out with me he was still an angel.<br/>The energy flow never stopped between us and as his lips pushed tougher into mine I cried out for him when he licked over one lip tentatively, asking for my permission to proceed. I opened my mouth for him and let him kiss me deeper. We were lying comfortably on the bed and as he grew more urgent in the kiss I threw my leg over his hip to pull him closer still.<br/>“Honey...” he gasped and I grabbed his arm on my back and guided it down further than just my waist. He opened his eyes and gave me a nervous look but I smirked and giggled: “Touch me...”</p><p>I could see his adam’s apple work when he swallowed and the energy between us changed. Still loving but just underneath was the hunger I knew just too well. The burning lust that he was feeling for me right at that moment. He was afraid of it as he only understood love without the need to take anything. He was a giver, I was a taker. But if I wanted to give what he wanted to take and vice versa there would be no problem.<br/>“I can feel your hunger...” I groaned against him. “And I can taste your fear of what you desire but it’s also what I desire. There is no shame in giving in once in a while. There is no shame in taking what is willingly offered to you and I....”</p><p><br/>I opened the first few buttons of my simple long dress and pulled to reveal my creamy chest. “I am more than just offering...”<br/>He was unsure of it now, the energy between us wavering as we were more and more moving into the territory he wasn’t familiar with.<br/>“I’m not a demon of malice. I am Lust...” I whispered against his lips, nibbling softly. “I bring pleasure and temptation, satisfaction and release. My intent is never to hurt but to please. You and I, we are the perfect fit. Love and Lust. One can turn into the other, or they can exist alongside each other never crossing paths. But most commonly couples who love will also lust...”<br/>He licked his dry lips again while he listened to me and I smiled seductively.<br/>“We can, of course, hold off the more sinful stuff if you prefer since forcing you isn’t what I want but I really... really... really want to give you what you want right now and I know it’s not this...”<br/>I pulled my dress up my legs up to my waist, then pulled it over my head. He was still completely dressed but I noticed how his eyes wandered up and down my body like he was drawing in his mind.<br/>I was very happy with my choice of underwear at that moment and straddled his body painfully slow while opening up my hair knot and letting my body take my normal form. My hair cascaded down my back, my eyes glancing down at him on their red hue while my body remained the same for now.<br/>“Do you like these?” I asked teasingly while grabbing my breasts with both hands, pushing them up to make them even perkier. “Or do you like this...?“ I asked, releasing one of my tits and wandering down my stomach and abdomen until I let it disappear in my white lacy underwear.</p><p>Jungkook didn’t seem to be very sure what he liked best but when I rubbed myself on his hips agonizingly slow he wasn’t able to hide his moans.<br/>I leaned forward and presented my chest to him and he liked it but the usual gleam wasn’t in his eyes. „Oh, I almost forgot...“ I chirped then transformed back into my usual demonic body.<br/>He liked me like this the best it seemed. He still wouldn’t touch me but the way he looked at my chest, they might have just been delicious pieces of cake he’d love to eat.<br/>„You are so...” he seemed to be looking for the right word, while his hands stayed right there on the bed fighting hard not to touch me.<br/>“...tempting?” I offered, moving closer to his face, much closer.<br/>He looked up into my eyes and nodded slowly. “Touch me...” I repeated and this time he moved, hesitantly but he did and when he finally touched my breasts he massages them gently as he’d never touched something like this before. I let out a breath I had been holding for so long when I felt his touch on my skin.</p><p>Finally, after so much time I experienced real touch and I loved it. I was so starved I would have let him continue on forever just like this. His hands were soft and careful while exploring them and I leaned in closer until his face was just right in front of my cleavage. His hands had long wandered backward to fiddle with the clasp of my bra and he opened it, pushing the straps of my white lace bra over my shoulders and ridding me of the first item of clothing no one really needed.<br/>His fingers came back to dig into my skin and push them up, knead them until I let out a pitiful whine. I was not used to this form of teasing touch. I was more used to being manhandled roughly and having my breasts either squished or slapped and bitten, which I loved dearly.<br/>Jungkook was just playing and touching in wonder, loving the feel of something so soft, yet heavy in his hands.<br/>“Can I... taste you?” He asked carefully and I nodded half-crazed for him to touch me more, but I didn’t want to scare him by barking out commands.<br/>His lips closed around one nipple and sucked, only to let go immediately and do it again on the other. He repeated this a few times before kissing and sucking his way down to my abdomen, his hands holding my hips in place so I wouldn’t move.</p><p>“I want to taste more of you...” he whispered, eyes half-crazed looking at the wet spot that had formed on my panties and who was I to say no?<br/>I let myself be pulled up further until his nose was at the same height as my abdomen and then he laid down, pulling my panties away and me down onto his awaiting lips and mouth. My lips formed a surprised oh as his tongue licked my sex and the first thing I noticed was his inexperience. He really didn’t know what he was doing but made up for it with his enthusiasm and attentiveness to my reactions. Both his hands had found purchase on my hips while stroking my body once in a while and he seemed to get the hang of it more with every little sound I made and every twitch of my hips when he touched that bundle of nerves. Again I was taken aback by his delicate handling of my body. There was no such thing as gentle cunnilingus in hell. Most of it was messy and loud, sloppy and always on the brink of hurting but Jungkook had a way of edging my body on without using overstimulation or rough handling to his advantage. One of my hands got lost on his silky hair, caressing through his unruly locks while I enjoyed myself.</p><p><br/>“You are so good...” I praised. “Do you want me to return the favor?”<br/>He made a negative sound and grabbed me harder, pulling until I was completely sitting on his face and there was no way for him to escape. He mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like “Delicious...” then used his hands to make me move on his tongue. I gladly swayed and rubbed myself on him until we both found a rhythm that suited us and slowly but gradually edged me on to my first climax in forever.<br/>“Jungkook...” I moaned in ecstasy when his ministrations brought me shivering, my hips slowly pushing against his tongue. He groaned into me while I slowly came down from my high, the sweetest release I ever had, then got down from his chest and laid next to him. He was breathing heavily, the lower part of his face completely wet with my slick but it didn’t look like he wanted to get rid of it. I actually caught him licking some away from the corner of his mouth.<br/>I pulled him down to me, then proceeded to lick him clean like a cat would and it was almost intoxicating. We found ourselves making out again heavily, he pulled me back into his lap where we stayed. Me completely naked, him fully clothed but both content.<br/>“I didn’t know you tasted like this...” he rasped, one arm stroking up and down my back, his eyes fixed on my face.<br/>“We entice men with everything we have, even body fluids. Rumor has it I taste like heaven...” I joked and he smiled slightly.<br/>“That about described it, yes...”<br/>“And I didn’t know you would eat me out so well...”<br/>That little comment made him blush a little and I thought it was so damn adorable. Cutest little Angel I ever had the pleasure of having some monkey business with.<br/>“Do you really not want me to blow you? I am quite the expert...” I asked and he shook his head then brushed another kiss on my lips.<br/>“I am very happy right now and don’t need anymore. We both had a 5-star meal so to speak and I am completely full. Next time...”<br/>So there would be the next time. That made me very happy too.<br/>“Then at least let us cuddle? Take these off!” I demanded and he obliged, pulling away the layers of clothing keeping me away from his skin but he kept his pants on. The second his skin touched mine was like coming home. Touching him felt oddly right and so warm. I was more used to finishing the deal, then going about my business or taking a long bath but mostly alone. He had touched me so gently and yet everything had felt so right. Now, laying on his perfect chest and muscular body, I felt truly at home. It was strange. I was in Heaven, the very realm that sapped my forces, the very realm that wouldn’t give me what I needed most but this experience right now with my husband, albeit not what I was used to, had fed me and I knew it was going to sustain me for some time before I needed another kiss. I let myself relax against his body, while he covered us up with a blanket. Jimin was watching the children in my bedroom and that was the first night I slept in my husband's bed, completely satisfied and content to be where I was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the kudos and comments. ^^ I´m really happy.<br/>Warning for this chapter: Blood and mentions of death. Also, more oral. ;-)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a mother to three angels was exhausting and scary...was what I decided when I had tucked the kids in for their little afternoon nap. Before them I had always been reading or been bored to death, taking a walk with Jimin or just sleeping.<br/>Now my day had started directly in the morning where Jungkook had left for work after breakfast but we had been more interested in making sure the children were ok. Jungkook stroked all their heads and kissed them before flying up into the capital city. Leaving me behind with three bored kids that wanted to get any form of attention possible. They had run around the house - breaking a few vases in the process -, driven the housekeeper mad with pranks in the kitchen - I encouraged them to since I really couldn´t stand the old maid -, so far gotten on Jimins nerves for hours and now it seemed like it was my turn to suffer but I wasn’t completely stupid. I took them outside where they were able to run around and play for as long as they wanted. I sat on the front porch with a book and one eye always checking on them. Taehyung had gotten tired in between and came to sit on my lap, then promptly fallen asleep when I started reading aloud for him. The others followed his example, which is why they were snoring peacefully now, while I sat in my love seat and read in peace.</p><p><br/>It would take me some time to get used to them for sure and for the staff who was only used to taking care of Jungkook, me not so much. Now they had readied three extra rooms for the boys, all on the first floor. It had ups and downs for everyone. The children were used to having to share everything. Now they would all have their own space and things fo enjoy.</p><p>Jungkook arrived on time for dinner as always and was greeted happily by all three of them - they jumped him and climbed up on him like monkeys - before he came to me and brushed a kiss on my lips. It wasn’t anything long or indecent but I cherished that moment. At dinner, the kids were happy to tell him about every little thing they did during the day and he was happy to listen to them and laugh at their silly stories. It made me ask myself why he hadn’t taken the children in the first place. He had endless patience for their probing hands, shrill little voices and neverending questions about his day at work. Contrary to my belief, he did answer them and so I got to find out too what he did the whole day at the Pentagon. The High Seraph oversaw the ascension of souls who had achieved outstanding things while they were alive and had chosen to remain and serve the Lord as Angels.</p><p>He picked the souls and gave them their ranks, meaning every angel that wanted a higher position would have to speak with him first. Only he decided who got promoted or not. He was also responsible for all the "loveable" things that happened on earth. Every time a mother held her child, a father played baseball with his son, a dog ran up to its owner and jumped him out of joy; every emotion that had something to do with love was caused and nurtured by him. Without him, there would be no such thing. That´s how big of an impact his virtue had on the world.</p><p>Every angel was the embodiment of something. He just happened to be the most important and essential feeling there was. Another of his duties was overseeing the "Cocoon", the hatching ground for angels who wanted a descendant. Basically, as he had explained to me once, they didn´t have intercourse. Sex was a sin, only practiced by demons. Angels had a way more cultivated way of producing offspring, which was hatching them like chickens. The Cocoon had been empty for centuries now, as no one felt the need to procreate which was why the children we were taking care of, were the only ones left.</p><p>After tucking them into bed, we had some alone time where he told me that he had fired Ji-Eun and would have her punished for laying hands on the children. I was fine with that.<br/>"I noticed the boys never fly. Why don´t they use their wings?" I asked him that night as we lay comfortably in each other's arms.<br/>"Born angels have one handicap and that is their wings don´t materialize at birth. It takes time and practice which makes them very vulnerable. Their wings never appeared again after the last war which is why I had the orphanage build were they wouldn´t fall off the edge of a cloud by accident. They were due to start their flying exercises... when the demon forces invaded and their parents were killed. They have never again shown signs of wanting to fly..."</p><p>The sadness coming off him was overwhelming as he told that story to me. He had been there. He had either watched the parents die or had known them long enough to be saddened by their passing. It was probably why he kept looking after those children, even though they weren´t his.<br/>"You need to be careful when you play with them outside. Don´t let them fall..." he asked as he cupped my cheek and leaned down for a kiss.<br/>"Wouldn´t their wings just materialize to save them from the impact?"</p><p>"No. Our wings are our most treasured possession but they almost have a will of their own. They are old enough to use them but have so far refused to. As such, they have no real connection to their wings. If they fall it is most likely their wings aren´t strong enough to catch them and would either be ripped off by the force or shattered once they hit the ground. An Angel without wings is automatically dead unless taken care of immediately. They are too young to survive that."<br/>I tried to imagine one of my boys falling to earth and hitting the ground, broken and gone. Their little bodies never able to move again and I failed. It was excruciating.<br/>"I will make sure nothing happens to them..." I promised seriously.<br/>"I know you will..."<br/>I found myself covered in feathers right then. His wings appeared and they remained the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. White as lilies, soft and warm as they covered me. I couldn´t resist to stroke over them tenderly. He had the most breathtaking feathers of all, they seemed to glitter in the dim light of our room.<br/>"Were you born like this?" I said almost dreamily as I pushed myself off his chest to straddle his waist comfortably. He followed me, making it easier for his wings to wrap around us while I admired them and the gorgeous angel holding me.</p><p>"I am the only angel ever to be born with so many wings, the most favored by our Lord. It was almost expected that I would one day become the High Seraph. There´s only one other angel with more than two wings in heaven. He has four. There´s no one more eager for me to lose my position than him..."<br/>I shuffled on his waist and made sure to be as close to him as possible, my arms wrapped around his neck and stroking his soft and now just a little bit untidy hair. "As long as I am your wife, no one will be a danger to you..."<br/>I´d make sure they regret it. My eyes turned fiery red at the thought of anyone trying to harm him. I still remembered how he had been poisoned. Never again would I make him so vulnerable to attacks.<br/>"Worried for me, dear?" he asked with a little chuckle and I smirked down at him before letting my nightdress disappear with a thought. He was now facing my chest and without so much of a warning, he blushed and looked up into my face to avoid them.<br/>"Just your husband privilege. Do you want another... taste of how nice that is?" I purred into his ear and I was sure he´d trembled once I bit him softly there. I let my wings and my tail out and enjoyed the way he looked down at me as I lay on my back slowly, my eyes never leaving him to make sure he saw just who he shared a bed with every night. By now I was sure he didn´t mind at all. If anything, getting him in the mood was easier when I looked like a demon and not that sad angel imitation.</p><p>My hand wandered down between my legs and just looking at him and his wings, the most powerful angel of heaven - who also was mine - made me wet. How much I longed to finally have him inside me. Just thinking about it made me moan and writhe on his lap when I let two of my fingers go inside my trembling walls. When I pulled them out, they were coated with my arousal and desire for him. Words couldn´t describe just how much I wanted him to surrender to me. His eyes followed my hand carefully as I raised it and offered it to him. He was breathing harder now and I knew that under his pajama pants he was hard as a rock.</p><p>Jungkook opened his lips slowly before leaning forward and capturing my fingers dripping with my juices and the second his tongue touched my skin he sucked hungrily on it to taste my most delicious place as he had called it. He licked from my fingers down to my wrist and elbow, sucking and biting my skin with closed eyes. He was enjoying this just as much as I was. His wings became translucent then disappeared in a flash but he continued to caress and nibble on my skin until he reached my vulva and pulled my legs right over his shoulders.<br/>"Are you hungry, wife?" he groaned, his gaze fixed on my clenching and drooling pussy.<br/>"What do you think?" I said as I used my legs to pull him right down.<br/>He licked over my entrance twice to catch all of my arousal at once then flicked my clit with the tip of his tongue. It made me twitch. He was getting seriously good at this.<br/>"I think you should cover me with your wings..." was all the warning I got before he got to work and I moaned his name repeatedly for the remainder of the night.</p><hr/><p>Jungkook left for work early the next morning and I took the kids out into our garden but not to let them run around like lunatics again. I had a mission. Teaching them how to fly. Or better... having Jimin teach them how to fly. I was very sure my method, - which was just throwing them over the edge again and again until those stubborn wings emerged - was not something Jungkook would be very happy about. It was how my aunt had taught me how to use my wings. She had just forgotten to catch me before I hit the ground. So I hit the ground. Hard. A lot of times. That awful sound, thud thud. My aunt threw me down. It made sure I learned how to fly really fast.</p><p>Looking at the three little pouting boys right before me in their cute little boy scout uniforms in blue Jungkook had had delivered for them, I wasn´t sure they´d ever forgive me for that.<br/>"We don´t want to fly..." Jin said stubbornly, his lips pursed in a pout and his arms crossed on his little chest. "That is totally unnecessary. Lord Seraph will just carry us everywhere..."<br/>"Do you want Jungkook to carry you for the rest of your lives? That´s childish!" I scolded. He pushed his tongue out at me and turned from me, stomping on the ground with his foot.<br/>"We are children. Of course, we are childish!"<br/>I felt a ligament pop in my forehead. Misbehaving children were not my favorite thing in the world.<br/>"I will teach you to fly whether you like it or not. You can´t be like this forever. What kind of angel are you if you don´t have wings?"<br/>"How would you know? You´re a demon!"<br/>Before I could strangle the little guy, Jimin interrupted us.</p><p><br/>"You know... I´m sure the Lord Seraph would be really happy if you learned how to fly. He just told us how sad he is that you can´t. He can´t take you with him everywhere because you are heavy..."<br/>The last sentence surely ruined it again because Taehyung frowned at Jimin and said that they weren´t fat. Lord Seraph was stronger than all the angels. Why would he have trouble carrying them?<br/>I rubbed my nose bridge while Jimin now tried to soothe the little child since he couldn´t stand to see anyone sad.<br/>The only one who wouldn´t say anything was Hoseok. He was looking down at the floor, his little hands were fumbling with his shirt as if he wanted to say something.<br/>I knelt down before him and stroked through his hair so he looked at me. His eyes were not brown anymore. They had turned greenish, almost aquamarine.<br/>"Do you want to tell me something, sweetling?" I said calmly and he nodded but he never said a word before his wings appeared and he had not a pair but four of them. They were big but looked just a little bit weak as they dragged on the floor behind him. He never used them so it was no surprise to me.</p><p><br/>Jimin and the kids stopped arguing and looked over to us, all with their jaws on the floor. Even the kids didn´t know Hoseok already had wings.<br/>"You´re a born Cherubim, only second to the High Seraph in status..." Jimin said in wonder. "Why would you keep that to yourself?"<br/>The little boy with his aquamarine eyes and brown hair so close to Jungkook´s in color didn´t answer but only looked up at me and in his eyes, I saw something like fear. He feared to tell the truth and I began to realize why.<br/>"You saw how your parents died right?" I asked quietly.<br/>He nodded again, tears forming in his eyes. "They were demons, right? You didn´t want to tell because you are afraid of me..."<br/>"No... but... my parents hid me from them. They said demons love eating High Angels. I was hiding in the wall. They...ripped my mother's wings...and she told me to never show them to anyone. So I didn´t..."</p><p>He wouldn´t tell me any more but it was abundantly clear he had been hiding because his mother told him so and maybe because he did not want to be envied by his closest friends, who didn´t have wings yet. The looks of jealousy were obvious on their little faces and once again I realized angels were really weak to Envy. I had not participated in that last attack on heaven, as I was busy preparing to usurp my aunt´s position as Mistress of Lust. I had killed my fair share of angels during disputes and even as a torturer in hell when those unfortunate enough to be captured were left in my mercy. I was, however, not a bringer of pain. I despised it to be exact but I was also Lucifer´s subject and I obeyed his orders. I had always made sure to kill them fast, to not make them suffer once their interrogations were over and left to my own devices I never touched their wings. Ripping the wings of an Angel was somewhat seen as extreme, even for a demon on a rampage. It was almost like destroying something so beautiful was unbearable to anyone. As much as we hated each other I had always suspected there was just a bit of envy to be had from both sides. Demons were free but seen as ugly. Angels were not free but beautiful beyond belief. We wanted their beauty and purity. They wanted to be able to feel their emotions as we did. Of course, no one would ever admit that.<br/>As soon as I was Mistress of Lust, I refused to participate in any more interrogations and torturings. I might have made it worse for them since Wrath took over that duty and as the name tells, he´s not a very merciful fellow but shortly after the fighting seized and now we were in an almost state of peace as long as I remained married to the High Seraph.</p><p>"Do you hate me because of what happened to your parents?" I asked Hoseok very quietly but again he shook his head.<br/>"You didn´t kill my parents..." he replied. "It wouldn´t be right to hate you for it..."</p><p>My wings emerged without me even wanting to and laid flat on the ground trembling. Something told me whatever I said or however, I apologized, he´d always remember that I was a demon now and not to be trusted. It also felt wrong to tell him those demons were in the wrong. I was a demon. I had killed angels my whole life. It could have been me killing his parents during that attack if I had been sent back then. Nothing I said, could make this better and so I impulsively did the only thing I knew how to show this little angel I was more sorry than I could possibly say. I would earn his trust, with any means necessary.</p><p><br/>I grabbed the base of my leathery black wings at my back and pulled very hard. They protested me trying to hurt them but there was nothing else I could do. I ripped at them, my eyes fixed on the little angel who´s eyes had become big as saucers now as he couldn´t comprehend what I was doing.<br/>"Have you lost your mind?" Jimin asked urgently as he came running over to me to stop me. He must have felt the pain I was in but I didn´t give him the time to stop me. I pulled harder and it felt like I was ripping all the skin and muscle all around the base.</p><p><br/>"Why are you doing this?" Hoseok cried miserably as blood now streamed down my back and my eyes turned red, the only thing betraying that this hurt like a motherfucker.<br/>"Your mother´s wings for mine..." I said but before I was able to finish what I had started the little boy ran into my arms and hugged me desperately. "I have a mother and that´s you. Stop hurting my mother!" he begged. I let go of my wings with a painful moan and wrapped my arms around his little body. He cried and whined on my dress and it was breaking my heart. I didn´t think he would react like that. Wasn´t that a virtue, Justice? It seemed only right to do this. I had hoped he´d be able to trust me once he saw I was willing to pay the price for what had happened to him. Obviously, I was very wrong indeed.<br/>"You´re crazy!" Jimin screamed at me. "Drink some of your blood and heal that. You´re bleeding all over the place!"<br/>"My blood only works on others..." I said while he tried to stop the bleeding by pressing his coat over my back.<br/>Hoseok actually let go of me and he was not sure what exactly he should do. He wasn´t panicking but agitated enough that he was trying to do anything to make my pain go away. I suddenly knew what this little boy's virtue was. Kindness.</p><p><br/>"We should go inside and look at your wings..."Jin said helpfully and sounded a little older than he looked. Taehyung was nowhere to be seen but he was inside the house once we went back in and he was carrying a basin with water and clean towels, the maid beside him was not happy since it had something to do with me but she was probably who had brought him the items.<br/>I was herded inside to the couch in the living room and ordered to lie still as my wound was cleaned and covered with tape and cotton. Normally I´d protest this excessive treatment since I knew my wings grew back and healed without much help but the angels didn´t know that and so they fussed over me like overprotective monkeys. Jimin finally changed into his pixie form and sat at the base of my wings, mumbling his ancient healing language that made warmth spread all over me and lessened the pain at the base.<br/>The children had in the meantime taken a seat next to me or on me and they wouldn´t move. That´s how Jungkook found us and he went pale the second he saw I was actually injured. He came running immediately and dropped on his knees before me, both hands on my cheeks.<br/>"What happened?!" he inquired. "Did anyone attack you? How come you´re wings are injured like this? Did any of you play to close to the edge?" he asked the children and I felt Hoseok tense at my side. I wrapped my arm around him closely and stroked through his soft curls as I lied through my teeth.</p><p><br/>"I slipped..."</p><p><br/>"You slipped...?" Jungkook repeated and he did not believe a word.</p><p><br/>"I slipped on the staircase and used my wings to break the fall. Unfortunately, your marble floors are really hard. I am fine but the children and Jimin have kept me glued to this couch so I don´t hurt myself again."<br/>"Hey, that´s not..." Jin started. Lying didn´t come to him easy, his virtue being truth and all but I pinched his side to make him shut up. I was lying. He wasn´t so he could damn well keep his mouth shut.<br/>"We just don´t want you getting hurt again..." he added.</p><p>Jungkook didn´t ask more uncomfortable questions and took the kids to dinner. I had to remain seated while Jimin cast more spells on me. I didn´t mind as I watched the children eat dinner with my husband then come back to me for a kiss and pinch on the cheek before going to bed. Hoseok remained just a little bit longer in my arms as I whispered: "Your secret is safe with me for now." I wouldn´t tell Jungkook about his wings if he didn´t want me to. My husband made sure I had enough energy to heal that inconvenient injury and so when he left for work the next morning I was fully healed with a healthy glow on my cheeks. My dress was long and had a high collar, however, as he had left a lot of marks on me last night. Passionate marks that the children didn´t need to see when they stood in an orderly line outside, asking to be taught how to use their wings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made sure the boys were able to use their wings to the best of their abilities and tried not to be too strict about it. Jimin helped and just two months later all three of them were able to jump from the edge of Jungkook´s personal cloud to fly upward into heaven. They were able to make the way to the gate and back. Hoseok had needed less help but more moral support than the other two. He was still a little unsure about his four wings and still hid them if he didn´t need to use them but Taehyung and Jin had never given him grief about them. In fact, they could have cared less once their wings appeared and proved to be just as strong as his.</p><p><br/>Now taking care of them was much harder because there was no more limit to how many shenanigans they could come up with. Flying up a tree and hiding and then refusing to fly down because they were "tired". Chasing Jimin around the backyard and of the cloud and there was no way for my poor Grigori to escape. Always trying to drop stuff on my head from above and just recently playing hide and seek but of course, they now hid on ceilings, on the trees and just behind the clouds where no one would ever find them. Perhaps it wasn´t such a great idea to have taught them how to fly. Their smiling faces though, made everything ok again once they pulled on my dress innocently as I scowled down at them but they just gave me a grin and asked to go play again soon. I exasperated about those kids but I liked them well enough. I liked them enough to realize one night that I had to leave them behind once I returned to Hell and Jungkook would have to accompany me for six months. <br/>What would we do about them? <br/>"You realize that Hell is a bad place for children, right?" I said after dinner when we had tucked them into bed and gone to our bedroom one night. "My realm is absolutely inappropriate and there´s no way to make it child-friendly. What are we going to do about them?"<br/>Jungkook was fumbling with his tie and shirt. He was nervous and not looking forward to this conversation. I stood and helped him get undressed like a dutiful wife. <br/>"I thought about sending them back to the orphanage for that time and then taking them in indefinitely once we are back. I´ll appoint another sister to take care of them..."<br/>I pursed my lips at him and said sarcastically: "Gee, aren´t you just daddy of the year? Back to the orphanage with you!" I also noticed he had said once WE are back. I was only required to spend six months in Heaven. There was no way I´d come back voluntarily.</p><p>"They will be well looked after this time. I will make sure of that. There´s little to no chance anything can happen to them in the capital. We can take them back in officially once we return. I´m sure Jimin will stay here too. He may have a body now but Grigori are very sensitive to corruption. He would most probably not survive a trip below the earth..." His tone held something like irritation. He was not happy about this either. <br/>I unbuttoned his shirt slowly to stare at his magnificent chest (sue me!) and it came to me. What would happen after we fulfilled our contract? After we had both spend our time in our respective homes, I was no longer required to stay with him. We weren´t allowed to divorce but that was it. He could return to heaven and be the High Seraph who just happened to have three children and I could become the Mistress of Lust again and never sit another foot on a cloud. <br/>The look I gave him must have been unsettling because he cupped my hand on his chest and regarded me with curiosity. <br/>"Anything on your mind you´d like to share, honey?"<br/>Was it just me or was it suddenly really warm in that room? And was I developing some kind of sickness caused by heaven because just for a second I had thought that I would naturally come back with my husband to be with our three adorable kids. Hopefully, I got back to my castle soon. I was the Mistress of Lust, not the Mistress of playing House. <br/>"Just shut up, Jungkook..." I purred before jumping up on him and wrapping my legs around his tiny waist. He gladly took me to bed. </p><hr/><p>It became our routine for the last month. He’d go to work, I’d take care of the children, he’d come back and we´d sleep together in the bed, with the occasional hanky panky going on to keep me happy, but that happened way more often than necessary. </p><p>I was not looking forward to leaving the boys alone and they were not happy to stay alone. They had cried and pouted and screamed and complained for hours when we told them we would not be able to take care of them for some time so they had to go back to the orphanage. Really, there was nothing we could do about it. Our marriage contract stated that we had to spend six months in hell and that’s what we would do. We personally took them back to the capital where Jungkook instructed the new sister or better brother. The angel was slightly shorter than the ones I´d seen before but he was really pretty and carried with him an air of dependability. He also had hair as black as night. Rather unusual for an angel. He greeted us, me too, with kindness and patience and that´s when I remembered where I had seen this man. He was one of the Seven Virtues, who had visited us right at the beginning. <br/>"Yoongi will take care of you while we are gone. When he´s not here, Namjoon will look after you. Six months will be over in a flash, believe me. We will be back soon..." Jungkook tried to console the children but they were still pouting and weren´t in the mood to be friendly. The first thing they did was run into their old room and close the door. We were left alone with Yoongi who didn´t seem to mind. The fact remained however that we felt awful and still there was nothing for us to do.</p><p><br/>"I´m counting on you to protect them..." I said quietly to Jimin who was hiding in my hair. We had decided to not let Yoongi know about his existence. That way, there was someone else looking after the children I actually trusted. After meeting Lady Chastity I wasn´t sure if Mister Patience and Mister Diligence would do such a good job, even more so because one of the two wasn´t even here to meet us. Jungkook said he´d trust them with his life but by now I knew he was way too naive sometimes, too good-hearted and trusting. Those weren´t feelings I was too familiar with. We kissed and hugged the children goodbye once they had finally decided to listen to us and promised we’d be back in no time. They obediently stayed behind and waved but their little faces were sad and forlorn.<br/><br/>Jungkook had wanted to take some of his clothes, but I told him that he would not need them in hell as I would provide for his every need. <br/>„I’ll get you everything and no offense but if you wear white I will never hear the end of it. You will stick out like a sore thumb.“<br/>„What’s wrong with white?“ he’d asked looking down at his tailored suit and I grinned. He’d picked out all my clothes for me and while I had gotten used to it, I had hated every single piece. It was payback time. </p><p>Our descent to earth was swift and I flew myself this time. No more being carried around by my angel husband. It was time to go back to my real self. To one of the rulers of Hell. No more obedient wife for me and I was really looking forward to it. </p><p>We landed right in the busy streets of New York Times Square and I was so thrilled to finally see some science around me. Monitors, music, humans walking around with their faces up in their cell phones. <br/>I had changed my clothes beforehand to a black leather ensemble, covered in a long black cloak. Jungkook and I looked completely mismatched. </p><p>Jungkook looked around like he didn’t understand what we were doing on Time Square but just a few minutes later a black SUV stopped right next to us and the doors opened without us having to touch anything. We both got into the backseat and the doors closed. </p><p>Right next to us was a big travel-sized bag and I opened it. There were clothes for both of us and I smiled. Good old Baal. He always had my back. Now it might seem a little strange that we demons sometimes used human means of transport and even clothing. Let´s just say that magic, as convenient as it is, gets boring really fast and using it in the realm of humans where they could actually see us was forbidden or better it came with repercussions or even punishments. (Forbidding anything to demons worked just as well as trying to get rid of Herpes. Nope, we did not give too much of a shit.)</p><p>“Remember how you made me change clothes for my first meeting with the hugest of Angel sticklers?” I asked while pulling the clothes out of the bag. He nodded. <br/>“The Mistress of Lust is returning and as such there will be a lot of High Demons in attendance, probably all the Sins too. I need you to change clothes too.”<br/>His eyes got bigger with every item I pulled out of the bag. Black everything. The pants were leather and would fit him like a glove. His dress shirt was completely see-through, underneath he’d be wearing a sort of SM harness. <br/>“Oh, you’ll look just about good enough to eat. Let me help you change!” I said enthusiastically and he actually let me rip off all the clothes from his body but he stopped me briefly when I opened the button of his pants to fix me with his innocent little doe eyes.<br/>“Can you promise me something, Asmodea?” He asked. <br/>“Sure...” I answered but his face was very serious so my smile dampened around the edges. <br/>“I am your husband...” he emphasized very clearly his hand holding mine in an iron grip. “I will always be your husband. So I won’t ask or beg. I will just say it. Don’t betray me. Ever.” <br/>I scrunched my nose and gave him an unfriendly look. “That was totally unsexy and uncalled for. I have not cheated on you.”<br/>“Because you were in Heaven. Angels don’t do that and forcing anyone makes you feel sick afterward. But we are going to Hell now and you are the Mistress of Lust and I can’t help but think about what that...guy said when we were married...” he confessed.<br/>Ah... so that’s what this was about. "The wife has needs the husband can’t possibly fulfill." <br/>“Meaning you are afraid I’ll sleep with anyone now that I am back in my own realm, effectively making you the laughing stock of everyone?”</p><p>He shook his head and pulled me in, our faces now close enough to kiss. “I don’t care about being the laughing stock. I’m going to Hell and I’m an Angel. I’m prepared to meet with ridicule and hostility to some extent. What I’m not prepared for is losing my wife. You know I can’t bear betrayal. It’s not in my nature. I will not be able to stand you even looking at someone else.”<br/>I sighed. I was kind of happy he was this jealous but I was also displeased he saw me as his possession just because I had married him. I was still my own person, a ruler in my own right. I was not going to let him dictate what I could and couldn’t do. </p><p>“Let’s compromise then. I will not cheat on you under any circumstances. In return, you will have to swallow whatever jealousy you have when we are in public. You can let it out on me later when we are in private. Just know that every smile or touch or caress I offer to anyone else is necessary rather than me wanting to. I will behave as long as you feed me, you will behave as long as I don’t break my vows to you. Sounds good?”<br/>His arms circled around my waist, pulling me directly into his lap and nuzzling my cheek. “I don’t want you to touch anyone but me...” he whined and I rolled my eyes. <br/>“If I have to, you will keep your mouth shut about it. I’m the Mistress of Lust not the Mistress of Unicorns.”<br/>“Please...” he whispered and that sounded like he was begging now. <br/>“Jungkook...”<br/>“Please, my love...” he said and I tensed in his embrace. My love? Seriously?<br/>“Please...” he repeated and I felt my initial stubbornness waver. <br/>He was covering my face in kisses pulling me close and stroking my back. <br/>“Will you feed me?” I asked and he looked at me. “I already do...”</p><p>“No, Jungkook. You are my husband. Will you feed me instead of anyone else? Will you give me what you are so afraid to give?”<br/>His gaze was first shocked when he finally understood what I was asking, then hardened. <br/>“Is that the price I have to pay so you don’t turn to anyone else?” He asked. <br/>“When you say it like that it sounds like a chore. I am a Succubus. Chastity and celibacy are not in my nature. You can’t ask me for the one thing you can’t bear when you aren’t willing to give me the only thing I ask for. You want me to be faithful and I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk for a whole week. However, you not giving me that makes me going somewhere else more probable as I need to feed on Lust to survive. All this kissing business is fine and dandy but it’s been six months since I fed for real and I’m starting to miss it. If you don’t want me to cheat on you, then you will have to give me what I want...”</p><p><br/>We remained in each other’s arms while he contemplated what I had just said. <br/>“Why would you want me to hurt you enough so that you can’t walk for a week?” He asked innocently and I laughed. <br/>“It’s just a figure of speech, silly. Though good sex will sometimes leave you walking funny and sore all over. But it’s a good kind of sore. It means you’ve been thoroughly taken care of. It doesn’t matter if it was a long term partner or someone you won’t see ever again. It’s great.”<br/>“I’ve never had... sex. I don’t think I can give you what you want...” he finally admitted and I smiled. <br/>“I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry...”<br/>He nodded a few times then kissed me briefly. <br/>“I promise I will try...” he said and that probably was all I would get for now. I helped him get into his clothes afterward and damn. My husband looked like he just stepped out of a bondage magazine that only employed the most handsome men on earth. Those abs were clearly visible under the seethrough material and I pushed his hair out of his face to give him a more mature look. <br/>“Well, how do I look?” he asked, visibly uncomfortable to be dressed and still kinda naked.</p><p> <br/>I looked him up and down and again. Damn. If I didn’t know he was an Angel, I’d have brought him into my palace for a taste immediately. <br/>I pushed him back into his seat and jumped into his lap while sliding my jacket off my shoulders which gave him the perfect look on my cleavage. He hadn’t seen the whole ensemble yet and I’m not joking when I say my breasts were only hidden by black leather straps that sat very snugly but weren’t many in numbers. One wrong move and one tit would just burst out. <br/>His eyes became big as saucers when he saw my state of undress but I didn’t let him protest, instead, I took his face in both my hands and grinned. <br/>“You look fantastic, dear. How about a snack before we arrive? I’m guessing you also like my outfit?”<br/>He licked his suddenly dry lips and looked down, then back up and again, like he didn’t know what to do. Stare or frantically keep looking at my face. <br/>“Yes...” he finally said. “But I don’t like that everyone else will see you in it.”<br/>“Everyone else has seen me naked, Jungkook. Don’t be ridiculous. I’m only dressing this conservatively because you are not used to these clothes. Otherwise, I would go more risqué...” <br/>He looked down on me again and probably couldn’t imagine what could be more risqué than this. I pulled one strap from my top ensemble and it made my breasts fall out of their already less than a supportive net. My underpants went puff at my will and there I was sitting on his lap almost completely naked and he didn’t know where to look. <br/>“Honey, I...”<br/>“Yes, you...” I mumbled while rubbing my core on his muscular thigh, igniting the fire I felt every time I started trying to turn him on. It didn’t always work but something told me it was definitely working right now. <br/>“I-I...uhm... we shouldn’t...” he stuttered, while my hips gyrated on his thigh. <br/>“Why not?” I asked pouting, my whole body leaning into his embrace, which he wasn’t giving me yet. <br/>“There will be people when we get out...”<br/>“So?” I asked, lips kissing his cheek and the edge of his lips softly. <br/>“It’s inappropriate. Everyone will know what we did. They will probably even smell it!”</p><p>I moved a bit faster, rubbing my clit perfectly against his thigh and the fabric of his pants, making me let out one little involuntary moan right into his ear and I could swear he had felt that all the way down. “No one will care. They will rather expect it. I’m not known for my self-control, Jungkook.”</p><p>I smiled and made my straps disappear too, giving him the full view of my breasts. <br/>They felt heavy and sensitive in my touch and were screaming for his attention. I wanted his hands on me pronto. <br/>“And if they smell it, the worst thing that could happen is some friendly teasing and whistling. Sex is a very normal thing in Hell, almost boring really and I am its epitome. Everything I can do, everything I am, is sex...”</p><p><br/>He swallowed like he just now realized that. Perhaps my powers were really not that impressive in heaven but the closer we were getting, the more powerful I felt. I could probably just force him to fuck me in the car now but then again. I didn’t want that. I wanted him to want me. I needed him to want me. <br/>“Touch me...” I said, just like I had told him to when we made out on his bed the last time things got out of hand. <br/>“We shouldn´t...” he rasped and I knew I was winning. I took one of his hands and moved it downwards to the place that was rubbing itself against him. <br/>“Feel me...” I prompted while pushing his fingers where I wanted him to go and he went red as soon as his fingers touched my tender, hot and sopping wet flesh, weeping for him to take mercy on me and finally touch me. <br/>“Please...” I breathed before capturing his lips in a smoldering kiss. Jungkook groaned against my mouth, while his hands finally started moving, one to my back, the other remained right where I had guided him. His fingers slowly started probing and rubbing up and down my entrance and I mewled for him, leaning myself more into the kiss. <br/>“Oh yes, baby...” I groaned. “Right there...”<br/>His fingers continue their controlled movement on my weakest spot while I came undone on his lap. The light red hue of his cheeks hadn’t disappeared and I smiled at that. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. </p><p><br/>I kissed him, one of my hands caressing his face lightly like he was the most precious thing I possessed. In a way he probably was. He was the only husband I had. I’d never been married before in all those thousands of years. Demons didn’t really get married much. The most they did was have a little binding ceremony which wasn’t all that romantic if you asked me. Getting married in hell wasn't ever romantic but serious business and most preferred to just not split but never make it official. Making it official in hell was very dangerous depending on who you were. Like I said before, I was the Mistress of Lust but I wasn’t born that way. </p><p>I had fought my way to the top, with the occasional fucking along the way. The former Mistress was my aunt, a thousand times removed so basically a stranger but I had to get rid of her before I took her place. In all those years she made one stupid mistake, which was making her union with her partner official. I fucked him, which she obviously didn’t like. It made her stupid enough to challenge me but she was so enraged that she gave me all the openings I needed to kill her. Her partner died with her, one serious downside of this union. One does, so does the other. I had never taken a partner, even less let anyone remain at my side longer than a few days. I was all about the fucking. No feelings involved. </p><p>Challenging me was useless. Now, sitting here on my Angel husband's lap something became obviously clear to me. Just like he had faced some trouble along the way when he married me about keeping his position, so would I and mine would be much worse than his. There were enough Succubi who would gladly take my place. I wasn’t worried about him cheating. That was out of the question. I was worried about kidnapping, maiming, killing, the whole ordeal. But not me. Him. <br/>He was an angel, everything every demon despised. I had faced dislike in Heaven but their whole nature kept them from harming me or seriously insulting me. <br/>Demons didn’t give a fuck about that. Most of us were blunt to the point of being insulting. I would have to either hide him away or seriously keep an eye on him. <br/>There was no way I would let anything bad happen to him. <br/>Realizing that while having him fondle my dripping heat was not turning me on and he was looking at me a bit worried. <br/>My eyes had turned red at the thought of anyone trying to hurt him. </p><p><br/>“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, but I shook my head immediately. Letting my hands wander up to his scalp. I grabbed a handful of his silky hair and pulled him against me, effectively knocking the air out of him when kissed him desperately. The energy I needed to sustain me flowed between us mixed with some of the affection we had started to share with each other. He needed love, I needed lust. That’s what we gave each other. More recently I felt like we were also trading what the other wanted, not just needed. <br/>“Just thinking too much, sorry. Can you promise me something too?”<br/>He nodded, both his hands holding my back tenderly while he waited for me to name what I wanted. <br/>“Promise me you will never, under any circumstances, try to save me from anything. Fights are normal here. I will be kicking and slapping people left and right. I will be fighting for my throne like you worked to keep your position as High Seraph. You meddling in my affairs will make me look weak. I can’t afford to look weak. Do you understand?”<br/>He nodded once, unhappily but he would listen to me for now it seemed. I kissed him again, this time briefly before we got dressed. It was time to go home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. NINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:  oral sex, non-penetrative sex, and monsters everywhere :-D<br/>Leave me a comment if you know  what's coming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
The procession for my long-awaited return was grand and greatly exaggerated but we loved a good party. <br/>
Jungkook was forced to keep his eyes closed after a certain point and when he wouldn´t oblige, he was blindfolded while protesting heavily. Unlike heaven, hell did not have a fancy barrier system or an alley full of demons dying to ram a spear in your belly. Every sin was able to simply summon the door and go through. It wasn´t anything big but the problem was the door could easily be summoned by anyone if they only knew how. We didn´t want the High Seraph to know it was that fucking easy to get inside. Yes, some people throughout history have been able to come without permission but the good thing about hell is you never get out alive unless you are really lucky or in my husband's case are protected by a contract that states you must not be harmed. No, this is not Hades and you don´t get to come and ask for your dead wife´s soul back. </p><p>Once I removed Jungkook´s blindfold we were already sitting on the back of my own favorite monster carrier. Hilda, or better known to most people as the Hydra, was a big dragon-like creature that many believed was killed by Heracles during ancient Greek times. The truth is I saved her and took her to hell where she could be undisturbed and act as my own little pet without having her heads cut off all the time. There´s no better way to make an entrance to the realm of monsters than riding a huge and scaly dragon with razor-sharp teeth and twelve heads, most of which were leaning back and growling at me to give them a pet. She hadn´t seen me in months and I was happy to stroke through her scratchy heads. <br/>
"Is this what I think it is?" Jungkook asked while looking out of our little double seat strapped onto Hilda´s back.<br/>
"Meet Hilda. Hilda, this is my husband. Be nice to him but if he does something fishy, eat him..." I joked and the twelve heads immediately eyed the angel in the seat, coming closer to smell and probe him as the High Seraph of heaven tried really hard to not avoid contact with my majestic beast. One of her heads snapped at him so I chastised her by giving the head a little slap to break her out of it. <br/>
"I was joking. He´s not to be harmed. Be good, Hilly?" <br/>
The head in question chuffed then came closer to me and rubbed itself on my face for a cuddle. "And now let´s go home..." I ordered quietly. <br/>
Hilda set herself into motion as we passed the entrance and finally my castle and realm came into vision. </p><p>It was beautiful but also deadly. Monsters and poisonous plants lurked everywhere, not a place for souls. Instead, demons of lust, goblins, vampires and everything else that was the stuff of nightmares but had become romanticized by modern literature lived in my sphere and I stood as its absolute ruler. Unlike heaven, hell did still have seven realms and the Seven Sins ruled them. We were only outranked by Lucifer and our great Master preferred to stay out of petty little things unless they were so severe that intervention was the only way to ensure we didn’t kill everyone. In my realm, the lustful resided and we marked the middle of Hell. The realms above mine were governed by Greed, Gluttony, and Envy. Below came Sloth, Pride, and Wrath.</p><p>As Hilda approached my castle the noise became more deafening as we came closer to the mass of demons who greeted me, their ruler, back into her domain. After a long time, I was back in my own place. The place called home and the place that fed me like no other. The air was heavy with lust and the need for it as my land and my demons had starved while the Mistress of Lust was gone. I could feel the air filled with the lost desire again as soon as I came into their vision. I dropped my coat and gave Jungkook a grin before jumping up on the Hydra´s principal head and spreading my arms and wings wide as if embracing everyone in my kingdom. I let myself be what I was. Lust.<br/>
As we passed the masses the screaming got quieter but was replaced with moans and groans as all the monsters I passed started making out heavily with whoever was right beside them. I was not kidding when I said my realm was for lustful monsters and my mere presence gave back what they had missed for months now. I was pretty sure not many of them had gotten any and if they did it wasn´t the same without me. </p><p>Jungkook and I were greeted at the gates by a few guards who dropped to their knees once they saw me approach. They gave my husband a very questionable look up and down. I wasn’t sure if it was disgust or one of those I have a very strange boner looks but I left it uncommented as we were led into my humble abode. By humble, I mean humongous palace. Jungkook kept gawking and I giggled quietly: “Thought I lived in a cave didn’t you?” My castle was a picture of gothic elegance, full of candelabras and dim lighting to keep the atmosphere sexy and mysterious. It was always full of visitors though not all of them got to see me. For Millenia this was the place you came to for getting laid and my halls were always full of demons having fun. I never kept them out. Most of the time I was the one initiating orgies and indulging in strictly physical dalliance first.<br/>
“No, I...” He protested but I placed one little finger on his lips. “Wait, until you see my bed...”</p><p>We were led to heavy wooden doors and I turned to my husband one last time. <br/>
“Two things before we enter. Don’t be shocked or disgusted. It’s seen as insulting. Everything about to happen here is absolutely normal. Put on a poker face if you must but don’t look shocked. Second, don’t walk in front of me. I am the absolute ruler of this realm. You will either walk next to me or behind me, whatever you choose.”<br/>
He nodded to signal he had understood. I gave a sign to the guards and the doors were opened for us. </p>
<hr/><p>The moment the doors were opened we were engulfed in a stench I couldn’t quite describe. The air was pregnant with heavy perfume like smoke that smelled sweet and disgusting at the same time. <br/>
It took everything for me not to pull a face or pinch my nostrils shut. The light was very dim so it took me a while to get what was even happening. There were people everywhere but they all looked busy with whatever they were doing to each other. To our right, there was a goblin-like creature with its head between a woman’s legs. No doubt about her being a succubus. A bit farther down some guy was viciously sucking on another’s neck. <br/>
“Home sweet home...” my wife mumbled, completely nonplussed about what she was seeing before she walked through the hall ignoring everything that was happening around her. I noticed some eyes following us, or better me, through the room as I followed my wife to her throne of black wood and golden ornaments. I had decided to walk behind her, just to see if it would make any difference to her or anyone else, but really no one seemed to care all that much. They did, however, start drawing closer to us. All kinds of paws and appendages started crawling across the floor, closer to my wife and I was not amused to see her stop for a second and let some of them actually touch her. Fingers stroking over her now glowing skin as the power of her sin filler her to the brim. Hands caressing her ankles and stroking up her hips and someone was even bold enough to grab her chest. That particular fellow earned himself a kick that sent him flying right into the wall. No one pulled back or was more careful about where they touched and my wife simply kept walking over to her throne while the monsters begging at her feet groveled on the floor, some of them begging or calling her "Mistress". <br/>
I followed her and stood next to her throne for now as she sat. Once her body touched the dark wood, the chair morphed itself into something other, much bigger and build of branches, almost looking like the stems of roses. Some of those branches wrapped themselves around her form to fit her silhouette until her throne looked like it was made for her alone. She had been glowing before, now she was radiating power and lust and I felt it working on me too. Just looking at her made me feel slightly feverish and yearn for her touch. Apparently, she wasn´t Lust for nothing.</p><p>“Princess Asmodea has returned home. Offer your greetings, then proceed with whatever you were doing...” one of the guards said. <br/>
Everyone in the hall lined up and soon I realized it wasn´t to bow or kneel before her but to come crawling and kiss her feet. My wife just sat unmoving and unbothered, her feet secure of the ground as everyone came to kiss and lick. Now I knew why she warned me to keep my poker face. I was more uncomfortable that I could possibly say. <br/>
When the last nightmarish creature had offered the greeting my wife addressed them all. </p><p>“This is my lawfully wedded husband, the great Seraph of Heaven. He will be staying with us for six months. I hope you will all be at your best behavior. He’s so shy....” Her tone was sarcastic and condescending. Her disciples, however, didn’t seem to mind, hanging on her every word. “If anything happens to him, I’ll have everyone’s head on a plate. Understood?”<br/>
Everyone bowed to signal their understanding and just like that it looked like I had acquired an army of bodyguards but a voice cutting through the hall, cold and uninviting made everyone flinch. <br/>
“Will you have my head too, if I decide that I can’t tolerate an angel of all things here?”<br/>
A woman stepped out of the shadows. She was almost naked, or at least her outfit didn’t leave much to the imagination. <br/>
Her long blonde hair was left open and fell down all the way to her back. Two strands at the front hid her chest, no need for a top. She was beautiful but more the way a tiger is beautiful. You admire it, but keep a very healthy distance for it can and will bite your head off. <br/>
“I don’t care about anyone’s opinion on this matter, Lalisa, for it is our great Lord Lucifer who made me marry an angel and decreed he had to stay here for a certain amount of time. I shall obey his command and you shall obey mine if you value your pretty face.”<br/>
The succubus called Lalisa was not amused, but she finally knelt down and apologized. She had meant no insult. <br/>
My wife ushered her away with a swipe of her hands, then only said: “My husband and I will now go and have some fun ourselves. You guys keep doing whatever you were doing and don’t disturb me unless a war is breaking out or something. Have fun...”</p><p>She held her hand out to me and I took it as she wriggled out of her throne but it wasn´t because the branches were keeping her prisoner. It was a show for everyone looking at her mesmerized by her beauty and incredible proportions. Asmodea hugged me then and kissed my cheek, pretended to bite my earlobe, but used it to whisper: “Carry me to my bedroom...”<br/>
I did as she asked and I noticed some hungry looks thrown in my direction, but I ignored them all. I followed the guards who accompanied us to her bed chambers. They were dismissed to stand at the entrance of the bedroom corridor to have a semblance of privacy. When we closed the door behind us she jumped down. <br/>
“See? That wasn’t even half as bad as you thought it would be. Now let me give you one advice. Never let anyone know down here you aren’t actually sleeping with me. It will make me a laughing stock and you an angel in hell without anyone to protect you. Also, what we call marriage down here is not binding without the hanky panky, I’m sorry to say. Technically, I am not yet your wife and no one can know, do you understand?”<br/>
I nodded to signal I had. She smiled slightly then turned around to throw away her dress. I turned around politely and only reacted when she told me it was fine to look. Her bedroom was huge, the bed divided everything in the middle. There was a walk-in closet to her side and another to my side, but it looked pretty empty. <br/>
“You said something about Netflix some time ago. What is that exactly?”<br/>
She grinned and pushed the button on a control remote. The ceiling opened up and a flat-screen TV came down, on a little platform. There was a little black box right next to it, I had no idea what that was supposed to be. Once again I was surprised by her fondness for human technology. <br/>
She jumped on the bed, then patted the space right next to her. <br/>
“Since we are not doing anything else, we might as well try to educate you on the finer things in life. This room is yours as well, divided into my side and your side. We don’t like being away from our partners. We will also share the bed but I will try to behave myself. Don’t blame me if I don’t however. Couples do not hold back in hell, at all. It will be awkward for us to not be doing something when people can see us, so sorry for that already. Now come here, we need to watch like everything to make you into an educated individual.”<br/>
I joined her on the bed, where I let her cuddle into my chest while she opened up whatever movie she felt like I should see. Something told me my stay in hell would either be very boring or literal hell. </p>
<hr/><p>Jungkooks' first stay in the hell went by without any problems. No one bothered him and no one got on my nerves about him. I kept him out of anything that might be even a little bit dangerous for him.<br/>
After almost two months, however, I noticed some change in him. He was getting less radiant by the day, losing some of his shine and energy. I didn’t say anything since he wouldn’t either but soon after he was getting weak. Getting out of bed was torture for him and the telltale dark circles under his eyes were back. I didn’t know what it could be since we both kept to our weekly kissing routine. He’d promised he would try to be more intimate so I behaved myself admirably and in my realm, where everywhere I went the air was coated in lust, I felt just about fine.<br/>
One day he was too weak to get up and I had to make an excuse why he wouldn’t join us for the morning rituals. I stayed behind and joined him in bed, in hand in his chest at all times. <br/>
“Why won’t you talk to me?” I urged. “It seems like you are dying on me and I don’t know why...”<br/>
“It’s not your fault. It’s this realm. There’s no love anywhere, just things I don’t understand. Lust, Pride, Envy, they are everywhere and I can’t survive on those emotions. I am cut off from heaven and you, my dear wife, have been keeping your distance. You are not as you were while we resided in heaven. Here you are the supreme ruler and ignore me or treat me like just one male amongst everyone here...”<br/>
I shook my head. “That’s just not true. I am just trying to be respectful. You said you’d try and so am I. I am trying to respect your wishes while not making us a target for general ridicule. I...”<br/>
I caressed his face, feeling the coldness of his skin. He was suffering and I hadn’t noticed. I was a bad wife. I wasn’t made to be one, to begin with, but I had started to like him long ago. Seeing him so weak really hurt me. <br/>
“Please...” I whispered. “Tell me what you need. I will give you just about everything you ask for at this point. What do you need?”<br/>
“You know what I need. I have never lied about it...”<br/>
“But it’s not something I know how to give...” I complained. <br/>
His arms went around me and pulled me snugly against his front. <br/>
“How about we stop being respectful for a change? I told you I would try, so I want you to try as well. Remember that one time in my bed?...” he murmured and I nodded. Of course, I did. It was what I had been craving ever since we arrived in hell. <br/>
“Let’s do that again...” he whispered. “I want you to do this time what I refused last time...“</p><p>It didn’t take long for me to understand what he was actually asking for and I giggled. „Are you serious? You mean, you will really let me...?“<br/>
He smiled slightly while stroking up and down my back. „You said it yourself. Love and Lust are interchangeable. I can’t ask for something you claim not to understand but I can ask for what you can give and I have a feeling, that it’s going to be exactly what I need. So please...“</p><p>I had rid him of his clothes faster than he could start another sentence and this time I didn´t let him stop me from taking off every last piece of fabric. There he lay, between my soft sheets, all perfect skin, and taut muscle, like he had been sculpted by the gods, no pun intended, he probably was. There was just no way to look at his slightly red face and tousled hair, at his rock hard abs and muscular thighs and not think: Holy fucking cow, all of this is mine. Lucky me. </p><p>My gaze wandered over his body until I finally stopped at his still flaccid manhood. It must have been something about being an Angel because I had never thought a penis was beautiful. I had dealt with demons and monsters all my life. They were all big and meaty but rarely had I ever thought, oh my, what a beautiful penis.<br/>
At that moment, that´s exactly what I was thinking, he was even beautiful down there. His proportions were out of this world and I hadn´t even seen him when he was aroused yet. He was bound to be huge and I was looking forward to that. <br/>
"You are so beautiful..." I murmured, bespelled by his overall physique. I nestled myself in between his thighs and made him open them, so I fit snugly between them. What I wanted to do was swallow him down my throat until he begged for mercy but I decided some praise was in order first. Why rush this when there was so much of him to admire? I kissed a trail up his calves and thighs, first one, then the other, and sometimes even let myself take a little bit of him into my mouth and suck. Just a little here and there. He squirmed from above but never complained about what I was doing or forced me to go straight for the price as everybody else did. <br/>
"How well do you handle pain?" I asked while giving his inner thigh a harmless little bite.<br/>
"What do you want to do?" he panted from above and I looked up from between his legs. He got a little bit worried when he saw how red my eyes had gotten, two shining rubies glinting at him and promising all kinds of naughty things. <br/>
"I just need to know how much is too much for you... because I am used to other things and I don´t want to hurt or scare you..." I explained patiently before giving his thigh a little lick. <br/>
His member was slowly blooming under my touch, standing strong and twitching every time I let myself suck more on his skin. A few hickeys were already visible and still, he wouldn´t complain about my ministrations. <br/>
"Let´s try no pain for now? I am not sure I can handle what you are doing right now..." he panted and that´s when I finally let myself lick over his shaft, slowly from his balls right up to the head. <br/>
Jungkook tensed and uttered a shout up to the ceiling, clawing at the sheets beneath him. <br/>
"That good? I haven´t even done anything yet..." I giggled, encircling him with one hand to stroke up and down his cock while tenderly licking his head. <br/>
The moan he released when I encircled his whole already weeping head into my waiting cavern was intoxicating. I felt my abdomen clench in happy anticipation, finally some well-deserved dick, but I forced myself to remain somewhat calm. I moaned around him, sending vibrations all the way to his head it seemed because the way he was writhing and doubling over on the bed was just too cute. <br/>
I moved up and down comfortably due to the absence of that very pesky gag reflex. If I had one, taking him all the way down would not have been possible, that´s how big and thick he was. <br/>
"Honey..." he moaned, reaching for something and he found my shoulder, but I was sure he had just pushed me away. I wouldn´t let him. <br/>
"Please, no more, something´s coming..." he warned, but I grabbed both his hands and nailed them on the bed with mine, forcing me to deepthroat without my hands, but I was the best in that department.<br/>
Using my tongue while swallowing completely destroyed his self-control. I was treated to the most delicious and explosive cumshot I had ever had the pleasure of receiving. Poor guy must have been pretty pent up and I was hungry so I swallowed every last drop coming out of him, laving up everything when I let him go and he was still cumming, trails of cum coating his still erect cock while he was sobbing into the pillows. <br/>
"Good boy..." I praised while I licked around him, all that cum reminding me of one of those chocolate wells humans use to coat their fruit. I had not expected it, but as he had said I tasted delicious, Angels probably were created to taste like Heaven too. To me, he was like honey, a heavy sweet taste that spread around and was addicting from the moment you had the first taste of it. <br/>
My attempts to clean all the mess he had created made him writhe and pant, no doubt from all the overstimulation he must have been enduring so I hurried to give him some rest. However, when I wanted to check on him, there was simply no way I did not kiss my way up his abdomen and abs while stroking every flushed inch of skin presented to me. <br/>
His face was still buried in the pillow, so I made him face me tenderly. His eyes were watery like he had been crying but I knew it was from the never experienced pleasure he had just been given. After all, High Seraph or not, he was very much a virgin when it came to anything sexual. </p><p>His face was still flushed but I noticed his black under eyes was nearly gone so I cupped his face and murmured: "There´s my handsome Seraph. How are you feeling?" <br/>
"Like a Succubus just tried to eat me...." </p><p>I smirked and pulled my panties down, shimmying them all the way to my ankles, while pulling away from my top so I was fully naked before him. I realized we had never been both naked at the same time and he was definitely embarrassed about that, but I never let him actually think about that, while I crawled back into bed and straddled his waist. <br/>
"Wait..." he pleaded, but I shushed him with a kiss, which turned him to putty right under me. I positioned myself until we were groin to groin so to speak, but I never helped along in the positioning. There was so much more fun stuff one could do without actual penetration, which was also what he was so afraid of. <br/>
"I want to try something, I´m sure you´ll like it. Let me show you?" I asked nicely while stroking along his nose. <br/>
His eyes had long glazed over and I could swear he was getting hard again, exactly what I needed.<br/>
"Ok..." he confirmed and it was all I had ever needed to hear. <br/>
"You´ll want to grab on to something..." He had just enough time to wrap his arms around my waist before I started grinding myself against him, coating him in my own arousal and making the glide much smoother. The hands holding me wound themselves tighter like they wanted to stop me again, too many sensations for the poor Angel, there was however no way I would stop until we had both soiled the sheets. <br/>
"Hold me here" I suggested while pulling at his arms and guiding them down to my ass. "Like this, you can guide my movements..." <br/>
Just for the fun of it, my hips started gyrating on him, making him touch every inch of my soaking pussy without ever entering it and it made me moan involuntarily as the stimulation was so good, probably for both of us. <br/>
He grasped the concept faster than I thought and soon I was moving on him, but in a rhythm, he chose for both of us. I had surrendered myself to him, laying relaxed on his chest, my lips seeking his own, while my fingers played around with his hair and scalp, making him groan in comfortable pleasure. As imagined, he never hurried but instead enjoyed every little brush of skin and flesh one against the other. <br/>
It felt like we could both just keep doing this forever while the pleasure built, similar to how he had eaten me out back in heaven. <br/>
"Still feeling like I want to eat you?" I teased.<br/>
"No..." he mumbled, chasing my lips as soon as he had finished speaking. Neither of us actually needed oxygen so the making out got pretty intense, tongues going everywhere they were allowed. <br/>
"This is amazing..." he moaned in wonder as I changed the angle to rub harder against his twitching cock, every bit of precum and my slick just making us wetter in the process.<br/>
"Imagine how much better it would be if you´d let me ride you, Jungkook. Imagine how perfectly you would fit inside of me, snug and warm and wet just for you. Imagine how much more pleasure I could give you, if you would just let me please you, Jungkook..."<br/>
I knew I had almost won. If I pushed a little more, I was sure to get laid. <br/>
"Say you love me..." he begged and that came out of nowhere. It threw me off for a second and catapulted me into a shocked stupor. <br/>
"Say it..." he asked again and I was pretty sure he had gotten a bit more radiant, compared to what we had started with just this morning when he was too sick to get up.<br/>
There was just no way I was telling anyone I loved them just because I had no idea what that was and how it felt, so I kept my mouth shut and it displeased or at least disappointed him. <br/>
I watched all that shine go away, replaced by sad Angel eyes that had finally grasped just how little I knew about love and that there was no way I would ever say that, even though it was the only thing he needed to hear to heal. <br/>
At that moment I abandoned my plan to get laid and he forgot all about the love business. We went back to grinding and dry humping but a little less enthusiastic about it since both of us had just had another wake-up call. Angels and Demons were incompatible. I would never feel Love and he would never just accept Lust. <br/>
There was no middle ground and if there was, we would never find it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. TEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: We got there! Skip this chapter if you´re not into penetrative sex. But if you aren´t what are you doing here? ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crudely put, the blowjob had given my husband some much-needed energy but after I had denied him three little words, his reserves were sapped much faster than before. So much in fact, that he started to smell like prey to some of the demons in my realm. Even for me. <br/>
He did his best to pretend everything was fine and that he was not mad at me for denying him his Love Confession but I knew he was and at the same time he was getting weaker with every passing day. <br/>
Attending meetings was getting more taxing, as everyone kept asking for the "Throne", meaning him, but he was not able to get out of bed. Any form of intimacy seemed to restore him less and less and I was out of options, not to mention going crazy with worry. <br/>
It was making me irritable and grumpy, so that one day when Lalisa asked me mockingly where my handsome "Throne" was, I completely lost it. My husband was the High Seraph of Heaven, not some generic angel she was able to disrespect whenever she wanted. </p><p>She hadn´t finished that sentence yet when I had her already pinned to the wall, sword right at her jugular vein, my eyes gone murderously black. <br/>
"How is it that you are so interested in ogling my husband, Lisa? Do you perhaps fancy him yourself?" I asked very calmly while she struggled against me, but not so much as to cut herself open on the sharp edge of my sword.</p><p>"I would never dare, Your Highness..." she croaked, afraid for her life. I was not known for being very patient once enraged. I was thinking about splitting her in half first before killing her and watch her torso crawl away while I followed. Being cut in half would not kill her immediately. <br/>
"I would never dare, Your Highness" I mocked, pressing my blade closer and drawing the first drop of blood. <br/>
"Then why do you think you can ask questions about his whereabouts? I may as well be keeping him in a box or a cage where pretty little angels belong anyway. He might be chained to my bed right now, waiting for my return, so we can finish whatever it was we were doing before I had to come here and deal with the likes of you!" I screamed in her face, my anger spreading all around the room, which made just about everyone shit their pants. <br/>
"I beg your forgiven-..." she started, but never finished as I plunged the sword home, but missing any vital points on purpose. Her scream of agony echoed all around my throne room and the sense of unease boiled over into sheer terror. <br/>
"What? No more mocking questions?!" I called into the room while walking around, my heels clicking angrily. "Who wants to be the next ornament on my wall? Come on, people, there´s so much space here and I hate the decor anyway..." I summoned more swords around me, enough for one impaled demon on every corner of my throne room. <br/>
"If any of you abominations have got anything else to say, SPILL IT!"<br/>
No one volunteered and I found my already irrational anger boiling over.</p><p>"The High Seraph of Heaven is mine to keep, to fuck, to punish whatever the damn hell I please. If I want him gone from vermin like you, then that´s exactly what will happen. If I say he stays in my bedroom, then that is exactly what will happen. The next time anyone else mentions him to me will be the time where all of you can kiss your heads goodbye. If any of you disgusting fuckers have a problem with that, well newsflash. I AM ASMODEA! If you want to be Asmodea, challenge me right here and now and then you can do whatever the fuck you want. Until that time, shut the fuck up and follow my orders!"</p><p>The room was so quiet, if a pin dropped, the sound would have been deafening. I turned and stormed away but something like my conscience scolded me quietly. I didn´t have anything like that, never had, but inexplicably I felt bad for exploding, so I said quietly before leaving: "Get Lalisa down and have a healer attend to her..."<br/>
Every pair of eyes followed me as soon as I left and I knew what they were thinking. That wasn´t like me at all. A ruler that has to remind everyone he is a ruler, is nothing but a petulant child who has no idea how to hold on to power. Second. Showing remorse. That was Angel's behavior. Only an Angel would strike you, then help you up and try to heal you after you were done fighting. I should have ordered them to leave her there until she was strong enough to free herself or until she bled out. I couldn´t do it. It had never crossed my mind. The only thing on it was what would Jungkook think of me when he saw me rage around like that? The only thing on my mind was my husband's good opinion of me. </p><p>I needed him gone. </p>
<hr/><p>Back in my bedroom, I was confronted with my husband's withering health and something even more alarming. He wasn’t responding anymore. Jungkook laid on the bed, feverish and shivering and he never once reacted when I called him. <br/>
It was just like last time but this time there was no heavenly sphere around to keep him going. There weren’t thousands of angels who respected and loved him. There were no children whose sun rose and set at the sound of his voice. There was nothing. Just me. Me who didn’t know how to love anything. </p><p>He was dying. But what was I supposed to do? </p><p>“Please...” I whimpered into the room, just occupied by me and the suffering angel on the bed. <br/>
“What the hell am I supposed to do?” I sobbed, soon realizing that those drops of water running down my cheeks were tears. I hadn’t cried in Millenia. I had stood up to anything trying to destroy me. I had survived even six months in Heaven, without proper feedings and cut off from my support system. Why wasn’t he taking this better? Why? </p><p>Because he doesn’t have what I had in Heaven, was the answer. Jimin has said so himself. He needed Love to survive. I didn’t know how to give that. I only knew physical things. But... perhaps lying would help him. Even if I didn’t mean it, perhaps it would help just a little?<br/>
I got back to bed and propped him up against myself, my fingers stroking through his hair softly. He never flinched. <br/>
“Jungkook...” I whispered. No answer came. <br/>
One of my hands slid down his chest and stopped right where his heart was supposed to be. It was still beating but I dreaded the moment it would stop. <br/>
“You can’t leave me, you hear?” I sobbed. There was still no answer. <br/>
“You’re mine, There's no way I'm letting you go. Once you belong to a demon you won’t be let go. I will never leave you, I will never want anyone else but you. Who else could even compare to you?” I said almost like it was a matter of fact. <br/>
“There’s no way you can ever escape me because I am crazy about you...” I said and as crazy as it sounds, his heart jumped. It picked up some speed when I had finished talking, then went back to its normal pace. I asked myself what would happen if I just kept talking. <br/>
“You are everything I could ever wish for. I could look at you for hours and go, wow he’s so handsome. I could look at you for hours and go what did I do to deserve the most benevolent, handsome angel there ever was? I can’t live without you...”<br/>
His heart jumped again and kept racing this time. Whatever I was doing, it was working so I just kept going. <br/>
The only thing I never uttered were the words he wanted to hear but I figured any kind of love was better than none at all and if by love he meant affection or a general like that connected us he could have that, plenty of it. I didn’t dislike him. I liked him. I just didn’t love him because I didn’t know how that even worked. What did you have to do or feel to be in love with someone? I just knew how to fuck people, that’s it. <br/>
Hours passed until he finally opened his eyes, his whole demeanor was tired and exhausted. <br/>
“Honey...” he croaked and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. </p><p>The hand that had been clawing at his chest relaxed, but my arms pulled him closer until I was holding him like a child that needed to be protected at all costs. Desperately, closely holding on to him. <br/>
"You scared me to death..." I said accusingly while burying my nose into the crown of his head. <br/>
"Have you been crying?" he lamented, one arm slowly lifting its way up, but I avoided it. Instead, I forced it back down, so he wouldn´t tire himself out. <br/>
"I´m the Mistress of Lust. There are nothing and no one I would cry over..." I denied fiercely but held on tighter. </p><p>"My love..." he whispered and something in me snapped in that second. Again with that love nonsense! <br/>
"I´m not and you know it. Stop calling me that. I´m just not your love or anything!"<br/>
He squirmed in my hold and tried to detach himself. "You do enjoy protesting way too much. If there was absolutely no love to be had between us, I would have probably died tonight. I am alive, however, not well but alive and that is everything I need to know. You don´t understand it yet, but somewhere deep inside you, the part that is not just about Lust, where you keep your kindness hidden, there´s love. There´s enough love to sustain me. Accept it and let it out. Stop denying it..."<br/>
There was a sob forming in my throat, one ugly and loud sob and I was not about to let it out. I held onto him for dear life because I feared what would happen if I looked at him. I feared what would happen between us if I let him see how afraid I was to lose him. I shouldn´t be. I shouldn´t give a damn! But I did...</p><p>He tried again when my body started shaking from all the effort it took not to cry. I, the Mistress of Lust, was breaking down in tears again in front of my husband, the Great Seraph of Heaven, who by some miracle was sustained by some kind of hidden love I supposedly felt for him. It was fucking ridiculous. <br/>
There was no way I was in love with my husband. Why would I?<br/>
"My heart..." he tried yet again pushing himself out of my arms to look into my face. I knew my eyes had gone feral. They were back to being black because that was the color they turned when I was enraged or sad. It had been some time however since I had been sad and even more time since someone saw me like this. <br/>
"I need to be rid of you, Jungkook. I can´t do this. I can´t. We don´t fit, we can never be what you want us to be..." The more words of denial I spilled, the stronger he seemed to get, sitting upright and now pulling me into his body, sitting me comfortably on his lap, one arm going around my waist, the other caressing my cheek. <br/>
I was crying and denying, crying and sobbing, pushing and fleeing but there was no way we seemed to be able to separate from one another. He wouldn´t let me escape and even though my body tried so hard to detach itself, my mind was pulling me closer to the man holding me so tenderly, looking at me with so much wonder and dare I say abandon, I didn´t understand but I also didn´t want to get away from his hold.<br/>
"Say it..." he urged and I knew what he wanted to hear, but how could I say those words. How? How was I even able to form those words? <br/>
My hands dug into his shirt, holding on like I was bracing myself for something and he pulled me closer. His eyes were changing color while our lips were dangerously close to each other, it would be so easy to just jump that distance. <br/>
"Please..." he whimpered, so close that we were almost kissing but not quiet. The last thing I saw before breaking and losing the fight with myself were cerulean blue eyes closing as they leaned in.<br/>
"I love you..." I whispered and it was everything we had both ever needed. The chains holding us both back exploded, releasing us from the shackles neither of us knew were keeping us from actually being a mated couple. </p><p>Everything just felt so right in that moment, everything fell into place and I sobbed into the kiss while burying myself in his chest, enjoying every second of his lips, hungrily pulling on my own. He had always been so shy and controlled about the whole kissing thing, it was almost hard to believe he was the same Seraph right now. The one who was taking and demanding my lips and body heat like it was everything that kept him alive and it probably was true. I was his sole source of life and he drank from me, took every little piece of love I was finally granting him, and the longer we kissed, the more seemed to flow out of me. <br/>
"Again..." he requested in between, his arms blindly ripping away at my dress to bare my body to him. <br/>
"I love you..." I responded willingly, now much easier than the first time. <br/>
"Again!" he moaned as he was lowering us down to the bed carefully, but he only ever stopped the kiss to mutter those words. <br/>
"I love you..." <br/>
I opened my legs so he could lay in between them, my dress now completely in shreds somewhere on the bed and none of us had been paying attention when I had shredded his shirt and send it flying somewhere into the room. </p><p>He was painfully hard and poking against my inner thigh but he wouldn´t act on it, grabbing my legs and pulling us into position until he was right at my core.<br/>
"I love you too..." he said against my lips. <br/>
Something akin to wonder passed through both of us, paired with the hunger of a starving Angel and Demon finally ready to be each other's meal. We both knew it that moment, we fit and we were enough. If we finished what we had started, we knew what we were getting out of it and we knew it was right. No sin. No nothing. Just us. It would potentially change us and the realms we inhabited as well as the ones who were dependent on us. But change wasn’t bad always. </p><p>“Come to me...” </p><p>Our bodies united as one at that moment and nothing ever felt so right. His pulsing flesh inside me, my hungry cavern welcoming him warm and alarmingly wet for him. I had waited so long. <br/>
He was a shivering mess the second he bottomed out inside of me as if that alone was already too much. Too many sensations for him at the same time and I knew he´d need my help to guide him through. <br/>
I wrapped my legs around his waist and made him put all his weight on me while my arms encircled him. "Go slow..." I whispered while making sure he was completely safe in my arms. <br/>
"I´m not hurting you?" he asked, his tone hesitant and a little afraid. I smiled at him, letting him see that I was absolutely fine and just crazy for him to move. <br/>
"Pull out, then thrust back in and keep going. You won´t hurt me. I´m actually looking forward to it..."<br/>
I licked my lips in anticipation and couldn´t stop myself from leering. He was so embarrassed and still so hard, it was so unbearably cute. <br/>
"Since you don´t like the f-word, let's give it another name. Make love to me, my Angel..."<br/>
For one second I thought he had just gotten bigger inside of me and the Demon in me couldn´t help but tease him about it. "Aw, you liked that? You like me calling you  "my Angel"?"<br/>
He was so embarrassed that he actually hid his face in my neck and begged for me to stop, but I wouldn´t and I reaped what I had sown just a few moments later when I called him "My love". <br/>
He came inside me without warning, his back buckling, and one delicious moan leaving his lips before he dropped back on me. <br/>
It took every ounce of self-control I had to not laugh out loud in his face. That was a first. We hadn´t even started but he had already finished. His embarrassment turned to mortification and only my gentle cooing and stroking through his hair calmed him down enough for me to actually explain that it wasn´t his fault. </p><p>"Jungkook, your body is not used to this kind of stimulation. Just the fact that you agreed to intercourse is huge and it will be my pleasure to teach you all about it. Now let us turn around and try again?" <br/>
I was pretty sure that if I hadn´t called him my love he would not have finished so fast so I vowed not to do that again unless I wanted to finish him off quickly. </p><p>I had him lay back in bed so I was able to sit right on his groin. I was still full of his cum and I wanted to suck him off so badly, just to taste him again, but I used it as extra lubrication to slide down on his still erect member. The stimulation was already too much for him, his knuckles turned white against the sheets he was so painfully holding on to. I found myself growing jealous of the damn sheets because he was touching them but not me. How utterly ridiculous of me.<br/>
"Hug me..." I demanded and he got up to do as I had asked. <br/>
I made him face me, innocent blue eyes contemplating what I would do next. I wanted to pounce on him and fuck him three ways to Sunday but perhaps that was too crass, so I started moving on his lap slowly while always keeping an eye on his reactions. I wanted to please myself so badly but I wanted to please him even more. <br/>
I was concentrating on moving on him without overwhelming him, so his request took me by surprise for a second: "Faster..."<br/>
"Make me..." I challenged. My hands sought out his and placed them right around my waist. "Make me..." I repeated and he finally understood. <br/>
He started using his hands to make me bounce on his cock, just the way he needed it and I relaxed for him and let him guide me for his own pleasure. <br/>
This time he didn´t come immediately and I made him fall back down on the bed, hands on his chest to help my body keep its punishing rhythm on him. Somewhere in between, I felt him fight against my grip and I was turned around, my arms held above my head. "Keep them there..." he ordered and the tone he used was so sexy I could have melted on the spot. <br/>
I obeyed to see what he was planning and I knew exactly what that was, the moment he kissed and bit down my body, only to pull my legs apart, lock his arms around my hips and suck on my pussy like he would starve if he didn´t. Before that I had been panting quietly, now I wasn´t even able to form one coherent sentence while he used the tip of his tongue to tease my clit and touch it in all the right places and sending little jolts of pleasure through my body. This was something we had already done and he knew what I liked. He never needed to use his fingers or anything else but his lips on me until I came undone and still he kept going, forcing me over the edge one more time before I dropped back on the sheets, my legs twitchy and my breathing erratic. He was pleased with his accomplishment, that much was sure from the huge grin on his face, but he wasn´t satisfied. I opened my arms and beckoned him back into them, putting us back into the same position we had started and this time we both knew, there was no more stopping.</p><p><br/>
"Fuck me..." I groaned, not caring anymore if he didn´t like the word or if he recoiled. He didn´t. <br/>
"How?" he asked while aligning himself with my entrance spreading around his and my cum with his rod, brushing my already too sensitive clit and making me jump with every stroke. There were many things I wanted to tell him to answer that stupid how question but I settled for: "Like you love me..." because I knew that would set him off and I was absolutely right. <br/>
There was no more Angel inside of him once he thrust back. The bed creaked and my voice bounced off the walls telling everyone just how good I was being fucked by my husband inside my bedroom. <br/>
He had allowed Lust to take over and I had allowed Love into my heart. We had both lost the fight but were winning so much. <br/>
I didn´t recognize the man above me who was holding us together, his grip so hard I was sure they would bruise later and I was sure he asked himself who the hell I had just become, the demoness writhing in his arms, telling him how much she loved him every few seconds, or better, every time his cock hit that special place inside me. <br/>
Unlike most human women, Succubi were designed to cum however way possible, he probably didn´t know since I had never told him, but just him wrecking my insides was enough for me to cum around his turgid cock. I had stopped counting and let myself go. I was in ecstasy every time he stretched me open, no matter how shallow or deep his movements.<br/>
"Nails..." he warned in between and I had to let go of his back. I had scratched him bloody and still, we weren´t done with each other. Time isn´t the same in hell and at least three days and two nights had passed, when we finally came to a stop. Our bodies ached all over and there was no telling how many times we had cum together, on each other, inside or outside. It didn´t matter. We were drunk on Love and Lust, both too new to the feelings to ever have enough of it. <br/>
We still weren´t full when we had to stop our coupling just because we were tired but every moment in his presence was exhilarating. <br/>
We were sweaty and exhausted and still, there was time for us to lay in bed facing each other, caressing flushed skin and swollen lips and not have enough of it. <br/>
"So this is Love..." I muttered.<br/>
"So this is Us..." he corrected and I smiled. Yes, of course. Us. Love and Lust, after all, had just become one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ELEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody, it´s been some time. Due to changes in the plot I had to edit and write more stuff this time. </p><p>WARNING: Please do not read if you are triggered by blood. You know what, just don´t read this at all if you are faint-hearted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The impact of Love and Lust´s union was felt all throughout in every realm they meant something. Fuck buddies were suddenly falling in love with each other, divorced couples started having sex with each other again. Complete strangers on the street fell in love at first sight or just had one look and were running straight into the next hotel room to have sex immediately. </em><br/>
<em>No one knew anymore if they were in love or in lust and frankly, to the humans, it did not matter. Those who really loved were not bothered, those who were just horndogs didn´t care. But everyone else was a little bit confused. The Demons weren´t especially bothered as nothing would ever change their nature. There was an increase in mating ceremonies, however, but no one thought that was alarming. On the contrary, now if you wanted to kill someone you went after their spouse, and like this, you got two at the price of one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heaven didn´t remain untouched and so the union of Love and Lust created silent chaos inside everyone. A lot of Angels suddenly really wanted to have offspring. Others saw their partners in a very new and exciting light and while to the outsider, everything seemed just fine, inside every household something amazing was happening. As Angels were beings of love generally that wasn´t a bother, it just made life worth living more and wherever there was no love to be had behind closed doors, now it was just oozing out of every pore and nook and cranny. The lust was harder to deal with and while nothing can be confirmed surely some of them had noticed that there was more to enjoy with one's partner than just dinner or a card game inside the marital bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>None of that was felt at the orphanage where three little angels were passing their days until their parents or caretakers would return from hell and take them back home. Months seemed to pass even slower than normal and the boys were growing restless. Surely, no one would object to them just going to the High Seraph´s mansion and play right?</em><br/>
<em>And why were they even forbidden from going there in the first place? Life was boring, their new babysitters were boring and most of all they missed being with someone who cared for them. Yoongi and Namjoon, assigned to watch over them, took their duty very seriously but also weren´t emotionally available to the kids. At most, they read to them or watched quietly as the boys played by themselves, and after months of being denied they had grown tired of them. They wanted their father and mother back and so, one day as Yoongi sat in his usual chair and had surprisingly fallen asleep as he had watched them solve a puzzle, they sneaked out of the orphanage. Walking down unfamiliar streets did scare them a little but the little Grigori on Jin´s shoulder reassured them he would take care of them. Initially, they had just wanted to go and visit the High Seraph´s mansion and the boys stuck together closely as no one gave them any attention when they walked by. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unbeknownst to them, someone had seen and followed them. Followed them until they reached a dead-end street and had to return from where they had come. That someone blocked their path. That someone struck them down and loaded them unto a little cart and pushed them out the alley where no one had heard or seen a thing. </em><br/>
<em>A few hours later the notice would ring through Heaven that the only children left to the realm were missing. The High Seraph´s protegees were gone. But not one Angel would be able to locate them because, by the time the clouds seemed to weep and cry for their return and the worried Virtues were calling their names in fear, they would already be in a place no child had ever deserved to go...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Jungkook and I spent our remaining time in Hell going at it like rabbits. <br/>
Lust had fallen in love. Love had learned how to lust and we were having the greatest time of our lives, even when the dynamics didn´t seem to make sense to anyone. <br/>
Neither of us went hungry because we were able to give each other exactly what we needed. My love kept him alive, while he fed me (more than once every day) and he had gotten so used to my courtroom that he was actually fine with some couple time, even if everyone else was watching.<br/>
The most disturbing thing to my subjects must have been this disgustingly sweet behavior of ours. I had never treated anyone like that. I had truly become besotted with someone else and I was not afraid to show it. Most of the time, we were making out in plain sight and no one interrupted us. When I took Hilda out for a stroll, he came with us and had so far actually started liking my twelve-headed dragon. I had seen one of Hilda´s heads push at him and he had laughed happily and stroked her snout, no more signs of fear of being bitten to death. Admittedly, that had made me go crazy outside and while Hilda tried catching harpies out of the sky, I had pushed my husband down behind a huge rock and taken a ride as he stared up at me with red cheeks and a slightly perverted smile. There was no place where we weren´t willing to get down and dirty anymore, except the throne room, and that only because Jungkook didn´t enjoy being watched. </p><p>No duty was important enough. It could always wait a few more hours or days as long as I got to be in my Angel´s arms, his wings keeping us warm and hidden, wherever we chose to do the nasty at. <br/>
I never got tired of watching him move above me. Never got enough of his scent, his touch. I couldn´t get away long enough to receive visitors and to be completely honest I didn´t care. It was my honeymoon and mostly my demons understood where I was coming from. Hell, most of them were fucking all around the clock too and I had officiated more than one official binding ceremony between demons. A few Succubi to my surprise had entered that bond too which was most unlikely. My people were affected by my union with Love and for once no one seemed to complain about it. My realm flourished and everywhere you looked, happy people, it was. We were blinded by our own bliss and so it came as no wonder to me one day when I started hearing rumors of insubordination and revolution. Rumors I ignored at first. If I send guards after every person who might have whispered they´d do a better job than me, I would have fewer demons to rule. Probably none to be exact. So the next best thing to make sure those rumors didn´t become reality was throwing a party for everyone in my castle. I beg your pardon. Orgy, not a party. </p><p>In my castle, the air was always heavy with desire. The walls had ears and if you listened close enough, you could always hear the cries and moans of someone. The last orgy had been a little over a year ago. The second I had been ordered to marry the High Seraph I had raged and destroyed everything in my way for days and right after organized the orgy of the century. The details don´t have to be mentioned. It was loud, dirty, heavy, long, and definitely fun. It felt strange to hold one but not be allowed to participate in it. My husband, prim and proper as he was, had, after all, made me promise to keep my vows to him. As such I would act as Lust but not allow anyone to touch me. Teasing Jungkook about it got me spanked and then ravished against the wall. Yes, I enjoyed being married to him very much. </p><p>The big day saw every able-bodied monster gathered into my halls and corridors. I greeted some of them personally from my throne of thorns and more often than not Jungkook was either appalled or surprised. We had had a big fight about my outfit. I told him normally I would be naked for these events. He was against it and so I had to put on a dress. A very sheer, black, and high-slitted dress that only covered what was necessary for his eyes. It was covered in little diamonds and so I glittered and sparkled in the light of the candles. <br/>
"Did this creature really..." he hesitated before finishing the sentence as our newest visitor went to join a group of sirens in the corner of the throne room. <br/>
"...have two penises? Yes. Wait until the Kraken shows up. He´s a real favorite amongst the ladies..." I said with a small little smile on my face. Jungkook swallowed audibly then forced himself to look calm as more came forward to kiss my hand or my feet and thank me for the honor of an invitation to one of my legendary orgies. My husband was dressed in black and this time he had preferred to be covered from head to toe to not give anyone a false impression. The state of undress indicated how willing a participant was. He and I were decently dressed and that alone would let everyone know we didn´t want to participate. We were also married but that alone wasn´t reason enough to not touch us. There was a whole other area just for swinging couples. No kink was denied in my palace. You just had to read the signs and be "mostly" respectful about it. I say mostly because there was a whole other area for all kinds of fantasies and rape was no exception to that. That area was closely guarded though and the guards knew what to do if someone misbehaved. Forcing sexual contact was a taboo in my palace. It may not have been before I became Asmodea and there had been some opposition to this new rule of mine but guess what: All the protesters were dead. </p><p>I watched the Kraken slither away on his noodly appendages and grab his favorite succubi right out of the air while Jungkook by my side looked a little bit green around the nose. It made me giggle, a sound that went right to the core of every demon in my palace. Jungkoon tensed. <br/>
"My dear guests..." I began and my voice was back to being sultry and seductive. "...welcome to my humble abode and to the best night of your lives. Let the festivities begin..." <br/>
Once again my hall turned into a swamp of moving bodies and moaning sounds. Wherever you looked something sexual was happening and the atmosphere was heavy with sin. It made Jungkook stagger for a second as he generally didn´t enjoy being in the throne room when this happened. When I touched his shoulder softly I realized he wasn´t bothered by all the sex but by something else. It was the smell he didn´t like. He´d gone pale and his eyes were looking wildly for something or someone in between all of the moving bodies. <br/>
"What´s wrong?" I asked quietly.<br/>
"I smell... blood in here..." <br/>
To me, that was nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, it smelled like blood. We had vampire visitors. My nose wasn´t bothered. <br/>
"You don´t understand. I smell angel blood. It´s faint and old but it´s there. I´m the only Angel here, right?"</p><p>Confirm and move on. That´s what I wanted to do. I wanted out of the hall and back to the bedroom but the longer I looked at him, the more it made me uneasy. He wasn´t making this up. I scanned the room and in the dim lights, I saw what I always did. Copulating demons. <br/>
"Maybe the incense is not good for you. Let´s go for now and then look for it later, ok?"<br/>
We were just about to pass the door and leave when a voice boomed through the hall, its echos bouncing off the walls. <br/>
"But your Highness, we haven´t even presented our gifts to you..." <br/>
Lalisa, as beautiful as she was deadly, was kneeling right before my throne and her addressing me had made everyone else pay attention to us now. She was naked except for her long blonde hair covering her chest and, oddly, a hairpiece formed of feathers so white it must have been difficult to get them here. <br/>
"The gifts can wait, Lalisa..." I said calmly. She lifted her head and smiled at me and immediately I was uneasy. Part of being a ruler was knowing your subjects well. She was way too happy at that moment. Creepily so. Her smile went from ear to ear, showing all her fangs and transforming her normally pretty face to a grimace. <br/>
"You´ve never left the festivities before the grand finale. Maybe... you will accept my gift first? I have been so looking forward to giving it to you..."</p><p>It felt like she´d thrown the gauntlet right at my feet and I had to pick it up or I would look like a coward. Jungkook gave me a look before we both returned to my throne. I sat while he stood right next to me, only this time a little closer than before. <br/>
"Then where is that gift of yours?" I leaned my head on my arm, almost as if I was bored while she stood and with a flick of her hand a white tiara appeared right before our eyes. It looked like nothing special at first but on the second glance, I recognized it was made of white feathers and... cartilage bones. Jungkook´s gasp echoed all around the room and whatever sound there was to be heard before died down immediately. </p><p>I raised myself up from my throne slowly, both hands grabbing the tinted wood hard as I focused my gaze on Lalisa. <br/>
"What is the meaning of this? Where did you get that many angel feathers?" <br/>
"It was a gift from a visitor, your Highness..." she answered nonchalantly. "Does it not please you?" <br/>
"Who did you injure for these feathers?" Jungkook asked now and the tone he used was scary. Lalisa didn´t think so and shrugged. <br/>
"I didn´t hurt anyone for the feathers. They were given to me..." <br/>
"By whom?" I hissed and I made sure my voice carried. "Heaven and Hell are on peaceful terms. To pluck this many feathers you must have captured and tortured an Angel..."</p><p>"I assure you that no demon in your realm has ever harmed an angel since you were shamefully married off to one..." she insisted. Both Jungkook and I ignored that jab at our marriage. <br/>
"I want the person who gave you those feathers brought before me. NOW!" I demanded and at first, it looked like no one was going to make a move. Then I heard it. The sound of steps and of cloth being dragged over the floor. Lalisa remained on her spot. She didn´t look up as Jungkook and I watched the person in my throne room that was slowly approaching us. Her long hair was hanging right into her face so we didn´t recognize who it was. She was pulling something behind her and suddenly the smell of blood was nauseating all around. The sack was oozing with it and with every step, the trail on the floor got longer until she arrived right before my throne. I smelled it too. Angel blood. I felt rather than saw Jungkook tremble right next to me and somehow my knees were feeling weak. Something told me, I knew what was in that sack. Just a horrible, horrible feeling...</p><p>"I offer my greetings to the Mistress of Lust and her Consort. I am told my present doesn´t meet with your approval. I went through a whole lot of trouble to get it here..."<br/>
That voice... it seemed so familiar. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jungkook drop to his knees. His eyes were wide open and he stared in horror and disbelief at the dirty and unkempt creature before us. <br/>
"What´s in the bag? " I asked and I was already dreading the answer but I needed to know for sure. <br/>
The woman shook her hair out of her face and even I was surprised for a second. Standing before me was the Angel of Chastity. She just didn´t look like herself. Lady Chastity had always been dressed and made up to perfection. Her long brunette hair had always been shiny and well looked after. The person in front of me looked nothing like her. She looked more like a witch who had lived in a wilderness so long she forgot how to look after herself. Her clothes were torn and bloody and her hair could have been a bird's nest. <br/>
"Can´t you tell?" she asked and the smirk she gave me was unlike anything I had ever seen on the face of an angel. So much evil in just one little look. </p><p>I didn´t dare go any closer to the bag so Ji-Eun opened it for us. Nothing I say will ever be able to describe what came over me. Just like Jungkook, I fell to the floor. The world was reduced to the contents of that sack. <br/>
Little blood-covered bodies revealed themselves to us. Little faces trapped in a grimace of unimaginable pain. My ears rang as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. Ji-Eun had brought us the bodies of our children. The bodies of the only children Heaven had left, one of which was a born Cherub and as such should have four white wings on his back. As I stared down at them, I began to realize... none of them had wings. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. TWELVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Looks like some of you were quite shocked about the last chapter. Thankfully, I write very fast :-)</p><p>WARNING: Same as the last chapter. Please don´t read this if you´re triggered by blood, etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloodshed and death shouldn´t mean anything to a Demon or Angel. It was the circle of life between them. Born to detest each other, they were either fighting or ignoring each other depending on God´s or Lucifer´s moods. <br/>Millenia in hell should have toughened the Mistress of Lust to a few bodies at her feet. She had seen horrors unlike any others and still, she had either ignored them or actively caused them. Innocence was something she didn´t have and never had to begin with. Compassion was a feeling that seldom came to her. A dead body at her feet should not mean anything. And yet... no horror could ever compare to the one right before her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>No...</em>
</p><p>While the High Seraph of Heaven seemed to have turned into stone, the Mistress of Lust looked at the broken, little bodies at her feet and the pain, disgust, and despair that boiled in her were overwhelming. An Angel without wings was doomed to a horrible death. There was no telling how much the children must have suffered when their wings were torn from their fragile backs. That´s where all the feathers came from. Eight wings ripped and destroyed but not by a demon. By an Angel. </p><p>
  <em>"How..." </em>
</p><p>One little whispered word into the room that carried more emotion than the Mistress had ever uttered. It made everyone freeze. For the first time in hell, another feeling passed between them and it was nothing they were familiar with. The Mistress of Lust shared desire. Now, she was spreading unspeakable sorrow.</p><p>"Entering hell is easy but every gatekeeper had a price I had to pay. I told you getting here was a lot of trouble. The children were thrashing around all the time, whining and calling for you, Lord Seraph and his demon whore..." Ji-Eun´s tone was mocking, with no signs of regret. The mention of them made Jungkook nauseous. </p><p>"Greed, Gluttony, and Envy wouldn´t let me pass through their realm so I offered them a little gift. I´m afraid they only wanted the wings and so that´s what I gave them. Greed´s gatekeeper insisted on taking four. Luckily, one of your brats already had four. Lalisa here was most gracious in just letting me pass..."<br/>Jungkook lifted his face slowly. He thought he hadn´t heard right. <br/>"How could you?" he croaked, his gaze fixed at the angel who was once his friend. "You slaughtered... youngsters..." <br/>The disbelief and grief were thick in the Seraph´s voice. So thick, it was a miracle he hadn´t fallen apart yet. He was keeping his poise, the one who should be most affected by this. His wife was kneeling on the floor next to him and was radiating so much distress it had affected everyone in the room. The sex and games had stopped and all eyes were focused on the three bodies on the floor and all of them felt the same as their Mistress, for her loyal subjects they were and what pained her, pained all. No one was able to believe an angel had killed his own kind. Angels didn´t do that. <br/>"It was surprisingly easy..." Ji-Eun responded as she spread her wings and another chill went down everyone's spine. They were black as night. </p><p>A Fallen One. </p><p>"Once I remembered how much I hated your guts, hurting that which you love came very easy to me. I´m free to feel, Jungkook. And I have chosen to use it against you..."<br/>The abominable tiara Lalisa had conjured floated in her direction and once it landed on her head, she transformed. No longer did she look like an unkempt wench but as every other Succubus in the room. Her clothes had disappeared and gloriously naked she stood, her face one of triumph and bottomless greed. <br/>“I hereby challenge the Mistress of Lust for her position. As the challenged party, she shall choose her weapon. Let it be known that two Succubi named Lalisa and Jenny gave me the information I needed to rid this realm of its incompetent ruler...”</p><p>Once the challenge was issued a whisper traveled through the hall. There was no going back from this point. A challenge had to be accepted but the challengers had already made sure their opponent was out of commission. The Mistress of Lust had been staring at the bodies of the children she had nursed and tended to, had protected and taught how to fly. There was nothing she saw or heard at the moment. Just the blood and their little faces and the holes where wings used to be. <br/>"What´s wrong, Asmodea? Don´t want to defend your position? I´ll accept your forfeit now if you prefer..." Ji-Eun mocked and took a little step toward the bodies, pushing one little arm around with her feet. "I´ll even let you take these as a parting gift. Oh, how they cried for their mother. That´s you, I presume?"</p><p>The Mistress of Lust set herself into motion faster than the eyes of the onlookers could perceive. First, she was kneeling. The next time anyone had dared to draw a single breath she had already punched Ji-Eun so hard she flew right across the room and into a wall that crumbled in on her. Lalisa, still kneeling on the floor received a kick right to her face that had her slithering into the next table, knocking off everything on it. <br/>"GUARDS!" she roared and her army of soldiers began streaming into the room. "Guard them until I say otherwise..." she ordered without sparing them a look as every sword, ax, and lance was now pointed at the females to keep them in check.<br/>"Jungkook!" she called and the High Seraph came to her, every bit of his being torn but he never showed any sign of weakness. <br/>"They are still breathing! I heard it..." she said hastily as she picked one of the children off the floor. It had been undetectable but while her mind was wrapping itself around the scene and Ji-Eun had dared to mock her she could have sworn she´d heard a little gasp for air. One more death rattle before their bodies gave up the fight. <br/>"That´s impossible..." Jungkook groaned but once he touched Jin´s forehead he could feel it too. The last spark of life left, in all of them. <br/>"How do you save an Angel without wings?" she asked hurriedly as she cut into her wrist without hesitation to make the boy drink her blood. Taehyung was unresponsive and wouldn´t swallow her blood down on his own. <br/>"The wings need to be reattached by a High Angel. We need their wings back immediately!" She nodded absentmindedly as she tried with all her might to make Taehyung swallow. He just wouldn´t. <br/>"Come on..." she hissed and it looked like he wouldn´t drink until he coughed and finally swallowed. She repeated that with Jin and Hoseok and they both held their little bodies as her blood worked its healing properties but soon the boys were shrieking in more pain and it broke everybody's heart to hear the cries of a child in so much agony. <br/>Asmodea and Jungkook rocked them in their arms until the pain was gone and the holes in their backs had finally closed. <br/>A faint whisper left Hoseok who was tucked into his chosen mother's arms. It was so quiet she had to lean down to make out what he said. Once uttered it made her heart freeze over again because it was the name of somebody who was supposed to take care of them. <br/>"Jimin..."</p><hr/><p>Jimin´s name opened another current of fear and worry for the Mistress and she found herself clinging to the boy and shaking. Had Jimin followed them into hell? He couldn´t have survived that. Grigori were too weak to withstand the malicious aura surrounding them. The tears she had kept at bay finally spilled over her cheeks and nothing and no one would be able to console her now, should she find out her friend had perished. </p><p>
  <strong>"BAAL!"</strong>
</p><p>Her call echoed through the realms and Sloth lazing around in his castle followed her voice immediately. He was her oldest and only friend down below. Just from that one call, he knew something was very wrong. The Mistress never summoned anyone if she could at all avoid it. <br/>Once he had materialized in her throne room the scene was one to be taken in first. Her soldiers were keeping two females on the ground, one of which looked a little bit grey from all the rubble that had fallen on her if the hole in the wall was any indication. <br/>Asmodea knelt in a puddle of blood, the same as her husband and they were holding what looked like their biggest treasure. The boys were covered in blood and alive, their breathing labored. <br/>"Do I have to ask what happened here?" Baal said quietly but he knew the answer would be uncomfortable. <br/>"These...my children have been attacked and injured, their wings ripped out as payment for the gatekeepers of Greed, Gluttony, and Envy. Bring them to me and retrieve their wings. Do me this favor and I will owe you one. If I go as I am now, I´m going to rip everything in my path to shreds..."<br/>"That´s a huge-ass favor you´re asking of me..." Baal started. Behind his cape, no one could say what he looked like but the frown was evident. He was Sloth. You couldn't just ask him for things that would inconvenience him which was basically anything. <br/>Asmodea just turned her head in his direction and what the darkness had covered was now in plain sight. Her eyes black as coal, her face tear-stained and stricken with grief. The body she carried with so much confidence was shaking. The Mistress of Lust was in no way feeling very sexy right now and it shocked Sloth just a little bit. <br/>"Please, Baali..." she begged, and just like that Baal would have followed her orders without her owing him anything. He had one soft spot. That was her. <br/>"Return at once..." she said. "I need you to be the judge of when I destroy the one who dared touch what is mine and dared to challenge me in my own home. Once my children are safe, I will show everyone in this hall just why I have been Asmodea for ages..."<br/>Her tone was mild but underneath it boiled with unreleased bloodlust. She wanted to destroy and rip and kill everyone within reach and she didn´t care who was innocent or not. That was why Ji-Eun had issued the challenge first. Now, she wasn´t able to simply kill her. She had to behave like a ruler of Hell. <br/>"The challenge has been accepted. Once Sloth returns... we duel..."<br/>She made a dismissive movement and the guards grabbed Ji-Eun and Lisa, dragging them away to their cell until they were released. <br/>"Go, Baal. Go and bring me those wings..." <br/>Baal nodded quietly and disappeared. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. THIRTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS: As always more blood and angst. Please don´t read if you are triggered by the suffering of children.<br/>Also, just a little tiny trace of domestic abuse on both sides. Let´s just say there´s lots of fighting in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
It would take Baal a few hours to return. Hours in which the children screamed every time they woke from their merciful slumber. They were in tremendous pain and they thrashed and screamed and called for us. My heart was bleeding from how many times the word "Mama!" had cut into it like a red-hot knife, designed to hurt me. Every time they woke I opened another vein for them and no matter how big their protests I made them drink until they had gotten used to my blood and it only numbed their pain. Nothing my blood did could hurt them more than they already were. <br/>
We had bathed and dressed them, Jungkook and I. Cleaned their wounds and stroked their hair while they slept. None of us had spoken or moved from our position on the bed. We only had eyes for the marks on their wrists and ankles, the bruises that had appeared once all the blood had been washed away. I had cried and despaired over every whine and shriek they had uttered, whispering them back to calmness and serenity. Jungkook was holding Jin in his arms, keeping him tight and secure as I held Taehyung and Hoseok. My poor little fledgling angels. How long had they endured such torture just because of one crazy and jealous lunatic?<br/>
"I´m going to kill them all..." I murmured as I caressed Hoseok´s hair. "I´m going to rip their hearts out and make them eat it. Ji-Eun is not leaving here alive..."<br/>
"No..." he responded and I looked at him. <br/>
"Ji-Eun has committed the worst crime known to angelkind. I shall be the judge of that..." <br/>
"Are you kidding me right now?" I whisper-yelled at him angrily. "She... basically butchered them and dragged them into my palace and you want me to let you judge her?! I´ll fucking kill her and that´s that!"<br/>
Jungkook shook his head. "She has to be taken back to heaven, where she will be judged accordingly. This is not just about you and me. We are at peace but an Angel has fatally injured our only children and taken them down here. A Fallen One, which makes her now Lucifer´s subject. You know as well as me what that means. This is reason enough to start a war between the realms..." <br/>
I interrupted him: "Lucifer had nothing to do with this! Our Lord would never allow this. But your god did. Wasn´t he supposed to know and see everything?"<br/>
That took his breath away for a second. He didn´t know how to answer that. "He... He works in mysterious ways... one of the reasons why the High Seraph exists but I am imprisoned down here until the six months pass. Had I been there..."<br/>
I snorted at that stupid answer. Works in mysterious ways, my ass! A god that let this happen to children was no fucking god. And I... was a terrible mother. I should have insisted on taking them with me. <br/>
"Well, fuck him and fuck you and your judging. Ji-Eun has issued a challenge to me. I am within my right to kill her during the battle and that´s what I´m going to do. If you say she´s Lucifer´s subject now, then I am more than qualified to rip her to shreds myself. No need to trouble our Lord. He´d be on my side."<br/>
Our Lord had always been on my side, ever since I was born. For all the horrible things that happened on earth, he was made responsible even though logically god was the one responsible for everything that happened. Lucifer had given all the monsters and demons a place to belong and rules so we didn´t kill each other and caused more chaos than necessary on earth. To me, Lucifer, as wrathful and arrogant as he could be, was a way better leader than god would ever be. <br/>
"This is blasphemy, Asmodea..." Jungkook warned and I stared right back at him in defiance. <br/>
"What´s he going to do, huh? Throw a lightning bolt at me? Is your god Zeus now? I don´t fucking care and neither should you. Look at our children, Jungkook. Look at them and tell me this is something any god should allow to happen. TELL ME!"<br/>
"You can´t blame God for this..." he said weakly. "They were our responsibility and we failed them. Simple as that..."<br/>
I didn´t know what to say to that because he was right but I was also sad and angry. I was seething and he... was so collected still. Not once had he screamed or cried. Not once had he really shown any emotion. While I was breaking apart, the High Seraph of Heaven kept his cool. How I wished to destroy that. <br/>
"No, Jungkook..." I said. "It is yours. You put them back in the orphanage with two angels that did a shitty job of protecting them..." I was shifting the blame. So did he. <br/>
"YOU said hell wasn´t a good place for children. You insisted we leave them in heaven and now look at them!"<br/>
I did. I looked down at the boys who had believed we would save them. What a shitty job we had done too. <br/>
"I... I thought they´d be safe, Jungkook. I never wanted this to happen...not to them. They are... my babies after all..." I sobbed miserably.<br/>
"How are they your babies? If anything they were mine..." <br/>
"We are married, Jungkook! What belongs to you, belongs to me. I took care of them while you were out. I taught them how to use their wings. I knew Hoseok had four of them..."<br/>
Jungkook remained stubborn and finally said something that ticked me off: "Aren´t you supposed to be the Mistress of Lust? It doesn´t seem like you to cry over angels you so famously killed and tortured for Millenia."</p><p>I put the children down and got off the bed. "Repeat that to me again if you dare..." I hissed dangerously and he set Jin down next to the others then joined me in the middle of the room. Both of us were angry at the other and used our powers for intimidation. The air was thick wherever our powers of light and darkness touched. <br/>
"We have three injured children and probably one dead Grigori at our hands and all you care about is how I may have killed an angel before? How many demons did you kill?" <br/>
"Enough..." he retorted.<br/>
"Oh, but I´m the bad guy here? How about you stone-cold pokerfaced bastard? You´ve been awfully quiet since we were presented with this mess. I thought you were the Angel of Love. Maybe you´re just god´s watchdog and you don´t even know what that is. Our children were brutalized and you didn´t react!"<br/>
"Careful now..." he growled but I wouldn´t listen. I put my hands on him and pushed hard so he stumbled a few steps backward. <br/>
I didn´t see the slap coming but it did and hit me hard across the cheek, made me fall back, and hit the ground. I held my now numb face and looked up at him in bewilderment. He had just hit me. The High Seraph of Heaven, an Angel, had just slapped me. What the hell was going on today? First a Fallen One and now this. <br/>
"Did you really just slap your wife?" I said. <br/>
"A wife who forgot her place one time too many..." he said. His eyes had gone aquamarine blue and I knew this wasn´t Jungkook anymore. This was the High Seraph and he was going to get a fight. I charged at him right from where I was sitting, my wings spread wide. We broke through wall after wall until he shook me off in a corridor where a siren and another double-membered goblin were having some fun. The siren shrieked as Jungkook crashed into them both and they scrambled to their feet as he just used his wings to levitate. <br/>
"You don´t want to fight me, Asmodea..." he threatened but I was too upset, angry, and now hurt to call it quits.<br/>
"Shut the fuck up and try me, sucker..." </p><p>I don´t remember really what had made us fight so viciously. Neither he nor I were giving an inch and once we had kicked and punched ourselves outside the castle (he was losing) we took a few labored breaths and had time to assess our opponent. I had so far punched his jaw out and accomplished some serious damage around his torso. The shirt was soaked in blood. I had temporarily lost function in my right arm as he had grabbed and broken it in an attempt to keep me from plucking his eyes out. <br/>
"Had enough yet?" I yelled at him. "That´s what you get for thinking you can just hit me and watch me dissolve in tears. I am Lust and you will respect me. I don´t care how many bones I have to break for you to get that through your skull!"<br/>
"It would seem so..." he panted and we both just stared at each other for a long time until I watched all that celestial power go away again almost as if he was sucking it back inside himself. The fight was over. He didn´t want to do this anymore and maybe... that was the problem. <br/>
"What? No more lectures and slaps for me? Are you giving up? Am I not even worth your anger now? Like our children weren´t worth your anger..."<br/>
The mention of them brought all his power back in an instant and I saw myself being pushed into the hard ground. I coughed once I felt the pain in my chest. He had just totally broken my ribs. <br/>
"Shut up, just SHUT UP!" he screamed at me from above, his wings almost glowing with his repressed anger. He was angry, very much so but he didn´t want to show me. His whole nature didn´t want to show me the sight of our hurt boys had made him want to do something very bad. He was the High Seraph, the highest Angel of all. He couldn´t do what was forbidden to everyone else. Show negative emotions. <br/>
"So you can do what?" I asked as I pushed against him with power. He needed to get off my chest or he would crush it. "You´re not going to do shit! You´re going to go back to being a polite moron while babbling nonsense about judging when you should be..."<br/>
My breath was instantly stuck in my throat when he closed his hand around my neck. His eyes were back to blue and this time his power was enormous but also, dare I even say that: Scary. The way he was staring down at me was scaring me now. <br/>
"I want to kill her, Asmodea. Is that what you want to hear?" he growled and it was unlike anything he had ever said. <br/>
"I want to choke the life out of her as I pluck every single feather out of her treacherous back. I´d strap her on the floor and have every single monstrosity in your realm have a go at her before cutting her limbs off one by one. I would see to it myself that she is ripped to pieces for what she did to our children. Are you happy now?" he spat and oddly, I was. <br/>
I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek tenderly. It was cut badly and bleeding and at the same time... my, what a handsome cheek. <br/>
"Are you sorry for hitting me?" <br/>
"More than I can say, sweetheart. I lost control. It wasn´t you that I wanted to hit. It was her. But I´m not allowed to..."<br/>
"Let me make you a deal. Let me beat her within an inch of her life. Then you can have her delivered to Heaven and you can pass all the judgments you want. I´ll deliver every blow with the same intensity you just fought me with...ouch..." <br/>
Jungkook finally got up and brought me with him, his arms holding me close while we both were bleeding all over the place and still strangely content now. He had admitted he was thinking awful things and I had beaten him black and blue in my blind rage. We were even, probably. <br/>
"Let´s go back..." I suggested and he lifted us both up in the air to fly back into the yard and then he walked into our bedroom, skillfully ignoring all the stares we were getting. Everyone was used to us being sickly sweet to each other. A full-blown screaming and punching match was something else entirely. The children were right where we left them. <br/>
I offered my wrist up to my husband and he looked at it for a second. "You´re injured. I don´t think you should donate more of your blood..." he protested. I chuckled and offered it again. <br/>
"I just kicked and punched you all through my palace and everyone saw us. There´s going to be gossip about it. Please, just drink. You look horrible..." It was another subtle way of apologizing. I had injured him. I was going to heal him. Simple. <br/>
Jungkook´s doe eyes looked down at me all tender. My husband was back and he brushed a kiss over my skin before pushing it away. <br/>
"We could just let everyone think we are into this stuff. Don´t waste your energy on me. I´ll heal just fine..." <br/>
A groan from the bed alarmed us both and we turned to find Hoseok moving around frantically. I jumped on the bed and placed the whimpering boy back in my arms as Jungkook took my prior position and held the others. "Shhh, you´re safe, sweetling. All is good..." <br/>
It was obviously a lie but it made him relax slowly and the whining stopped. His eyes opened and once he saw me a tired little smile crossed his features. "I...knew..." he whispered. "I knew...you´d... c-come for us..."<br/>
And just like that, I was back to crying. Seeing him awake gave me more relief than beheading anyone right now. I stroked over his eyebrow and cheek until my fingers automatically pat his head and played with his soft curls as I had always done when he came to me. <br/>
"Don´t speak..." I said but there was no disapproval behind that statement. I just didn´t want him to overexert himself. <br/>
"Jimin...he came with us..." he said. "...he...kept us alive..." </p><p>I looked at Jungkook and his gaze was equally worried as mine. "...Jimin... made the pain stop when they hurt us... then he just... vanished... I don´t know where he went..." <br/>
The boy's speech was slow and slurred and I shushed him to silence once he had finished. He had just confirmed my greatest fear. Jimin was gone. We had gotten our children at the price of one little Angel, whose only purpose in life... was to help.</p>
<hr/><p>I had thought that seeing my children bleeding and almost dead was horrible. Now, as I watched what Jungkook had to do to reattach their wings I thought that was way worse. My blood had healed their wounds. Jungkook had to re-open them to set the wings back in and the process was gruesome. <br/>
Baal had returned with their wings and the gatekeepers. I had them send to the dungeons immediately. I would deal with them later. Baal was completely unharmed, while the gatekeepers looked like they´d been run over by a truck. He´d dished out some punishment for me already. <br/>
The children´s wings had been hurt, feathers pulled out in random places. My husband assured me they would grow back once put back into their bodies. <br/>
"Thank you, Baal..." I said. "Now go to the throne room and prepare for the battle. You know what to do..." He´d bowed and quietly left the bedroom to do my bidding. It was unusual for him to not protest and just do as I said. <br/>
"The process of reattaching wings is very uncomfortable and takes a lot of power. I will need your help to keep them still. This is going to take me a considerable amount of power and where I fail I need you to step in. Their wounds must be closed once we are done. If my healing powers aren´t enough then you must feed them your blood until their wounds close all the way. If we miss one spot they will catch an infection and it will kill them. They are too young to withstand hell´s overwhelmingly poisonous aura without help..."<br/>
He laid Taehyung against me and I held him securely. The boy was sleeping and I hoped it would stay that way. <br/>
"What do you mean, an infection?" I asked as Jungkook´s gaze became exceedingly grim. <br/>
"Remember how being down here in the first months sapped my powers? That is the infection. This realm does not sustain Angels, it is almost like it was created to keep us out. Understandable but detrimental to the ones before us. Our wings help us keep connected to Heaven and keep us pure against outside forces. Their defense is completely gone. Whatever wound we leave will be like an entryway that will enter their bodies and their wings, hurt as they are won´t protect them. We must make sure to leave them whole, no matter the cost..." he explained with intensity. <br/>
I nodded once to signal I had understood then wrapped my arms around Taehyung´s head and chest. <br/>
"Do what you must..." I said and then watched as Jungkook knelt on the bed and raised his hands towards our boy´s back. <br/>
The air around us grew thick as I felt him use his powers and the wound on Taehyung´s back reopened. It was as if it had exploded from the inside and blood immediately gushed in heavy streams down his body. He had felt that to some degree because he had grown tense in my arms and whimpered while unconscious. "All is well, my darling. Be calm..." I crooned at him and hoped he would remain asleep.<br/>
Jungkook started speaking the same language Jimin had once used to heal him. Taehyung´s wings levitated slowly towards their owner and the base of them went back into his flesh. The pain must have been excruciating because Taehyung awoke and the first thing he did was scream. Scream until his lungs might burst and his throat bruised. He tried to fight it and struggled in my grip but I didn´t let him go. I was way stronger than I looked and so I held the boy while he was shrieking. I was counting every single one. Every time my boys screamed, someone would pay for it. I´d give them double the worth. <br/>
Jungkook frowned and his chanting became more urgent as the wound closed around the wings. Only after there was no more blood did he stop. Taehyung had long fainted but the color returned to his face. That must have been a sign it had worked. I placed him on the bed and then we proceeded to do the same for Jin. Once we finished I noticed Jungkook was not feeling well. He´d gone pale and was staggering around like a drunk person. <br/>
"Are you ok?" I asked as I took Hoseok from the bed and into my arms. He was the one missing four wings. That would take even more energy. <br/>
"I´m... just a little tired..." he said drowsily. To me, he looked like he would faint any second but I let him proceed as he repeated the process. Once Hoseok´s wings were back in his body I noticed something was wrong. The boy was unresponsive. Like he couldn´t even feel anything anymore. Like he was beyond saving. All around his wings a blackness started to taint his skin. It spread faster the more Jungkook chanted to put the wings back and as my hand went automatically up to stroke his brown locks I got a glimpse of what Jungkook looked like. His skin was paper-thin and stretched over his cheekbones and hands. His eyes had turned their usual High Seraph blue but I saw doubt in them. He wasn´t sure he could save him. <br/>
"What´s wrong?" I asked. <br/>
"The infection has started to spread already. His wings can´t fight it and he has been without them for too long. I´m... losing him..."<br/>
"No!"<br/>
I stroked over Hoseok´s cheek, the only born Cherubim in forever and I didn´t care for that title. He was just my little boy. <br/>
Jungkook fought and I felt just how much more power he was pouring into that wound. He was truly trying to save him and it was sucking him dry. One second he was fine. The next he was bleeding from his nose and ears but the blackness didn´t retreat. It just spread over Hoseok´s body until it looked like it would swallow him whole and he´d just disappear in my arms. There was no way I was going to let that happen. <br/>
I sliced my wrist open without regard for preservation and held it to his mouth. He wasn´t drinking and my blood spilled all around his lips and cheeks down his neck. He wasn´t drinking. <br/>
"Come on, don´t do this to me!" I urged but the boy remained asleep and motionless. I was out of options. <br/>
"There´s nothing we can do now, Asmodea. We´ve lost him..." Jungkook lamented but I glared at him. "Don´t you dare! Keep healing or I´m ripping your head off!"<br/>
He obeyed as I tried everything to make him swallow and when that didn´t help I had to resort to something I didn´t particularly enjoy using. I closed my eyes and envisioned where I wanted my blood to go. It was part of me and done right I could send it wherever I wanted. I chose to send it down the boy´s throat. He jerked and came back to life with a shaky breath but in no way was he healed yet. <br/>
I fed him my blood and we both watched at the corrupt blackness on his skin retreated and was replaced. My blood was flowing through his body and I watched it run through and up to his wings slowly until they had turned completely red. Now I was growing tired as I gave my blood freely to heal the boy. Jungkook and I had both gone pale now but we didn´t stop until the last feather on Hoseok´s back had turned white again and his wound was healed and whole. <br/>
My husband stopped his incantation and immediately collapsed on the bed. I placed Hoseok next to his brothers before I crawled to the High Seraph´s side. "You look horrible..." I commented as I helped him sit. <br/>
"So do you..." he replied. "Thank you. Without you, I would not have been able to save him..." <br/>
I just made a little sound as I held my wrist unto his lips. "Drink."<br/>
He refused but I wasn´t having that. "Jungkook, you look like someone sucked the life out of you. Please just listen to me this once and drink!"</p><p>We glared at each other as he bit into my wrist and drank only enough so he didn´t look like a raisin anymore. His powers weren´t back yet. It would take a few days until he recovered. <br/>
"Why didn´t you tell me this would weaken you?" I asked and he frowned. "I told you this would take power..."<br/>
"Yes, but you didn´t tell me you were giving them part of your life. I´m a succubus. I suck the life out of my victims if I so choose so I would know the difference. You weren´t only healing them, you were transferring your life into them. Is that why this can only be done by a High Angel? Because it kills the one reattaching the wings?"<br/>
He looked just a little bit guilty as he´d been found out. "Our priority was to heal the children. I am not important..." he said. "Also, they are children and I am the High Seraph. It didn´t take me as much energy as it would have to heal a fully grown Angel..."<br/>
He was avoiding my question and so I found my answer. If he hadn´t been as powerful as he was, the process would have killed him and even now after drinking my blood he still was weak. We both were.<br/>
And I still had to win a challenge to my position. This would just make it way more difficult. I instructed the guards outside my chamber to let Baal know I would be back in a few hours. Until then, Jungkook and I stayed in bed. Our eyes fixed on the children. We would make sure nothing else ever happened to them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. FOURTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are back with another chapter. Thanks for all the kudos and comments! </p><p>WARNING: Seriously, there´s blood and guts in this and even worse things. Please don´t proceed if you in any way think the punishment for Ji-Eun and Lalisa is going to be humane. <br/>This chapter contains violence, blood, and mentions of worse things. Proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn´t wait until my strength was replenished. Instead, I watched Jungkook and the children sleep for only an hour or two before I dragged myself out of bed. To get my energy back I would have to feed and Jungkook was not strong enough to do that. It wasn´t possible to take his energy unless I wanted to kill him. Also, there were three children in my bed and I was not willing to subject them to any more disturbing things than they had already experienced. They needed rest. So did my husband. </p><p>I took a short shower and then made myself presentable for the fight of ascension. All the better Jungkook was still sleeping because the only thing I was wearing was a red high-waisted thong and nothing else. My hair would hide my chest. Normally, I would be completely naked but out of respect for my husband´s wishes - and I knew he would NOT want me to parade around naked - I wore something. Complete nonsense in my opinion as I had been naked for most orgies, festivities, parties, fights, weddings, you name it all my life. I was the Mistress of Lust. Putting on clothes to be decent was not something I would normally do.</p><p>One look at the mirror and I didn´t like how I looked so I made myself more beautiful, more radiant, just more perfect than I had ever looked. It took more energy out of me but I was arrogant enough to assume someone like Ji-Eun would not put up much of a fight. What could one little angel do against me, the Sin of Lust? I would pulverize her before she said anything. The more I thought about it, letting Jungkook take her to heaven to be judged was so against what I actually wanted to do. I wanted her down here where I would personally see to it she regretted what she did to my children. Just thinking about it made me angry. <br/>I threw a glance back at them on the bed. Jungkook had scooted closer and had one arm over their bodies. As if he was guarding them, even in sleep. </p><p>When had I become this... agreeable around Angels? When had I started to respect the wishes of one man who was never supposed to be my spouse? When had I started to regard the life of three fledglings more precious than my own? Just when had I become so... weak?</p><p>Slowly I walked over to the bed and sat first on one side, then on the other. I brushed a kiss on all of them and made sure those kisses carried some of my power. I made sure it would protect them. If I actually lost the fight - not that it was even possible -  but just in case I did, I would make sure they´d be able to leave my palace safely. No one would touch them. "This I swear..." I whispered in Jungkook´s ear. A demon´s oath, especially the oath of one of the rulers of hell was unbreakable. Even after I perished my wish would remain. My will would prevail and no one would be able to lay a hand on them. <br/>Placing the protection on four beings weakened me further but at this point, I wasn´t willing to take any risk with their lives. Their safety was everything I cared about. As I left the room I took one last look at them before closing the door. </p><p>The guards outside stood alert as soon as I appeared and I made sure my tone carried my meaning across. "No one enters this room and no one leaves it. Understood?"<br/>They knelt and swore on their lives they would obey. I walked back to my throne room slowly, unaccompanied and just before I arrived I transformed back to my formidable self. I was Asmodea, Princess of Hell, and Mistress of Lust. I did not listen to one man´s sensitivities. <br/>When I arrived in my throne room, I would be myself. A succubus, naked, and prouder than any of them. </p><hr/><p>Once I arrived the voices of the demons present became a whisper at the sight of me. It had been some time since they had been allowed to see me naked and I made sure they saw just how desirable I was. <br/>My throne didn´t wrap itself around me this time. I willed it to remain just as it was. A big chair for which I was too small but I sat on it with the surety of someone who knew everything belonged to her. The palace, the throne, even the lives of the ones present. Everything was mine and they better remember that. </p><p>Baal came to my side once he saw I was back. Unlike last time, he looked exactly like the Seven Sins always looked when they meant business. He was wearing his blackest robe and carried his scythe. We all had one and admittedly it made us look more like the God of Death but at the same time we had all agreed it made us look more badass. Also, if anyone had the bad luck of seeing one of the Seven Sins in a robe carrying a scythe, they would die anyway. <br/>"The preparations have been made..." he informed me. <br/>"Good. Get me the prisoners and have them stand in line!" I made sure my voice carried through the room and my guards hurried to obey my orders. <br/>"Are you sure you are well enough for this, Asmodea?" he asked quietly while looking into the room to give the impression we weren´t talking. <br/>"No, but that doesn´t matter. We can´t postpone this any longer..." <br/>I crossed my legs and just for the heck of it I crossed them slowly, giving everyone one hell of a look who was watching us. Just like Sharon Stone in that movie that made her famous for having a killer vagina. And we all know Sharon Stone is awesome. <br/>"You know I have to be impartial, right?" he asked and avoided looking down at all costs. Good old, Baal. Always respectful of me. Always making sure I knew he was my friend, but not my lover.<br/>"Then, by all means, be impartial. Not like, I´ll need you to be on my side. You know I´m strong enough even in my weakened state to destroy one Fallen Angel..."</p><p>From the other side of the room, the guards were leading Ji-Eun and Lalisa in. I took a deep breath. "But... in case I don´t win this, do me a favor and take my... family to safety?"<br/>Baal tensed right next to me and grabbed his scythe just that much harder it would have cracked if it was made of normal wood. "What is it with you and asking all those huge-ass favors of me?" he growled quietly. Sloth didn´t like being asked to do things. <br/>"I gave a ruler´s oath. They will remain under my protection, no matter what happens..." <br/>That´s when he looked down at me and through the darkness of his cape, I saw his eyes grow red. He was not amused and certainly didn´t agree with that. A ruler´s oath? For a few angels? Inconceivable!<br/>"Please... Baali?" I whispered as I looked into his angry eyes. All the fight went out of him as I made his name a plea. Baal turned toward the room as the guards pushed Ji-Eun, Lalisa, and the three gatekeepers into place. <br/>"I shall honor your wish, your Highness. Don´t ask me for anything else..." he said with finality. <br/>Instead of thanking him, I fixed my stare on the prisoners. Ji-Eun looked exactly the same as I had last seen her. Lady Chastity and I had always repelled each other because we were polar opposites. Now my power recognized hers. There was no more chastity inside her and I would bet not one shameful bone, judging by how unbothered she was to be completely naked. Lalisa was still self-assured she had finally found someone to get rid of me for her. She had always known I was stronger than her so she had never dared to challenge me even though she had been a pain in my ass most of the time. <br/>The only ones actually pissing their pants were the gatekeepers. Little unimportant demons. Their only work in life was to guard the doors to the realms. If I hadn´t sent Baal to fetch them, Envy, Gluttony, and Greed would have had to discipline them. They couldn´t just let an Angel pass through the realms. Worse was the fact they had accepted bribes. My fellow Sins would owe me a favor. I would get rid of these abominations for them. <br/>Anxious eyes followed me as I got up from my throne and made my way down without haste. All eyes were fixed on me and how could I blame them? I was Death, walking down at them with a chilling smile on my face and a body to die for. It would be the last nice thing they saw before I dispatched them. <br/>"I have accepted a duel. But there´s still this little personal matter between us. You took my children´s wings. You let an Angel bribe you to walk in Hell undisturbed. You committed treason against your Lords and you were unlucky enough to invoke my wrath while doing so..." I said mildly as I walked around them. The demons in their dirty clothes shivered every time I touched them here and there but not because I spread lust and desire. I was spreading fear and terror. I wanted them to be afraid of what was coming. I wanted them to know they were dead and that I would not be merciful enough to just kill them fast and be done with them. </p><p><br/>"Tell me... was it worth it? Touching what is mine and harming them. Do you think this punishment was worth listening to one lunatic whore?" <br/>I struck fast as lightning, stabbing one of them through the chest and clawing the still-beating heart out of it. Blood sprayed on me and Lalisa but she had seen the show before and knew I couldn´t do anything to her before the duel wasn´t resolved. The gatekeepers, however, shrieked once their fellow demon fell on the floor. <br/>"Do you still think it was a good idea to betray the only cause you are good for? Answer me, you blithering morons!" I screamed into the face of the other ones and before they were able to answer I shoved the organ into the mouth of the one closest to me. He gagged and tried to push me away but I used sheer force to push the heart down his throat. Unfortunately, I decapitated him while doing so. The second demon fell on the floor and the last one standing crawled away from me, crying and screaming, clinging to Lisa's leg and when she didn´t respond he crawled over to Ji-Eun. <br/>"Please, Lady Angel. You said nothing would happen to us. We helped you!" he begged but Ji-Eun just made a disgusted sound before giving him a kick. He landed right back at my feet and looked up slowly at my face. "See? She´s no Angel..." I mocked as I crouched down. </p><p><br/>"Say, little demon... who ripped the wings out of my children? Was it you? Was it your friends? Or was it her?"<br/>"It was her, your Highness! I swear, I swear!" he wailed desperately and I smiled. "Was it?" <br/>I grabbed his throat and pushed back until I was straddling the demon naked and holding him down with pure strength as he struggled against me with everything he had. <br/>"So you let her raise a hand to my children and you didn´t do anything to stop her?" <br/>I delivered a punch to his face, then another one, then another one. My fists connected with his cheeks and jaw again and again and the more I thought about the screams my children must have uttered the harder I hit him. The wailing had turned into a whimper as the loud and wet smacks of my punches echoed all throughout the throne room. <br/>Everyone just stared as I turned the demons face into mush. No one seemed to want to stop me, especially once there was nothing left of his face left to punch. I took my time in destroying whatever was left of the demon. I sliced and kicked and destroyed and I enjoyed feeling the terror in everyone. I had been nice long enough. It was time to remind everyone of what I used to be like. Prone to violence and rage if angered and I was beyond angry at this point.</p><p><br/>Once I had finished I got up and walked back to my throne dripping blood everywhere and not caring one little bit. Once I sat back down, I threw my hair over one shoulder and said: "Back to you. Choose your weapon, Angel. I don’t need one. Use whatever you’d like. It won’t help you.”<br/>Ji-Eun smiled diabolically and at that moment I knew I had probably fucked up. She had something up her sleeve but it was too late to find out and I was too enraged and unsensible to even care. There was no way I would let her walk all over me and my reign. Baal added the following rules. <br/>“The fight for ascension is one to the death, but since the attacker is only a Fallen Angel she shall be given the option of giving up...”<br/>He looked at me then and his gaze was freezing. “The Mistress of Lust does not have that option. Defend your throne or die.” <br/>Since Ji-Eun hadn´t answered he fixed her and being fixed by Sloth was never comfortable. "You weapon of choice?" he asked her and his tone cut through the room with hostility. He didn´t like her either. Even when he was pissed at me, he was on my side. Since I hadn´t asked her she could have pulled anything during the fight and she would still have been protected by the rules. Like this, he made sure she could use one weapon, no more. <br/>"Daggers..." she answered as she shook the guards hard grip on her. "No need for anything big to kill you..." she mocked and I smiled just as unpleasantly as she did. <br/>“I won’t hurt you...much...” I promised before stepping into the middle of the throne room, facing her. I was looking forward to ruining that pretty face. </p><hr/><p>Ji-Eun fought half-heartedly at best and was absolute shit at blocking attacks so at the beginning it looked like I would win easily. I matched her mediocre fighting and ignored obvious openings in her defense. More than once I could have kicked her across the room but I didn´t. It was however very difficult to assess how good she was since she refused to fight seriously at the beginning. She was planning something. I just didn´t know what and so we had a martial arts fight all across the room until we heard a ruckus coming from the other side of the hall. We both let ourselves be distracted and looked to see what the problem was. Jungkook had entered the room and two guards were trying to pull him back with all their might. He struggled and fought but although he was the High Seraph, healing the children had taken much of his strength and so it was all he could do. Drag the guards with him who weren´t able to hold him back but also wouldn´t let him go because I had given them a direct order to not let anyone in or out of my bedroom. <br/>"Unhand me at once!!" he yelled and our eyes met briefly across the room. Just that one look told me he was pissed at me. I had left him in the bedroom with the children and gone to fight my battle alone. I would get an earful later. His eyes opened wide and I had just enough time to bend back as Ji-Eun took a swipe at me that would have cut my throat if I hadn´t avoided it. <br/>"Pity. This could have been over without your husband witnessing your demise..." Ji-Eun commented as she took a few more swipes with her daggers at me and I avoided them all. <br/>"Why? Worried he´ll be sad? Seems like you´re still in love with him..." I remarked as she laughed in my face. <br/>"Nonsense!"</p><p>Ji-Eun started fighting me for real and I realized she was better than she had let on. I was fighting a former Virtue of Heaven. Fallen One or not, she hadn´t lost her abilities and so our fight continued. It was harder to block her hits now and a few times now she had managed to cut into my skin with her weapons. I was obviously getting slower from fatigue while she had just started. </p><p>She turned the tables on me when we had just separated from a fierce fistfight. I landed on the other side of the room, far enough away that she had free shooting range... but not at me. At Jungkook. Jungkook who was standing in plain sight and was still being held down by my guards and would never be able to avoid her weapons in time... and who was still weak from reattaching wings. </p><p>The moment I landed I saw it in her eyes. She had reached her goal of separating me from my husband and so, self-assured that she could throw faster than I was able to fly to his side she turned and threw all her daggers at him. He had been her objective all the time and in a panic, I never thought about what I did next. I spread my wings and flew to his side as fast as I could. I was pretty sure those blades would kill him but I didn’t have the time to catch them mid-flight. All I was able to do was jump in front of him and have them stab me instead. <br/>The moment they entered my flesh I knew they must have been some kind of holy weapons because they burned. The daggers glowed and immediately after grew in size. I had been pierced by daggers at first. Now I had swords sticking out of me. Six of them. </p><p>“Asmodea!” Jungkook yelled alarmed and there was some kind of tension filling the room. I had never been hurt in a challenge before. Ever. Blood pooled out from my lips and I dropped to the floor as the crowd became restless. No one would have thought I would get myself injured. No less to protect someone. <br/>Pulling one blade out was torture and it gave her enough time while I was distracted to jump me and drive another dagger directly through my belly. It transformed into another sword in her hands. “Too easy...” she whispered right above me while her body rode mine, two hands driving the sword deeper. I groaned and coughed as she pushed me into the floor and I wasn´t strong enough to just push her off as the injuries to my body were too severe. <br/>Jungkooks screams echoed in the hall, but to me, they sounded like he was really far away. Had I just really lost a fight for ascension? Because I had protected my spouse?<br/>Ji-Eun's sneer showed she was completely positive she had just won the fight but I wasn’t dead yet and she had regrettably forgotten the sword in my hand. I used that to swing at her, making her jump away to not get hurt. <br/>“Hey! She is not allowed to use weapons!” she protested but Baal was very carefully looking somewhere else, in my favor. <br/>“Still an Angel I see. You think down here, anyone cares about fairness, darling?” I taunted, swallowing down the pain, and resigning myself to using the only thing that would ensure I didn´t lose this fight. I couldn´t lose. On my honor as one of the Seven Sins. I hated my demonic form but I would have to use it to win this. </p><p>“You’re in Hell, this is the Realm of Monsters. It is time you experience that for yourself...” I growled. I pulled her swords out without any more flinching and I delighted at her shocked face when all my injuries healed one by one.<br/>"If I tell you to look somewhere else, will you?" I asked in my husband's direction. He was still struggling against the guards but they would not let him go. <br/>"Why?" he asked. <br/>The last sword that had been embedded in my flesh dropped to the floor and I took a deep breath. Damn, I hated doing this. My hands transformed as far as I would let them, some hybrid mix of human and harpy claws.<br/>"I just don´t want my husband to see me in this form. It´s unbecoming..."<br/>That was a colossal understatement. The Seven Sins all had a demonic form, they mostly hid because they were either ugly or just impractical. Baal turned into a huge fat worm, so long and heavy that he had once broken through a layer of his own castle. It had to be rebuilt and we had never let him live it down. We all had our bad experiences with those forms. Mine was simply ugly. I was the Mistress of Lust. I was supposed to always be pretty. Why in blazes did I turn into a harpy with claws and fangs and a tail so sharp it could cut through stone? I also wasn´t really a bird, more like a leathery vampire bat meets Medusa. I wasn´t huge, but in this form, I knew I´d be fast. <br/>"Take your daggers back, you are going to need them..." I said calmly as I picked her swords up from the floor and threw them at her but so fast she didn´t see them coming. I aimed at her arms and legs and cut her every time she wasn´t able to avoid the weapons. </p><p>"Too afraid of me to attack? " Ji-Eun asked and I gave a shrug that showed just how self-assured I was.<br/>"I didn´t issue the challenge. Come over here and earn the Throne like everyone else has to."</p><p>A shadow went through her face for just a second. She clearly hadn´t expected I would recover from the inflicted injuries but I wasn´t that weak. To take me down, she would have to use more swords on me, and in my demonic form, I was able to heal almost anything. It just took a lot of strength and I needed to end this sooner now if I actually wanted to win the fight. The longer I remained in this form, the weaker I would eventually become, and once she noticed that, she would use it against me. <br/>Ji-Eun wouldn´t move and I was not going to charge her now. I didn´t know what else she had up her sleeve and so I waited. <br/>"Looking at you now, I can´t believe why you are the Mistress of Lust anyway. You are remarkably ugly..." she said condescendingly but I didn´t let her provoke me. Instead, I turned it against her. <br/>"And yet... ugly as I am... I am still married to your High Seraph. The same Angel you so desperately wanted to marry..."<br/>Ji-Eun frowned and I saw her grab one of her swords just a little bit tighter. I had her there. If she had a weakness at all, it was Jungkook. Fallen One or not, she had been an Angel just recently and as much she denied it, she was still jealous and resented the fact that a demon had stolen her chance at being the First Lady of Heaven. </p><p>"And what a delicious Seraph he is. Have you ever held his shivering body in your arms, listened to his melodious voice while he moans in ecstasy, or smelled his scent after a night of... lovemaking in bed?"<br/>I called it that for two reasons. First, she was Chastity. Such language was bound to throw her off a little. Second, lovemaking was for humans or lovers. She was absolutely jealous and listening to me calling our time lovemaking surely would make her furious, she hated anything that had to do with intimacy. <br/>"You haven´t touched him..." she said, but she wasn´t so sure about that anymore.<br/>"Says who?" I responded.<br/>"He would never let you! He´s the High Seraph of Heaven. Letting a monster like you touch him, he would never..."</p><p>Jungkook very wisely didn´t say a thing and I opened my mouth wide while I laughed in her face. "Oh, this is hilarious. Whoever said anything about him letting me? I am the Mistress of Lust. I take what is due to me!"</p><p>Obviously enraged about me insinuating that I had taken his chastity without his consent, Ji-Eun attacked in a blind rage, every vital spot for me wide open to attack and just get this over with. I had never liked her and now, she had attacked my husband, set foot in my realm, challenged my position, harmed my children, and actually hurt me in a fight for ascension. There was no way she was getting out of this easily. <br/>I used but one arm to stop her sloppy onslaught, then slapped her across her face so hard she flew into the next wall. The demons standing around it never moved and none of them looked at her, while she struggled back to her feet. Her lip was now broken and that cheek would bruise. Goody. I wasn´t even done yet. <br/>"Boring..." I whispered into the room and some echoes followed me, giving back the same word. "Boring, boring, boring..." the voices taunted her, which made her attack blindly again. <br/>I used my tail like a whip and cut away on her fair skin, always cutting another part while she ran up to me, but never too deep. <br/>Ji-Eun used her wings to jump up to me and try to impale me with another of her daggers. I never moved when she drove the blade right into my chest. Didn´t even hurt. <br/>"Impossible..." she mumbled when I didn´t even react. <br/>"Thought I´d turn to dust, eh?" I taunted, my lips pouted and talking like she was completely retarded. <br/>I grabbed the dagger and pulled it out, very happy about the fact, that my wounds healed immediately. Whatever she thought those things would do. They didn´t seem to hurt me at all in demon form. That´s what I call not being prepared for a fight and I let her know that I was disappointed when I hit her again, sending her flying into the next wall where a loud crack was heard and her pitiful yapping. I must have broken a wing or perhaps both? <br/>"Asmodea, stop this! Don´t kill her!" Jungkook all but begged and I threw a look behind my shoulder that told him just how much I wanted to kill her. In demon form, I wasn´t the most obedient person. I was even harder to deal with and at that exact moment, I forgot all about what we had agreed on. Taking her to heaven, my ass! I was going to make sure she never thought about putting her paws on anyone who belonged to me ever again. </p><p>I finally deigned to move in her direction. Lady Chastity was coughing on the ground, streams of blood flowing out of one wing. It was not only broken but looked shredded. I had surely punched her too hard. <br/>"Get up. You wanted my throne and my husband. Everything is still here and you haven´t taken anything from me. I´m waiting. GET UP!" I screamed while delivering a kick that had her puking out blood in front of everyone.</p><p>"Hurts doesn´t it?" I lamented when I grabbed her head and pulled her up, my big talons enveloping her whole skull. One wrong move and I could have crushed her right there, while she was hanging in the air and weakly trying to free herself.<br/>"Now a cat got your tongue? ANSWER ME!" I punched into her stomach with my other talon, then again and again and again, until she was just shivering little mess of a woman, hanging on to her life by a thread.<br/>She threw up on me and I just threw her back into the middle of my throne room, where she slid a few feet and then remained right there, no more movements from her side, just some more pitiful whining. <br/>"Asmodea, please..." Jungkook croaked and he was now crying while watching her writhe in pain on the floor. It made me livid. Had he forgotten what she had done?!<br/>I walked over to her whining on the floor and put one foot on her back as I grabbed the one wing that was shredded anyway. Not as if she would need it anyway. Ji-Eun turned her head to me and I saw fear for the first time. She didn´t think I would actually do anything to her. She didn´t think I would actually kill her. "An eye for an eye..." I growled before I pulled on her wing with all my might. It immediately detached itself from her back, leaving a hole where the base of her wing used to be that sprayed blood on me and her as she screeched in agony. The sheer volume of her screams gave me more satisfaction than killing the gatekeepers had given me and I laughed. I laughed in glee and cruel gratification as I kicked her in the stomach and watched her slide closer to the throne, her blood coloring the floor red. <br/>"Now to the other one..." I said and she cried as she tried to crawl away from me. Her goal was Jungkook, who hadn´t uttered another word but was staring at me as if he´d never really seen me before. <br/>"Kookie..." she croaked and he looked back down at her who was squirming on the floor like the worm she was. <br/>"You can´t let her do that to me..." she begged and I raised one eyebrow. That was interesting. She wasn´t begging me for mercy but my husband. Just what did I have to do to make her understand it wasn´t his mercy she could count on?<br/>"Baal?" I asked pleasantly and Sloth delivered. "The fight for ascension is one to death. Do whatever you want, your Highness." Then he looked away. No more judge. I was free to do as I wished. <br/>I gave her another kick until she was right in front of Jungkook. As usual, my husband was too good of an angel to ignore her pleading. He was cracking while I had found the next atrocity to commit. I grabbed her other wing but instead of pulling it out, I began ripping out her feathers one by one. Just as she had done to my children and I made sure to grab a handful every time I pulled them out. Ji-Eun´s wailing had gotten unintelligible. It probably hurt like a bitch and that´s exactly what I wanted. <br/>"Kookie, please!" she cried and Jungkook finally reacted. He fixed me with blue eyes giving me the clear sign he did not agree with my methods. "Enough, Asmodea. You have clearly won the fight!"<br/>"The fight is won when I say so and right now she´s still begging for your mercy. Looks like I haven´t hurt her enough..."<br/>I wrapped my tail around one of her legs and lifted her off the ground only to throw her right back into it and repeat the process. Once I had enough I threw her into another wall and that´s where she stayed. No more yapping or moving. </p><p>"Lalisa, Jenny. Come out and let´s play..." I called into the crowd in a happy sing-song voice. The two sisters stepped out from between their peers. They were afraid as they should. What they had done, was treason. Treason was punished with death, with no exceptions. <br/>"On your knees..." I simply ordered and they obeyed because running away would not save them. <br/>"Any last words?"</p><p>Both kept their mouth shut and I struck fast as lightning but I wasn´t merciful enough to kill them at the same time. I watched without emotions as Jennie's severed head rolled right in front of her sister. I watched as Lalisa´s eyes filled with the horror that her wish for revenge had, in the end, killed them both. Regret is one of the worst feelings a demon could have. And I let that realization sink in for a few moments before cutting off her head as well, her look of regret forever frozen on her face. </p><p>I grabbed both their heads dripping blood everywhere then returned to Ji-Eun who was still on the floor, but conscious. I have no idea what she was saying but he was whispering something to Jungkook. He was still crying, looking down at her as the guards wouldn’t let him move an inch. <br/>“Now to you...” </p><p>I dropped the heads right in front of her face and she shrieked at the sight of them. <br/>“I’ll give you one chance to survive this. Apologize and give up. Then I shall let you live. Refuse and die. You have ten seconds...”</p><p>I didn’t count them, but everyone else did. All the demons in the hall counted down from ten, the numbers echoing around as I stared down at her. She gave me hard eyes back as she would never let me humiliate her like this. <br/>“My love...” Jungkook tried one last time and I turned around. <br/>“Please...for me... please...”</p><p>The last five seconds were counted down until the number “One!” and I opened my mouth to answer. “Not even for you, Seraph...” But I was interrupted by Ji-Eun´s wailing cry. <br/>“I give up...” she said through gritted teeth. There was no real surrender in her. </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“And I apologize for trying to steal from you...your Highness...” the last part sounded more like a curse but I had to accept it now. <br/>“Baal?” I asked. <br/>“Princess Asmodea wins. The Mistress of Lust prevails and shall keep her throne and titles. All hail the Princess!”<br/>“All hail the Princess...” my subjects echoed and I allowed myself to turn back to human form. I was full of blood from my previous injuries and my hair was plastered all over my back and getting crusty. Still, I walked back to my throne and sat, legs crossed. </p><p>"Does anyone feel like cleaning up this mess?" I asked mildly and a few of the demons in the hall gathered around the spots Ji-Eun´s blood had tainted the floor before they all went on their knees to lick it all way. </p><p>“The festivities may continue and you may all give your gifts to me now. As for the bodies, you know what to do. Make sure the Fallen One is thrown back into her cell and doesn´t die. Other than that, don´t even dare waste my healers on her.” Two guards emerged and picked Ji-Eun from the floor. She let herself be taken without protest but when I looked closer I realized she had simply fainted. </p><p>One look at Jungkook and I knew he was disgusted by everything I had just said and done. I just waved the guards away and had him removed from the hall. "The next time he escapes from the bedroom, I´ll feed you both to Hilda..." The guards dragged my husband away while he protested with every breath but I didn´t want him here to see the festivities now. We were demons and there were dead bodies around. There were a lot of things they were still good for and I was in the mood to do unspeakable things. Ji-Eun lived and I didn´t feel like I had dished out enough punishment. All that was left, was letting my anger out in other ways. Ways my husband would not understand and never deem appropriate. <br/>“Your services are no longer required, Baal..." I said. It was his cue to leave because he had always hated my festivities, especially after a fight for ascension. Barbaric was what they called them and I agreed with him. <br/>"I shall remain at your side, your Highness. Who else is going to keep you from doing something unfortunate?" he replied. Good old, Baal. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. FIFTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody. We´ve reached 100 kudos and I´m jumping around with happiness. I really appreciate all your comments and support! </p><p>WARNING: itsy bitsy teenie weenie mention of necrophilia. Don´t read if you don´t like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>I let my demons feed and fuck as much as they wanted as I had stopped caring what Jungkook would think of me if he knew. He´d already seen me at my worst and his face had clearly told me he was either disappointed or disillusioned with me. I wasn´t as motherly and agreeable as I had always seemed in heaven and I wasn´t friendly or even merciful. I had never been any of those things. Only after I put a foot in heaven did I develop these softer traits and they weren´t part of me. Had never been part of me. I watched coldly as the bodies of Lisa and Jenny were passed around in the crowd. Their heads as well. Dead or not, they would amuse the guests. <br/>"Are you sure you want to let them do this?" Baal had asked quietly but he wouldn´t flinch at the display in front of him. Neither did I. <br/>"I wish it was the Angel in that crowd..." I replied through gritted teeth. My anger was eating me and I let it run through my body and blood. Subconsciously, however, I was screaming inside. I was letting them do things I had prohibited a few centuries ago. I was letting them desecrate the bodies of the dead and I hated every second I forced myself to watch. What would Jungkook think of me passed through my head so many times but I pushed it down and away, forcing myself to believe that it didn´t really matter. I had murdered and killed and raged. I had hurt an Angel because she had hurt others. I had laid hands on her wings and she had once been his fiancee. He had cried and begged me for her life and... I had kept hurting her. I was not sorry for that and I would never be. She was still alive. After what she did to my children I should have killed her more than once. I should have made her suffer more. And still, all I saw was Jungkook´s disgusted eyes as he´d watched me be me. Watched me be a demon. <br/>"I think you should leave, Asmodea. Let me stand in your place. I´ll make sure your will is spoken after the festivities have ended..." Baal suggested calmly and I looked up at him in his black robes. <br/>"Let it be known that this is a one-time thing and never again shall I allow this to happen. Never again will I allow any attacker to give up. To challenge me is to die and to betray me is to suffer..." <br/>"Yes, Princess..." he bowed shortly and I pulled myself out of my wooden throne. My legs were jelly and from all the atrocities I made myself watch I was also nauseous. Using my demon form was exhausting and now it all came crashing down on me. I was tired. <br/>Before I could slip and fall, Baal put his arm around my waist and guided me to the door that led to my private quarters. <br/>"Thanks, Baali..." I said quietly, looking down at the floor. I was embarrassed he´d had to help me walk. <br/>"No need to thank me. But seriously, stop asking me for favors for a while..." Baal used his sleeve to clean away some of the grime and blood on my cheek. "You look like shit..." he remarked as he moved to clean the other one. <br/>"Gee, aren´t you just delightful?" I joked half-heartedly. <br/>"Whatever happened here and whoever these children are... trouble is coming our way. The news has spread around that Heaven is missing three angel fledglings. If they aren´t returned, it will mean war. Take my advice or don´t but these children need to be returned to Heaven soon."<br/>I snorted and pushed his arms away which made me stumble, so I had to lean against a wall. <br/>"I was going to send them back anyway, Baal. They can´t stay here..." I said. <br/>"And be wary of your husband..." he added so I frowned at him. "Do you know something you are not telling me?" <br/>Sloth crossed his arms and gave me the full weight of his red eyes under that cloak. <br/>"I know that heaven is missing three angels. I know that these angels appeared here and I know that when they are sent back injured and distraught, you will be made responsible for it. If heaven asks for compensation it´s your ass that´s on the line so don´t count on your husband to bail you out. Chances are he´s fully prepared to have you punished after what he´s seen you do today. We should never have sacrificed you for peace that is so delicate..."<br/>Hearing that made me even sicker. Jungkook would never... or would he? <br/>"I´m worried you´ll tire your poor little head out after thinking so much. Go back, Baal..." I tried to dismiss him but he did something that was completely out of character for him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me in so he was looming over me. That move would have intimidated anybody. <br/>"Joke all you want, Princess, but I know what I´m talking about. Trust your husband if you want, but don´t come running to me once he shows his true colors. We are demons and we are not supposed to mingle with Angels. Have you forgotten who you are?" he growled at me and I squirmed in his hold.<br/>"Baali, you´re hurting me..." I said and he let me go immediately. I dropped to the floor shivering. He´d never meddled in what I did before and it frightened me.<br/>"A war is coming and I can feel it. I don´t want you caught up in between. Don´t make me choose between you and... everyone else..."</p><p>With that Baal turned around and walked back to the throne room to do as he was promised. I stayed on the floor and watched him leave, thinking about what he had just told me and he might as well be right. Even Jungkook had said the harming of the children was reason enough for a war. But that war had nothing to do with me now, did it? We had saved them and put them back together. Ji-Eun, an Angel, had kidnapped and hurt them to get back at me and Jungkook. Why would that warrant a war between us when I was still happily married to the High Seraph?</p><p>Happily married was a stretch after what I had done though. Maybe my marriage was already over and my husband was dreading my return to our bedroom. There was no other place for me to go. I might have lost two angels then. My husband and...my Grigori. Jimin came crashing back into my thoughts. Fighting Ji-Eun for revenge had made me forget that he was gone. There was nothing I could do to bring him back. Suddenly my heart seemed as if it would jump out of my chest. No power in this world could protect me from the onslaught of feelings that overwhelmed me as I leaned against the wall and my hair fell into my face to hide the tears streaming down my cheeks. My Jimin was gone and nothing could bring him back. Loss was now all I felt. It had replaced my boiling anger with something even worse. The loss of a loved one. And that loved one was another Angel I was not even supposed to like.</p><hr/><p>Dragging myself back to my bedroom took time and effort as my body wouldn´t obey me now that I was utterly exhausted. I sent the guards at the door away with a flick of my hand and they obeyed without commenting on my dirty and tired state. As I pushed the door open slowly I caught a glimpse of Jungkook who was pacing around frantically until he saw me enter the room, still naked and dirty. He hadn´t changed clothes and one look to the back of the room let me know the children were still in bed sleeping peacefully. He had tucked them into their blankets cozily. </p><p>"Asmo-..." he started but wasn´t able to finish his sentence as he jumped to catch me when I all but fell through the threshold. My legs had given out. My husband gathered me in his arms and tired as I was I didn´t feel like protesting. "I need a shower..." I said quietly and he carried me to my private bathroom. He wanted to say something surely but seeing me so exhausted made him keep his mouth shut for now. </p><p>When he finally dared to say something, I didn´t really hear anything. It was like a blanket had been laid over my head and ears and my body wasn´t able to comprehend anything. Seeing as he looked angry and upset, I just assumed he was chewing me out for being such a bitch to Ji-Eun so I turned and opened the water to get rid of all the blood, grime, and guts on me. It was disgusting. </p><p>“Are you even listening to me?” he yelled as  I sat in my huge bathtub and just let the water do all the work. “Nope. Shut up for a second will you?” I sighed. </p><p>“I will not!” he protested but his scolding was drowned out by the water and I took my time ignoring him. Jungkook finally had enough so he just threw his shirt away and stepped into the bath with me.<br/>“Can we please talk, Asmodea?” he asked a lot calmer since yelling was getting him nowhere. <br/>“There’s nothing to talk, Jungkook. You are pissed because I hurt your precious Ji-Eun. Well, boohoo. What was I supposed to do? Let her walk all over me and take what is rightfully mine? Not happening. Be glad I didn’t kill her!” I snapped which made him look at me all surprised. I started scrubbing at my skin to get rid of the dirt on me. It was itching and disgusting and here he was sitting with me in the bathtub while I looked like I had fallen into a pit filled with innards. <br/> <br/>“Or are you perhaps angry I never told you how ugly I am in my real form? Boohoo again. Not something I can change. If she hadn’t challenged me, you would have never had to see that disgusting form, so get angry at her, not me!” My screaming echoed around the bathroom. <br/>“Asmodea...” he tried again but I wouldn’t let him finish. I was hurt, angry, sad, tired, and after what Baal had just told me also unsure of everything. Uncertain about what would happen to us, or him and the children once this situation was resolved. Uncertain about all the demons that would die should Heaven actually declared war on us.</p><p>"You know what? Forget it and get out..." I growled as I fixed him with my murderous gaze. I wasn´t in the mood to be scolded him.<br/>Unexpectedly my husband didn´t listen to me. Instead, he grabbed me and pulled me against his chest and that rendered my speechless for a second before I started pushing him away from me.</p><p>“My love...” he purred and I stopped struggling only to let myself fall into his arms with a sigh. That didn´t feel like he was angry with me. Jungkook fixed me with innocent brown eyes and finally, he just wandered down to capture my lips. </p><p>“If you’d let me finish, I’d be able to tell you that I was livid when those daggers pierced your skin. Ji-Eun deserved everything she got and while you may have exaggerated in your delivery..." he mumbled against them while rubbing his nose on mine. "... I knew you were doing it for our babies. You ensured justice was served..." <br/>My ears must have been clogged or something because I couldn´t believe he had just said that. I was expecting a full-blown tirade about how ruthless and evil I was. </p><p>“But...you were crying and begging for her life...” I whispered.</p><p>“I´m an Angel, sweetheart, and so was she once. I would have cried and begged for any Angel's life that had been led astray from the path of light. I tried to stop you because you had become foreign and consumed by your bloodlust and I didn´t recognize my wife. I grew afraid of what it would do to you to cross that line..." <br/>Jungkook brushed away a wet strand of my hair that was sticking to my forehead before brushing a kiss on it. So him begging me to spare her was ultimately for me? That didn´t make any sense. He was more upset about me getting hurt than his Ex? I was pretty sure it would have been the other way around. <br/>I swallowed heavily as tears formed in my eyes and my throat closed up from how happy that made me. It was ridiculous, really. Why should it mean anything to me what he thought? And still, it mattered...</p><p>"So... you don´t think I´m... evil...?" I asked and I hated even saying that word. Of course, I was evil sometimes. I was a demon!<br/>Jungkook let his hand trace over certain points on my skin until I realized those where the places where Ji-Eun´s daggers had hit me. There weren’t any traces left but I remembered the impact had fucking hurt. Damn holy blades. If I had been a lesser demon, I would probably not have been able to heal the damage. </p><p>“You jumped in front of those blades to save my life, sweetheart...” he pointed out. "How does that make you evil?"  <br/>The tears spilled and desperately I tried to hide them. How was I crying? Why was I so relieved he didn´t think badly of me? I had just done what needed to be done. <br/>“You really love me...” he said and his smile was blinding. Of course, I did! How could I ever let anyone lay a hand on him?<br/>"I... I don´t..." I protested just out of sheer stubbornness. That other side in me, the one that was jumping around in joy was screaming her love all over the place so I silenced her. <em>Shut up, you crazy part that's not evil and unpleasant!</em><br/>"Oh?" Jungkook murmured as he leaned in for another kiss and turned on the water to cover us both. "You don´t? Could have fooled me that last time as you were moaning and groaning all about it in bed..." <br/>I pushed against his chest. How dare he tease me for that? This was not going where I thought it would go. He was being flirty and sexy and it almost made me think he was trying to seduce me. But why would he? He had just seen what I really looked like. I was nowhere as beautiful as his precious Ji-Eun. That made me sad again. Jungkook noticed I was not in the mood which was abnormal in itself. He pulled me over, placing me on his lap, both hands cupping my cheeks as he looked up at me with worried doe-eyes. <br/>"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" he asked.<br/>"Don´t you..." I started slowly as I grabbed his arms, holding on to his body heat and strength. What did I even care if he thought I was desirable or not? <br/>“Hm?” <br/>“Don’t you think my real form is...disgusting?” <br/>His answer came promptly: “No.”<br/>“But...”<br/>“No, sweetheart. It isn’t. You are you, whatever form you choose to live in. Your demon form is simply one more manifestation of you. You protected me, no matter what you looked like...”<br/>His arm wandered to my abdomen where Ji-Eun had plunged the blade inside and nailed me to the floor. He brushed over the skin tenderly, then wandered down to caress the spot with his lips. It wasn´t until his lips went further down that I protested again.<br/>“Let me get clean first. I... probably stink..." I said while looking to the side. I didn´t want him kissing and caressing me when I still felt all the blood on me as if the water hadn´t been able to wash away any of it. <br/>Jungkook was not in the mood to wait since he only snapped his fingers to magically rid me of everything. <br/>"You´re clean..." he smirked as he leaned up to offer another kiss. I found more excuses. One of them: "But...the children are next door..."</p><p>My husband clearly was not going to be stopped. He got up with me in his lap and he leaned me against the bathroom wall, holding me up with one arm and unbuttoning his pants with the other. </p><p>"Then you better be quiet, honey..."</p><p>I was so hungry and here he was offering to feed me so willingly. All my doubts could just go hang. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. SIXTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys, and welcome back to another chapter. Took me a while but here it is. :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It would take days until the children woke up from their slumber after their wings had been returned to them. The Mistress of Lust and the High Seraph of Heaven worried endlessly and like real parents they pondered over what methods they could use to speed up the process. Unfortunately, being in hell was not conducive to their health and nothing they did down below would heal them faster so they decided it was best to have them returned to heaven as soon as possible. </p><p> Neither her nor Jungkook left the children unattended for fear their health could take a turn for the worse and while it was a strange sight to see the Mistress of Lust with a child in her arms it was supposed to make it clear to everyone. If they ever came across these children of heaven, it was their duty to bring them back to their mother and help them in times of need. By rights of marriage, they were hers, and to forsake them, was to forsake her. To forsake her, meant death to everyone. </p><p>Sloth had watched the Princess silently from afar. Her words and actions didn´t match when it came to those little boys. He was almost reminded of someone who´d once had the same position as her. Who once, had been the apple of Hell´s eye, the source of all demons and consort to Lucifer. It was ironic that the current Mistress of Lust should resemble Her so much.</p><p>"Let me know once the children can be sent back to heaven. The remaining sins will escort you..."<br/>Asmodea didn´t respond at first as the boy in her arms fussed and twisted but she whispered softly and kindly in his ear and he settled down. "I don´t need you guys to babysit me..." she said quietly but Baal shook his head and put his hand on her head to pat it as he always did when he thought she was being silly. <br/>"I know but I don´t care, Princess. You will call me once you know when the children are to be returned. Understood?" <br/>Asmodea didn´t appreciate being ordered to do anything but in Sloth´s case, she knew what he was up to. Heaven would never send just one little Angel to fetch the three missing fledglings but would probably either dispatch Dominions or even the Virtues themselves. The Virtue of Chastity was sitting in her dungeon so at most they would be six. The Seven Sins always came together. It would show heaven they were outnumbered so the return of the children would be a peaceful one.<br/>"Fine..." Asmodea sighed. "I´ll call..." </p><p>That call came faster than anyone had anticipated and just three days later Jungkook had arranged for the Virtues to come and pick the children up on neutral ground, or rather up in the air. The Seven Sins couldn´t travel too high up into heaven and Jungkook wasn´t able to pass the barrier until his part of the contract had been fulfilled, which was to remain in hell for six months. <br/>He had to be escorted out of hell to go and find a white dove that would deliver his message into heaven and to the deputy High Seraph currently taking his place. Unfortunately, the deputy was not to his liking. Suho, the next most powerful Angel was not someone he trusted. One could even say he actively disliked him. He was his biggest rival and something told him Suho would seize any opportunity to take his place. Jungkook would even go as far as to suspect him of treachery and since the return of the children was a sensitive matter he worded his command to Suho very carefully. The children were to be picked up by every single Virtue Heaven could spare and they were to be taken to his own mansion and taken care of by the best healer they had. No detours, no orphanage, and most important of all, Suho was not to trouble himself in coming. He would report to their Lord once he returned from his "honeymoon". He didn´t mention Ji-Eun or anything else as he only wished for Suho to do as he was bid and not ask any questions. It was bad enough that the children had been hurt by an Angel, a Virtue no less, but it was a fact it had happened because Ji-Eun had wished to take revenge on him and harm his wife while she was at it. He didn´t trust anyone else but himself to deliver a report accurately enough so He would not get angry or misunderstand the issue. Of all things, he did not wish for a war to break out between Angels and Demons and so it was to be done as he ordered. He also did not wish for his wife to be made a scapegoat in this issue, something he was sure would happen if this wasn´t taken care of carefully. The dove returned shortly after with Suho´s elegant response: "It shall be done as you order, Sire."<br/>Jungkook could almost imagine how Suho sat on his throne. How the Cherubim of Heaven was just hoping for him to make a mistake so he could seize power. He could practically imagine him and his ramrod-straight posture occupying his place and even if this time Jungkook should return and everything went back to normal, Suho would wait patiently. His eyes would remain vigilant, their color of molten gold. His face would remain handsome and ever-smiling softly as his brown hair fell handsomely into his face. After all, his virtue was perseverance. He would wait. Forever if necessary. </p><hr/><p>The Seven Sins accompanied us the day we had to give away our children again. I was not happy about it in the slightest. One reason was that the children were still weak and slept most of the time. Once they woke, they either screamed or cried, and only Jungkook and I were able to calm them. Only Hoseok spoke in coherent sentences and was able to get out of bed once in a while to take a few shaky steps around my halls. Jin wouldn´t talk, only sitting in bed with me while I talked to him softly. Taehyung was the last to wake from his slumber. The only thing he did was look into space quietly, never uttering a word. They weren´t well and after what had happened to them it was no wonder. Their souls had been shattered by the sheer violence Ji-Eun had exposed them to. Every time I saw them I regretted I hadn´t ripped out her other wing too. Scratch that, I regretted I hadn´t killed her and then given her to my guests to do whatever they wanted. Jungkook still insisted on taking her to heaven to pass the most severe punishment on her. I had to take his word for it. <br/>Giving them back to the Angels who had done a horrible job of taking care of them was not something I wanted to do. They needed us but neither I nor Jungkook were able to go with them. Fucking marriage contract! </p><p>It was, however, necessary for them to leave this hostile realm and to go back home where the air and everything around them were going to heal them slowly. Here, they would just get worse. </p><p>Our meeting was to take place up in the sky, surrounded by nothing but clouds and air. The Sins were all wearing their black robes and scythes. Floating behind us, they almost looked like our own bodyguards. Baal had taken his place behind me but none of them would address my husband. He didn´t take offense but I had glared at Baal just a little bit. Jungkook had made me get him a white suit like the ones he used to wear in Heaven. He looked completely out of place between us Sins but he wasn´t here as my husband. He was the High Seraph and it was essential every Angel saw him as just that when they arrived. I had just worn a simple black robe as I was one of the Seven Sins. My scythe had to remain back in my palace as I had my hands full with three children that clung to me. They were awake and knew what was happening as I had explained it to them slowly. To my surprise, they hadn´t complained like last time but had all very dutifully nodded when I told them we were sending them back for their own good. Hoseok had even smiled softly and said he understood. <br/>It didn´t change the fact that I didn´t want to send them anywhere. </p><p>The Virtues arrived right on time just as we did. Among them were that Yoongi guy and Namjoon, two men I felt like gutting the second I saw them. They were the ones responsible. Now here they were, picking up the boys that had just slipped through their grasp and right into Ji-Eun´s paws. I held the children tighter. There was no way in hell I would ever trust them with my boys, Virtue or not. I didn´t know the others. Just one stood out to me because of his boyish good looks and the blonde hair. All of them I had at least seen once. Still, I didn´t trust any of them. <br/>Just as Baal had thought, they had dressed to impress and were all wearing a variation of Jungkook´s normal suit but they all had something that distinguished them, be it the tie or a shirt in a different color. </p><p>"Lord Seraph, we have arrived as per your order..." Yoongi started quietly and immediately I glared at him. He was the last person I wanted to hear speak right now. Jungkook immediately noticed my hostility and put his arm around my waist, bringing us closer together. It only calmed me down enough to stop glaring. I was still thinking of ways to torture him and Namjoon. <br/>"We shall bring the children back to your mansion and guard them until your arrival..." he continued and I snorted. <br/>"You did a pretty nice job of guarding them the first time..." <br/>Baal behind me coughed once, very quietly. It was for me to shut the hell up but I wouldn´t be called to silence. <br/>"What my wife means..." Jungkook tried to explain. "...is that she has the highest regard for them and wishes that no more harm comes to them. Their guarding will..."</p><p>I rolled my eyes and interrupted him rudely, flying right before all of them. <br/>"Shut up, Jungkook!"<br/>To my surprise, he actually did.</p><p>I fixed all the Angels with my stare. It made them very uncomfortable but I wasn´t here to play nice. <br/>"Two of you were supposed to guard these children while we were away. Two of you failed miserably in their task and while my husband may try to be nice about this, I will not be..."<br/>"Asmodea..." Jungkook tried again but I wouldn´t listen. <br/>"These children were brought to me by one of your Angels, butchered, and almost dead. We healed them but now I am supposed to give them back to you. I am supposed to hand them back to the very people that let them be taken and hurt. I wouldn´t trust any of you with my life, much less theirs now. Virtues or not, I am not convinced any of you will take care of them. You have failed in my eyes and nothing you say will undo their suffering. How will you repent for your failure?"</p><p>The silence was deafening. Everyone thought this would just be an exchange. Now I had made it something else entirely. <br/>"Asmodea, that is not for you to decide..." Jungkook said calmly but Yoongi and Namjoon flew right up to me, both wearing faces of deep sorrow. <br/>"I admit that I failed in my duty. We both did even though Namjoon was not present the day the children were lost. I shall accept any punishment of your choosing, Consort..."<br/>Both of them bowed to me and I frowned: "And if I told you to die?"<br/>Immediately the tension went up a few notches and I saw the Virtues change from their neutral looks to upset and angry faces. I didn´t see what Jungkook was doing behind me but I was sure he had not liked hearing that either. <br/>Yoongi was still bowing. His hands were formed into fists now and he was visibly shivering until he answered: "If that is your wish, I shall comply..."</p><p>We all went silent again until my attention was drawn back to one of the children in my arms. Hoseok had grabbed my robe, his grip fragile but determined. "Don´t be mad, mama..." he said quietly. "It´s not his fault. We ran away first because we missed you. We wanted to go see you and then got lost. That´s when sister Ji-Eun took us. We were bad. Don´t be mad at big brother Yoongi. He was always nice to us..."<br/>My anger melted away almost immediately and I was painfully reminded of the fact that these little children held part of my heart. I leaned down to kiss his head and rub my cheek on his. <br/>"I´m not mad, sweetling. All is well..." I assured him. Something I had said a lot in the last few days. </p><p>"You shall be relieved of all of your duties except for caring for the children until Jungkook´s return. Both of you will go nowhere without them and you will be the ones bringing them down once a week to come and see us. I will not give you my children and be kept from them. Do this and I shall be satisfied..." <br/>Yoongi and Namjoon looked up shortly from their bowing position. Probably to make sure I wasn´t lying or anything. They surely weren´t used to a demon being merciful and I had only been because my boy asked for it. His virtue was Kindness. It was clear to me why he didn´t want Yoongi hurt and to deny him his wish... I didn´t want to do that. </p><p>"It shall be as you command, Consort..." Yoongi said. <br/>I took a deep breath then turned my head slightly to face my husband. He was wearing his usual neutral expression but I knew I may have overstepped my bounds just a little bit right there. He was the High Seraph. A command like that should have been issued by him, not me. <br/>"I trust this meets with your approval, Jungkook..."<br/>My husband came forward. To be honest, I thought he might have protested or just completely undone my demands just to show he was the boss. He did the exact opposite, wrapping one arm around my waist and using the other to stroke Hoseok´s head tenderly.<br/>"It shall be as you wish, honey. Our children will come down to earth once a week..." <br/>He fixed all the Virtues now, even the ones who looked upset that he had not fought my demands. His grip around my waist got somewhat stronger and he pulled me closer, holding me and the children as if he was trying to make it clear to everyone that we belonged to him. <br/>"I will have to choose a new Virtue of Chastity. Our sister Ji-Eun was the one who committed the crimes against our younglings. My wife had nothing to do with this and I will not tolerate slander thrown her way. Chastity shall remain in her dungeons until my return where she shall be judged by me..."</p><p>The blonde and handsome guy looked somewhat surprised and the others looked like Jungkook had just said something outrageous. <br/>"What sentence shall we prepare for her, Lord Seraph?" he asked. When I looked into my husband´s face those scary eyes were back. There was no doubt he didn´t harbor any feelings for Lady Chastity. All I saw was repressed anger. He hadn´t been joking when he had confessed he wanted to kill her for what she did and right now, in front of all the Virtues he confirmed that. <br/>"Damnation..." my husband said and a gasp went through all of them. <br/>"Lord Seraph, are you sure it is the best course of action for a simple kidnapping?"</p><p>The air around Jungkook started crackling from how much effort he was putting into not exploding in the Angel´s face. <br/>"Lady Chastity didn´t only kidnap them. She tore out their wings to pay for her admittance into Hell and then conspired with one of the demons to assassinate my wife legally. Our only children were presented to us in a sack, robbed of their dignity, innocence, and life. What course of action do you think is adequate for that, Baekhyun?"</p><p>The Angel first turned grey and then slightly green, as if someone had just put something abominable right under his nose. All of them went pale in seconds, none could believe the crimes Jungkook was bringing forward against Lady Chastity. He hadn´t told them beforehand. </p><p>"I... didn´t...H-how..." he stuttered like a fool as he withered under Jungkook´s gaze now. <br/>"Yes, you didn´t. See to it that it is done once I return." </p><p>Baekhyun and everyone else had no other option but to bow and say: "Yes, Lord Seraph..."</p><p>Finally, I had to give the children into Yoongi´s and Namjoon´s arms, a process that took some time because even though they didn´t protest verbally, their little fingers wouldn´t let go of my robe. Only my soft cooing and Jungkook´s endless promises that we´d come and see them the week after calmed them enough to let me go. If ever I had done something that was hard, it was this. Letting them go for their own good. They looked so small and lost in the Angel´s arms. They belonged in mine. </p><p>My husband and I watched as the Virtues took off into Heaven, a place where we weren´t allowed to enter for the time being. A place I had no intention of ever returning to but at that moment I knew once our contract was fulfilled I´d be returning. I´d be going back with my husband because it was the only thing I wanted to do. The only thing I cared about were three little angels that chased me with their sad and hurt eyes during their ascent into heaven. </p><p>As we turned to leave and Jungkook´s arm around me was all that kept me together as grief threatened to make me fall apart, Baal´s red eyes fixed me from under his robe. He knew. He knew what I had just thought and although he would have loved to judge me for that he didn´t. Somehow he just knew that giving those children away had broken my heart and the only way I´d be happy again, was to be reunited with them. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Suho had listened patiently to the Virtues report and he hadn´t been surprised as he listened to the story he was told. The High Seraph seemed enamored with his wife, a demoness he had been ordered to marry to ensure the peace between Heaven and Hell. It made perfect sense to him that the Seraph of Love would find a way to love even the most atrocious of creatures. It was all he was about after all. He had let her start the conversation and threaten two of his friends with death because they had failed to guard a few brats. Enamored probably wasn´t the right word. Bespelled was a much better fit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only one left after the report had been given and the children had been taken to Jungkook´s mansion was Baekhyun. Both of them hadn´t spoken until they were sure they were absolutely alone. Only then were they truthful in their words to each other. </em>
  <br/>
  <em> "Shall we begin with the preparations, Suho? Jungkook has clearly lost his mind. It´s time you...take matters into your own hands..." he suggested mildly. His tone didn´t sound at all like he had just proposed treason. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I shall report what you have advised me to our Lord and then follow His orders..." Suho responded and was looking forward to set his plans into motion. Baekhyun was a clever and cunning angel, it was almost unbelievable that he was the Virtue of Kindness. None of their plans were kind or just. If everything went well, the war would break out once again between the realms. And in all that chaos, Suho would finally achieve what he´d always dreamed of. The throne of light on which he was sitting in Jungkook´s stead would finally be his. The Lord would listen to his words and Heaven would fall into his hands. A position he would have gotten if Jungkook hadn´t been born as a Seraph. Poisoning him hadn´t worked but this time he would make sure that the almighty Seraph was dethroned. After all, what was his virtue for?  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. SEVENTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: We are back to the blood part. Also, it´s a huge cliff hanger. Don´t kill me, please. I need to finish writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thank you..." I quietly said I watched Jungkook undress himself to put back the black garments I had gotten for him the second he entered Hell as my consort and husband. We'd arrived at my palace where Baal had bid us goodbye and then left for his home. He'd been in my castle long enough. I was sitting on my bed, arms wrapped around my knees, feeling unwell and strangely empty. I had given the boys away, and they had left a hole where there shouldn't have been one in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for?" he asked as he turned to regard me curiously. He looked so calm and collected, as he always did while I felt like falling apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For not contradicting me in front of your subordinates and the Sins..." I explained. "I probably shouldn't have said anything to them, but they needed to know they had fucked up. I couldn't just give them our boys without knowing they feared my retribution. I didn't feel like you...would punish them for a simple failure..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I would. They needed to know and fear what I would do if anything of the sort happened again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. His eyes were their normal chestnut color, so I knew he wasn't mad at me for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't rule by inspiring fear in anyone, Asmodea. So yes, I would not have punished them for it, and yet, strangely, I felt a sense of pride when you put them in their place. You did what I would have been unable to do, and you were also right at the end of the day. They failed, and the outcome was catastrophic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his hair out of his face once before taking a deep breath and adding: "Also, I know your "friends" don't like me. There was no way I was able to undermine your words and not start an argument. Either you would have ripped into me, or they would have..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had a sense of self-preservation. It made me pouty for a second. He'd tried to avoid conflict, a noble cause. And surely I was right. And still, he hadn't said what I actually wanted to hear. I set my head on my arms and sulked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook smiled softly and put his hand on my head to stroke over my hair and play with one strand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And... seeing as you are the High Seraph's consort, it would have been foolish of me to blatantly disrespect you. The way I treat you will be how others treat you. I didn't do an outstanding job at the beginning. They needed to know I was on my wife's side, no matter how angry or rude she seemed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made me look up from my position. "Doubting my love for you again, sweetheart? That's so unlike you..." he teased, and I slapped his hand away, but he didn't take it seriously. Jungkook crawled into bed and sat behind me to wrap his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're getting annoying..." I pointed out. "Seems like Hell is rubbing off on you..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My husband just chuckled and rubbed his cheek on mine. "I just want my wife back. The last few days have been rough on us, but you haven't taken the time to rest or heal. Now, you look broken, and I only wish for you to be well. Tell me what I need to do..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your delivery would be better if you didn't constantly laugh at me..." I said grumpily, and that made him stop for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't really stop that. You're so cute when you pout..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my head to scream at him, but I forgot about that immediately once he'd brushed his lips against mine and pulled me into a lingering kiss. His arms remained around me, keeping me prisoner, but that was a given since I didn't feel like freeing myself anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you seem to think the worst of me, sweetheart? What have I done to mark myself as someone whose pride was threatened just because he lets his wife do what she deems right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn't really sure why I was so unsure and jumpy myself. The last few days had been trying, and I was always fighting my own disposition as a demon and the values he stood for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it obvious? The honeymoon is over..." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "We've been fighting, and everyone knows men always have to take the cake and eat it. I've watched humans for Millenia. I undermined your authority. I'm just your wife, after all. Speaking out of place and spitting hellfire at people you are used to ordering around..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook leaned his head on mine and took my hand to intertwine our fingers and place them on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had one fight, honey. Just one, and I apologize again for hitting you. Pride is not what normally motivates me..." He brushed a kiss on my forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me put it this way. We are not humans. I don't see myself as a man whose sole masculinity depends on subjugating and ruling over his wife. Marriage is a two-way street, and you have shown me that you are not a weak woman. You are a ruler in your own right, as am I. If we forgot all about our titles, you would still be the woman I swore to love and protect for better or for worse. I won't disrespect you ever again. Please believe me..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded because I had nothing of value to add to that. I just melted into his embrace, and for the first time in days, my body relaxed. I let myself be vulnerable because, for the first time in my life, I felt like someone was there who wouldn't use that against me. He wouldn't hurt me for letting my guard down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you miss the boys, and you've been sad about Jimin. I feel the same way. Let us rest now, sweetheart. Let us sleep, and when we wake up, let me show you the honeymoon isn't over, and if I have any say in it, it will never be over..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sweet talker for sure my husband was, but I didn't really mind. As I let myself finally go to sleep in his arms, I smiled slightly. Maybe the honeymoon really wasn't over yet. Perhaps we would be able to enjoy each other's company despite everything happening around us. And... maybe... just maybe... Baal was utterly wrong about him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As Jungkook's time in Hell was coming to an end, our last weeks were spent peacefully and, to be honest, in the bedroom. Once a week, we visited the earth to spend a full day with the children. Namjoon and Yoongi brought them, and they were forced to wait until we took them back. The children were always quiet and reserved when they arrived, but we still spend our days making sure they had fun and were able to smile again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We took them to every single place a child would typically enjoy and even went as far as to disguise ourselves as humans to mingle among them. More than once, we had been mistaken for celebrities as we traveled in expensive cars and never wore anything that looked remotely like it was bought at a convenience store. I had also been complimented by random strangers on what beautiful boys we had. It made them blush, and me smirk every single time. Jungkook and I spoiled them rotten, and after some time, they began to shine again. Shine as their wings healed and the wounds of their souls healed. I promised them the day Jungkook returned, I would accompany him, and their little faces lit up immediately. It was all I had wanted to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flying was stressful for them, but there was no way we would let them out of our sight and arms. When we took them flying, they always clung to us, afraid they would fall. Not like we would ever let that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, they cried every time we had to leave them, but as the deadline approached, they remained happy and hopeful, waving and smiling as they were carried up into Heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than that, my husband and I weren't able to pay attention to anything but each other. My castle remained open for visitors and all other activities. My throne remained empty since no one was able to get me out of bed. I ignored my duties and responsibilities and ignored every single party or audience request, so the demons got used to it. The Mistress of Lust was back was what they thought, sucking the life out of her husband. In reality, there was no such thing. Jungkook and I were just too busy, proving that our honeymoon wasn't even halfway done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so busy that I didn't notice the great storm coming our way. As I hadn't cared to listen to any reports, I had no idea what was going on around me or anywhere else. I soon found out on the eve of Jungkook's departure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We had already agreed on me accompanying him and staying for three months. He would not be returning to Hell. We'd stay apart for some time, then I'd go back and so on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was ready for my departure, and I gave the last instructions from Jungkook's lap on my throne room when we felt the ground first tremble and then shake uncontrollably. Immediately all my hairs stood in fear. Only one person was able to accomplish this, and right after from the depths of Hell, a scream erupted. The most horrible scream one could imagine. A vengeful roar made its way into my halls, and all had to hold their ears closed. The shriek sounded like fingernails on a blackboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence spread once it was over, and all my demons looked around in confusion. What had just happened? Our eyes were suddenly drawn to the middle of the throne room where a black flame appeared and a voice I knew too well just bellowed: "Heaven has proclaimed war. The High Seraph is to be taken into custody immediately! Run, Princess, for we are coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the only warning Baal was able to send me before he was dispatched like every other Sin to hunt my husband. Jungkook and I had seconds to look at each other before the mood in my halls switched. My subjects had always been indifferent to Jungkook. Now glowing eyes were looking his way. Once you were being hunted by the Sins, everyone else would try and get in on it, and Baal's warning had made him the Hunted. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw so many demons close in on us. My throne room had become a cage, and we were caught. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Whoever dares to lay a finger on him is dead!" I yelled into the room. It made them hesitate for a second, but the prospect of a reward for catching the High Seraph was much more tempting than my threat of death. The first line of attackers regretted their decision the second I summoned my scythe and struck down everyone close enough in the process. I was a Sin too, and none of them was my match. However, I didn't want to kill all of my demons, and so I grabbed Jungkook hard before using the form I hated the most and just bolted. I was faster than them, and I cut down all the demons that still tried to defy me. The others were smart enough to jump out of my way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened ?" he asked, but there was just no time for explanations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Hold on. I'm summoning the gate.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on, Asmodea," He urged, and the ground beneath our feet shook repeatedly. It almost made me panic. They were close.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, please..." Jungkook started again, but I shrieked instead of answering. They had reached my palace. I could feel their presence in my halls, and they had already been informed we had fled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, will you!" I cried impatiently as I summoned the gate. That took some focus, and how was I supposed to focus if he kept asking stupid questions?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"PRINCESS!!!"</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blood in my veins froze. We all knew that booming unpleasant voice, and I was not prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"GIVE ME THE SERAPH!" </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scream echoed through every cell in my body. Lucifer was livid, and if we were caught, we were toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Follow me..." I said, panic evident in my voice. We passed through the door to earth. Once we turned, we saw six robed figures closing in on us. I closed the door and send it away, willing it to remain closed for now. It would only stall them for so long. I just hoped it was long enough to get Jungkook to safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We took off to the sky, and just before we reached the border, Jungkook pulled me back. "Asmodea, why are we running?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard Baal. Heaven has proclaimed war even though our contract hasn't been breached. Lucifer wants to keep you as a hostage! You need to go home now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is impossible," he said, and he sounded so sure of that. "I haven't ordered a war. Surely there must be a misunderstanding..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter, Jungkook. Go home and find out what happened. Only god can make our Lord this angry. Something must have happened, and we were too preoccupied with fucking..." I was ready to slap myself. Baal had told me this would happen. Heaven was always after us. Even my marriage wasn't reason enough to keep the peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me..." he urged, and I glared at him. "Are you sure I won't just be imprisoned?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm High Seraph, Asmodea. If I say you will not be harmed, then you won't. You are my wife!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like I had much choice. I had just defied a direct order from Lucifer himself. If the angels didn't take me, he would for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe..." he contemplated. "Why not let them have me? God will save me in due time..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't believe just how stupid a sentence that was. Coming from Heaven's ruler nonetheless! I grabbed his shirt, twisting it in my grip to pull him in and yell at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are an idiot! Do you know how many Angels I saw tortured and killed during the last war? Do you know how many of them cried and hoped for their god to free them? All died horrific deaths, and god never so much as lifted a finger. I won't let that happen to you. No one, not even Lucifer, will harm you. The moment they have you, you will be the punching bag, and I won't be able to help you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had done some of the punishing and beating. I knew just how merciless they could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as there's some piece left of me, I won't let them take you. They can't have you. You are mine, Jungkook!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, sweetheart..." he said, and I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him, fangs and everything. He didn't push me away. Instead, he pulled me closer. I was terrified they would take him. I couldn't let that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, how romantic," someone gagged behind us, and we separated fast. I pushed Jungkook behind me. The Six Sins had caught up to us while we were arguing like morons. Not like we knew we were being chased. Now we were screwed. Baal came closer, his wings flapping lazily to keep himself in the air. He wasn't smiling. All of them were carrying their scythes, meaning they meant business. I summoned my own scythe and put it right between them and Jungkook. I wouldn't win a fight, but it would give him enough time to escape. Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On Lucifer's order, hand over the High Seraph of Heaven, Asmodea," he ordered dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not..." I replied. "The High Seraph is my husband, and he has done nothing to be handed over. Are we accused of any crimes?" I asked, hoping to win some more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know exactly why we want him," Baal responded, and his eyes glowed blood red from under his cape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My nose went just a little higher, and I snorted: "I don't give a fuck what God and Lucifer are fighting about this time. I refuse to hand over my lover."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective gasp at that little bit of blasphemy, but I didn't flinch. The Sins would not take him - over my dead body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another robed figure floated forward, and I recognized the green hue under the cape. It was Envy. The saying wasn't anything humans had come up with. His skin was genuinely green. Green with Envy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hand him over, or we will have to get him ourselves. That would be regrettable," he said, his voice as unpleasant as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can try Envy, but I will rip you a new one if you do. I'll fight you all at the same time if I must. In fact, who will be first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked from one Sin to the other until my eyes and Baal's crossed. He was trying to tell me something. Suddenly it struck me! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Baal! It's been some time since we fought. I'll kick your ass..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baal readied his scythe, but Envy stepped forward and pushed him away roughly. "Why should you get all the fun, Sloth? Let me get her!" he complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Wrath cried and stepped forward. "I want a piece of her too!" His voice always sounded like he was close to exploding, and unlike angels, he never restrained his feelings. He was always angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sloth rolled his eyes. I understood what he had tried to tell me, so he played along with my little scheme. He kicked Wrath away hard and hissed: "Piss off! She's mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Jungkook and I were forgotten. The Sins started fighting each other about who was going to get a piece of me. It turned into a brawl, just like always. They were the ones who had taught me to fight dirty, and I had learned my lessons well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I retreated discreetly backward. When they didn't notice we were distancing ourselves from them, I grabbed Jungkook and surged upward. It would take them a bit to see we were gone, enough time to get to Heaven's border. Good old Baal. I knew he would at least try to help.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Do they always fight like that?" Jungkook asked, and I just nodded. I was concentrating on flying as fast as possible. Heaven was just ahead of us when we heard a battle cry below us. They had noticed, and they were back after us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go!" I ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" He protested and pulled me through, but as soon as our joined hands touched the barrier, it repelled me violently, burning my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like god had already taken precautions against any demons entering his realm, including me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the shine in my husband's face go away like he couldn't believe his precious god would actually shut me out, shut his mate out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..." he repeated, so much pain coating his words that it was hard to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! She's coming with me!" he yelled into the heavens, and the barrier wavered like it was trying to actually obey his commands. Then it shut back in place, more durable than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go..." I urged. "They'll be here any second. I can't go with you. Tell the children I love them..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I turned and readied myself for battle, but this time he grabbed me, pulling me into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They will have to go through me first..." he threatened, mirroring my movements when I had shielded him from the Sins. He didn't like fighting, but here he stood, prepared to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so happy that he would fight for me, so overjoyed that he would actually forsake his safety for mine, but I could never let that happen. I'd never sacrifice him to save myself, and by this point, I was beyond saving anyway. He wasn't. But if he wouldn't leave me behind, there was just one thing left to do for me. It would only take every ounce of strength I possessed. It would also make me an oathbreaker and a liar, but I would pay the price for it. If it saved his life, I was prepared to commit the most heinous of crimes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you..." I said, and I had probably never meant it so much as in that moment. "Whatever eternity I have, I will spend loving you. I'm sorry, my Angel..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't understand at first what I was apologizing for. The moment my scythe pierced through his abdomen, he groaned in realization, and time stood still as we both coughed up blood. I had put a ruler's oath on him. It was supposed to protect him, but it wouldn't defend him against me—the source of the spell. Only... when I broke the oath, whatever attack I used would be thrown back at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Asmodea..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Forgive me..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I used the most potent shock wave I was able to perform to push him through the barrier and upwards into Heaven. I couldn't follow, and he was wounded so he wouldn't return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just enough time to summon a sword and shove it right into my belly, and I screamed. Screamed out of pain and regret. I had just wounded my lover, and I was about to do something even worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Sins arrived, I was floating by sheer will power alone. Blood was dripping down slowly, reminding me that I had actually pierced my partner's body. His wide-open eyes as he stared at me in horror would haunt me forever. Once the Sins arrived, they were clueless and unable to act. I was bleeding. Jungkook was gone. And I was planning on using that to save myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Baali..." I wailed miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened, Princess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He fled..." I cried, and I put everything into lying my ass off. "He just suddenly heard some voice in his head, then he stabbed me. I wounded him, but he fled. He stabbed me, and then he fled!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't know betrayal came to angels so easily..." he mumbled, and I knew he saw directly through me. I was abusing his friendship to save myself. He had noticed immediately, but again, he chose to help me, rather than call my bluff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like he carried out his god's orders, despite you trying to defend him so foolishly..." he said as devoid of emotion as possible. He had already seen through me, and he must have been feeling angry and used, but never once did he let me know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We still have to take her to Lucifer..." Wrath pointed out, but he wasn't as pissed anymore. "However, our Lord will be pleased that you wounded the Seraph."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he hadn't caught me by surprise, I would have driven it through his heart!" I growled. "I should have known better. Husband, my ass..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I coughed up blood violently. The stabs weren't a lie, after all. Baal pulled the sword out, which hurt so much I lost all strength to keep myself upright, but then took me into his arms and returned to the other Sins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All their faces were still hidden under their cloaks, but we were one union—the Seven Sins. If left to our own devices, we stuck by each other, and I, one of them, was hurt and betrayed. At least, that's what I needed them to believe now so they would protect me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Seraph took her hostage, and when it looked like we would catch him, he used Asmodea to save himself. He stabbed her. She fought him and wounded him, but he was able to get away. Our Princess never defended him and never refused to hand him over. Any questions?" Baal growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them shook their heads, once to the left, once to the right. We had agreed on a story to tell to save my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We flew back down to earth and back to Hell, and all the while, I cried. To the others, it looked like I was hurt. Inside, I was despairing and begging whoever was listening to help me. I needed Jungkook to be safe. I needed him to land on a cloud safely where he would be found and rescued. If he wasn't found, he'd bleed out. A Sins scythe was designed to kill Angels. He would die if no one helped him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baal noticed my misery and held me tighter. "We won't lose a word over this ever again. I'll believe whatever you say even if it's for the sole purpose of avoiding punishment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed his robe and held on to it as my body felt like it was being ripped in two by the guilt swallowing me whole. Baal flew faster to get me to a healer, and I prayed. It had never helped anyone, but I was willing to do anything if it saved my husband. I'd ask my best friend for forgiveness later. After all, he knew the whole story was made up. When it came to Jungkook, my words and actions never matched.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. EIGHTEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <em>Dying to a Grigori was as normal as breathing was to humans. If they were bold enough to leave their little part of Heaven and come as far as the capital city, most of them never returned. Their own kind despised them, and having lost the favor of the Lord, they were regarded as lower than vermin. No retribution befell anyone that touched a Grigori. So as they were discovered, they were likely disposed of swiftly and with no mercy. Over time the favorite method of killing a Grigori had become the ripping of their wings, as you would a fly. Their last uttered scream of agony couldn’t be heard. So everyone thought it was just as well since, after thousands of years, they still deserved to be punished for disobeying the Lord. A tragic and cruel end for the Angels that knew no greed or malice. Only the desire to help those in need. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimin would have considered himself lucky to have left this world by disintegrating into nothing after repeatedly abusing and overusing his powers in a realm that was designed to kill him. He, who had no strength to defend himself from the malicious aura around him. The ones he was guarding were powerless too, against a Virtue who had once sworn to protect the weak. They had been kidnapped, and after that ruthlessly brutalized, their wings ripped from their very backs as they begged for their lives. Everything in him had screamed to do something to stop the suffering, but he knew, should he make his presence known, he would have been immediately killed. He was not strong enough to fight a Virtue, and in conclusion, the children would have been alone, and they would have died surely as a result of their injuries. It had taken every ounce of strength he possessed to hide as their cries echoed in his ears and shattered parts of his soul. Once Chastity left, he had used all his powers to heal them, but he was substantially weaker than an ordinary Angel. After a time, all he was able to do was to stop the pain and send them to sleep. With every torn wing, more of his power was used until he was sucked dry of everything. Still, he stayed by their side. Always, he kept pushing for more. For the younglings to survive, his death was inevitable. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>He knew he would eventually fade into nothing. His own life, however, was unimportant. He couldn’t let Chastity win and hurt Asmodea. If the children died, she would be devastated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, he disappeared, plagued by his own feelings of uselessness and regret. He should have been able to do more. Never would he know that his actions had ensured the children’s survival. Instead, once he died, his spirit returned to the realm of the Grigori and slept. Surrounded by his brethren and his own feelings. Mostly blame for letting others suffer while he was powerless to stop it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His own guilt kept him from being reborn into a new body. He wasn’t dead, but living felt different. And so he slept, without hope of ever waking since the nature of his departure kept him from wanting to go on. Until he heard someone call...  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimin knew that voice. He had once listened to it and followed it back to Heaven, where he had found a demoness, desperate to escape her dull prison. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>This time her calls sounded more desperate than before—this time, her cries were a frantic plea to whoever was listening to save the one she loved. Jimin stirred in his sleep, as did the ones accompanying him in his slumber. Unlike him, his brethren heard the plea and chose to ignore it. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>They weren’t strong enough to fulfill her wish and hadn’t awakened to their calling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jimin fought out of his stupor and awoke, not yet remotely healed or absolved of his own guilty conscience, but he had to follow. As a ray of light, he left his resting place and followed her voice. Before his eyes, the High Seraph of Heaven was falling, fast and brutal would his body crash on earth be if he wasn’t caught. Jimin rushed to his side. The second his light touched the falling Angel, and his name was called, his body reformed itself. No longer was he invisible light. No longer was he between life and death for meaning to his existence had been restored. His name, given to him by a demon and now acknowledged by a seraph, had returned him to life.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Jungkook awoke, he was in his own bed-chamber heavy blankets and a tight bandage around his torso, keeping him in place. He felt awful, and just about everything hurt. What hurt most, however, was his heart. <br/>Being away from Asmodea was torture, and he felt it in every cell of his body trying so hard to mend itself after she had stabbed him through the gut and blasted him into the heavens. </p><p>“You’re awake...” a soothing voice greeted him when he tried to stand. He was pushed back into bed by careful hands. One look above and Jimin’s worried face was there. He felt better immediately at seeing a familiar face. <br/>“You’re alive!” Jungkook exclaimed happily but was again pushed down into the bed.<br/>“Don’t move. Your injury is severe. Rest...”</p><p>Jungkook obeyed for the time being and fixed the Angel before him with his gaze. He looked no different than when he last saw him. Somehow he seemed...changed. <br/>“How did I get here?” he asked, voice parched and quiet. <br/>“I carried you,” Jimin replied. “I felt great despair and hurt, so I went to look for it. What happened, Jungkook?” </p><p>The High Seraph fisted his blanket until his hands turned white from how hard he was holding on to it. <br/>“Asmodea stabbed me, then she blasted me away when she saw that we would be captured by the Seven Sins. They...wanted to make a hostage of me, and she tried to protect me...”<br/>Forgive me, she had said as she impaled him on her scythe. He could still see her eyes, wide and filled with so much hurt at what she saw herself forced to do. </p><p>“That would explain why I heard her voice begging for your safety...” Jimin said sadly. <br/>“What happened to you?” Jungkook asked, but Jimin shook his head. He was not ready to talk about the horrors he had witnessed. Instead, he stood from his chair and used a wet cloth to gently dab at Jungkook’s forehead. An injury caused by a weapon of Hell was fatal if left unattended, and Jungkook’s body was trying to heal the damage as soon as possible. Resulting in sweat and recurring spasms of the body. <br/>When he inquired about the whereabouts of the youngsters, Jimin wasn’t able to say. He had just picked Jungkook out of the air, then flown directly to his home to take care of him. </p><p>“Jungkook... “Jimin said quietly after they had both enjoyed the silence. “Your wings...”<br/>“Are they grey?” he guessed but already knew the Grigori would confirm his suspicion. He had tried to take a demon through the barrier. He had had intercourse with one. He had fought, despaired, and at once point desired violent retribution. His wings were bound to change sooner or later. </p><p>The wings of an Angel were everything. Once cut, the Angel would die, and once they turned to grey, they sooner or later turned black, indicating the change to Fallen Angel. Ji-Eun’s transformation was now irreversible. His wasn’t. The High Seraph could never be revealed to have sinned. He would lose his power and all sway over God. </p><p>“Has anyone else seen my wings?” he asked. <br/>Jimin shook his head. He had carried him into the mansion himself and hadn’t let anyone know, not even the servants. <br/>“They’ll turn back to white the longer I’m in Heaven. I need you to help me now. You have to find Namjoon and Yoongi for me. We have to fly up and prevent this war...”<br/>“What war?” Jimin asked, and so Jungkook explained why his return was less than comfortable and why his wife hadn’t followed him. <br/>Jimin left shortly after and returned with the Virtues closest to Jungkook and the children who were happy to see him and immediately asked where Mama was. It broke his heart to tell them she hadn’t been able to come with him but would surely join them later. Whether that was true, he didn’t know. <br/>The Grigori had protested once he revealed his plan of flying up to the capital city and kicking Suho off the Throne of Light. He was in no way able to endure any kind of stress. Jungkook, however, had a goal, and that was stopping this war if it was possible. Suho must have reported the kidnapping of the children first. There was no other reason why God would decide on his own another battle was necessary. If he didn’t do something, thousands of lives would be lost. If crawling was the only way of getting to Suho, so be it. </p><p>Namjoon and Yoongi carried the High Seraph up and through the gate as Jimin hid in his hair to be close should his wound reopen. That happening was altogether likely as Jungkook walked into the Pentagon unassisted and pretended everything was fine until he reached the throne hall.<br/>Suho had been in deep conversation with Baekhyun before the High Seraph of Heaven entered and immediately ruined his mood with the fact that he was alive. </p><p>“You have returned, sire...” he greeted with a slight bow. He wasn’t able to keep the disappointment out of his voice, however. He had hoped Jungkook was dead. <br/>“Your services are no longer needed, Suho. Step away...” Jungkook ordered, and this time he didn’t care to be polite. Suho smiled slightly and emptied the seat for the High Seraph, who approached him. Both Angels faced each other neutrally, none showed their actual disgust toward the other. <br/>“You may explain to me later why you disregarded my command and made a report you were explicitly told to withhold until my return...”<br/>“You are not above our Lord’s commands, Jungkook. I simply did as I was told...” Suho said with a shrug before bowing and excusing himself. <br/>Jungkook followed the retreating Cherub with his eyes and instantly knew it couldn’t be just that. The Virtue accompanying him immediately seemed suspicious once he only bowed to him and followed Suho without a word, but he didn’t have time for that. <br/>Instead, he closed his eyes and opened the link between him and God. The conversation was short, and when his consciousness returned, he was none the wiser. God was furious at the kidnapping of the children and now even more as he had noticed his injury. Jungkook only succeeded in persuading him on not attacking the demons first. He was sure they wouldn’t attack either. The Dominions were to remain vigilant. At the first sign, the battle would ensue. </p><p>Jungkook dropped the minute he finished that conversation. His wound reopened, and blood pooled out of his mouth when God left him. The strain of talking to the Lord was too much for his damaged body, and so he had to be carried out again and forced back into bed. <br/>Suho watched from afar as the High Seraph was taken from the throne room. An amused little smile played around his lips. So the High Seraph had returned, but as calculated, he wasn’t whole. The demons had tried to apprehend him and had succeeded in weakening him. No matter, what Jungkook said, he was sure. The war would come for them. The demons would now be the ones to attack first, and when that happened, Jungkook would lose some of God’s trust. After all, his guess was based on emotion only. He was betting on his wife to prevent any fighting. Suho was very sure that wouldn’t come true. Unlike him, his wife was not the one who decided wars, and Lucifer hated God with a passion that would make him unable to ignore such a pure provocation. <br/>It came to everyone’s surprise when the bodies of patrolling Dominions were brought before the Throne of Light. Butchered. A clear message from Hell. A surprise for everyone except Suho,  who was now occupying Jungkook’s place. The High Seraph of Heaven was severely injured and absolutely indisposed. As such, he had taken back the Throne and said: “Let there be war...” </p><p>While Jungkook lay injured, Suho executed God’s orders, and the lines between Hell and Heaven were drawn. A few days later, the fighting began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No warnings for this chapter. :-) <br/>Let me know how happy you are someone returned from the dead *teehee*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. NINETEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: War, fighting, blood, the usual in this story. Also, I think some of you might like something occurring at the end. ;-) </p><p>Thanks for all the kudos and your support! We´ve reached 50% of the story. I´m reaching the end of all the before handwritten scenes so updates may come later than usual from now on. I´ll do my best to be as fast as possible. I´ll be returning to work next week so my quarantine period is officially over. Nineteen chapters during quarantine are really good for me :-D Let me know if you´d like to know my social media for example to keep in touch. I had initially created this account to remain anonymous but the prolonged isolation has taken its toll on my mental health and I´d love to hear from you guys. Your comments really keep me going. Thanks again and stay healthy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The War of Heaven and Hell began before anyone could really say what had happened to anger Lucifer and God so much.<br/> <br/>The Ruler of Hell burned with bloodlust, and after his precious Princess was brought back injured and apparently betrayed by her husband, he called for bloody retribution. In the act of fast gratification, he sent the Seven Sins who captured and killed Dominions that were then left to be found—a clear sign of aggression. After that, Heaven closed its gates and enforced its barriers. No one could enter or depart without permission.</p><p>Matters only got worse when the High Seraph´s wounds wouldn´t heal.<br/>He pined for his wife, the very person who had done this to him. God knew and became furious. Injuring the High Seraph was not to be tolerated, and so war broke out before anyone could persuade him or Lucifer otherwise. The marriage that had ensured peace was now the reason they were fighting, and both Jungkook and Asmodea suffered for it. Jungkook wasn´t able to pacify his Lord, and Asmodea´s lies had prompted Lucifer to fight. A fact that only became evident to her once she had been confined to her castle, too injured to join the battle. </p><p>Every Power, Dominion, Archangel, Throne, and Virtue was deployed to protect the highest spheres of Heaven, including the capital city. The lowest areas weren’t worth protecting since no one of importance lived there, or better since their inhabitants, the Grigori, weren’t deemed worth protecting. <br/>It would take a few weeks before the High Seraph, and Princess Asmodea were well enough to participate in any fighting, determined to find their significant other. </p><p>The demons came in droves, headed by none other than Sloth - who certainly had not wanted any part in this since it was too much trouble. <br/>The Angels defended their barrier fiercely, for attacking it, meant their Lord would be weakened. The bodies of the dead fell from the sky and littered the earth while the humans remained oblivious to what was going on. For days and nights, they fought until it became clear the Angels stood no chance against the invading demon army. They fought unfairly and with great brutality. One of their own had been betrayed and injured. They would lay waste to everything in their path until their goal was achieved—the Realm Invasion. </p><p>The barrier held until God´s powers dwindled, running out because the attacks were relentless and vicious. The next time the High Seraph was well enough to hear God´s voice, his health deteriorated. Once the Lord´s booming voice was heard through all of Heaven, apologetic and remorseful, lamenting the fact that many little ones would not survive the night. That message came out of his mouth. Everyone in presence saw the High Seraph fall out of his Throne, his complexion ashy, and now full of disbelief. Heaven had only heard the words, but Jungkook knew what he meant to do. </p><p>The barrier opened around the lowest sphere, then reformed itself stronger around the higher parts of Heaven. The cleft was big enough for a swarm of demons to infiltrate the realm, effectively entering the Grigori domain. </p><p>And thus began what many would call afterward the slaughter of the lambs. The Grigori were powerless against the swarming hordes that either devoured them or ripped them to pieces, their screams of agony only heard by Jimin, who was not able to cross the barrier outside and so he screamed and raged against it. Yelled and cursed the Maker for condemning all of his brethren to death because He saw them as worthless. And then he remembered: “Jungkook!”<br/>He would surely be able to save them, and so he flew up to Heaven. Hoping he’d get to him before every last Grigori was wiped out. </p><hr/><p>Princess Asmodea had heard of the opening of the barrier. She subsequently escaped from her bedrest to join the battle. Everyone thought she was being eaten alive by vengeful thoughts. The Mistress of Lust wasn’t feeling very lusty nowadays; the object of her ardent desires gone, after all, his parting gift a sword through her chest. </p><p>She now spent most of her time in demon form, since it would help her heal faster and because she didn’t feel like fending off advances from admirers. Everyone who thought she might be interested had earned themselves a free height adjusting surgery, starting from above. <br/>She had bitten a few heads off before she was left to boil in the piece. However, it was just a dull ache that grew with every passing hour Jungkook was not at her side. She also hadn’t fed since he left, and it was taking its toll. Never would she have thought Lucifer would take such vicious revenge on her fake accounts of what had happened to avoid prosecution. Her only goal was to avoid punishment, not start a war with injured demons returning to Hell every day. Lucifer would not listen to her once she had tried to pacify him and convince him a fight wasn´t necessary. Instead, he had deployed the Seven Sins and had her confined in her castle to heal. Stating that Heaven would pay for sending back his precious Princess in such a state. Her looking at Baal for help hadn´t worked as he was determined to keep up the lie to help her. Soon it became evident lying had been a fatal mistake as Lucifer did all of this to avenge her humiliation. She was powerless, and every life lost in the weeks to come was directly her fault. </p><p>The second the news about the barrier reached her, she ran and flew up towards the sky. She knew who was leading the attack on the lowest sphere. Baal. </p><p>As soon as she arrived and entered, it first didn’t look like much of a battle until she looked closer. The ground was littered with tiny little bodies, pixy like, almost like little fairies, and that’s when she remembered just where she was. This was Jimin’s realm. Home of the Grigori. They had just slaughtered their way through, killing the weakest first and god and simply let them knowing full well what would happen. <br/>For the first time, Asmodea let herself feel the horror. She slapped her hand across her lips to suppress the disgusted scream she wanted to utter. Worst of all, all of this was her fault.</p><p>She followed the bellows and shouts of battle further into the cloudy realm, the only things she saw for a long time being dead creatures or pieces thereof until she arrived at the front lines. </p><p>She was able to see them far beyond and the big cloud of angry Grigori, the last line of defense it seemed. The moment she wanted to join the army, however, she heard the cries for help. Just when Jimin has been injured the first time. Some of them were still alive, right here somewhere. <br/>“I won’t hurt you...” she promised into the air. “A Grigori once came to help me when I needed help. Let me help you...”<br/>Right behind her, a cloud began shaking nervously but immediately stopped. <br/>She brushed it away and found a little hole, almost like a colony where the tiny creatures were hiding. It was impossible to tell how many were still alive, but some were heavily injured, their wings broken right off, or other body parts missing. </p><p>Right at the front, one Grigori was holding another, his injuries so severe she was sure he wouldn’t survive very long. <br/>The cries for help were loudest from it, the little body now shivering. <br/>Asmodea extended her hand towards it, but immediately, they backed away, looking up at her in panic. <br/>“He’s dying...” she tried to explain but to no avail. The little creatures were terrified of her eyes, talons, and fangs. <br/>Only then she realized that she was still in her demon form, and it surely was not helping their trust, so she changed back to her usual human-looking style. </p><p>“I’m the High Seraph´s wife.” she tried to explain. “My blood can save those who are injured, but it will hurt. Only those of you with life-threatening wounds should drink it. This one is just about done for. If you don’t let me give him the blood, he will die. I know you can understand what I say, so what will it be?”<br/>The Grigori holding the injured one looked like it might just as well cry, but what other options did they have? The demon army had marched through and eaten or murdered their kind. Now another demon was offering help. They weren’t able to verify anything she was saying. <br/>“Here...” Asmodea offered, cutting one long line from her wrist to her elbow. “The decision is yours...”<br/>The injured Grigori was breathing faster now like it was just nearing its end, so its friend finally took it to her offered arm. </p><p>Asmodea lay still as the injured one was coaxed into drinking her blood, and immediately after the last sip, it began convulsing, alarming the others who were now too scared to come closer. </p><p>She took the little Angel from its companions and cradled it in her arms, pain like this should not be left to fend of alone, and soon its body recovered, the wounds closing and its wings reforming itself. The Grigori were surprised to see their friend heal life-threatening injuries quickly and slowly, but surely more of them came forward to take a sip of her blood. She opened up her other arm when she saw just how many were injured and had to be helped to even come near her. </p><p>“If you find more survivors, bring them to me, I need to go...” she explained urgently after putting down the first Grigori. <br/>She flew away, not seeing a few other clouds turning to reveal more surviving Gregori. It had been so long since anyone had paid attention to them, even longer since someone had helped them—the High Seraphs wife. They’d make sure to follow her wherever she went. </p><p>Asmodea arrived at the front lines were the last surviving Angels had formed a barrier around themselves, trying very hard to keep the rest alive. <br/>Baal watched as his demons were hacking at the barrier, unperturbed until the Mistress of Lust joined him. <br/>“Stop them, Baali, or I will...” she said. “These are the weakest and lowest of Angels. You’ve slaughtered enough of them. Just get back to hacking the barrier.”</p><p>Baal slowly turned his head from his lounging position on a cloud. <br/>“My men are bored, Princess. What am I to do? Say, no?” he asked. </p><p>The Grigori barrier cracked, giving way to a few of them falling out, and immediately they were snatched up. The Princess of Hell watched in horror as most of them were either torn or eaten in seconds. </p><p>“Please stop this...” she whispered one last time. When Baal wouldn’t obey, she transformed with an anguished cry charging into the front lines and cutting everything in her path down mercilessly, spraying blood of her own kind everywhere. She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t take more of the little ones suffering, not when they reminded her so much of Jimin. </p><p>Those strong enough to resist her attack’s were also strong enough to fight back, and soon, it became a full out brawl between the Mistress of Lust and Sloth´s squad, where she tried to kill everything that moved, and they wanted to immobilize her as soon as possible. Baal, all the lazy onlooker, just watched as his soldiers and his friend ripped each other’s heads off, secretly impressed by the ruthless efficiency she used to dispose of his soldiers because of some Tinkerbell-looking flies. The Angel husband was a lousy role model. </p><p>One of his soldiers succeeded in injuring her, so she lost her footing, and then she was captured by the remaining three. There had been more than a hundred demons. She had cut them down except four of them. They dragged her before him, now actually bleeding from shallow cuts and other injuries, and he grinned. </p><p>“Not bad, Lust. You’re still deadly. Just on the wrong side, I guess.”<br/>“What are you gonna do about it, you lazy ass?” she challenged. <br/>He approached her, his men holding her in place for whatever he was about to dish out, but they weren’t counting on their own general turning on them. Baal just threw four perfectly aimed daggers at them, hitting every forehead, and thus killing them off fast. </p><p>“You’re lucky, I’m mostly on your side. Whatever that is...” he grumbled before helping her up—good old Baal. With that, every unnecessary witness was gone. </p><p>Asmodea approached the front line, where the remaining Grigori still held up their barrier stubbornly. In front of them, a long line of those who had not survived the demon attack. Some were still alive, but their injuries so gruesome she didn’t think she could save them; however, she would still try. </p><p>Their little voices in her head were miserable crying for help and mercy, and somehow, she felt compelled to save all of them. <br/>She pricked open her finger, working fast and letting drops of her blood fall into their little mouths before they breathed their last. All of them began shrieking in pain, convulsing and seizing up, making the ones holding the barrier really nervous, but they never moved. <br/>They would survive, but they needed care and tenderness just as she had cared for Jimin. She would not be able to care for all of them. <br/>Behind her, the buzz of little wings was heard, and a small cloud of surviving Grigori were all approaching her, carrying the injured comrades to her side. </p><p>“Feed, little ones. I shall be your safe haven, until another arrives...” she offered, carrying some of the more heavily injured Angels in her lap and arms, giving them the warmth they needed. <br/>The others were picked up and engulfed by their kin and soon, she was being swarmed with injured and desperate little things who all wanted a sip from her but weren’t getting close enough because there were too many casualties. </p><p>“Undress me, please...” she directed at Baal, who did so without asking questions. <br/>The Princess Of Hell knelt on the ground and spread her wings wide, no more clothes obstructing the Grigori from their quest of getting a drop from her blood. <br/>“Now cut me...” she instructed, and her friend did as asked. <br/>The cuts were shallow all over her wings and body and stung, but it gave every Grigori the chance to find a place to feed. </p><p>They all got a sip of her blood, healing some injuries in seconds, and others at least didn’t die immediately. Wings and body parts would grow back eventually.</p><p>The stubborn barrier of Grigori began to crumble until they all flew free, except the ones who had caught on and were now looking for some places to suck the blood out of. Some of them became overzealous biting and pulling on her skin, but she never lashed out, just let them have their full while she felt her powers drain away. The ones on her arms were now breathing easily, and she gave them back into waiting arms. Happy, they would survive yet another day.</p><p>“Remind me again, why I’m watching you feeding little vampire fairies buck naked...” Baal grumbled into the air, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he did his best to look away. <br/>“Because you love m-...” she said jokingly, but the jest turned into an anguished cry when Baal was impaled from behind, a stone-faced Angel wielding the staff. <br/>“Well, fuck!” Baal cursed, hitting at the Angel, who jumped away into safety. He sunk to the ground, spear still sticking out of him. <br/>“Baali!” she cried, but he silenced her. “We have company, Asmodea. Finish it up. We gotta run for it...”</p><p>Before he was able to run for it, four grim-looking Dominions in red armor had circled him, keeping him in check. The Grigori were buzzing angrily again, but this time, the remaining survivors tried to protect their savior, her. </p><p>“No! I didn’t just save all your asses to have you killed. Go away!” she yelled, but the Grigori stood their ground around her while she held on to the really injured ones. <br/>“Submit,” the leader of the attacking angels simply said, which made Baal spit right to his feet. <br/>“Go fuck yourself, Dominion!” he insulted, which brought him another spear to the chest. Asmodea screamed in rage as she saw her friend injured. She put the wounded Grigori away and charged without thinking headfirst into battle, disregarding the fact that she hadn´t fed for weeks and had now lost most of her remaining strength as she had donated blood to the surviving Grigori. </p><p>Another Angel met her in battle and swiftly brought her down to her knees, drained and weak. Otherwise, a mere Dominion would never have overpowered a Sin like her. <br/>The Grigori were buzzing angrily, trying to shield her, but the Dominions just ignored them.<br/>“Submit...” the leader repeated, just as they expected. Dominions were not known for their compassionate nature. They were mostly dispatched to do a simple task and complete it they would or die trying. <br/>“If you won’t...” he added, grabbing one Grigori out of the sky without much care before holding it by the head and wings and pulling slowly. The little Angel screamed in agony, and Asmodea was painfully reminded of Jimin, back when she had saved him from Jungkook´s housekeeper. <br/>“No!” she cried. <br/>“Submit...” he repeated while the Angel in his hands thrashed to escape. <br/>“Baali...” she begged, knowing fully well that he was not going to like it. <br/>“I submit...” he pressed through gritted teeth, and she joined him, making the Dominion drop the Grigori like a used handkerchief. </p><p>It landed right in her lap, in excruciating pain. She made it drink some of her blood. <br/>“Stay back...” she warned the Grigori. “Take care of your injured ones.”</p><p>Then she crawled to Baal, bleeding out of his mouth by now, his wounds severe. <br/>“Drink some of my blood...” she offered, but he declined. “No, Princess, you don’t have any more blood to give.”<br/>“And you’ll die if we don’t heal this fast. They won’t let me heal you later. You’ll be imprisoned as one of the Seven Sins. One triumph over Lucifer. Drink, Baali, please...”<br/>Baal didn’t respond immediately but looked down wistfully, coming to a halt right on her chest. The only place where the Grigori hadn’t sunk their little teeth into. Baal lunged down, taking a bite out of her right breast, and she screamed out in alert, making the Dominions first look, then avert their eyes at the perverted display. </p><p>“Hey!” she scolded, moaning involuntarily when he closed his lips around his bite and sucked, conveniently around her nipple that just had to react to the touch. <br/>“Shut up, Princess,” he replied, his voice horse before he bit down on her other tit, hands grabbing whatever piece of skin they could grab fast. </p><p>“Baal!” she warned, but something he whispered against her neck made her stop protesting. <br/>“Feed...” he urged, and she knew what he was up to. He was incapacitated and would be of no help whatsoever as soon as he was captured. <br/>She was hungry and now sucked dry by those little Angels. She would not be able to save him or defend herself, so she needed at least some of her power to be replenished. The Dominions were too busy blushing and looking away, the exception being their leader who was looking down at them curiously. At the same time, he determined what he should do. <br/>“I feed on desire. You have never desired me, Baali...” she protested weakly, his touch showing some effect. <br/>“No one had ever not desired you, Princess,” Baal rasped, biting into a nipple and making her cry out in glee. <br/>The Dominion inclined his head shortly: “That will be enough...” he warned, but Baal was not distracted from his task. <br/>“But I’m married...” she whimpered. <br/>“He can’t satisfy you, Princess. I know I can...”<br/>That was a jab at Jungkook, and she knew he was lying through his teeth. Of all the Sins, Baal was just too lazy to date or fuck. Now he was devouring her flesh like it was the last thing he’d ever go. <br/>The Dominion lost his patience with them. He grabbed both spears on Baal and pulled until he had released him from the weapon´s impalement, making him bleed out faster, however. <br/>“Baali!” Asmodea exclaimed when her friend dropped into her arms and chest, breath coming in rapid gulps as he was having trouble breathing through all the blood in his chest. <br/>Baal never hesitated to take out a bite of her side, drinking her blood in greedy gulps. It would help him heal now, but drinking it while he was impaled would not have done any good. </p><p>They were both grabbed and finally carried up into Heaven through the barrier, and before it closed, every single surviving Grigori passed through, all of them carrying their injured. They were following their savior, and it was also foolish to stay where the barrier didn’t protect them from any attacks. Hidden from the others, three of them had been hiding in her hair, the last ones resting from their injuries. <br/>They all followed her up, like a loyal little army of fireflies. After all, who else were they supposed to follow if God Himself had forsaken them a long time ago?</p><p>It should take some time until Hell was informed that Sloth and Lust had been captured, rendering Lucifer so maddeningly furious he made the earth shake for hours. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. TWENTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woohoo, I´m back! Sorry for the long wait everyone. :-( Next chapter will be up tomorrow I think, so stay tuned.<br/>For anyone wanting to connect, I just use Tumblr when writing explicit BTS fanfiction :-D Name´s skylarkslament. On insta, I´m lauryuchiha. Come visit me if you like. I mainly post stuff about Jungkook or BTS in general on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Baal and I were unceremoniously hauled around on full display of every single disgusted Angel who saw us. Of course, I wasn't given anything to cover myself, and so my still pretty beat and cut up body was put on display. I let myself just look the way I looked. Everyone knew I was a demon, and everyone knew I was the Mistress of Lust. Nothing scandalous about seeing me naked. </p><p>The Dominions stoically carried us through the gate and into the capital city. I remembered strolling around these streets with my husband as everyone regarded us curiously or neutrally. Those same residents knew who I was, and the disdain at whatever I must have done to be taken prisoner was louder than bombs. When I stumbled and fell to the ground, I was just pulled up roughly, and the handcuffs on my wrists cut deep.  Weakened as I was, the wound didn't close. It bled until my underarms were covered in red. That's just what I needed. Losing more blood.</p><p>When we reached the Pentagon, a door appeared and opened only to close once we entered. Everything here looked the same—white everything. So typical of Angels to paint their operation base in the most boring color in existence. Too monotonous to ever remember where we had come from. </p><p>I was dragged inside with Baal, who was much better now but still looked like someone had tried to skewer him, which was true. <br/>
We were finally led into a vast room that looked like the inside of a cathedral. Several paintings of Angels covered the walls, from the bottom to the very top of the ceiling. Another wall showed the creation of the world. You know - book Genesis. In the beginning, God did everything in seven days, and so on. On both sides, high pillars covered with intricate carvings seemed to hold the room. They led all the way to a golden throne, seemingly made of light, interwoven with red roses. The roses had no thorns as mine did. Of course, they had individual flowers. Couldn't have a rose be thorny in Heaven. It was just supposed to be beautiful. </p><p>The hall was full of high ranking angels. Some of them I recognized from when I first married Jungkook. Back then, they had looked like they wanted to be just about anywhere else. In here, they belonged, and my ass being dragged into the room was most unwelcome. <br/>
All of them were staring in confusion or disgust as were hauled inside.  </p><p>Baal and I were forced to kneel before we were even able to protest. One hand on my shoulder pushed hard, and I landed on my knees uncomfortably. Goody, just what I needed. More bruises. The second I was about to look back and curse at the Dominion wearing his red armor and treating us like scum, a sword came into my peripheral view. It was right at my neck, forcing me to remain silent and stare up at the throne where my husband was sitting. He was wearing his usual white suit and nonthreatening mask of nonchalance. My heart skipped a beat in my chest at the sight of him. He was still alive and well... or not was my next immediate thought once I noticed his look of nonchalant arrogance was hiding how weary and unwell he felt. Sick was the most appropriate word. Had his injury not healed yet? </p><p>"We have returned, High Seraph, and await further orders."</p><p>Jungkook avoided looking at us as he addressed the Dominion holding a sword to my neck. "Report..." he said quietly. </p><p>"The demon army had already been exterminated when we arrived to save the Grigori. Only these two remained. Roughly eighty percent of the Grigori were lost, the other twenty percent are injured but alive. We found her feeding them blood from her many wounds, obviously trying to heal them. The creatures also tried to protect her when we took them, prisoner..." he reported eloquently. Not one word was out of place.</p><p>"Because I saved them..." I elaborated. "Without me, all of the Grigori would be dead now!"<br/>
Without warning, one Dominion raised his hand and almost punched my lights out, hard enough to dislocate my jaw and splatter more of my blood on the floor. Their leader very rationally explained to me: "You shall only speak when asked."<br/>
My lip was now ripped, and I knew that burning pain in my cheek would turn into a bruise. </p><p>I looked up at my husband. Would he really let them abuse me like this? I found him unresponsive. It seemed like he was still mad at me for putting my scythe right through his belly. The barest of twitch around his lip let me doubt that, however. He was forcing himself to be calm. </p><p>"I bet that is her demon lover or something..." someone whispered from among the High Angels, and I knew the whispers were just that. Whispers and assumptions. They couldn't hurt me. But they could hurt my husband. Lucky for us, he knew Baal, and I were not lovers and would never be.  </p><p>Jungkook rose from his throne slowly and approached us. He addressed the room and made his voice carry. "We have the Sins of Lust and Sloth here in our halls, equal to our Virtues in position. Certainly unexpected visitors..." <br/>
He had called me Lust and not mentioned our relationship. Did he see my attack on him as a betrayal? Was he really going to treat me like any ordinary prisoner? I guessed I deserved that. But... everything I had done was to protect him. Let's forget the part where I basically caused the whole war afterward. I didn't think Lucifer would become so enraged because of me. Once I became an adult, he had treated me like every other Sin, like the ruler I was. I was no longer a little girl, and still, he had ordered the slaughter on my behalf as if my honor had been besmirched. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want a war, and I certainly did not want to hurt him. <br/>
"Jung...-" I tried to speak, but my jaw was severely dislocated, and speaking was tough. <br/>
Jungkook ignored me and stood in front of Baal.</p><p>"Tell me what happened, demon," he addressed Baal, and Baal just shrugged. <br/>
"I was sent up to take the next shift attacking the barrier. There were all these little pixies, and my demons were bored, so they started thrashing them around a bit. Princess Asmodea later arrived and killed every single last soldier in my squad because of the fairies. She fed them blood to heal them, and then the Dominions found us. Nothing else to tell."</p><p>"Lies!" someone shouted from the onlookers. Obviously, we were demons and didn't know how to tell the truth if it hit us in the face with cardboard that stated what we were supposed to say. "Can that be proven? Where are all the Grigori? I see none of those twenty surviving percent. How do we know she didn't eat them all?"<br/>
That's when one little Grigori decided to show itself and fly out of my hair. It landed on my head, buzzing angrily at Jungkook. That made everyone shut up for a second. </p><p>"Little One..." Jungkook asked. "Did this person save you and feed you all blood?"</p><p>The Grigori nodded, then jumped down to my shoulder and grabbed my cheek to rub itself on me affectionately. <br/>
"Where is everyone else?" The Angel pointed outside, where they would be waiting until I came back out. </p><p>"Very well..." Jungkook said. We had a moment of looking into each other's eyes. Whatever he saw in mine made him say: "It seems like Lust hasn't forgotten she is tied to me by marriage..."<br/>
What kind of sentence was that? I tried to speak again, but opening my mouth wasn't happening right now. </p><p>"Sloth shall be put on trial for murder later. I shall take my wife home now. She must be tired from saving every remaining Grigori herself..."</p><p>He looked around the room, and it told me all I needed to know. None of these people had been happy about saving the bugs in the first place. It shamed them into knowing that I, a demon, had protected their kin while they would have been content with waiting while part of the population was exterminated.</p><p>"Shouldn't we inquire about your wife's loyalties, sire? This may as well be a ruse to get her into our inner circles and plan an attack..." a voice carried through the hall, and immediately a shiver ran down my spine. That person was powerful, influential like my husband. <br/>
Jungkook frowned shortly and looked very directly at the person who had spoken. I followed his gaze back the onlookers and found an Angel, very handsome, and with an air of importance around him. The drop in temperature was almost palpable. <br/>
"Are you saying I should toss her in a dungeon, injured as she is because you don't trust her?" Jungkook asked neutrally. </p><p>"I seem to remember how you returned from your little honeymoon in Hell, with one big hole in your gut. You still haven't fully recovered, and I also seem to remember those injuries were not self-inflicted. You have yet to report how that happened. A lovers spat, perhaps?"<br/>
Baal gave me a knowing look but refrained from saying anything. Jungkook and I had a second to look at one another to decide what to say. <br/>
"In the end, it doesn't matter, but the fact remains that she is a demon, and we are at war. She should not receive any special treatment because of who she is married to. If she has committed any crimes before God, then she must be judged accordingly."</p><p>General approval was heard all around the hall, and I was painfully reminded that I did not have any friends up here. The only people on my side were Baal and the Grigori on my shoulder. <br/>
"Wait. Who the fuck are you even?" I asked with difficulty. My jaw had healed. Using it, however, was still challenging. The Dominion behind me delivered another punch. This time it had me crumble on the floor momentarily, a painful sob escaping me. That one had hurt even more. He had just broken my nose.  </p><p>"Princess..." Baal gasped while the Grigori on my shoulder fussed around, touching my face. "Is this how you treat prisoners up here? She's the Princess of Hell!" Baal exclaimed angrily but was completely ignored. The hit catapulted two more Grigori out of my hair. They hit the floor with a little thud. No one but me seemed to hear their cries of discomfort as they were still not completely healed.</p><p>"You shall only speak when addressed!" the Dominion bellowed at me, and this time I stayed quiet. The air around us seemed to burn momentarily, and one look at my husband told me why. It looked like he might as well explode from how angry he was. His eyes shifted between blue and brown, indicating that he kept himself from doing something violent. This was the second time I had been struck in his presence, and he wasn't doing anything about it. <br/>
 <br/>
I collected the Grigori back into my arms. The little Angel on my shoulder seemed to coo to me, stroking my face like it wanted the pain to go away. <br/>
The ones in my arms turned to me, one little arm touching me at all times like they also wanted to comfort me, even if they were too injured move. <br/>
Jungkook was holding his hands in a fist, and he was shaking with fury. Still, for anyone else, he must have looked pokerfaced and collected. <br/>
"Very well, Suho..." he said almost bored, then returned to his throne. <br/>
"What would you have me ask of my demon wife?"</p><p>Something told me this was not how things were supposed to go. Why should the High Seraph have to bow down to anyone's questions? Who was this Suho guy?<br/>
"Why were you in such a poor state when you returned?" Suho asked. "We were sick with worry."<br/>
Somehow that sounded like he was just sad Jungkook had returned in one piece. "Same question, darling..." Jungkook said quietly. </p><p>And just like that, all eyes were on me. I didn't want to confess what had happened, especially because Baal was right next to me, and I had lied to him to save us both. I hesitated for a few seconds before Baal groaned: "Just tell them the truth, Princess..."<br/>
We looked at each other for a split second, telling me he was okay with whatever story I made up. My speech was impaired from the blow the Dominion had delivered. Must have broken a few blood vessels as my face was swelling badly, and my nose free bleeding. </p><p>"The Seven Sins were dispatched to kill the High Seraph once the conflict boiled over. I am one of them, but I chose to save my husband rather than kill him. He was injured during our escape, and it was all I could do to bring him back before he died in my arms."<br/>
That was as close to the truth as I was willing to admit. <br/>
"How was he injured?" Suho asked curiously, but Jungkook beat me to that answer. <br/>
"Her fellow demons attacked her because she had defied direct orders, so I protected her from the blow."</p><p>The people behind me couldn't see, but I looked up with wide-open eyes and a half dislocated jaw from how open it was. He had lied. Outright lied. Angels never lied. <br/>
Jungkooks' answer seemed to meet with general approval. Of course, selfless protection of a spouse would not be looked down upon. <br/>
"And how did she avoid being prosecuted for treason?"<br/>
Baal answered without a hitch. </p><p>"She's the Mistress of Lust and Princess of Hell. There's no way anyone would harm her for saving her spouse, whom she doted on so very much that it caused general barfing among anyone who saw them. If there ever was an angel in Hell that was treated too well, it was your Seraph. Their honeymoon phase was sickening."<br/>
"But you just said our High Seraph was injured when he took a hit that was supposed to hit her. I am most confused." The Angel named Suho stared me down as if he was waiting for one of us to make a mistake. Somehow he knew we weren't telling the truth. </p><p>This time I simply finished up that part of the story. <br/>
"The orders to catch my husband were given on impulse, and as such tempers were high. We fought, and we injured each other. After everything had calmed down, I was pardoned immediately. I am the apple of our Lord's eye, I am the Princess of Hell. I was chosen as the High Seraph's wife because there is no one more valued than me. Heaven sacrificed their Highest Seraphim. We could do no less, so I was given as a bride. The only one worthy."<br/>
That should explain it. I was important. Harming me was not a good idea. However, I was sure that I was chosen because I was the only woman among the Sins. <br/>
"Very well then..." Suho said, obviously not happy that we had lied ourselves out of this one. <br/>
"So you treated our Highest Seraphim with respect. Did you also respect your vows to him?"<br/>
I might have blushed from indignation. Who was he to ask such a question of me? <br/>
"I don't see how that is any of your business!" I spat in his direction, and  I felt the next blow from my overeager overseers coming before I saw it. This time Jungkook grabbed his arm before the Dominion ever reached me. "If you lay a hand on my wife again, I shall become irate with you. Don't make me repeat myself. Take two steps back and kneel until I say otherwise..."<br/>
The Dominion nodded and followed the order without question, kneeling in his uncomfortable-looking armor, hands on his thighs, head held low. <br/>
"Answer the question, darling..." he said quietly. </p><p>"Always..." I replied, and my eyes were all for Jungkook. He knew I wasn't lying. He had kept me company in my bed more than enough. I was sure we shouldn't mention that, though. <br/>
"Very well..." Suho finished. "Her character seems to be true. However, we still haven't judged her companion. He is after all responsible for the massacre of the Grigori..."<br/>
"We shall do that another day..." Jungkook insisted. "Dominions, seize him. Lock him up until we decide what to do with him."<br/>
That was a decision I didn't agree with, and I opened my mouth to protest, but Baal hissed: "Princess!" and shook his head to keep me quiet. I could only watch as they grabbed my friend and dragged him away to a cell. </p><p>Jungkook came to me slowly before he dropped on his knees before me. "Let's go home, my love."<br/>
He took me in his arms carefully, holding me tight and making sure his jacket covered everything before turning around and walking past everyone looking at us. I just let myself be carried like the Princess I was and did not protest. </p><p>"Why don't you fly?" Suho asked as if he knew exactly why, and I decided I really didn't like this guy. </p><p>"My wings are still unwell. I shall walk. Besides..." <br/>
My husband rubbed his cheek on my head, and I grabbed his shirt in my hand. <br/>
"Now that my wife is back in my arms, I don't feel like setting her down anytime soon..."</p><p>This earned him collective sighing from every woman in the room. That was a somewhat sappy thing to say, but I humored him and leaned against his chest, pretending to be very tired. The Grigori on my shoulder rubbed his cheek on mine. <br/>
Jungkook hadn't even finished taking his first step when the Virtue I recognized as Baekhyun stepped forward and asked: "What shall happen to the one kneeling, sire?"<br/>
Jungkook didn't bother turning around, but I felt his powers running high again. He wanted to do way worse than what he ordered next. <br/>
"He struck my wife twice, then tried a third time. Three days in this position should remind him of the proper courtesy we treat our prisoners with..."<br/>
That made me go happy inside. So, he did care.</p><p>Jungkook carried me through the hall slowly, and everyone lowered their head as we passed. He was still High Seraph. Once we left the room, a door opened right in front of us. This building, for sure, worked in mysterious ways. <br/>
Walking through the capital city turned into another freak show as the ruler of Heaven carried his demon wife around. The disdain from before turned into genuine curiosity or just understandable confusion.   <br/>
"Why won't you fly?" I asked since all the gawking was getting on my nerves. <br/>
"I'll show you later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. TWENTY-ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Home sweet home..." I mumbled, looking at the mansion I thought I'd never see again. It was almost ironic how I had ended up here during a war, but when I had decided out of my own volition that I wanted to return, I had not been able to cross the barrier.<br/>"The kids are at school. Let me take care of your wounds..." he urged, but I waved him away just for a second to address my little friend kissing my cheek. </p><p>"Go get everyone else and bring them here. They'll be safe with us..."<br/>The Grigori understood, spread its wings, and left. I was left with my husband carrying me back to my room and setting me on my bed. I placed the two sleeping Grigori on the pillow I had used to nurse Jimin back to health. One was missing a wing, the other looked almost completely healed. I stroked both their heads then covered them with a little handkerchief. They'd be fine. </p><p>Jungkook entered my room with a towel and a little basin filled with water, which he placed on the bed before he instructed me to sit down. I obeyed and watched as he pushed away his jacket, leaving me bare safe for my panties. I must have looked like I was run over by a truck. Some wounds had healed, others just wouldn't because my energy ran so low, not even my nose had set itself back into place. The cuts on my wrists from the handcuffs remained raw and stung. I was vain enough that I carefully looked somewhere else. I would have liked it more to take care of this myself. Alone. My body was not in a stage where I wanted him to see it naked and abused and... horribly ugly. <br/>He submerged the towel in water then started cleaning the dried blood on my skin carefully.<br/>"You've never been this injured," he commented while he cleaned my arm. <br/>"Just lucky, I guess..." I replied as I watched passively how he cleaned my skin, sometimes reopening little wounds. It made me flinch every time.</p><p>My energy levels were shallow, and now back in Heaven, I felt it being sapped even faster. <br/>"How did you get these marks?" he asked quietly, and I knew exactly what he was eying - my chest and the spot where Baal had bitten me. </p><p>I refused to answer that question at first, and Jungkook let me remain silent for the time being. He cleaned my arms and my legs, my abdomen, and shoulders. Finally, he touched my face softly. The swelling had gotten worse, and I must have looked like I had a fight with a giant that pummeled my face into the ground with its bare fists.  <br/> <br/>He repeated his question. My lame excuse didn't satisfy him.<br/>"The Grigori bit whatever place they could reach..." I tried but found myself in a stone-hard grip, looking at his blue eyes, a scary gleam in them. </p><p>"Don't lie to me. Not to me..." he warned, and I was rendered motionless in his arms as he used the towel to clean my breasts tenderly, but his grip was bruising me more. <br/>"Jungkook..." I breathed, and he wouldn't hear me. His eyes were glued to the perfect imprint of Baal's teeth around my nipple and part of my areola. <br/>The energy around him was frightening. He was a being of love. Why did he now feel like Envy and I had a love child called jealousy? <br/>"He touched you..." he breathed, using one finger to brush over the marks. <br/>"Yes, but..." I squeaked but was interrupted by his bruising lips on mine. The towel was now forgotten in the basin, coloring the water red with my blood. </p><p>"No buts, Asmodea. You're mine!" he roared, scaring me just as little. My husband never behaved like that. <br/>His hands grabbed my chest, not too gently, and I gasped. It hurt, my injuries made just about everything hurt. <br/>He grabbed my head roughly, fingers digging into my scalp and hair, and pulled me into his kiss, but this time I refused and pushed him away. </p><p><br/>"Am I? Way to show me when you just let some Angel punch my face in twice!"</p><p> <br/>"He'll be kneeling on the ground for three days. What more do you want?" he asked.</p><p>I lifted my face defiantly, giving him an excellent disdainful stare from my eyes gone demon red. <br/>"An apology. You let it happen on purpose, humiliated me for what happened last time you saw me. You wanted me to hurt, just as you were and are still hurting..."</p><p><br/>Having to express that hurt me more. I had never expected to be forgiven immediately or treated with any form of courtesy by anyone else. It was my own fault things had gone so horribly wrong. And still. I couldn't shake the feeling. My husband had been angry, yes. Unfortunately, something in me was sure he let the Dominion hurt me because he wasn't able to. <br/>"Have you gone mad, princess?" he asked, and his eyes were back to being blue and furious. He never called me princess. </p><p><br/>"You are a prisoner. What did you want me to do? Lift the soldier up and throw him against the next wall?"<br/>"That would have been nice," I retorted indignantly. "Prisoner or not. I am still your wife!"<br/>"Right now, you look more like someone who's betrayed me not only in soul but in matters of the body too!" </p><p><br/>I couldn't stop myself. I lashed out and slapped him hard. My nails left bloody scratches across his cheek, and that pulled me out of my angry mindset. I didn't mean it, didn't mean to hurt him. Jungkook's face remained averted from me. He had turned to stone and wasn't moving. I didn't know what he'd do if he realized I had just lashed out first. Damn it! I hadn't wanted to hit him. </p><p>My hands looked for his shirt and grabbed it as I slid down from the bed and joined him kneeling on the floor. He looked so lost in that moment, and I was at fault. <br/>"Jungkook, I'm... so sorry..." I quietly said. "Please, forgive me..."<br/>"For what?" he growled. He was back to being angry. This time I didn't fault him. I didn't answer, however. He became more incensed. <br/>"Why did you return? Why would you come here, knowing well what you did to me? You almost killed me..."<br/>"I didn't mean it..." I sobbed. "I just wanted to protect you!"</p><p><br/>"A job well done, Asmodea! I didn't know protecting one's spouse meant impaling them with a hell scythe..." he snorted, and I desperately shook my head.</p><p><br/>"I saw no other way of seeing you to safety. You would have fought at my side and gotten yourself injured and captured. Once back in Hell, I would not have been able to free you or supply you with the energy you needed. You would either have perished from a lack thereof, or Lucifer would have made you an example. My Lord delivered those Dominions in the worst possible state to Heaven, once he heard my report. What would he have done to you? Don't you see it? I would have rather died than see you brutalized in a war that started because of a lie I told to save myself! I can't let anything happen to you, Jungkook. You are my husband!"</p><p><br/>Bitter tears of regret ran down my swollen cheeks as I told him all of it; how I had saved him but simultaneously caused the death of so many others because contrary to my belief, Lucifer seemed to care about me. <br/>I regretted every word, but I wasn't sorry for saving him. I would have done anything to keep him away from harm, anything. Of course, I had caused him harm; however, I had paid with my own blood for it. The ruler's oath was still on him. Just that breaking it once had put the same hole in my gut as his. <br/>It was quiet in the room for a while as I sobbed and despaired, my hands fisting his shirt as my body rocked with every sob I let escape. Jungkook didn't move for quite some time. Finally, he set his hands over mine, and I looked up. His eyes were back to chestnut brown, his face stricken with grief, but he composed himself shortly after, giving me as neutral a face as he could muster. </p><p>"Why did you let him touch you? Why?"<br/>His rage was slipping away, making space for absolute misery. He still thought I had betrayed him. The Seraph of Love would never tolerate such a thing. </p><p>"We were both injured, and the Dominions were offering us harm. I was too weak to heal simple bites, so he touched me to replenish some of my energy. It didn't work very well, but it was enough, so I was strong enough for the interrogation. Baal and I have never been together, you must believe me. We don't like each other that way, never have, never will." I kept the part to myself where Baal had basically admitted even he found me desirable. </p><p>Jungkooks' eyes were wide open and haunted. He didn't believe me, so I tried another way. "My Angel..." I breathed. There is nothing that could take me away from you now. I am here..."<br/>My hands stroked through his hair and over his cheeks, and he closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. That felt much better than those accusing eyes drilling into my skull. <br/>"My love..." I continued knowing that he really liked these endearments, and we both hadn't heard them in forever. <br/>"Come join me here. Come to me and let me hold you. Let me chase away those doubts from your mind..."</p><p>I unbuttoned his shirt until I could pull it out of his pants and undress him at least partly. Then I used whatever strength was left in my fingers to lure him to bed with me, his cheek bedded in the valley between my breasts. I stroked through his hair and cooed to him quietly, and just like that, his arms went around me, his whole being relaxing into mine. <br/>"Sweetheart..." he rasped. Finally, I was back in my husband's arms.</p><p> <br/>"I missed you..." he choked, his feelings now bare for me, and I felt how contagious it was. I had missed him too, so much so that only now it felt like I was complete. <br/>"Missed you too," I whispered while kissing his head. </p><p><br/>A shiver went through him, and moments later, I felt drops of water run down my skin. His arms encircled me tighter than before, his fingers burying themselves into my flesh as violent sobs rocked his body. His tears triggered my own, and all anger was forgotten in favor of us crying our eyes out. We were back together. That was everything we cared about.<br/>"I'm so sorry..." he breathed. "After my return, things have just gone wrong. I don't have the same control as I used to..."<br/>I shushed him to silence as I pulled him closer still, stroking through hair. "It doesn't matter..." I insisted, but he shook his head and looked up at me. </p><p><br/>"It does if you think I would have you abused on purpose just because I'm mad..." </p><p><br/>Jungkook cupped my swollen cheek and brushed his thumb over it. The pressure hurt, but his touch consoled me. <br/>"For a second, I thought..." I admitted sadly as I laid my hand over his. <br/>"Never, sweetheart, never. I may have been angry and jealous, I may even have doubted your loyalty for a minute. But never will I let anyone here raise another hand to you..."<br/>"Swear..." I said, my tone small and vulnerable. I needed to know he would do everything to protect me, just as I had.<br/>"I swear." <br/>The tension I had been holding left my body. I gave myself to my lover wholeheartedly as I leaned in for another kiss from those trembling lips. <br/>Our tears hadn't fully dried when we started fumbling with his belt and pants. I was losing sight of what was in front of me. I was so weak that even a simple motion like this cost me way too much energy. My breath rattled, and suddenly, I felt faint. </p><p>"We need to heal you, my love. I can't bear to see you like this..." he said. I tried for a smile, but even that was too much work. <br/>"In my state, only real sex will heal me, and even for that, I am way too tired..."<br/>"Then you must be feeling worse than you first let me believe..." he remarked worriedly. Slowly, I nodded, then cuddled up into his chest.</p><p> <br/>"Let me rest for a while... I'm... so..." </p><p><br/>I had fainted before I was able to finish the sentence. </p><hr/><p>Asmodea slept for three days and nights. By the fourth day, she hadn't even moved from her position. All that was missing was for the High Seraph to go insane with worry. Jimin's healing abilities didn't help, so they assumed no healer in Heaven could help her. By the fifth day, it was getting more difficult to explain to the children their mother was still sleeping. Who slept for five days? Jungkook would not let them into a room with her, and his sons pouted endlessly. The Mistress of Lust hadn't healed a single injury on her body. It was as if she was caught in time. Her face was still black and blue, her wrists red and raw. If anything, she seemed to grow weaker, and Jungkook saw himself out of options. The first time she spent time in Heaven, she had complained that her life was being drained from her. That was probably the case. Demons didn't do well in Heaven, as Angels didn't do well in Hell. He was unable to supply her with energy as the experience required both parties to participate, and in no way did the High Seraph want to touch his wife while she wasn't awake to give permission. It just seemed wrong. </p><p><br/>By day six, he resorted to asking the only person who he knew might be of help.</p><p>Baal. </p><p><br/>The Sin was lounging in his cell when he went to find him, his head held up by one of his hands, his posture relaxed on his little bed, as if he was not being detained and in danger of being executed in a few days if Jungkook didn't delay his hearing. <br/>Baal ignored his presence and kept his eyes closed, making no sign that he was willing to talk to him. <br/>"Uhm..." Jungkook started. Very intelligently phrased request indeed. <br/>"I need your help..." he said to which Baal snorted. <br/>"Asmodea has been asleep for six days now. Her injuries won't heal, and she is not waking up. Do you know what can be done to help her replenish her energy?"<br/>Baal snorted again, some sort of affirmative grunt, but he kept refusing to look at Jungkook. </p><p><br/>"Please..." Jungkook said. "I genuinely don't know how to help her. Don't you... love her? Wouldn't you want to help her?"<br/>That made Baal face the High Seraph of Heaven slowly, giving him an assessing look. Jungkook stood tall and composed in front of his cell. His tone of voice told a whole different story. He was desperate at this point. </p><p><br/>"Aren't you, her husband? You know where she gets her energy from..." Baal replied quietly. <br/>"Yes, but... she's unconscious..." </p><p><br/>Sloth laughed, a short cough of amusement. "So you're telling me she's been in your bed for six days, and you haven't... touched her once?"<br/>As embarrassing as it was, Jungkook nodded. Of course, he hadn't touched her. <br/>"You're aware that she is a Succubus and needs exactly what you have been too squeamish to give her, right?"</p><p><br/>The High Seraph straightened his posture and gave Sloth hard eyes. He was not going to discuss his marital bedroom practices with someone he knew had touched his wife inappropriately. <br/>"Let me give you one advice, oh High Seraphim..." Baal growled quietly as he stood from his bed. All his injuries had healed by now, and although Jungkook knew being in Heaven must weaken him, Baal looked all like the Sin he had first met. All that was missing was the scythe and the black robe. Red eyes fixed him with hostility, and that was scary enough to make him take a little step back. </p><p><br/>"For whatever reason, Asmodea loves you to pieces. She defied orders and used a significant portion of her powers to ensure you and the fledglings are always protected. She's even challenged me and got us up in this mess because thinking of you angels makes her weak and sentimental. She broke her own vow to get you away, and while she may think I believe her lies, I know you did not strike her down because of voices in your head. Her own magic turned against her once she hurt you, and she was incapacitated for weeks, the hole in her gut even more prominent than yours. Crying was all she did once she was separated from you..."</p><p><br/>Baal grabbed the steel bars that kept him captive hard as he gave Jungkook the full weight of his frustration for him. Sloth rarely got frustrated, one could even say he was too lazy to care about anything enough to reach that point. </p><p><br/>"My whole life, I have protected her, gotten her out of trouble, cleaned up her mess, supported her reign. Now, she has you. Yet you are standing here asking me stupid questions instead of ensuring she doesn't enter a catatonic state because of lack of energy. Once that happens, it could take centuries for her to awake. Even worse, she could die. If you let her die, you may as well ensure my timely execution. Otherwise, I will get out of here and hunt you until the end of time. If you kill the <strong><em>only </em></strong>woman I love, I will rip you apart limb from limb. Even better, if you kill us both, don't delude yourself into thinking Lucifer is not going to destroy you and your little paradise..."</p><p><br/>Baal snarled in his direction, opening his mouth wide and showing all his fangs. They were typically hidden behind his tightly closed lips and black robe that hid his face away, but now he let Jungkook see part of what he was. <br/>The Angel took another step back and tried hard to keep his composure. Indeed, all that had been standing between him, and this monster was his wife's tender disposition toward him. He did not doubt Baal would rip him apart if he could.<br/>"Then what do I do to save her?" he asked, and Baal punched the wall right next to him, sending debris flying everywhere. </p><p><br/>"If you're too much of a coward to fuck your own wife, let me out of here, and I'll do it..."</p><p><br/>Jungkook's eyes turned blue once Sloth had finished his sentence. He had not forgotten what jealousy felt like, and hearing this now, from the guy he knew had taken the liberty to suck his wife's tits, was making him furious once more. He knew it wasn't sexual in nature, but no one had any business touching Asmodea but him. Being so territorial was new to him, and it felt wrong to see her as his possession. Theoretically, she was her own person, but it was hard to shake the male misconception. </p><p><br/>"Let me give you one advice, demon. The next time I find your teeth marks on her, I'll be the one ripping <strong><em>you</em></strong> limb from limb!"</p><p><br/>Baal laughed at the threat and mocked: "So you do have a spine!"</p><p><br/>"I could also have you executed immediately..."</p><p><br/>"If you love your wife..." Baal answered as he walked back to his little bed and lounged back on it, face averted as he was growing tired of the conversation, "...you won't execute me. She'll have your balls for it."</p><p><br/>Unfortunately, that was true. Jungkook stormed out of the cell, holding one of the most dangerous demons Heaven had ever seen in its grasp. He knew that said beast was absolutely right. The more he thought about executing him, his thoughts went back to thinking about what kind of face Asmodea would make if he killed her best friend. Baal had phrased it perfectly. She would have his balls for it... if she woke from her slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. TWENTY-TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suho, (the little bitch) is getting closer to his goal. -_-<br/>Thanks for all your comments and your engagements. This chapter is more a look into Jungkook´s thoughts. <br/>We´ll get back to the plot in the next chapter. I promise. :-D<br/>I was in a hurry to post this so I didn´t finish beta -reading. If you find any mistakes, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After returning from the Pentagon and a more than tiresome discussion to postpone Baal's trial and instead try for a peaceful negotiation to seize battle efforts, Jungkook sat next to Asmodea's side on the bed. He had hated the suggestion coming from Suho. He was so damn sensible these days. "We have Lust and Sloth with us. Maybe you should send a message to Hell, sire, and offer their freedom to end this war."</p><p><br/>He hated having to use his spouse as a bargaining chip. He hated having to discuss a war that was not of his doing, and he especially despised having to deal with this mess and this new helpful Suho, when he knew the Cherubim of Heaven was plotting behind his back. His display of affection toward a demon and his insistence that she was not to be harmed were not helping his situation. Somehow all of his supporters and fellow angels were slowly turning against him. It was evident after everything he said was taken with a "grain of salt" or better ignored. Only what Suho suggested, seemed to matter now. Jungkook caught himself imagining what it would be like to get rid of Suho once and for all. Not in a civilized manner. Instead, having Hilda eat him alive seemed like an excellent way to be free of him. A dry little laugh escaped the Seraph of Heaven as he looked down at his unconscious wife. </p><p><br/>"You're rubbing off on me, honey..." he chuckled before all the amusement escaped, opening him up for something worse. He did not care about Suho. He did not care about anything or anyone that wasn't the woman lying in his bed. What did it all matter if she didn't wake up? Once upon a time, he would have done everything to retain his position and the admiration of his fellow angels. Now, none of that seemed to matter if the one person whose affections he cared about wasn't with him. <br/>"What am I supposed to do?" he asked into the room quietly. Asmodea didn't offer helpful advice as she usually did. He had a duty to fulfill, a whole realm to protect, a Lord to serve. Nothing mattered. Absolutely nothing. Without her, nothing mattered. </p><p><br/>Baal's words echoed in his mind. She needed something that he didn't know how to give, especially not in this situation. How was he supposed to lust after her when she was so weak and helpless? When she couldn't speak for herself? It didn't matter that she was the Mistress of Lust. No woman should be touched without invitation. He didn't only love his wife, he respected her as an equal. She, like him, knew what it meant to rule, although they had completely different styles. The way she had to lead her court was foreign to him, yet it seemed to work and her subjects revered in her presence, thrived even. All of her little demons lived for a glance from those ruby eyes, abased themselves in hopes of maybe getting to touch a small strand of her hair or rub her feet if they were fortunate. She didn't need him necessarily. <br/>And finally, he realized... he loved her with every fiber of his being. Did he desire her, though? As a Demon of Lust, she had to be wanted, desired, and lusted after. He, the Seraph of Love, needed to be loved by everyone.</p><p><br/>At the moment, she would have needed him to put his hands all over her, he was too busy crying and showering her in emotions she wasn't ordinarily compatible with. Once when he had been at the brink of death, she had learned to love to save his life. Now she was cut off from her regular support system, and she had entered this hostile realm, injured and weakened.<br/>The Dominion's abuse, her blood donations to the Grigori, and the emotional fallout between them had weakened her further. The only one left to give her what she needed was him...<br/>Jungkook tenderly took her hand in his. She looked so fragile to him, so quiet and small. Softly he brushed a featherlight kiss unto her palm and the back of her hand. "I'm yours..." he rasped. "Whatever it is you need, I will give it to you..."</p><p>Jungkook let his eye wander over his wife's sleeping form and forced himself to see what he tried to ignore mostly to be polite. The Mistress of Lust was worthy of every one of her titles, and her reputation for driving men crazy wherever she went was much deserved. Who could stand to look at her and not want what she had to offer? Shiny ebony hair, a body made for sin that molded itself into whatever form she chose to please her partner. If he had been a weaker male, he'd given in to her advances way sooner. Whoever thought they knew the most beautiful woman in existence was utterly wrong. She was lying in his bed. Ji-Eun's fragile beauty was nothing compared to her sultry looks and breathtaking smile or even angry scowl. Even when she was upset or pouty, there was no way he wouldn't find her adorable. And she was fierce and protective, strong and flirtatious, vicious and vindictive when angered, soft and vulnerable when she was sad. Just lusting after her didn't come easy to him. He had fallen head over heels in love with everything that she was. </p><p><br/>Jungkook stood shortly to rid himself of his shirt and pants. Nervous and uncomfortable as he was, he folded everything away neatly before lying down next to her on the sheets. He had dressed her in one of her nightgowns once it became clear she wasn't waking up anytime soon. It was black and lacy, covering enough to look decent but also leaving nothing to the imagination. Jungkook reached for the blanket covering her to her abdomen and hesitated for a second. He was doing this because she needed him. He had to. In no way would he ever touch her uninvited if it wasn't strictly necessary otherwise. It escaped his eyes that her complexion got worse the second he had finished the thought. Her face was turning pale with every polite and ethical thing that crossed his mind. Once he noticed,  Asmodea had started to shiver in her sleep. It was cold. Freezing with all his polite restraint. The High Seraph of Heaven almost cursed. He was making this worse, not better. Baal would never be so reserved. </p><p>Once he remembered Sloth, his feelings of jealousy returned. Baal had no right to her body. Only he did. The Angel crawled closer and wrapped one arm around her waist. So small and shapely... He brushed against the curve of her hips and painted imaginary lines up her body. The nightgown shifted and slipped to reveal one creamy triangle of her leg. The longer he stared, the more his fingers seemed to develop their own mind as they stroked their way under the lace to lift it up and uncover the center of her female charms. He kept himself from ogling her too long but held his hand right on her hip to pull her closer as he leaned into her neck and took a deep breath. She smelled like candy, a sweet, heavy scent that clouded his mind. It wrapped around him like a blanket, designed to seduce him into just taking what he desired. However, his whole being rebelled against the idea. He would not be able to take her body while she slept. It was just so against everything he believed and stood for. There was another pathway open to him. He didn't have to selfishly use her body. He'd instead give her pleasure. </p><hr/><p>Asmodea awoke to the sweet sensation of her husband's lips on her swollen clit and soaked pussy. Her legs were placed on his shoulder, his fingers were buried in her thighs hard enough to bruise later. His mouth was coating and teasing her, pulling on pink lips and soft marked skin around her inner thigh. There was no telling how long he had been down there. "Jung-..." she breathed. He was towering over her faster than she was able to finish his name. <br/>Through the sleepy haze, she saw his eyes flash blue once before she was brought into position ruthlessly. Jungkook pulled her hips up and thrust inside as if he would die, should he hesitate. Every other woman might have protested at the brutal intrusion, but the Mistress of Lust was not ordinary or restrained in her appetites. She welcomed the man moving inside her instinctively and embraced him with open arms and a tight grip around his pulsing cock.  <br/>"I crave you..." the man groaned in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. What a deep, masculine voice. <br/>"I'm yours for all eternity. Feed! Have all of me until there's nothing left, I don't care. Take me!"<br/>Suddenly, she was wide awake. Drained as she was, she couldn't reject him. The amount of energy he gave was enormous, and it wouldn't stop. This only happened when she wasn't aware enough to control how much she took. In desperation, the High Seraph was giving his life energy away, not desire. It would slowly drain and kill him. This was the scary part of being a succubus. <br/>"Please...stop..." she panted, but it was hard getting those words out while they were both too busy moaning their pleasure into the world. Jungkook had given himself over to whatever it was he needed to do to save her. Thinking straight wasn't happening anymore.<br/>"My...l-love..." she tried. His movements only became more erratic. Asmodea spread her wings and used all the strength he had given her to topple them over. Seeing himself on his back, held down by a red-eyed demon that smiled down at him suggestively, brought him back to his senses. <br/>"You're awake..." he said, relief clearly spreading on his features. <br/>"Very much so. I appreciate you trying to commit suicide by Succubus, but I'd like you alive and well if that meets with your approval..." she joked to keep the mood light and him out of his worrisome state.<br/>"Shut up and come back here, sweetheart..." He replied before he pulled her down for a kiss. Everything was then forgotten, except their mutual lust for each other. </p><hr/><p>The next time I awoke, it was in a tangle of white sheets and muscular arms. I felt energized and alive again. All my injuries had disappeared.  Jungkook was still sleeping, and after what he'd put us both through, it surely would take a little more time for him to awaken. One of his legs was thrown over my hips, his arm wrapped around my chest. He clearly had fallen asleep fondling a breast, and it made me smile. I wiggled in his grip, but there was no way I was getting out of his hold, so I surrendered and resigned myself to being his teddy bear a little longer. </p><p><br/>Memories from the previous night made me chuckle happily. He'd never been so rough and demanding. Pretty sure my legs would need some adjusting, and if there was a spot on my body that he hadn't sucked on to leave a hickey, I'd be surprised. </p><p><br/>Jungkook sighed in his sleep, only to bury his face in my neck and hair.<br/>"Stop wiggling. You're getting me hard..." he groaned sleepily. I just giggled. "Since when?!" His blunt description was definitely new. <br/>Jungkook cupped my breasts with the casualness of a lover who knew his touch was always welcome. <br/>"Does it matter?" he asked. </p><p><br/>"Not really..." I replied while brushing back against his abdomen. Hard as a rock. <br/>"Then stop doing that unless you're still not satisfied..." <br/>That made me turn around in his hold. My husband had given a significant amount of energy to heal me. I was full to the brim. Hunger was the furthest thing from my mind as I cupped his cheek tenderly. </p><p><br/>"You're a little pale..." I remarked. "Come here..."<br/>He scooted closer without protest and let himself be wrapped in my arms and bedded on my chest.<br/>"I love you, High Seraph..." I confessed as I stroked through his hair and enjoyed the way his body relaxed against mine. <br/>"I love you, Mistress of Lust...very much so..." he added before happily drifting back to sleep. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Up high in his seat, God stirred awake.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Angel of Love was falling. Something was gradually cutting the tight leash He had kept on him. The High Seraph of Heaven was beginning to forget who and what he was. His reports were few, his prayers had seized. His connection to the Lord was slowly fading away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>God did not understand. His children had a tendency to abandon him. The High Seraph would be the third one if he didn't stop him. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>A voice interrupted His train of thought. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I have reasons to believe the High Seraph is no longer able to fulfill his duty, father. He has dedicated all his time and energy to his chosen wife instead of protecting the realm. He must be stopped or replaced. That concludes my report..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Cherubim of Heaven seemed to be right about that. Maybe it was time to test his son's loyalty. After all, what could be more important than worshiping God?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. TWENTY-THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Puh, finally I can get this out. I´ve been writing non-stop for the last two days, so you will get another chapter immediately after this one. Don't stop reading. :-)</p><p>WARNINGS: mentions of blood and some shameless smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have a surprise for you, "Jungkook said as he stood behind me right in front of the mirror I had been using to get dressed. He hadn't left my side for a second since we had awoken from our much-needed slumber, both of us energized and healed of our wounds. Mine had been repaired after he'd given me the energy I had lacked. His injury was now closed, and his abdomen was perfect once more. He had to keep his hands on me at all times. I didn't protest and just let him have his way with quiet amusement. </p><p><br/>"What could be more surprising than your new constant need for touch? "I teased as I turned in his hold to wrap my arms around his neck. My husband leaned down slowly to brush his lips against my own. A sound of pure happiness escaped me when his arms wandered down my curves to halt on my bum and squeeze my flesh. <br/>"Want me to stop? "he asked. His gaze was fixed on mine and full of mirth. He knew what my answer would be. </p><p>"Don't you dare... "I growled only to grab his face and pull him down for another kiss that turned rough really soon. <br/>His fingers were soon tracing my skin and causing goosebumps wherever they touched. I liked that new husband of mine. He'd always been so careful around me, and although he had gotten more affectionate during our time in Hell, he'd had always been a perfect gentleman. Now, we were back in his home, the very realm that usually turned him back into the controlled celestial being he was. He seemed to have forgotten what he was saying and especially what control was as he pulled down my bra and leaned down to have a taste. He appeared... wholly besotted with me, in a romantic high I had no wish to break him out of. </p><p><br/>"Hmm, I think we may just have to spend another day in bed if you keep riling me up like this... "I warned gently. <br/>That seemed to bring him back for a moment. He released me from his grip to pull my underwear back into place; however, I saw his eyes flash with repressed desire. He truly wanted me. It filled me up with so much power. He had finally understood what kept me alive and well in Heaven, the very place that weakened me. <br/>"Believe me when I say I'd love to keep you all to myself, but it will have to wait. The children have been waiting for you to wake up, and the Grigori need your attention as well... "<br/>Jungkook grabbed one of the dresses in our closet and took it off the hanger. It was deep red with a plunging neckline. All the white and apricot monstrosities had vanished, replaced by colors and styles that were still acceptable but were much more to my liking. He helped me put my hands through the sleeves and adjust the fabric on my body like a chambermaid, but I was sure he just wanted another excuse to touch me. Once I was dressed, he hugged me from behind and smiled softly. "Also, I'm sure one particular Grigori will be thrilled to see you..."</p><p>I didn't get who he meant at first until I thought of the little fella that had clung to me until the end of the trial. Hopefully, everyone else's injuries had healed enough, so I could nurse them back to health. I didn't think I was going to leave Heaven soon, seeing as I was technically a prisoner of war. <br/>Jungkook took me to the front porch, where I was immediately swarmed by little the Grigori outside. They had been flying or sitting around, blissfully unaware until I arrived. Quickly all of them flew up to me, and soon I was enveloped in a cocoon of happy and thankful angels playing with my hair or kissing my cheeks. "They've missed you..." Jungkook remarked. "After you had fainted, we took them in. Those strong enough to leave the house prefer being outside. The others are up in your old bedroom and will need you to look at them later. Now shoo!"<br/>My husband swatted then away gently to free me of all the small fairies hoarding me. "Don't treat them like that, Jungkook. They're not insects..." I scolded. <br/>They were all giving Jungkook displeased looks, but he seemed to be unimpressed. High Angels really treated the Grigori differently. "I'm sorry, sweetheart..." he said quickly, only to wrap his arm around me. <br/>"I just... don't like having to share you..." <br/>That made me smile again. Good husband. </p><p>"Asmodea..." someone said gently, and I jumped at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be! My eyes searched for the source of that voice around our green garden and found it. Jimin was nervously standing just a few feet away from me, fidgeting with his shirt. He hadn't changed at all, his silver hair wiggled in the wind, and his eyes were now stubbornly looking at the ground. I was running toward him before I could stop myself. I had thought he was dead and would never return to me, never smile at me with that angelic face and those aquamarine eyes. I launched myself at him and stunned as he was he opened his arms just in time before I flew into them, my arms going around his form desperately. <br/>"You're alive!" I gasped, patting his cheeks and shoulders, chest and hair just to convince myself this was actually real. "You're alive..." I repeated, and this time it was a sob. "You survived..." </p><p><br/>"You're happy to see me..." he said, and he sounded like he was surprised about that. <br/>"Of course, I am, you idiot! What did you think?"<br/>"I thought..." he said. "I thought you'd be disappointed in me. I wish I could have saved the boys from what happened to them. I wish I could have done more..."<br/>His body was trembling in my arms. My wings materialized out of nowhere and wrapped him in my hold tightly. I shook my head as tears started running down my cheeks. <br/>"If you hadn't sacrificed yourself for them, we would have been too late to save them. I thought I had lost you in exchange for them. I thought... I'd never see you again..." I lamented as I pulled him closer into my arms. He hugged me back with the same intensity. Soon after, small hands were touching us softly, offering comfort and solace. The Grigori had joined us once they felt our grief. Jimin and I were covered in angels. Soon he was crying too, and we just held each other. For the first time, I understood what Jungkook had tried to say when he talked about him being the Seraph of all kinds of love. I loved my little Grigori, loved him like a mother loved a child. He was my friend, had been my only support once I entered Heaven, and now we owed our children's life to him. And he had come back to us when all he had to do was let go of the guilt and be reborn into another life circle. </p><p><br/>Strong arms wrapped themselves around me as Jungkook joined our group hug. "He also saved my life. Your attack sent me tumbling down to earth, and if he hadn't caught me..." He didn't finish the sentence, so I wrapped one wing around him too as I stroked his cheek. One little Grigori on his shoulder slowly reached out to stroke his other cheek. Maybe he'd been cold to them; perhaps he'd even treated them like lesser beings, but they didn't hold a grudge too long, and they sensed he had one regret. <br/>"I'm sorry I was too slow to save your brethren..." he said to the little Angel on his shoulder, but the Grigori just smiled and glowed, wrapping its much too small arms around my husband's cheek to comfort. <br/>"I'm sorry, I caused this whole mess..." I sobbed..."<br/>"I'm sorry, I couldn't do more..." Jimin confessed, and together we healed. To me, it was definitely a new experience. This was probably what being forgiven for your sins felt like. </p><hr/><p>The children arrived a few hours later, escorted by the Virtues Namjoon and Yoongi. They bowed politely once they saw me, but I wasn't able to return the civil greeting as I had already been tackled to the ground by three overjoyed boys that jumped me once they were close enough. <br/>"You're awake! "Hoseok cried happily as he wrapped his arms around my neck and rubbed his cheek on mine. Somehow they seemed a little heavier than when I had last carried them. They had grown. <br/>"We missed you, mama! "Taehyung said as he pouted up at me. <br/>"What were you sleeping so long for? "Jin asked, and I smiled at them. How I had missed these children. <br/>"I was hurt and needed some time to get better... "I explained patiently. <br/>"Who hurt you? "they asked simultaneously, but that was not something I wanted to explain. Instead, I wrapped my arms around them and quietly asked: "How have you been? " <br/>Some of their happy go lucky attitude vanished, replaced by faces that reflected they were older than their appearances told. And after what had happened to them, not much innocence was left. <br/>"We manage... "Jin said calmly, and I just looked at him. He'd always tended to say the exact opposite of what he thought. Even though his virtue was the truth, he sometimes preferred to not put it into words. <br/>"You don't have to manage anymore. I'm here now. I'll take care of you. With me, there's no need to pretend... "<br/>They let me stroke through their hair, and it must have looked funny how I, a full-grown demon, let three angel children just smooch me while I whispered endearments to them. They needed that kind of attention. It was all that had kept them sane in Hell. Somewhere along the line, I had really turned into their mother. Now I just needed to remind myself not to smother them too much. </p><p>"Thanks for bringing them back as usual... "Jungkook said from behind me. Namjoon and Yoongi bowed and informed us they'd be back the next day to take them to school. <br/>It was a very picturesque scene as the two Virtues ascended to Heaven. My husband and I were carrying the boys who waved at the angels. We joined their efforts, and uncle Namjoon and Yoongi smiled as they waved back at us. I felt more and more like a housewive. Strangely, I had no qualms with it. </p><p>We enlisted the boys to help in taking care of the remaining Grigori. My old bedroom was full of them. The steady buzzing of wings was everywhere, and soon I was surrounded by little Grigori saying hello.<br/>"They regard you as their queen now," Jimin elaborated, while I sat down on the edge of the bed. <br/>"You saved 300 of them. They don't know how many were killed in the initial attack, but the fact remains that all remaining Grigori owe their life to you. They would die for you..." he explained as some of them were floating around, playing with my hair and just touching me everywhere. <br/>I looked at the injured ones on the bed. Some were still missing limbs or wings. One of them was awake, and it was in pain. I heard his little voice among all others first. He was in so much pain. </p><p><br/>I sliced my arm open and offered it to those who needed a sip and could fly to it. I bit into my finger and pushed out one drop of blood, which I then offered to the most injured one. It drank greedily and then fell back onto the bed. The pain increased for a few seconds and then was all but gone. <br/>The little Grigori regarded me thankfully, and I smiled down at it. All the others had already finished biting into my arm, and so I fed every injured little Angel myself until they had gone back to sleep peacefully. </p><p><br/>I had to feed the injured every few hours. It was going to take much of my blood, and with every donated drop, I seemed to grow weaker, faster than before. Thankfully, my husband knew exactly what to do once he saw me stagger back into the bedroom after putting the boys to sleep. </p><hr/><p>Tonight I was facing down on the mattress, my back up in the air, and my hands buried deep into the sheets while he let his body do the magic. He'd wanted me to submit. I did. Completely. </p><p><br/>"Good Girl..." he cooed from above while he let us down, and I was carrying all his weight on my back now. I just panted when he brought my hips into position, and his hands encircled my body, grabbing unto my breasts like they were the best place to hold on for balance. <br/>I looked back as much as I was able to, his face was hidden between my neck and shoulder, his breath tickling my skin. <br/>"You're insatiable..." I moaned when he started thrusting back inside, his hips slapping against my ass. He made sure nothing touched my clitoris, but just his thick cock inside me was enough to make my vision go blank again. </p><p><br/>"And whose fault is that?" he moaned against my ear as he lost his rhythm and just let himself go. I panted into the mattress as my body was pushed through another high and then another, my fingers so deep in the bedding I thought it would rip. <br/>He fucked me through both orgasms rendering me speechless, drool pooling around my mouth as I felt my wetness run down my thighs. <br/>My skin was practically glowing with all the energy I was receiving. One look at the mirror and I knew we both were basking in power we were giving each other. <br/>"Hug me..." I tried to say while he turned me around, so I was back to facing him. He was tired and sweaty; still, his eyes were blue fire as he looked at me in complete adoration. <br/>Instead of pulling a blanket unto us, Jungkook wrapped me in his wings, and that's when I saw it. They were turning grey. He had lied, he had sex, and today he had gotten jealous. I was corrupting the High Seraph of Heaven, and as it was just a fantastic day, I didn't feel proud about that. I felt guilty. I remembered his powder-white wings when I first met him, the most beautiful wings I had ever seen. Now they were taking a turn to grey. </p><p><br/>I stroked through his feathers and let myself feel his loss of innocence before falling into his arms to weep. <br/>"Did I hurt you?" he asked automatically as he stroked up and down my back. <br/>"Your wings..." I lamented sadly, and he hugged me closer to him, enveloping me in strong arms and feathers. <br/>"I've sinned, so they have started changing color. I'll be fine..." he assured me, but I shook my head and held on to him. "You won't as long as I'm here. Sex is still a sin..." I sobbed, but he smiled down at me and brushed my tears away. </p><p><br/>"Weren't you the one who said as long as we were married, it wasn't?" <br/>I shook my head, that wasn't important anymore. How would he use his wings up here if he had to hide them all the time? <br/>Jungkook cupped my cheeks gently and made me look at him while I cried in fear of what would happen to him should anyone find out. <br/>"Since when was Lust so worried about me?"</p><p><br/>"Since Lust foolishly fell in love with you..." I replied, both hands digging into his biceps. "I can't lose you again..." <br/>And that was the honest truth. Thinking about being away from him was torture. I didn't want to live without him again. I just couldn't bear it. <br/>"You won't..." he promised before kissing me softly. I had an idea suddenly. Corruption could be healed...</p><p>"Do you love me, your wife?" I asked.<br/>"With all my heart and soul," he replied, hands going around my waist, his face buried in my hair. <br/>"And aren't you the Seraph of Love, all kinds of love?" <br/>He nodded. </p><p><br/>"Then, all your sins are mine to bear. You are free of them, I will bear them for you."<br/>I stroked his wings tenderly, it made him shiver against me as if that part of his body was especially sensitive. <br/>"I take thee..." I whispered. "I love thee. Be free and recover..."<br/>His wings spread slowly upwards, all six of them like they were a being apart of the man shivering on me. <br/>"Be at peace."</p><p><br/>His wings shook, and he grabbed on to me tighter. <br/>"Be at peace..." I repeated. "Let me take what is grieving you. I want to. I need to. Your well-being means more to me than anything else in the world."<br/>"Asmodea, what are you doing?" He panted, but I stroked over the crown of his hair and shushed him. <br/>Those wings weren't happy about my proposition, and I realized I was asking them to give, but I hadn't given anything yet. <br/>"I will sacrifice whatever it takes for his well-being..." I continued. "Anything..."<br/>I was shown something right beneath my eyesight. They were tired and hurt. They longed to be healthy again. <br/>I knew what I could give to heal them. </p><p><br/>"Jungkook, drink my blood, and take plenty of it. Your wings want healing. I will give it to them."<br/>He shook his head. "You are giving away too much of your blood. First, the Grigori, now me. I'm afraid for you, my love..."<br/>"You know what to do to replenish my energy," I said, amused. <br/>I used one of my claws to cut one big gash on my chest. "Drink..." I urged before all of it ran down my skin and soiled the sheets. <br/>He latched onto the cut and drank as I stroked his head and watched as his wings filled with my essence. I knew he was in pain, drinking my blood was never a sweet experience, but he held onto me as he sucked around the cut and his wings turned red with it, one after the other. When the wound healed, I simply stabbed myself through the chest, and he continued drinking. He had six wings, after all. </p><p><br/>Soon enough, I felt my strength falter and leave me, rendering me almost motionless in his embrace, and still, I urged him to drink as I whispered the words to keep the bond from breaking. When the last feather had turned red, I rasped: "Stop..." and he obeyed. <br/>"I take thee. I love thee. Be at peace," I repeated, one hand outstretched towards his back to stroke through crimson feathers. They shook violently now, and Jungkook's breath hitched out of pain. I held him through the worst of it. When everything finally calmed down, his wings relaxed as I stroked through the feathers, and I watched how the redness started turning to white. My blood now running through his veins took all the corruption away, leaving him free of sin and corruption. <br/>"Much better..." I crooned. "Welcome Back, High Seraph. How about a kiss for your wife?"</p><p><br/>My husband looked at me like he'd never looked at me before. He was obviously overwhelmed. <br/>He finally kissed me when he noticed how pale I had gotten and proceeded to give back all the energy it had taken for me to make his wings white again. <br/>"You're really something..." he acknowledged right after he was done. The healthy glow was back, and I felt invigorated and relaxed against his chest. <br/>"Now, you can go back to work tomorrow and rip that Suho guy a new one."</p><p><br/>His eyes became serious. "I can't postpone Baal's trial any longer. He must be judged."<br/>That did not please me. <br/>"He's my friend, Jungkook. I can't let you kill him."<br/>"I promise I won't. I know what he means to you. I can have him imprisoned as a hostage of war. That way, no one can hurt him. It will be better than putting him on trial. That would mean his immediate execution since he is responsible for 80% or all the deaths of our Grigori. I'd rather Lucifer just reply to our terms of peace, then I'd be able to release you both..."<br/>That did sound better than the execution. <br/>"I trust you will save him...." I breathed against his chest, and he cupped his hand with mine. "I promise."</p><hr/><p>As Jungkook lay sleeping, restored to his former glory and power, I used some of the energy he had given to call on Lucifer. It wasn't something I usually did, and while in Heaven, creating a black flame was really difficult. I wouldn't have a lot of time to speak to him, but it was necessary. I needed to right my wrongdoings. </p><p>The flame emerged and opened a pathway to his throne room. From what I could see, he was alone, his eyes closed as he lounged on his big old chair as he called it. Often he had let me sit on it or on his lap when I was a child. To this day, he hadn't aged from when he first entered Hell. Humans may have demonized him in history, turned him into the image of old pagan gods or a monstrous goat man with horns and a trident. He wasn't even close to that. Growing up around a lot of deformed demons or the Seven Sins, who varied in beauty and skin color - Envy already came in green - I had always thought our Lord was the most beautiful of us. The Fallen Angel Lucifer didn't look like people described him at all. He had ebony-like hair that shone in the dim light of his halls, skin as white as snow. Once upon a time, his eyes were so blue, even the ocean paled next to them. Now, I knew that wasn't true anymore. <br/>I pulled the sheets right up to cover myself then softly spoke: "My Lord... "</p><p><br/>"Child... "he greeted into the room. So far, he hadn't bothered to look from where my voice came from. For some reason, he had also never stopped calling me child from time to time. <br/>"To what do I owe this honor? Last I heard, you were being detained in Heaven after you flew up there when I had clearly ordered you to remain in your castle... "<br/>His voice held repressed anger, the quiet before a storm. He was mad at me for disobeying him, and I bowed my head. <br/>"I beg your forgiveness, but I have not called on you to be chastised. I called to ask you to stop the fighting. "</p><p><br/>"Really? "he said that as if he couldn't care less. "Why would you ask for that? "<br/>I swallowed and prepared myself for what I had to say next. <br/>"Because I lied to you to save myself, my Lord. I... feared your punishment for not bringing you the High Seraph when you ordered us to... "<br/>"You mean the High Seraph that is clearly in bed with you right now? " <br/>I looked down at the Angel next to me, covered by the sheets and part of my hair, and I couldn't help but stroke over his head once. <br/>"Yes..." I confirmed. </p><p><br/>"So you'd lie for an Angel? The very species that keeps you prisoner in a realm I cannot reach to free you? "<br/>"Yes, my Lord, " I confirmed. "I was not willing to see harm come to my... beloved. So I lied to you. I am willing to receive punishment once I am free to leave Heaven. But I must ask you to accept the terms of peace the High Seraph has sent you... "<br/>He summoned a little scroll into his hand. "You mean this particular message where he beseeches me to stop the fighting if I want my Sins returned to me? You think I appreciate being blackmailed? "</p><p><br/>He opened his eyes to fix me with ruby-red orbs, like mine and Baal's. He was seething now. Maybe I should have called another day. <br/>"This fighting started because I gave you false accounts of what had happened. My husband has never dishonored our bond, and our marriage was what should keep the peace. It remains strong, and I... have the highest regard for my husband. I do not wish to see more chaos and bloodshed because of me. Please, I beg of you to accept the terms. "<br/>Lucifer remained silent for so long I thought he had literally hung up on me, so I looked up into the flame to find him staring at me. </p><p><br/>"Child, have you fallen in love with the Angel of Love?" he asked calmly. One thing that had always unsettled me and made me fear his temper. He could be calm as a spring breeze one moment and the next moment be like a raging storm on the ocean. His mood was always highly unstable, so keeping him calm was of the essence. <br/>"Yes, my Lord..." I said quietly. </p><p><br/>"So what punishment am I supposed to give you when we both know you will stay right where you are, even if Sloth is sent back to me? "<br/>I looked down in shame for a moment before I fixed the ruler of Hell with determined eyes. <br/>"I am willing to relinquish my titles and my position among the Seven Sins. I am willing to be named a traitor and to stay away from my home and realm. I will remain here by my husband's side, no matter what happens... "</p><p><br/>Again, the silence was thick enough to be cut into pieces. <br/>"Has it ever crossed your mind that your husband is a direct extension of His power, and should He want to cast you out, he will?" he asked. <br/>I shook my head and answered: "I am a willing hostage in this matter. I shall remain here to ensure peace... "<br/>Lucifer laughed once, a short and dry little thing that had nothing to do with amusement. </p><p><br/>"Child, what use are you as a hostage if you relinquish all your titles and associations with me? I could send yet another army tomorrow and see to it that more chaos and bloodshed is brought upon those angels you seem to love so much... "</p><p><br/>He had me there for a minute, but I was not going to back down. <br/>"Then I suppose I shall die to appease your anger... "</p><p><br/>That made him go quiet again. We stared at each other through the flames that were slowly sapping my powers. This was taking way too long. <br/>"There's no need for that. I will accept the terms..." he said. "Tell your paramour I will seize my attacks as long as you and Sloth are returned eventually and come to no harm. If any of you come to harm, however, the fighting will continue. I won't lose another... "</p><p><br/>Lucifer stopped himself before he finished the sentence. His expression became guarded, and he looked at me for a moment as if he was afraid something might actually happen to me. <br/>"Go back to sleep, princess. When you wake, the attacks will have stopped, and I shall swallow my anger at being manipulated by one of my own. For a stupid thing called love nonetheless... "</p><p><br/>The connection was lost as he waved the flames away, and I was left staring at the wall before I took a deep breath. That had gone way better than I thought it would. But one thing was sure. If I ever came close enough to him again, he might just wring my neck. I had just admitted to lying, falling in love, and being willing to leave him altogether. For someone else. That didn't sound at all like the Mistress of Lust but the Mistress of dumbstruck puppy love. What was I even thinking, offering that? Once I looked down at Jungkook, breathing softly, I smiled. What did I care what Lucifer or even God thought?</p><p>I was exactly where I wanted to be. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. TWENTY-FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer kept his word, and as such, the attacking demons returned to Hell. Peace was restored. Much to the chagrin of Suho and Baekhyun, who had thought prolonged chaos would finally dethrone Jungkook. <br/>The day after Asmodea had talked to Lucifer, he had flown into Heaven, his wings spread in all their splendid glory, so everyone saw. Whatever doubts Suho and Baekhyun had tried to plant in their brethren's mind were immediately devolved into nothing as the High Seraph walked into the throne hall and addressed them with as much happiness as possible. "The Lord of Hell has accepted our terms. Peace shall reign once more... " </p><p>Excitement spread, and Jungkook returned home, calm and peaceful as God had heard his report and been pleased with him. Everything seemed alright. One thing was strange, however. He had ordered for Sloth to be released and sent back. Baal adamantly refused to leave his cell and would not let himself be dragged out. When Jungkook went to tell him to leave, Baal had fixed him with eyes gone black, his whole demeanor panicked. </p><p><br/>"You will need me. I'm not going anywhere. Asmodea will not remain here alone. When the time comes, you will fail her, and all that will continue to see her safe is me. Try to take me away; I will raise Hell, forcing you to fight me, and if you harm me, this new peace of yours is done for. Lucifer was clear in his answer to you. Leave me be! "<br/>Jungkook had no idea how Baal knew with which terms exactly this new peace came to be, but he was not willing to endanger it because Sloth was too lazy to move. He left him right where he was, much to the disappointment of his wife, who had wanted her friend safe. </p><p><br/>"He's in his cell, and he threatened to fight us if we removed him. Lucifer said we had to release him eventually, not immediately, and if he doesn't want to leave, then I can't force him..." Jungkook explained to Asmodea, who had huffed and puffed at him when she heard her friend stayed in his cell. <br/>"Honey, I will make sure he is treated well. Give me a month or two to persuade him to leave. He will have to go once his energy runs low... "<br/>"Jungkook, if Baal stayed a thousand years here, nothing would happen to him. He's Sloth. His energy comes from being lazy. I'm sure merely remaining still will ensure his survival here. Heaven can't sap his power faster than he regains it by doing nothing. "</p><p><br/>That made things more complicated, but after Jungkook returned the next day with a message from Baal, Asmodea gave up. <br/>"I shall remain right here, princess. Who else is going to get you out of trouble when your capable husband fails? "<br/>What she wanted to say was good, old Baal. He wasn't leaving without her. What made her rethink it was the way he phrased his message. He'd said "when" he failed, not "if." Meaning, he was very sure Jungkook would fail her in the end. The last time he'd made that kind of prophecy, a war had started. She carefully looked up from the note in her hand to her husband seated across her. How could he fail her? Everything was well now... right? </p><hr/><p><br/>Jungkook stroked up and down my back while we both laid on the bed in post-coital bliss. <br/>"Would you want to procreate with me if it was possible?" He asked neutrally to take out any sign of desire on his side. The question had come out of nowhere. He knew I was barren and, as such, would never be able to carry a child to term. At least, with me, he would never have an heir, another Seraph descendant as he was the only one. <br/>"We already have three children and now a few hundred Grigori. I think we have procreated enough", I joked. <br/>Jungkooks' gaze on me became serious even as I was smiling. I rectified my answer. <br/>"To be honest, I don't know. I don't know what it means to be a mother, and demons are very infertile anyway..."<br/>"If it was possible...would you?" He asked again. This time I answered without trying to mask anything. <br/>"I would. Our children would be gorgeous with you as their father..."<br/>He chuckled and leaned down to brush a kiss against my lips. <br/>"You are far prettier than me, sweetheart..." </p><p>I was then turned around gently, and I found myself swept off my feet immediately when he pushed my legs open again to position himself between them. "Jungkook...." I groaned, pulling him down to me and have him kiss me. "Love you..."<br/>He took my breath away when he pushed inside, his intrusion very easy and comfortable with all the cum he had pumped into my not too long ago. <br/>He hugged me close and didn't respond immediately to that. Instead, he made sure we both reached our high together sweetly. I became boneless and relaxed into his hold until he finally said: "Whatever time we have left, I will spend loving you every day..."</p><p>The days and weeks passed, and I got used to living outside of Hell again. I was busy taking care of the children and now a lot of Grigori, who really loved being near me. <br/>Jungkooks' wings were now white as clouds, and he reverted back to his very angelic ways but only when we were in company. He treated me differently, with more tenderness. He was constantly holding me, I was always in his arms and happy about it. More often than not, he buried his face in my neck and took a deep breath like my scent was intoxicating. Oddly enough, he seemed to be averse to the Grigori taking my blood because it exhausted me. <br/>"I'm keeping you safe..." He would say when I told him he was acting strange. I was a demon, protecting me seemed redundant. <br/>At night our lovemaking became slower, more meticulous, and less physically straining. He refrained from hurting me or bending me over or being at all rough with me. That went on for about a month until I just asked what his problem was. </p><p><br/>"You don't feel it?" He asked. I shook my head. I had no idea why he was so soft with me. <br/>"You also can't smell it?" He asked, and I shook my head again. <br/>"Come here..." he prompted, pulling me into his lap. He'd been sitting in his armrest, and I joined him right there. <br/>"I already told you Angels don't really have sex to procreate. It is seen as a sin. We don't lack the organs, but the will. Every now and then, when we feel like it, we will ask our spouse to gift his seed or eggs to the Lord. It's simply the term for making a child. The tissue is put together, and the Angel is grown inside the dome. There are never more than ten children at the same time. No one really feels like having children up here. Taehyung, Jin, and Hoseok were conceived before the last war. They are still really young but compared to human kids, they take a very long time to mature..."</p><p><br/>I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And what's that got to do with your recent taste for vanilla sex?"  <br/>He let his hands brush under my dress, pulling it off my body, so I was straddling his waist almost naked now. <br/>"Haven't you noticed the change in your body" he wondered. "You are soft and supple. Your breasts have started filling out, your scent has shifted from its usual spicy fragrance to something sweet."</p><p><br/>He cupped my chest with his hands and squeezed them softly. I fell back on him while I enjoyed his touch on my skin. <br/>He brushed down from my breasts to my abdomen, bending over me to give little pecks and sucks on my belly. <br/>"Your body is changing to nurture. It is reacting like something has happened to you that never happens in Heaven by choice and never happens in Hell because of the circumstances. I feel a new life inside you, my love. A life we have both created."</p><p><br/>I pulled myself upwards and looked at him like he was crazy. It sounded like he wanted to tell me I had a bun in the oven. <br/>"You mean to tell me I'm pregnant?" I deadpanned. "I guess healing your wings wasn't such a good idea. Now you are prone to nonsense."<br/>I couldn't be pregnant. Demons never conceived. My birth had been a series of unfortunate circumstances, as my aunt had always said. So how the hell was it even possible for me to have a child with the most powerful Angel of Heaven? It was impossible. </p><p><br/>He touched my belly tenderly and said: "Change into your angel disguise. You will see the difference."<br/>I humored him and changed my body's appearance for the heck of it. Immediately I was confronted with a little belly. This form was designed to always be skinny. I had a little belly. <br/>It spooked me. I changed into my usual self. Now I noticed the belly and the breasts. They really were heavier. I sat up, holding my boobs up like I was trying to find out how heavy they were precisely, then I pinched my hip and yes. I had gained weight. When I tried to simply take off those pounds, I couldn't do it. <br/>"What the heck?" </p><p><br/>"Do you believe me now?" He asked. <br/>"But...this can't be happening. We don't know how much longer we'll be able to be together like this..."<br/>I wasn't panicking exactly, but the sexy mood was all gone now replaced by dread. How was I supposed to protect this child? Neither Angels nor Demons would accept it. It would be an outcast even before it was born. </p><p><br/>My hands went around my belly automatically. I was pregnant with Jungkook's child. The realization finally dawned on me, and we looked at each other. An unspoken understanding passed through us. We had to keep this secret as long as possible. No one could know. Absolutely no one. <br/>My husband laid his hand above mine and finally pulled me back into his lap to give me warmth and support. <br/>"We will have to be very careful, but I am also happy beyond belief, sweetheart. We are having a child. A child, half-demon, half-angel. We must protect it..."<br/>I leaned myself against his chest and answered: "We will..."</p><p><br/>As best as I could, I ignored the panic rising inside of me. We had three boys already. What would happen to this child once I had to leave Heaven to recover? What would Lucifer say? If he didn't kill me first...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Baekhyun has been spying on the High Seraph and his wife from the moment she had returned and been confined to the mansion as she was not welcome in the capital city. He'd watched her take care of the fledglings, watched her smile serenely as she assisted them in their endless attempts to fly. He had seen her behave like any normal mother would, patiently nursing the boys and now all the remaining Grigori. They were always flying around her, sitting on her head and shoulders. She was never truly alone. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>His reports to Suho were getting repetitive as he had nothing to tell. The High Seraph's wife hadn't done anything for which she could be imprisoned or put on trial again. Even her demon friend in prison preferred his solitude and to be left alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>If this continued, they would have to honor the deal made with Lucifer and release the only demons that could be blamed for any fallout. Suho was getting impatient. They had both lost this particular fight with Jungkook as he was back in everyone's graces and regarded with much more honor, once he'd returned and he'd looked all the way like the Angel he had always been. Suho was sure his wings should have been grey, and he was sure Jungkook must have been living in sin with his wife, but even that was debatable and not really something they could fault him for. After all, they had been publicly married, and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted with his wife. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>If only he could find something if use, anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asmodea smiled happily as her husband approached from the house to usher her and the kids back inside. The children ran into the house, screaming something about "Reading time!" Baekhyun watched in quiet disgust as the High Seraph wrapped his arms around his wife to steal one moment longer before they had to go into the house to entertain the boys. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then something happened that set everything in Baekhyun off. Jungkook let his hands wander down his wife's chest and belly, indicating a certain familiarity with her body. He finally came to a halt on her abdomen, stroking over the place softly as he leaned down for a kiss that left no doubt of his feelings for her. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"How is my gorgeous wife feeling?" he seemed to say. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Perfectly fine, considering I might be waddling around like a penguin in a few months..." she replied quietly. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>They both smiled elatedly at each other before they returned inside, followed by a cloud of loyal Grigori. Baekhyun has seen enough, and finally, he had something to report. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He found Suho in the throne room, staring up at one of the paintings depicting the world's creation. He approached him quietly. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"The High Seraph and the Mistress of Lust are expecting a child..." he said triumphantly. "This time, they won't escape..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Suho turned slowly and, in his eyes, glowed unrestricted joy. Finally. Finally, Jungkook had made a mistake!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I shall make the report and follow the Lord's orders..." Suho said, and both of them smiled sinisterly. Their goals were close now. The Cherubim of Heaven remained untouched of his impure thoughts. He was very good at deceiving himself into thinking his deeds were for the good of the realm. If the Grigori had been punished and banned for siring children with humans thousands of years ago, the highest Angel surely was no exception. The Virtue of Kindness didn't notice that corruption was slowly creeping upon him. He was betraying everything he stood for out of greed and malice. Kindness never sought to hurt others. He was doing this just because he wanted to. He would pay for it sooner or later. </em>
</p><hr/><p>No matter how long Jungkook and Asmodea thought about it, there was no way to keep her pregnancy secret indefinitely. She had to leave sooner rather than later and hideaway on earth. She wouldn't return to Hell as Lucifer's wrath was still hanging over her, and she was sure even if he had tolerated her being in love with an angel, a child born out of that union was unacceptable. </p><p><br/>And so they planned for her and Baal's escape. It would look like the terms of peace were being fulfilled. Sloth and Lust would be released as agreed. Baal would keep her safe, and he'd go see her as often as possible. </p><p><br/>Asmodea did not look forward to leaving her children and the Grigori behind, but it was out of the question they could follow her. The Grigori would perish outside of Heaven, and the children were too young to leave altogether. It was better they stayed where they would be protected. <br/>"I wish I didn't have to leave..." Asmodea sighed as she laid on her husband's chest comfortably. She was supposed to be released with Baal in two days. Her belly remained unnoticeable in wide dresses, but without them, she had started to show. </p><p><br/>"I wish you didn't have to either..." Jungkook said sadly as he hugged her close. Everything in him rebelled against letting her go with Baal, nonetheless. <br/>"I'm reporting your release tomorrow. Everything will go well..."</p><p><br/>The High Seraph kisses his wife's forehead before they went to sleep, blissfully unaware that the Lord already knew what was happening and that Suho had made his report and advised yet again for Jungkook to be removed. </p><p>Once the High Seraph spoke to God, nothing would be the same. </p><hr/><p>Jungkook spent his morning as he always had - breakfast with his family and helping his wife ready the children for school. They had been joyful and looking forward to what they would learn next. His wife had radiated contentment, pregnancy looked good on her. Her skin seemed to glow from the inside, and he couldn't remember the last time she had gotten mad at anything. His demon wife seemed to get calmer the longer she spend in Heaven, surrounded by the soothing energy of the Grigori and the smiling faces of their children. <br/>Namjoon and Yoongi had come to fetch the boys, and he had accompanied them until he had to fly up high and enter the Pentagon. Nothing indicated to him that it should turn into the worst day in his existence. As he sat on his throne of light and closed his eyes, his fellow angels looked at him with admiration. He would now restore peace to them by sending the demons back to Hell where they belonged. </p><p>He opened his link with God, but today something seemed different. He felt immediately his Lord was not pleased with him. But why? What had he done? <br/>"The preparations are finished, father. Sloth and the Mistress of Lust shall be sent back tomorrow. I trust this meets with your approval. Once they leave, we shall have peace."<br/>God's voice boomed in his ears and all around him. Usually, it was soothing, today it gave him goosebumps. Unease spread through him with speed. </p><p>
  <strong>"What is the first of the Ten Commandments, my son?"</strong>
</p><p>Jungkook was surprised about the question but recited it clearly as he knew them all by heart and had learned them early in his life. <br/>"Thou shall not have any other gods before me..." he responded.</p><p> <br/><strong>"Do you?"</strong> God asked, and Jungkook was more confused still. <br/>"Have other Gods? No, father, of course not..."</p><p>It was quiet for a while before God spoke again, his tone sharp enough to cut through steel.</p><p>
  <strong>"Why do you lie to me, son?"</strong>
</p><p><br/>"I'm not..." Jungkook denied, but he was interrupted.</p><p><strong>"I know what you are trying to hide from me by sending your wife away. I know what you have done, my son, and I am deeply disappointed!"</strong><br/>Jungkook's body twitched in his seat as his spirit saw itself confronted with God's wrath. How had he found out so quickly? </p><p>
  <strong>"Hear my words and heed them well. On the morrow, you will present me with the Mistress of Lust's body. End her life and that of the monstrosity inside her. Only then, I shall forgive you for your lack of duty and control. Defy me, and you shall be punished for all eternity. Now go!"</strong>
</p><p>Jungkook was sent back promptly, but he was too shocked to speak at first. He couldn't believe he had just been asked to kill his wife. <br/>When he opened his eyes, the Angel's in the hall looked at him to confirm all had gone well, but nothing was well. What should he say? What should he do?<br/>"Sire?" Suho inquired, well aware of what had just happened. He was dying to hear Jungkook's first response, and it came. Playing right into his plans. <br/>"All is well..." the High Seraph said with great difficulty. "I shall return home for the day. My wife is leaving tomorrow..."<br/>They all watched quietly as Jungkook left the throne room, and it was evident to all of them this time. Just what Suho wanted.  The High Seraph has just lied at all of them. Whatever God had ordered, tomorrow, they would find out. Namjoon has never seen his friend this agitated. Something was wrong, and he would find out what it was. </p><hr/><p>"Hey, you!" <br/>Baal awoke from his slumber and turned lazily to look at the door. An angel he didn't recognize stood there in a beige suit that looked horrible to him and hair that might have been brown or blonde, who knew. <br/>"I'm going to give you the keys to this cell if you promise not to escape tonight but wait until tomorrow..."<br/>Sloth snorted, rolled his eyes and turned in his bed. "Not interested."<br/>"And if I tell you it's about your fellow demon at the High Seraph's house?" <br/>Faster than lightning, Baal stood from his bed. </p><p><br/>"What happened?" he asked. <br/>"Nothing yet, but I fear what might happen. Jungkook just spoke to the Lord, and he lied about the contents. He's never done that before. You were supposed to be released tomorrow. Now I'm not sure you're supposed to leave this place alive..."<br/>"Then why help me?" Baal asked suspiciously. "This may well be a ruse to have me executed for trying to escape..."</p><p><br/>"I am Jungkook's oldest friend, and he loves his wife. He would never harm you, but I fear he might be to agitated to remember you now. If I wanted to harm you, I could kill you right now and blame someone else for it. I'm a Virtue. Believe me when I say I have his best interest at heart, and if that means giving you a chance to escape, then so be it..."<br/>The Angel threw him the keys to his cell, which he caught out of the air.<br/>"Why wait until tomorrow?"</p><p><br/>"If I'm wrong and you escape now, it might create more trouble. If I'm right and you escape now, you are dead. The Dominions will find and kill you. Don't leave the cell until morning..."<br/>Baal gave the Angel an assessing look, then nodded and sat down on the bed. <br/>"Thanks, I guess..."</p><p><br/>"Don't thank me yet. I am probably setting myself up for more trouble than I want to handle..." said the Angel while nervously brushing through his hair. <br/>"Why do it then?" Baal asked and was met with a counter-question. <br/>"Why stay here when you were free to leave months ago?"</p><p><br/>Baal looked at the Angel for a long while before he gave an answer. <br/>"Because I have always been by her side, and I was not going to leave her when I knew she would need me..."<br/>His tone betrayed him, and the Angel could only shake with disgust. <br/>"Does Jungkook know you covet his wife?"</p><p><br/>Baal chuckled once and shook his head. "I can't covet what is related to me by blood..." he explained, giving the Angel hard eyes. <br/>"Asmodea is my sister..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprised? *grins and slithers away like the snake she is*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. TWENTY-FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: mentions of violence and blood and this chapter. Also character death. Sorry. </p><p>I swear I´ll get to answering all comments later, but its 3 am and I need to go to sleep now. Just stayed up to finish the chapter.<br/>Also, Happy Birthday Jungkook! Sorry, I didn´t give you a long drawn out smut scene as I initially intended. <br/>Since its JK´s birthday, leave a comment wishing him all the best and me who you like more as a character in the story. Baal or Jungkook ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Quotes from https://www.myjewishlearning.com/article/lilith-lady-flying-in-darkness/ and https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Genesis%202&amp;version=NIV )</p><p>
  <em>In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now the earth was formless and empty. Darkness was over the deep's surface, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, "Let there be light," and there was Light. (...) </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Thus the heavens and the earth were completed in all their vast array.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>By the seventh day, God had finished the work he had been doing, so he rested from all his work on the seventh day. Then God blessed the seventh day and made it holy because he rested from all the work of creating that he had done on it. (...)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Then the Lord God formed a man from the dust of the ground and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life, and the man became a living being. (...)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When the first man, Adam, saw that he was alone, God made a woman like himself, from the earth. God called her name Lilith and brought her to Adam. They immediately began to quarrel. Adam said: "You lie beneath me." And Lilith said: "You lie beneath me! We are both equal, for both of us are from the earth." And they would not listen to one another. (...) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incensed about Adam's demands, Lilith fled from the Garden Eden and wandered until she reached a cliff where she sat forlornly. Wasn't she equal to Adam? Why should she play his wife and servant, submissive to his every whim if she, too, was a child of God?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back at the Garden, Adam noticed her disappearance and began to pray before his Creator, saying: "Master of the universe, the woman that you gave me has fled." God sent three angels and said to them: "Go bring back Lilith. If she wants to come, she shall come, and if she does not want to come, do not bring her against her will." (...)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three Angels called Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer found Lilith and tried to convince her, to no avail. Finally, they resorted to threats. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"If you will go with us, well and good, but if not, we will drown you in the sea," Michael said. (...)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith refused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you don't return, humankind shall remember you as a demon. You shall be hated for weakening infants when they are eight days old. From the day a child is born until the eighth day, you will have dominion over the child, and from the eighth day onward, you will have no dominion over him if he is a boy, but if a girl, you will rule over her twelve days. In any place that you see our names in an amulet, you will have no dominion over that child." Gabriel said. (...)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith refused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can not let you go until you accept upon yourself that each day one hundred of your children will die," Lucifer said. (...) </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Finishing the sentence did not sit well with him. For some reason, he admired Lilith, who so adamantly refused to be bullied into submission. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith stood. Lilith fixed them with her gaze. Finally, Lilith roared: </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You will be silent in my presence!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All three Angels did as she said, and none of them could explain why. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You may try to drown me, slander me, even punish me, but you will not succeed. I am Lilith, and from this day forth, I shall decide my own fate. I acknowledge no master but myself. I will never harm any infants because clearly, their life or death is determined by my father. My womb shall receive no seed until the day I decide otherwise. I will be my father, Lord, and husband. I relinquish all ties to a maker who does not see me as equal and a husband that would make me a slave!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith turned and spoke God's real name in defiance. The Angels could only watch as the first woman on earth transformed into the first demon in existence. Black, leathery wings appeared on her back. Her eyes had turned red as blood. Brunette hair turned black as night. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lilith jumped off the cliff and disappeared before their very eyes. They would be punished for their failure, but as Lucifer stared after her retreating form, he realized - he was a slave too. The question was how long he would be able to tolerate it. He also felt undeniably attracted to her. She had just become the Darkness to his Light. They would meet again. Surely. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For centuries, Lilith wandered around the earth, living off its resources while Adam and Eve's descendants populated the world. One thing she had to admit. She was terribly lonely. Still, she dared not interact with Adam's children, afraid they would come to harm because of her presence or worse, be afraid of her as the Angels had told her she'd be demonized in their eyes. So one day, she took a piece of stone and breathed life into it. Her first companion was born. She called him Golem. Then she touched the water of a crystal clear stream and willed it to life. She called her Nymph. At night, she felt the Darkness and asked it to do her bidding, and she called him Shadow. The fire bent to her will and transformed into a bird. She called it Phoenix. One day Lilith found a fig lying around. It had fallen off a woman's basket and would have no doubt gone bad. Lilith turned it into a woman, a sister to hold hands, pick flowers, and laugh together with. Her name was Siren. At last, she saw the light of day and wished for a companion, a man who would cherish her. She gave him wings, just like hers, and called him Samael.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first, Lilith and her companions roamed the world, keeping to themselves and enjoying each other's company. Every time they were seen, the humans would make up stories about them. One day they asked her to make them partners as well as they loved her, but wished for someone to love them as Samael loved her. And so Lilith bestowed upon her companions a portion of her power to create their own partners. Soon their numbers had grown so much, they couldn't hide from the humans anymore, and Lilith created her own garden. She called it Hell. With every new creation, her powers in her folk diminished until they could only use it to make their lives more comfortable, but at some point, their numbers remained the same as they were not able to reproduce as the humans did. And Lilith saw that it was good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the Garden Eden, God also saw that it was good. And he envied Lilith and the demons. He envied how her creations didn't spiral into chaos, bloodshed, and violence. Adam's descendants proved to be unstoppable and disobedient. The Angel's he had sent, the Watchers, had proven to be just as uncontrollable as they started mingling with the humans and siring children, who were superior to the children of Adam and Eve. His creations were bringing him nothing but grief. He longed to be free of them, to rectify this madness and create a perfect image. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>First, he commanded Noah and his family to build the Ark and take one female and male of every animal it would carry. Then he sent the flood upon the earth, and everything was washed away by merciless waves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith couldn't save all her companions in the chaos. Golem and his kin turned back to stone under the water. Nymph was washed away, never to be seen again. Shadow survived attached to her, but Phoenix was hit by water and evaporated into nothingness as he'd carried Siren to safety. Samael survived initially but was soon captured by Angels and imprisoned. After the flood and a lot of begging, he was returned. Samael had been castrated and executed for no crime at all other than being her companion. Lilith was given her dead lovers' body. Needless to say, the messengers did not make it back alive. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>This enraged God. But nothing was more incredible than Lilith's grief at the loss of her lover. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Most of her creations had perished, just as God had planned, and she realized they would never be safe on earth, where He held the supreme power over everything. Lilith created Hell anew, but this time deep under the ground. No human or Angel was allowed to enter. If an Angel was unfortunate enough to get lost in her realm, the air would slowly kill them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the years passed and Noah's descendants populated the world anew, Lilith was mad with rage and thirst for revenge after Samael's demise. So she spread among humankind what later would be known as the Seven Sins and sent hordes of demons to corrupt God's creation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cities like Sodom and Gomorrah were created, and after they perished, Lilith and God went to war against each other. God had sent fire and brimstone to destroy everyone, including her demons. The first war of Angel and Demons ensued, leaving neither victorious but both exhausted. In the end, one thing can be said for sure: God lost more than just a war, for his most beautiful and influential of all Angels turned against him to usurp him and stop the suffering of his brothers and sisters. Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and found himself home and helpless. There was just one place he could go, and thus his and Lilith's fate were sealed. </em>
</p><hr/><p>The moment Jungkook returned from the capital city, I knew something was wrong. My husband had never been scared easily or been a nervous person. Once he arrived, it was like he had consumed way too many magic mushrooms that made him erratic and unnaturally chipper. He was pretending so hard, every bit of common sense I had was warning me that something had happened and he wouldn't tell me. Every attempt to make him confess, just made him act happier and more oblivious. <br/>"Everything is fine, honey. Don't worry..." he'd say.  </p><p>Given that I was not stupid and didn't want to start a fight with him one day before I left Heaven, I pretended I believed him. As I lay in bed next to him at night, I couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. Neck deep in alligators and tarantulas wrong. <br/>I got out of bed and went to Jimin's bedroom. He had gotten used to sleeping with the Grigori. They liked him, and Jimin was happy to have the rest of his kin with him. At first, I didn't find my little friend as he lay in bed, covered by little Angel's that hid his form entirely under their wings.<br/>"Jimin..." I called, and he immediately got up to fix me with glowing silver eyes. He felt my distress. The Grigori rolled off as he got off the bed and approached me. <br/>"What's wrong, Asmodea?" he asked, and I wrapped my arms around myself. <br/>"I feel like something bad is going to happen. Jungkook returned early and has so far refused to answer my questions. I can't help but feel... he's lying to me, Jimin. He's lying about something, and I keep thinking it's about Baal..."<br/>"Jungkook doesn't lie..." Jimin said reluctantly, but we both knew that wasn't true anymore. Jungkook lied well enough when the occasion called for it.<br/>"I need you to go to the capital city. Stay with Baal. Make sure he's safe..." I asked. Jimin regarded me for a second, his look was worried and reluctant. <br/>"I don't feel like leaving you, Asmodea. Baal can take care of himself, but you are pregnant. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone..." <br/>"I'll be fine, Jimin. Remember, I'm the High Seraph's wife and basically untouchable. I have no such certainty about Baal. Jungkook promised me, but I... can't shake the feeling that promise is about to be broken."<br/>I remembered what my friend had always told me. He was sure Jungkook would fail me at some point. Even Lucifer had basically called me crazy for staying in Heaven. And maybe he was right but not necessarily the way he thought he did. Jungkoon would never let any harm come to me. I wasn't so sure about Baal, though, and getting him killed was the same as failing me. I would not risk my best friend's life on a whim for a feeling of trust that could easily be misguided. I wasn't that trusting by nature.<br/>"Please... I beg of you. Go and stay with Baal..." I pleaded. Jimin obeyed and transformed into his pixie form before he landed on my shoulder. <br/>"I'll see what I can do..." he said quietly before kissing my cheek. I opened the window and watched as Jimin disappeared into the night. I crawled back into bed with Jungkook. Sleep was impossible for the rest of the night. Now I had a few more worries more to deal with alone. <br/>As I sat next to my husband, my arms wrapped themselves around my belly anxiously. Every hair on my body stood on high alert. Danger was coming; I just couldn't tell why and from where. I didn't know yet that this night would be the last night I saw my husband sleeping next to me. </p><p>The next morning everything seemed ordinary enough. We got up and prepared the children for school. Yoongi came to pick them up, and Namjoon seemingly came to pick Jungkook up. The Virtue was pale, and his black circles were massive. He hadn't slept either. He avoided looking at me with all his might and didn't even greet me as usual.<br/>Jungkook had dressed a little fancier than he usually would, wearing a white suit, dress shoes, and hair brushed back from his face. <br/>"See you later, sweetheart..." he said as he kissed me goodbye. His lips were clearly trembling. He was holding on to his iron self-control so hard I was impressed he hadn't burst already.<br/>"You'll be back, right?" I asked, and in my voice, something like doubt revealed itself. "You'll come to escort me out of Heaven later and bring Baal with you, right?"<br/>"Of course..." he said, but his voice broke. That was the worst lie I had ever heard in my life. <br/>"Jungkook..." I pressed. "Please..."<br/>He looked down into my eyes, and I stared back at orbs that had resigned themselves to their fate. He was not going to tell me shit. <br/>My husband peeled himself off of me and took off with his friends and the children who happily waved at me. I waved back and smiled, but I wasn't feeling happy in the slightest. I was afraid now, mortally so. Hopefully, sending Jimin had been the right decision. </p><p>For an hour, I sat outside on the porch and stared up into the sky, contemplating what I should do. Whatever happened, I was virtually glued in place. Escaping on my own wasn't possible as the barrier kept me prisoner. The Grigori had all noticed I wasn't feeling well and had all come to join me outside. Some sat on my shoulder, others played with my hair to distract me, and it almost worked. I just had to believe, right? Jungkook was the High Seraph. Nothing would happen. </p><p>As I prepared myself to go back into the mansion, I noticed the sound of flapping wings coming closer. I stepped outside and looked up into the sky to see Angels approaching. About ten Dominions and one Virtue were coming closer rapidly. Maybe that was my escort party. See? No reason to be scared... Except, I recognized the Virtue as that guy named Baekhyun, who had proven to be on Suho's side the last time I had talked to Jungkook. He would never send him to escort me anywhere. The Dominions were also in full red armor that glittered in the sunlight and didn't give me a feeling of safety. I saw one of them lifting his arm before I could comprehend what happened. He was holding a spear, and he let it rain down on me with a swing. The spear came flying towards me with incredible speed. I spread my wings and jumped out of the way as the weapon touched the ground and exploded, putting a big hole into my garden. <br/>"What is the meaning of this?" I growled as my welcoming party landed on my premise. <br/>Baekhyun smiled at me, and it was all business. Not the usual soft little grin, he showed everyone but a smirk that told me he wouldn't have been sad if that attack hit me the first time. <br/>"The High Seraph has ordered your immediate execution. We have come to enforce his judgment..." he informed me. <br/>My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Jungkook would never order such a thing!" I protested, and Baekhyun laughed. "Jungkook isn't High Seraph anymore. Suho is..."<br/>This was way worse than I had imagined. I thought they might execute Baal, not me. How arrogant I had been!<br/>"The peace is ensured by mine and Sloth's safety. You gain nothing by executing us. Lucifer will attack again, and all the work to keep your people safe will have been in vain..." I reasoned to gain more time. The Grigori had started to gather around me, shielding me against any more potential attacks. I just knew they wouldn't hold on for long.<br/>Baekhyun brushed a non-existing piece of dust off his perfect lavender suit jacket then fixed me with a stare I could only describe as hateful. Before, I had never noticed how much resentment he held for me. I had never done anything to him. </p><p><br/>"Letting abominations live isn't a fair price for freedom. We should have destroyed you when you first arrived. Now I shall see that it is done. Bring me her head!" he ordered, and the Dominions slowly began creeping up on me until I was surrounded by the spear and sword-wielding Angels I knew were difficult to defeat. I was screwed. <br/>They all attacked me at the same time but were pushed back by a barrier the Grigori had erected to keep me safe. They buzzed angrily at Baekhyun, who stared at them with such contempt, I asked myself why he hated them. Did this dude even like anyone? <br/>"The traitors who would protect a demon shall be executed as well. May our Lord have mercy on you later..."<br/>Shocked as I was, I remained glued to the floor and didn't move as I watched the Dominions attack and hack at the barrier to get to me. My little Angels held on for quite some time until one of them seemed to lose strength and fell out of their formation. One Dominion snatched it up, and I could only watch as it was squeezed to death in a merciless fist. I took a step back and gasped at its demise as its scream still roared in my ears, but no one else seemed to hear it. Another two Grigori fell out and were either trampled or stabbed to death while I watched and did nothing. My head felt like it was underwater, and I didn't comprehend what was happening. How was this even possible? Where was Jungkook, and why was I being executed for nothing? Another little Angel fell out of the barrier, and I recognized it as the one who had helped me at the trial. "No!" I gasped and caught it before it hit the ground. It gave one Dominion enough time to grab my arm and stab right through it, impaling the small creature as well. <br/>"NOOO!" I sobbed as I broke out of everyone's barrier and summoned my scythe from Hell. It took extreme effort out of me, and I immediately stumbled, but I was too agitated and upset to care. I swung and cut the Dominion in pieces before the others comprehended what was coming to them. Two more Dominions perished before the others caught themselves, and a fight ensued that had me struggling to keep myself and the little one in my hand alive. "Drink my blood, please. Don't die on me now!" I screamed at it while it trembled in my palm. Its little mouth attached to the cut on my hand, and while I was distracted, another Dominion snuck up on me from behind and put a sword right through my throat. I stumbled and groaned, trying to breathe through a windpipe that was now crushed and tried frantically to heal itself. Two more attacks were blocked by more Grigori who came swarming from the house, but most of them were cut down before they even reached me. <br/>"Save...yourselves!" I ordered, but they wouldn't listen to me. Ever the loyal little watchers, they stayed with me, and while some of them tried to shield me from attacks as my injury healed, the others tried to help by closing the wound on my neck. <br/>"Impressive buggers. No matter what we do, they won't leave you..." Baekhyun mocked and levitated up into the air. He began glowing. "Who will you save, Mistress of Lust? Yourself or them?" <br/>I had a split second to decide what to do. Baekhyun fired a beam of pure light at me, and it hit me directly. I could have jumped out of the way. I could have hidden behind the Grigori. I could have deflected the attack using my scythe. I did none of those things. All of them would have gotten my Grigori hurt or killed, and so I decided to be stupidly selfless about it. My wings spread and covered every Angel, trying to protect me as I turned my back, and the light burned holes into my skin. This is what vampires felt when they walked into daylight. Pure and horrible pain that burned them alive. <br/>The Grigori protested and tried to escape my grip stubbornly and desperately to help me. I wouldn't let them go. It was my fault, so many of them had died. If I was destined to die like this, then I would protect the ones left. <br/>"Die!" <br/>The Virtue of kindness increased the power he used to burn me, and I was sure my wings would not protect them any longer when I heard a scream and the sound of swords clashing. The attack seized, and I fell to my side, exhausted. My back was burned beyond recognition. <br/>"Asmodea, get a grip!" I heard someone yell at me from behind, and I recognized that voice as the Grigori I had sent away the night before to save my friend. Baal was cutting the Dominions down one after the other with ruthless efficiency. Baekhyun didn't have time to flee before he was stopped in his tracks. <br/>"I'm going to gut you like the pig you are..." Baal growled before attacking. I didn't see the outcome of that as Jimin mumbled his healing words and helped me sit.<br/>"We need to get you out of here. You guys return to our realm. Don't stay here. The new High Seraph does not have any regard for us. Go!"<br/>Slowly the Grigori began to fly away. I gave the most injured one into their hands. It had taken my blood and should survive just fine, and as I watched them leave, at least I knew some of them would be fine now. <br/>"Baal, come one! We gotta go!" Jimin yelled. Baal was sitting on top of Baekhyun, who had fallen to the ground, his wings hopelessly broken. My friend punched his face into a bloody mess. I gasped as I felt a painful throbbing in my belly. I had forgotten I was pregnant. Jimin laid his hand on my abdomen and mumbled more of his gibberish until the pain was gone, then he helped me stand. <br/>Baal had gone on to kick Baekhyun's lifeless body. His suit had colored itself bloodred. "Baali..." I said quietly, and he stopped everything he was doing to join us. Jimin helped me stand, and I saw the chaos around us. Holes in the ground, trees burned or cut down. Part of the front porch was destroyed. <br/>"We need to get you out of here, Asmodea. Your so-called husband was imprisoned and stripped of his position and power. Once they realized we've killed your escort, more will come. Come on..."<br/>I was too tired, and my back hurt too much to even reply anything to that. No words came out of my mouth when the two men jumped down Jungkook's cloud with me, and the mansion grew smaller and finally disappeared. My wings were partly burned, and I wasn't able to fly on my own. Baal carried me as Jimin led the way until we reached the barrier of Heaven. It was strong and didn't look like anything could break through it. After Baal had attacked it multiple times with his scythe and powers, I knew we were trapped. It wouldn't budge.<br/>"Well...fuck..." Baal said suddenly. He looked down, then directly at me. <br/>"The things I do for you, princess..." </p><p>"Baali, what...?" I said weakly, but he gave me into Jimin's arms and told him to always protect me now that he couldn't. Jimin nodded and put some distance between us. As I watched Baal become smaller as Jimin flew us away, I began to understand. <br/>"No..." I panted. I thrashed in Jimin's hold to free myself. How many more people did I have to lose in one day?<br/>"Baal!!! If you do this, I'll fucking hate you forever!" while Jimin had the worst time keeping me in his arms. I wanted to fly over and punch that idiot. Baal put one arm against that barrier that immediately threw lightning and energy to keep him away, but he didn't budge. From a distance, I saw him look at me one last time and smile. <br/>"Shut up ..." <br/>I couldn't hear the last part as he was engulfed in light. The barrier broke where he touched it, and Jimin flew right through the hole to get us out. I stared in horror as we descended to earth and watched my best friend's body burn itself up until nothing but ashes remained that rained down on us, and I screamed. I screamed until my lungs would burst. The barrier closed back up until it seemed like Baal had never been there in the first place. I shrieked his name, but he was just gone. One of the Seven Sins, Sloth... was no more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. TWENTY-SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody and welcome to a new chapter of this magnificent mess of a story :-D <br/>Seems like some of you were really distraught about Baal´s passing. Sorry, I´ll make it up to you. Later... </p><p>Anyway, my vacation is drawing closer. In between, I´m going to the mountains with some friends and we will all be writing on that weekend so more is coming. Just to warn you for a bit, Asmodea´s parts will get lesser and far in between now as she's basically on the run and I have other plot points to wrap up. If at some point something is not clear to you, just ask. I have knowledge that will never make it into the chapters. <br/>Hope you are all healthy and are wearing your masks and washing your hands. Lots of Love &lt;3 <br/>skylark</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I need you to betray me tomorrow..." Jungkook said quietly as he looked at the Angel standing opposite him, hidden away between the trees on his own personal cloud. He'd left his mansion deep in the night after his wife and everyone had gone to bed. She had been pestering him all day about what was going on, and it had taken every ounce of strength he had in him not to break down and tell her everything. How could he? So confident was he, so self-assured everything was going to be okay. Now he was facing the worst situation he could ever have thought of. </em><br/>
<em>Namjoon stood rigidly before him, his greyish-blonde hair swaying in the wind. "You know I would never do that..." he said but was interrupted by Jungkook shaking his head. </em><br/>
<em>"You must, and you will. Listen to me. I have received an order I can not obey; thus, I will lose everything. Suho will take over the throne of light. You and Yoongi will become targets as it is widely known how close we are. I need you both safe to take care of the children and you, my friend..." </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>The High Seraph looked into his friend's eyes and smiled sadly. "I need you to betray me tomorrow. Do not associate yourself with me once I lose my position..."</em><br/>
<em>Namjoon didn't understand at first, so he asked why he wouldn't just obey His order. Jungkook's answer made him grow pale. </em><br/>
<em>"Asmodea is carrying our child, and He wants me to kill her. I can't harm my wife, but everything in me has been screaming all day to follow His order. Do you understand, Namjoon? I've been itching to kill my wife, and I don't know why. I have never in my life wanted to hurt anyone I love. Now, I feel like I can't disobey Him, but I also can't harm a single hair on my beloved's head. Our Lord is trying to make me do his bidding, and I refuse with every fiber of my being..."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Jungkook grabbed one of his hands with the other. They were both shaking, indicating to the Virtue that it took enormous effort not to use them against his spouse. Disobeying God was first and foremost forbidden, but second, it was also very tough. Since the Fallen Angel Lucifer's rebellion, no one had dared defy the Lord's orders, and God kept a very tight leash on his Angels. The High Seraph was an extension of His power and, as such, received a portion of it, meaning the Lord also had control over him. All-day, he fought the urge to execute the order while lying to Asmodea, who had despaired of his secrecy and avoidant behavior. He'd wanted to hold her and kiss her, and at the same time, he had been afraid he would lash out and do her harm. </em><br/>
<em>"You know what Suho will do once he is in power. No one will be safe..." Namjoon warned, but Jungkook took a deep breath. </em><br/>
<em>"I will issue a few last commands tomorrow. Once signed, they have to be followed, no matter who sits on the throne. Suho is greedy and power-hungry, but he has never lacked honor. If I will it, he has to escort Asmodea and Baal safely out of Heaven. Baal will take care of her, no matter what..."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Namjoon kept what Baal had revealed to himself as he listened to his best friend and wondered if he should speak up. No matter how honorable Suho was, if he was ordered to do something, he would do so without fail, yes. However, if He willed it, Suho would turn on Jungkook's order, and he wouldn't even face any retribution. </em><br/>
<em>"Jungkook..." he started and hesitated just a second before finally voicing his opinion. "I can't help but think you are putting faith into a lost cause. Suho won't obey any of your orders. Asmodea and Baal will both be executed if you lose your position tomorrow..."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"Which is why you will betray me tomorrow and ensure you are dispatched to execute Baal. Once you arrive, let him out and make sure he escapes. My hands are tied in every possible way. I can only count on you to help me, old friend. No matter what I do, Suho will take my place tomorrow. If I do nothing, my wife and her fellow demon will die. They may have a chance of survival if I do something... no matter how redundant it seems..."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>When Lucifer entered Hell the first time, it had been nothing but one giant realm protected by Lilith's powers. Deep under the earth and inhospitable to every celestial being. God had no power there. Their numbers were considerably lower since God destroyed Sodom and Gomorrha, the cities where most of them had resided. The demons had thoroughly corrupted men's minds and feasted, indulging in all kinds of debauchery, clearly encouraged by their dark mistress. Lucifer couldn't fault her. He had seen what had happened to Samael and her creations. One brutalized and castrated, the others burned to death. He considered himself lucky to be granted access to her realm. He remembered the first time he'd seen her, naked and fiery of temper and spirit. If she didn't help him, he'd be captured and sentenced to death for treason. After all, he had led a rebellion against the Lord. Everyone that fought with him had died. Michael and Gabriel had not survived the conflict either, but they had managed to wound and weaken him, so he saw no other choice but to ask for help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith was waiting for him, sitting rigidly on a throne of black stone in a palace she had built for herself and closest confidantes. She had impeccable taste in decor, and as she had lived a few hundred years among humans, her clothes were intricate and mirrored the time period while retaining a certain sense of otherness. Her dress was black as coal but levitated around her body like smoke after a fire. In a few thousand years, she hadn't aged, had even become more desirable. Ebony locks framed her delicate features that still wore the marks of sorrow. She had never forgiven nor forgotten the loss of their companion Samael. </em><br/>
<em>"Lucifer..." she greeted solemnly. "I hear you seek refuge in my realm. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Fallen Angel hadn't expected her to be hostile towards him after everything he had done. His wings had turned black as night once he killed the Archangels most beloved by God himself. He was no longer one of them. </em><br/>
<em>"By killing me, you gain nothing but a dead body. Let me live, and I shall become an asset to you in whatever way you wish..." Lucifer suggested even if bargaining for his life didn't sit well with him. It cost her nothing to let him mind his own business far away from their Mutual enemy. </em><br/>
<em>"I don't see how the Angel of Light could be of any use to me..." she snorted as she inclined her head, seemingly listening to someone whispering in her ear. </em><br/>
<em>"You're right, Shadow. Maybe I should keep him as a pet for now...."</em><br/>
<em>Lilith looked at the Angel before her, or better, Fallen One. He was the first of his kind. When she heard of his misdeeds, she had been surprised and taken aback. Lucifer had once been the most beautiful and proud of all Angels residing in Heaven. His name was only said in awe and with great pride. Now here he stood, seemingly exhausted and haggard, his pretty face had taken quite the beating. </em><br/>
<em>"Kneel..." she ordered, but her visitor wasn't inclined to do as she said. </em><br/>
<em>"Forgive me, but I don't see how this..." he started and was promptly interrupted by the flashing of red eyes, and a voice echoed around the halls, dripping with anger. </em><br/>
<em>"If you value your life, you will kneel before me!"</em><br/>
<em>Lucifer had no other choice but to drop to the floor with great effort as every muscle in his body protested. He was, after all, still injured from the endless fights he'd been through. His head was held low, and he swallowed any comment that might make her angrier. He had forgotten who she had become after he last saw her. As God reigned over earth, humans, and angels, she governed the literal underworld. Every demon in existence was created by her powers. He, once proud and powerful, was now nothing but an intruder that depended on her mercy. He held no power in her realm, and he better remember that.</em><br/>
<em>"You will swear to that you mean no harm to either my people or me. You will go to my chambers after you've been bathed. I will keep you as my personal plaything to do with as I see fit. If you disagree, be my guest and leave. Otherwise, swear your unending loyalty now."</em><br/>
<em>One look at Lilith's stony eyes, and he knew she was in no way joking. Lucifer didn't quite understand what being her plaything meant, but he had heard rumors. He, once proudest of angels, would now be reduced to being a slave or worse. After having been at God's mercy for so long, all he wanted was freedom. </em><br/>
<em>"If I may, what does being your plaything mean? Will you have me do menial tasks, or shall I just stay in a cage all day until you decide to let me out? I understand that I will be left alive by your mercy. However, I can not bear to be a prisoner again. I've been a prisoner all my life. I am prepared and willing to do your bidding, but I will require my freedom. If you intend to lock me up, I beseech you to just kill me now as I will fight you with everything I have to escape such a fate..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith stared at him and remained silent while she evaluated his speech. The Angel of Light was no simpleton and knew precisely what he was willing to endure. A trait she valued and found within herself. Once upon a time, she had left the Garden Eden before Adam could force her to submit to his will.</em><br/>
<em>"I'm not like the bastard who made us, Lucifer. All my people are free to do as they wish as long as they follow my rules. Do you believe me to be such a monster?"</em><br/>
<em>Lucifer saw something he wouldn't have thought possible in Lilith's eyes then. A hint of vulnerability. Somewhere behind the impenetrable barrier she had erected to keep herself at a distance, there was someone who maybe resented being demonized as a shrew, a harpy, and the source of all evil. Every bad thing that happened on earth was believed to be her fault, and while she had encouraged her demons to spread depravity, she did not condone the killing of humans or even the imprisoning of her people just for the sake of keeping them in line. Lilith had created a safe haven for everyone and had, at one point, even gotten violent revenge. However, the tales of her being a controlling, baby murdering, vile, disgusting female were wildly exaggerated.</em><br/>
<em>"I wouldn't dare..." Lucifer finally said sincerely. He knew even Lilith with all her demons was better than He who made him. </em><br/>
<em>"How may I be of use to you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Mistress of Hell smiled and lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow. "I am in need of companionship. You'll be my guard and lover when I want it. Does that sound like something you'll be able to subject yourself to?" The last question sounded very sarcastic, almost like she expected him to decline—a particular rumor circulated around the demon realm. Everyone thought Angels were genderless. Even though their names were at times, specifically male or female, no one had ever had the pleasure or misfortune to bed an angel since their kinds actively fought and rejected each other. Lilith counted on him declining the offer, but she was surprised when the Angel lifted his head and grinned at her. A confident little grin told her he knew what she was trying to do, and it wouldn't work. </em><br/>
<em>"In that case, I accept your gracious offer. I swear to you that I mean no harm to you and yours, and I swear my loyalty to you. Now and forever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer was then brought to the bathing halls were he was tended to by a demoness named Astarte, one of Lilith's never creations. Later, he found himself on his back between soft sheets that smelled like the woman that rode him as if she was chasing something she had been denied for far too long. It was the first time a demon and an angel had enjoyed such intimacy together, and neither thought it was terrible. However, once it was done, Lilith left him in bed, alone and cold and with a realization. That's what she meant by "plaything". He'd be there to give her pleasure, but nothing else. There would be no such thing as real intimacy between them. It was something she didn't know how to give since Samael was taken from her. She would be the one dominating him in everything, and he would give whatever she chose to take from him. His virginity was only the first thing. His heart and soul should follow later. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hell had last felt such great wrath and sorrow from its ruler after the Mistress of Hell perished. Once the news reached Lucifer that Sloth had been destroyed and Lust was lost with him, he killed the first demon that brought him the story and then caused so much mayhem and destruction that his halls were only a pile of stone dust. He had raged and despaired at the loss of two demons so dear to him. And this time, he swore he was not going to stand for it. The war would continue, and he'd lay waste to every single Angel he'd come across. There was just one thing he needed to do first. </p><p>With a heavy heart, he teleported himself to "her" grave. He had built it himself, and no one was allowed entrance to this sacred place, outside and far away from his castle. The statue of a woman in robes stood in place of a gravestone, and her name was engraved in elegant letters: Lilith... his beloved, mother of all demons. <br/>
Below her name, seven precious jewels had been set into the stone, glowing in seven colors of the rainbow. The light blue stone had lost its glow, a clear sign for Sloth's demise. The blue one symbolizing Lust still glowed and strong at that. She was still alive. <br/>
Lucifer took the light blue stone out of its socket and squeezed it to dust in his bare hand before willing it to form a body. Baal may have perished, but maybe there was still the slightest chance to resurrect him. Until then, his new body would reside right next to his mother, hidden away from prying eyes. </p><p>Once he returned to the palace, he proclaimed war against Heaven and one other thing. All remaining Sins were dispatched to do but one thing. Find Asmodea and bring her back home. </p>
<hr/><p>"Just tell me how I can help you, please! "Jimin begged for the millionth time. He had taken Asmodea to a safe place, a mansion somewhere by the ocean in California. The humans living in the villa weren't home, so he had taken the liberty of using their luxurious abode. Asmodea's injuries were inflamed, red, and oozed pus and blood as she shivered on the bed. Baekhyun had used a lot of celestial energy to ensure her death. While she had survived, her injuries were grave, and no matter how much Jimin tried to heal them, he always only succeeded partly. Soon after, she was bleeding again. <br/>
Baal's death and the fact that she was almost executed kept her from healing, and since her source of energy was nowhere to be found, she got weaker and weaker with every passing hour. The Mistress of Lust was in a state of shock and unimaginable grief. Baal had always warned her. He'd always said Jungkook would eventually fail her. He so did. Baal had died while securing her path to freedom. She didn't know what had happened to her husband. Only the knowledge that she carried his child in her womb kept her awake and alive for now. Still, she missed her partner. Almost as much as she missed Baal stroking her head and calling her a silly princess. </p><p>"Asmodea, I beg you...talk to me!" Jimin begged again as he leaned over her, tears full of worry running down his cheeks. He'd watched her suffer for so long, and nothing he did was able to console her. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't move. She just laid in bed, holding her belly while her wings shivered on the covers, full of cuts and holes, her back a bloody mess of burned flesh. </p><p>"Go..." she whispered. "You'll... die if you stay outside of Heaven too long..." she croaked miserably. <br/>
"I'm an Archangel now, I'll be fine. What can I do?" Jimin urged, and she turned around slowly, pitiful whimpers leaving her throat as moving was really painful to her. <br/>
Jimin cooed to her, helped her sit, and brushed his hand over her injuries to help the healing process. It alleviated the pain long enough for her to speak coherently. <br/>
"How are you... an Archangel?" She asked, and Jimin explained. <br/>
Jungkook had issued a few last orders before he was captured. One of those was turning Jimin into an Archangel. Somehow he knew he was about to lose, and while he wasn't able to foresee everything, he could at least make him strong enough to survive outside of Heaven to take care of her. <br/>
"What happened?" She asked quietly. Neither of them had to be psychic to guess what she actually meant. <br/>
"I... only saw part of it since I had kept Baal company at night. He sent me over very early to spy. Once I arrived, they were already holding Jungkook prisoner, and Suho was sitting on the throne of light. They..."<br/>
Jimin swallowed and contemplated whether he should tell her the following. It would just upset her more. Asmodea however, insisted, so he told the whole story. <br/>
"To be High Seraph, you have to be a Seraph. For that, you need six wings. Once Suho sat on the throne, Jungkook started screaming, and blood streamed down his back. Two of his wings were transferred to Suho right then and there, ripped out while everyone just watched. He begged for your and Baal's life, but Suho closed his eyes and then decreed that the Lord wanted your deaths to atone for his sins. Jungkook was taken away, and Baekhyun dispatched to kill you. At that point, I had to leave and get Baal out of his cell. We were aided by Namjoon. He opened the Pentagon doors and then took a punch in the face to make it seem like Baal escaped alone. After that, you know the rest. We came to save you, and now here we are..."</p><p>Asmodea felt numb after hearing all of this. So Jungkook had made the wrong decisions and ultimately paid a heavy price for it. Losing two wings and now probably imprisoned for as long as God saw fit to punish him. She and Jimin were alone and would remain so. <br/>
"At least you killed this Baekhyun guy..." she hissed, but Jimin shook his head. <br/>
"Baal beat him to a pulp, but I'm sure he's alive. Once they realize your corpse is missing, they'll come looking for you. We have a few more days at most, then we have to leave..." <br/>
Which would be horrible since she couldn't move at all without help. <br/>
"Maybe we should take you to Hell..." he suggested, but Asmodea grabbed his arm and dug her nails right into his flesh. <br/>
"Baal is dead because of my misjudgments. I had to flee Heaven, and thus we are back at war. Once Lucifer finds out I cost him one of the Seven Sins, he'll be furious. And... when he finds out I carry a half breed, he'll go nuts. We're alone, Jimin. Truly alone. I can't go back!"<br/>
She urged as she leaned into his arms, misery spreading through every one of her pores. In one day, she had lost everything and become a fugitive. Over were the days of serene happiness. Over were her days as the mother of three. Heaven would look for her to ensure her demise. The demons would find and bring her to Lucifer, ensuring punishment, even death, or a swift abortion. This unborn child was everything she had left in this whole wide world, and Jimin, who stared down at her, pity shining through his eyes. <br/>
She couldn't die. At least not yet. Her injuries would keep her from moving swiftly. Only one thing was going to heal her now, and she had to do it even though just thinking about it made her want to vomit. <br/>
"Get as many men into this house as you can..." she ordered. "Pose as the owner of and throw a party. Once everyone is drunk, get out of here. I'll do the rest."<br/>
"You're not planning to..." <br/>
"I'm the Mistress of Lust, Jimin. I have no other choice. I need Lust to heal this, and if I have to force some humans to participate in an orgy, then so be it..."</p><p>And so Jimin did as he was told before flying out of the house and sitting on the rooftop. He ignored the strange noises coming from the living room or the shouts and groans of ecstasy that echoed through the halls. He'd brought every surfer, college student, and handsome businessman that crossed his way, bringing only who he deemed healthy enough to survive this. As Asmodea had explained, if she didn't have real sex with anyone, then she had to drink from everyone's Lust in the house. Thankfully,  Jimin also brought a few women along to participate in the "fun."<br/>
When he entered the house the next morning, he found naked bodies lying around everywhere. Men and women carelessly sprawled on the floor, the couches, even on the stairs. Asmodea had forced them all through multiple highs but the morning after was the lowest of lows. They wouldn't remember what had happened, most of them reasoning they'd had too much to drink. It was just a wild and unhinged party. </p><p>The Mistress of Lust had healed most of her injuries, most of all her wings, which were spread when Jimin entered her room. She was back to being radiant, beautiful, and healthy. Her mood and expression, however, betrayed she had not enjoyed doing any of it. Her eyes glowed in a full red hue, full of energy as she was, but Jimin knew something was still wrong with her as she stroked her belly and then said they needed to leave. He followed her retreating form out of the house and finally up to the sky when they left the coast behind them and flew to their next destination. The Asmodea he knew wasn't wholly there anymore. So much loss had changed her. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to but him, and so they fled. Never staying at one place longer than a few days before moving locations. </p><p>Suho sent hordes of Angels to find her once he realized she had escaped. Baekhyun had been returned to them but needed constant medical attention as his life hung by a very thin thread. Suho very deliberately left Jungkook in his cell and had no healer attend to him, hoping his rival just died from blood loss after losing two of his precious powder-white wings. <br/>
Lucifer sent his army back to attack Heaven, and a few select others to find Asmodea now that he knew she was still alive. Finding her was very difficult since she didn't want to be found, and he kept having to send more demons after her as the Angels chasing her kept clashing with his search parties. Soon enough, Asmodea left behind a trail of slaughtered Angels and dead Demons, but neither was able to find her. Like this, months passed. She ran, Heaven and Hell pursued. Neither successful in retrieving her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. TWENTY-SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next chapter, the next bad thing happening to someone. :-D I´m getting worse with time lol<br/>Also, my vacation has been canceled, so I´ll be home. :-( meh...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You still haven't found her?!" Lucifer roared at the five Sins kneeling before him. They were all in different states of disheveled tardy dress, some of them injured or at least half incapacitated. Envy was slowly bleeding out of a hole in his side, caused by a Dominion's speer. <br/>Wrath almost boiled with repressed anger at being screamed at, but at the same time, he was mad at himself. In months none of them had managed to even glimpse Asmodea. She had always been good at hide and seek, and now she was using it to evade them at every possible turn. They had chased and followed her all around the globe now. She wouldn't show herself, and at every crossroad, Angels stood in their way, so another fight ensued. Like this, five months had passed. <br/>"My Lord..." Greed soothed. His handsome face had been beaten in by three angels, so the bruises had turned black by now. He'd heal all of it pretty fast, but they all looked horrible. "Asmodea does not want to be found. You know how she is..."<br/>"I don't CARE!!!" Lucifer raged. The hall shook. Debris fell on the Sins, who had all lowered their heads in shame. They preferred Lucifer when he was in a good mood or when he generally avoided them and left them to deal with their own business. They had seen way more of him than they wanted to, and to be absolutely honest, they resented being sent out like mere message boys to look for a missing demon. Since Baal's death, he had been tough to deal with. No one knew why Lucifer seemed to prefer Baal and Asmodea over everyone else. </p><p>"My lord..." Pride remarked. "If I may... perhaps we should find a way to decimate the Angels hunting her first. Every time we are on her trail, we are ambushed, making the search that much harder. I suggest we get the Fallen One out of Asmodea's dungeon and ask her for intel in exchange for her freedom. I was told she is a former Virtue and should have enough information for us to advance one way or the other..."</p><p>Envy threw a scathing glance in Pride's direction. Why did he always have the best ideas? Of all of them, he seemed to be the smartest and the prettiest. Right. Pride was pretty as a picture-perfect break of day where sun and sky kissed each other awake. Of all the Sins, he looked like he didn't belong with them as he looked like the quintessential Angel, only his eyes had turned out to be lilac. He was the only demon who didn't have red eyes generally. Some even said he looked like Lucifer when he was still the Angel of Light and not the Lord of Hell. <br/>Lucifer looked at his subordinate for a second, then nodded and turned. "Bring the prisoner to me. And have a healer tend to your injuries. None of you are to resume the search until your wounds have healed."<br/>They all bowed then scrambled to obey. </p><hr/><p><br/>Ji-Eun hadn't seen the light of day since Asmodea threw her into the dungeon. She had kept her there without having her injuries tended to. Once in a while, a small demon would come to check on her and give her medicine so she wouldn't die. Other than that, she had indeed been alone. Alone with her hate for the woman who humiliated her beyond comprehension. Her missing wing had left a gaping hole that ached and itched her every day. It didn't take long for her to start losing her mind until guards came to grab her and drag her out. Finally, she thought. They'll let me die. She wasn't even close to her assumption. Ji-Eun found herself on the floor, guarded heavily as the Lord of Hell himself regarded her with contempt. He didn't want to talk to the likes of her as he'd been informed why exactly she had been in Asmodea's dungeon. <br/>Not like he needed any more of his past kind killing his people now. <br/>"What do you want?" she asked after Lucifer had refused to start the conversation and just kept looking at her. <br/>"A lot of things, but for starters, I'll ask you this. Do you know how to stop the masses of Dominions ruining my plans?"<br/>Ji-Eun clucked her tongue and raised herself from the floor with a shiver as her back arched. "Aren't you Lucifer, former Angel of Light? You should know..."<br/>The Lord of Hell nodded once, and one of the guards pointed his sword at her neck, close enough to cut. "Answer my question..."<br/>"Jubileus still makes them. Get rid of him, and you'll be free to do as you want without interruption."</p><p>That information was nothing new, unfortunately. Jubileus was very hard to find. He never left the safe area that Heaven was. Meaning avoiding Dominion's was altogether not possible.  <br/>"Then how can we get them to stop hunting one of our own? I want Lust back, but she keeps hiding away on earth as the forces of Heaven keep following her..."<br/>So that's where Asmodea had been. Ji-Eun had no idea what exactly had happened, but her being on the run meant something must have happened with Jungkook. Was he alright? Maybe she could use this to get rid of her once and for all? <br/>"Asmodea wears the Consorts Ring bestowed by the Lord. It allows her entrance to the capital city but also marks her location. She will never be rid of them and return to you as long as she wears it..."<br/>The ring had been a gift for her wedding, an identical replication of Jungkook's ring that marked him as High Seraph. So long as their union was recognized, the jewel would betray her location to the Angels that felt its presence. As long as the High Seraph and the Mistress of Lust remained married, she would never be safe. Lucifer understood quite fast what that meant. He had to "divorce" the marriage on his own. It would return the ring to his initial owner and would lift the marker on Lust. Once she realized she wasn't being hunted, maybe she'd return home on her own. <br/>Ji-Eun was released from prison, her injuries finally soothed by disgusting demon claws as she called them in silence. Lucifer sat solemnly on his throne at what he had to do. He knew Asmodea loved her husband. Dissolving their marriage was not exactly what was best for her, but he would do anything to get her back. And so he spoke the words. </p><p>Down on earth, Asmodea's ring vanished from her finger as she sat on the front porch of the house she currently occupied in Malaysia. It had gotten hot, then fallen off her finger as it disintegrated. Long she stared at her hand and contemplated what this meant. Either she had just become a widow, or her marriage to Jungkook was officially over. Her status as Consort had been revoked, and considering her partner was either in jail or dead, it had taken way too long anyway. Jimin found her sobbing in her rocking chair, holding her hand to her forehead. She kept sobbing even as Jimin hugged her tenderly to comfort her. So many months and she had only run away from everybody, never knowing what might have happened to the father of her twins, still growing in her belly. So many times, she wanted to know of his fate. Had he survived, was he okay? Questions that would remain unanswered as she wearily stood up from her chair and followed Jimin to their next hideout. They were going to Russia next, the mansion of a billionaire perfectly suited for the last few days she carried the children. She was almost due and needed absolute rest now. </p><hr/><p>Up above in Heaven, the Consorts Ring returned to its previous owner. God saw that it was good. It was time to release the Angel of Love from his captive state. Five months in a cell surely were enough time to repent for his sins. So He gave the order to free Jungkook and to send him home to heal. <br/>Suho went personally to release the prisoner, and once again, he was annoyed at how Jungkook had survived. He'd lost weight and looked terrible. The wounds on his back had healed on their own, but the spots were still inflamed. Otherwise, he was very much alive when he arrived at his cell. <br/>"Our Lord has decided to stop your punishment. You may go home and nurse yourself back to health..."<br/>The door opened with a creak, but the former High Seraph's sunken face fixed him anxiously. His ring hadn't disappeared; however, his wife's presence had vanished from his mind. She had always been a mark on his soul after they had gotten married, always been able to feel her. Now there was a gaping hole where her presence had always been. <br/>"What happened to Asmodea?" Jungkook asked, and Suho smirked at his rival. The real anguish he caused when he uttered the next words amused him tremendously. "Her ring returned to father, so I assume she's finally dead. I'll let you know when her body is found. You can place her ashes in your living room..."<br/>Jungkook didn't laugh at that, but Suho thought it was hilariously funny as he walked away, replaying the moment in his mind. He'd finally broken the High and mighty Seraph. He'd been so untouchable, now the sheer mention of her drove Him to despair. Suho would make sure she was actually dead first but telling Jungkook beforehand was very satisfying. Two Dominions accompanied him out of the dungeon. Jungkook never again spoke a word or looked up from the floor. He just walked, slowly, slouched and quiet. His wife couldn't be dead. If she was, Suho would have bragged about it, the corpse on full display. No, she had to be alive somewhere. He needed to find her after he was well enough for his escape. He'd had enough time to think in the last few months, hurt and desperate, abandoned by Him who wouldn't listen to his prayers, no matter how many he sent His way. </p><p>If He really loved him, why hadn't he seen through Suho's games? Why had he cast him away so easily? My father doesn't love me... at least jot without conditions, Jungkook realized. However, his wife had never considered anything for herself, had even gotten herself hurt and captured for his sake. Asmodea, a demon, had loved him wholly once she learned how to. But his wife was now the one presumed dead. She, who had loved him so desperately, was the one lost. His father had simply put him away when his actions weren't what he wanted. </p><p>His wife, vulnerable and pregnant, had either died or had hidden away because he could not help her from afar. <br/>For the first time in his life, Jungkook felt like he had failed. Failed the people he loved and himself. He could and should have done more, but at the time, it seemed like the only solution. To ensure Jimin was strong enough to protect her since he knew what would happen once he lost the position of High Seraph. He could only hope they had escaped and were safe now. Until he was strong enough to follow them. </p><p>Namjoon, Yoongi, and a healer were waiting for him once he came into vision between the pillars that led to their prison. <br/>"We'll take him from here..." Namjoon said hastily as he tried to grab his best friend and pull him away from the guards. They both didn't loosen their grip on Jungkook and gave a stoic explanation as to why they couldn't just leave Jungkook to them. <br/>That's when Namjoon nearly lost it, but Yoongi put one steady hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet. <br/>"We outrank you..." he explained patiently. "The new High Seraph isn't here, and he certainly wouldn't care who takes him since he released him. I command you to let him go and step aside. After that, go and sit in front of the throne on your knees and wait until Suho returns to release you from your punishment for keeping us from tending to an injured. Move it!" <br/>Not once had he raised his voice but his tone had been clipped and precise. Yoongi would not tolerate disobedience, and so the Dominions let their prisoner go. The Angel of Love almost fell to his knees as he was so weak, his own feet wouldn't carry him. <br/>"What did he do to you?" Namjoon almost sobbed as he helped his friend stand. <br/>"Nothing, my friend. Nothing..." And that was the honest truth. He'd just been thrown in his cell and left to rot. <br/>The three angels took him home and fussed over his lost wings and how thin he had gotten. Jungkook had to be visited by a healer twice a day for the holes in his back to fully heal and stop bothering him. The healer always had a very sour look on her delicate features since she was defying direct orders. Suho had not let her tend to Jungkook while he was imprisoned, and now he tried to keep her busy at every turn. She refused to obey because her virtue was justice. Nothing about how Suho had ascended the throne had been just. She had always liked Jungkook as the High Seraph. He had been a good, albeit a little soft as a leader. Suho just got on her nerves with his insistence and his newfound insufferable behavior. </p><p>Once Jin, Hoseok, and Taehyung had promised to behave themselves, they were allowed to see Jungkook. The children cried bitter tears once they saw their father, whom they didn't recognize at first. To them, Jungkook had always been a pillar of strength and kindness. Seeing him reduced to a husk of his former self, injured and unable to move much, they were saddened and still happy he had returned to them. When Asmodea had fled Heaven, leaving them behind without protection, they had cried even more. Jin had sulked more than all of them until Yoongi sat them down and explained carefully why she had made that choice. Better yet, he had told them exactly what had happened to their parents and why they had to be patient for them to return. In the meantime, he and Namjoon would take care of them as their legal guardians. Jungkook's last wishes had to be followed, so Jimin had ascended to Archangel, and they were placed in protective care until their real parents returned for them. <br/>Yoongi had stroked their heads and held them through their worst fit yet. After that, they hadn't uttered another word. They couldn't stay children forever, and so they endured the sadness and sense of abandonment until they were told Jungkook was released from prison.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." their father croaked, as he regarded them with empty eyes. "I wasn't able to save your mother..." <br/>"It's okay..." Hoseok said with difficulty, his virtue prompting him to say something kind, but Jin wasn't in the mood for that. Of all of them, he had grown the most. He had also grown the most resentful. <br/>"None of that..." he hissed as he stood before Jungkook's bed, while Hoseok and Taehyung had sat or knelt by it. They both threw him a look that was supposed to shut him up. He didn't listen, of course. <br/>His amber eyes stared down at the man he had always admired, idolized even. Now he was reduced to a shadow of his former self, robbed of his dignity and power. Unable to move or act on his own. Jin wanted both his parents back, but what he truly missed was his mother. Asmodea. He missed being cuddled, taken care of. Missed her face, her scent, and her overall presence in his life. He had counted on Jungkook protecting them all, protecting her so they would never be alone again. Jin saw himself confronted with a feeling he wasn't allowed to feel in Heaven. Anger. <br/>"You promised no one would ever hurt us again. You promised we would never be alone again. You've broken both of those promises, Lord Seraph..." he accused. <br/>"I'm not Lord Seraph anymore, little one..." Jungkook corrected, but Jin shook his head. <br/>"No! You don't get to speak, Lord Seraph. It's my turn now, so kindly be quiet..."<br/>Jungkook found himself staring at the child, his mouth dangling open. It didn't feel like he was dealing with a child anymore. He was confronted with Truth, and Truth would find a way to be heard. <br/>"You broke all your promises to mother, too. You didn't protect her, and now you can't protect anyone, least of all yourself. You let everyone down that depended on you. You don't deserve being High Seraph!"<br/>"That's enough..." Hoseok scolded. Jin had gone over to sobbing and hiding his face in his hands. He was so angry, and he didn't know what to do with it. He missed his mother. He missed his father. He missed feeling whole.<br/>Jungkook used whatever strength he could gather in himself to crawl out of bed. He wasn't completely successful, so he tumbled to the floor in a disgraceful heap of blankets. Taehyung tried to help, but he gently swatted him away to reach Jin, who had fallen to his knees, overwhelmed by all the negative thoughts swallowing him. <br/>The Angel of Love wrapped his arms around the boy who immediately hugged him as if he would disappear any second if he didn't hold on.<br/>"I'm sorry, Jin. I'll make this right. We will find your mother, I promise..."<br/>The other boys joined the hug, and Jungkook found himself regaining some of his strength. He had been cut off from what kept him alive—the love of his peers and family. Now, as he held his sons, he swore, he'd find his missing part. There was nothing to hold him in Heaven. He would leave this place that no longer held his complete loyalty, and he would find her. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>A shriek full of panic echoed through the mansion in Russia, where the Mistress of Lust and Jimin had chosen to spend a few days in. Jimin woke with a start and ran to Asmodea's bedroom. She generally slept very poorly but screaming in the deep of the night was entirely unusual. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Mistress of Lust knelt on the floor, a hand on her now humongous belly, her gaze fixed on the sky. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"What the ma-...?," he asked, but she interrupted him. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Something happened to children!" she said. "The ruler's oath was just activated. Someone tried to kill them."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. TWENTY-EIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everybody and welcome back to this soap opera! :-D (By now it kinda is one for sure...)<br/>I did get a little vacation, unfortunately, a migraine of apocalyptic size struck me down and I was not able to finish all I wanted to write. <br/>Next chapter, we´ll be back to Jungkook and Asmodea. I would also think that these children in her belly need to come out now. <br/>And yes, Lilith and Lucifer birthed the Seven Sins :-D </p><p>Lots of love. Stay healthy. Wash your hands and wear your masks. &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's a rulers oath?" Jimin asked. Asmodea did not give an answer. Instead, she spread her wings and surged upward to Heaven, breaking the roof while doing so. The ruler's oath had been cast in case someone tried to kill her children or Jungkook. The attack had to be explicitly lethal, or she wouldn't have felt it rise inside her like a wave hitting the shore.<br/>
They were in danger, and she wanted to do nothing but save them. Her pregnant state didn't help, but in that second, she forgot everything. Hiding for her own safety was the least of her thoughts when she summoned her scythe and flew right into Heaven's barrier, which repelled her violently, throwing her back before she charged it again and again. Asmodea hacked at it, fierce determination in every cell of her being. <br/>
"Are you crazy?" Jimin screamed once he had reached her up high, but he didn't dare come closer. The barrier had now gone over to throwing lightning all around her. It was a fight to see who would tire first, and the border was unbreakable as long as God himself upheld it. Only a sacrifice like Baal's was able to open it for a short time. Hacking and slashing it with a death scythe would do no good. Still, Asmodea raged against it, insulting it with every breath she took. <br/>
"You are no fucking God!" she screamed furiously. "If you let them die, I'll come for you personally, you hear me?"</p><p><br/>
Unbeknownst to her, God did hear her. He listened, and he was rather cross, she would dare threaten him. The last person who did that had gotten herself killed, her body disintegrated, and her soul lost to the ones looking for her. So this was who his highest Seraphim had betrayed him for? God did not understand. <br/>
The barrier expanded farther out, almost chasing her out of Heaven, but Asmodea would not be thwarted. With a massive swing of her scythe, she cut into the approaching wall, cutting an opening into it like a gaping wound. Before she could fly inside, however, Jimin grabbed her desperately to pull her back. <br/>
"If you enter Heaven, you won't get out! All Jungkook did to ensure your safety will have been for nothing. Get a grip, Asmodea, I beg you!"<br/>
The Sin of Lust struggled against his hold, but once she recalled that she had something to protect, something that was utterly dependant on her well-being, she reconsidered. Slowly, she lowered the weapon and retreated backward, watching as the barrier of Heaven molded itself back to where it belonged. The opening she had forcefully cut open was long closed. <br/>
"When the hell are these children coming out?" she mumbled. "I can't do this anymore. I hate not being able to do anything!"<br/>
For months, they had run away from Demons and Angels alike. With every day, her body grew more massive, and her powers drained away faster. The less they hid out in cities and ran to the woods or places no one would visit voluntarily, the fewer humans she found to feed on. It weakened her to the point of being dependant on Jimin, someone who she saw as her protegee, not her protector. Her little Grigori had done his best to soothe her aches and help her sleep and heal her pain. To her, he was no Archangel yet. <br/>
"Your little stunt just now surely gave our position away!" he scolded as they flew to the mansion. Sure enough, he felt the presence of other beings before they came close enough to run into them. His blue eyes glared right into her skull. She scowled right back at him. However, there was no time for a fight. They couldn't go back. So much for sleeping on a comfortable bed. Tonight, they would have to run away until they lost their pursuers. <br/>
<br/>
Jimin despaired of a pregnant Asmodea. She was moody, reckless, and eternally bored or impulsive as fuck. Yes, he had actually used the expletive in his mind as they both cut through the woods, running from more Dominions who had spotted them when they tried to avoid the path around the mansion. Now they had been flying for hours, and she was getting tired. They would have to rest soon, or she might just collapse, and he would have to carry her. <br/>
"I'm fine..." she said grumpily as she evaded a few tree branches. "Let's just get out of here..."<br/>
Their next destination would be far away from Russia. In no way did she want to spend the rest of her pregnancy in the cold Winterland that was Siberia. Not long after, they thought they were out of danger, more Dominions had caught up to them. Asmodea didn't see the immaculate trap laid before her. A sheer endless amount of wires tightened around the trees and branches right before her. She flew right into them, cutting into her skin and sending her on a downward spiral to earth. Jimin was fast enough to evade the trap but was immediately cut off by more Angels in red and gold armor. </p><p>Asmodea hit the ground as more attackers closed in on her and could not free herself immediately. A few cuts marred her skin as she wiggled out of the wires desperately, hitting anything that moved with her scythe. <br/>
Once she saw herself surrounded, she felt something like real fear for the first time. So far, she had outrun all of them successfully, and often times demons obstructed her pursuers path to her. This time, for whatever reason, she saw herself alone against so many opponents. Her hand automatically went to her belly. The thought of dying at that moment frightened her. She couldn't die yet. The Dominions stared at her coldly, their objective only one. Find the Mistress of Lust and destroy her. The command had been given, and they would continue until she was exterminated. <br/>
"Fuck..." she cursed quietly and with feeling. Dying without a fight was never an option for her. She might have been pregnant, but she was still a Sin of Hell, the Mistress of Lust. She wouldn't perish without taking as many Angels with her as she could. <br/>
Proudly she stood, her weapon readied to attack anyone that came too close. That was the exact moment her belly chose to contract in itself violently, pain shooting through every cell of her being. The Mistress of Lust stumbled to the ground. The Dominions saw their chance and attacked. In slow motion, their swords came closer, shiny and deadly. </p><p>For a second, the world stood still until a golden scythe came flying at her attackers, cutting them in half and saving her from the impacting attack. She had to brush all the blood off her face before she saw what was going on. Someone in a black robe was standing right in front of her, pushing back at the attacking Dominions violently. Asmodea had time to blink before she was grabbed and hauled to safety. Under the black robe, she saw a strand of blonde hair and the distinctive lilac hue of Pride's eyes. Only he would dare to have a golden scythe. <br/>
"Pride!" she exclaimed happily before thinking better of it and bringing some distance between them. Lucifer never sent the Sins anywhere. He probably wasn't here to help her, but to get her to another place where she was wanted dead. <br/>
"You're really in trouble, huh?" he remarked. When he tried to help her up, she crawled away, holding her belly as her body convulsed from the pain she was still experiencing. That's when Pride looked down at the colossal gut of his fellow sin and immediately understood why she hadn't come back to them. <br/>
"Lucifer doesn't want you dead..." he said gently. He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jimin landed right next to her, wounds marring his otherwise perfect features. He had to fight his way back to her. <br/>
"Are you in pain?" he asked as he gently rubbed her belly and mumbled his healing words. Immediately she felt better but fixed her fellow demon with pleading eyes. He couldn't take her. She simply wouldn't go. <br/>
"Let me help..." Pride pleaded, but she shook her head. Their attention was then drawn to the swarm of Dominions right above them. Hundreds of them, all armed to the teeth and ready to attack at a moments notice. Pride had never seen such a massive army of Angels after one single demon in all his thousands of years alive. Asmodea was in deeper shit than he suspected. He could have fled the scene and reported back to Lucifer, but they would have captured and executed her already by that time. So the Sin of Pride turned his back to them and readied his scythe. He had no idea if he could take all of them. There was also no way he'd ever admit that. Prideful as he was, he'd go down fighting rather than disclose to anyone he needed help. <br/>
"Run, little sister..." he said. "I'll stall them."</p><p>Jimin had to pull Asmodea away, kicking and protesting all the way as she refused to leave her fellow demon alone. Pride chuckled to himself before jumping into battle. It looked like Ji-Eun wasn't as helpful as she said she would be. <br/>
While the Sin and the Dominions turned the forest into a wasteland, the Fallen One watched. She knew the other Sins weren't far behind. It would have been easy for her to call them to Pride's aid. However, she didn't help. Her ultimate goal was for Asmodea to suffer. She would accomplish that by any means possible. Just as well if she got rid of the Seven Sins while doing so altogether. Her expression was deadpan and cold as she watched one of the Seven Sins being cut and dismembered. Still, Pride fought on, keeping any charging Angel from passing. One had to admire his determination. Even wounded and almost dead, he wouldn't back down from his mission. Asmodea escaped that night. Pride...did not. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>Centuries passed in which Lilith and Lucifer remained companions, close and yet so far away emotionally. She enjoyed his body, and he enjoyed everything about her. Her quick wit, her neverending capacity go take care of her own, her strong sense of independence - all things he appreciated. Her body was just a bonus. More often than not, he caught himself playing with a strand of her ebony hair, wrapping it around his fingers to make it curl and then release it. It was something he could do for hours and hours, never tiring of his little game. Lilith mostly allowed his small games and generally appreciated his companionship. One thing she did not enjoy was his recurring sense of leadership. It wasn't overbearing, and Lucifer, in general, knew it was not his place to command things in Hell. He was the rulers" playmate," and nothing more. However, during the second great war between Heaven and Hell, he did see fit command groups and would not" stay out of it," as Lilith said. The fights had become more violent and gruesome, more often than not ending in all participants' death. It was like a game of chess Lilith had grown tired of fast. Creating new demons took energy, and her heart ached for every creature she made that died within hours of their existence. It made her angry enough to recklessly leave her safe haven and join the battle efforts. Something God had anticipated and hoped for. He could always "make" more angels, and unlike Lilith, He wasn't emotionally attached to all of them. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>So he bid Jubileus, the Highest Cherubim of his time, Commander and Creator of all Dominions to send an army so big in numbers not even Lilith could prevail against them. The Queen of Hell then saw herself faced with so many opponents once they found her, she could scarcely see the blue of the sky. All she saw was wings beating the air and red armor gleaming in the sunlight. Her own army was nothing compared to Heaven's numbers, and so the great slaughter of the second war began. The Dominions stoically hacked and slashed her demons down to get to her, while her loyal "children," as she sometimes called them, fell and died at her feet, all happily so but their Queen grieved and suffered unspeakable sorrow. 100 of your children shall die daily. Somehow the Angel's curse had come true, and it dawned on her that no demon she had ever created had not been dear to her. She had been sending people she loved into a neverending battle - a conflict no side ever really won. It distracted her enough to take her eyes off the fight for a few seconds. It was all the Angels needed to launch an attack that would have burned her beyond recognition, leaving a crater so giant on the ground it would have taken multiple attempts to get her out of it.... if... the attack had hit her. Instead, it hit Lucifer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith didn't comprehend what had happened at first. The air smelled like burned flesh, a body was slumped against her front. The familiar scent of spicy cinnamon all around her before turning into a stench that made her want to vomit. </em><br/>
<em>Lucifer had been fighting his battles elsewhere and only heard of her joining the lines when it was almost too late. He's flown at a breakneck pace, ignoring everything around him as he tried to get to her. Panic burned in his gut. She was in danger. </em><br/>
<em>When he arrived, all he saw was the light coming from the Wall of Dominions aimed at her. He never thought he should deflect the attack. It would be easy for the Angel of Light. Not once did he think about how to avoid the attack. Protecting her was all that mattered, and so he jumped.</em><br/>
<em>The light burned his back and wings, crippling him momentarily, and forcing a cry out of his throat, he quickly swallowed down. Once Lilith realized what he had just done, she gasped, panic now evident in her tone. </em><br/>
<em>"Are you mad???" she shrieked as they both sank to the floor. </em><br/>
<em>"Right back at you..." he choked. "Standing around on the battlefield looking at nothing. I can't take my eyes off you for a second, Lily..."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>Lilith teleported everyone out of harm's way when Lucifer fainted in her arms, rendering all the demons confused and the battle over. Their Queen wasn't quite herself as she yelled for every healer in her arsenal to do Something and save Lucifer. Never had she been so afraid for the Fallen One. She had always treated him so... coldly. Letting him into her bed but never close enough to consider them actual lovers. </em><br/>
<em>For days she kept watch at his bedside, threatening every healer who would listen that they had to save him if they could or she would rip their throats out. No one really believed her as she valued her healers too much to ever hurt a single one of them, but it did constitute a few pulled eyebrows and some gossip. Lilith was afraid for Lucifer, mortally so while at the same time telling everyone she was just making sure he didn't die. He was more useful alive than dead. </em><br/>
<em>No one believed her. </em><br/>
<em>Lucifer awoke weeks after he had survived the initial attack, and Lilith found herself relieved and nervous at the same time. Relieved because he had opened his eyes, smiled up at her, and taken her hand when he whispered his preferred nickname for her. One she had typically always objected being referred to as such. Nervous because after weeks of fearing he could die right in her arms, she had realized - there was nothing she feared more than losing him. The plaything she so desperately tried not to care about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer and Lilith soon were much more than just two people shagging each other because they felt like it. The Angel of Light started courting the Mistress of Hell, and soon something happened. Something that would change their dynamic forever. For centuries he had lain on his back, and she had dominated him. One night, however, she pulled him on top of her, whispering sweetly: "I want to know what it feels like... being yours..."</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Delirious happiness had engulfed them, and Lucifer triumphed with every delighted moan hed made her utter. Soon, Hell had something to celebrate. The union of Lucifer and Lilith, Lord and Lady of Hell. And Lilith, as happy as she was, allowed one thing to happen. When she fled the Garden Eden, she had sealed her womb to bear no fruit and could never lose 100 of her children a day. One year after their union, a baby boy was born to the couple, healthy and strong with hair the color of sunlight and eyes the shade of lavender. They named him Pride. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Lilith's happiness spread to her demons, and as such, a time of prosperity and magic came to the human world, for the demon race was now able to bear children with whomever they pleased. The humans told stories about demigods, monsters half-human, half-demon. Anything that could procreate did so, and the earth was populated faster than before, this time with creatures far superior to Adam and Noah's successors. It took another few centuries for God to see that it was good... and he despised the children of Lilith, hated their superiority with a passion. Worst of all, Lilith's offspring and his once most valued Angel, Lucifer, were the strongest of them all. Their nature influenced humans on earth, so God created the Virtues to restore balance. He also decreed that Sins were evil. The humans soon began to think of Hell as a place of punishment and torture. Lucifer earned himself a new name. The Devil. After Pride, none of the Sins looked like their parents but rather like humanity thought they did. Envy was born green. Wrath was eternally grumpy. Gluttony couldn't see to stop stealing other people's things or stop eating. Following what was believed about them, their appearances changed. The once proud and beautifully diverse race of the demons turned more and more into the monstrosities known to mankind. After Millenia, they also noticed their powers started to thin out generation after generation, especially if they had mated with a human and so the three realms separated forever. Angels, Demons, and humans lived alongside each other, but never together. The presence of otherworldly creatures on earth was never felt again. Humanity became what it became. The monsters remained in Hell, and the Angels stayed in Heaven. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a last attempt to rid himself of Lilith, God started the third war of Heaven and Hell. At that time, Lilith had been carrying her last child. Finally, a girl. Just like she and Lucifer had wished for. They didn't know that Lilith would never get to know her daughter.  And Lucifer didn't know that being alive wasn't the same as living. Not when the only thing you lived for was taken from you. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. TWENTY-NINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I´m back everybody. This took forever and I´m really sorry. I´ve been busy with work.<br/>Puh, warning. I almost made myself cry with the first part of this chapter and I really don´t cry easily. Maybe it was the music. Revisiting my J-rock times today and damn, some of these songs fit way too well when writing this kind of stuff. </p><p>if anyone is wondering why my tumblr got deleted, it did it myself because I needed closure on something. Fret not, I have a new one. laurynightshade. Come visit if you want. (The only thing I regret is those hours of work I put in when uploading the chapters to my stories. All gone. Oh well *shrug*)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What has happened now?" Lucifer asked under his breath as he saw the chaos in his halls unfold. Demons everywhere, running and apparently despairing of bringing the healers as soon as possible. <br/>
No one seemed to be paying him any attention, proof of just how bad the situation was. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ji-Eun leaning against a wall, blood running down one of her arms, but she wasn't moving. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where all the onlookers and demons were hoarding themselves to someone or something on a stretcher.<br/>
Finally, the Lord of Hell recognized one of the Seven Sins. Envy knelt next to the stretcher, holding a pale hand in his own. His eyes must have been getting bad from old age as he didn't quite believe what he saw. Envy was crying. Thick tears running down his scratched and bruised face. For a second, Lucifer feared the worst. Had they found and brought Asmodea back? As he came closer, he caught a glimpse of blood-stained, golden hair on that stretcher. It wasn't Asmodea. <br/>
"Get out of my way..." he said, more to himself than anyone else as he approached faster, his legs carrying him toward them. <br/>
All the demons around him jumped out of his Way, and Lucifer walked faster. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that unfolded before him. <br/>
On that stretcher, soaked in blood, lay one of his Seven Sins, Pride. At least...what was left of him. Envy was holding onto the hand that was still attached to his body. His other arm and both legs were missing, so was most of his face. Only one lilac orb stared out of that ruined face, up into his. He was still alive, barely. <br/>
"My...lord..." he gasped, his ribcage lifting frantically. "Asmodea...she's alive..."<br/>
The Lord of Hell didn't really hear anything through the ringing in his ears and the thunderous beating of his heart. The heart he thought had stopped beating once he lost Lilith. <br/>
"Don't speak..." Envy sobbed, completely ignoring anything around him. "If a healer isn't brought here this second..." He didn't finish his sentence, but the meaning behind it was plenty clear. Everyone started running again. <br/>
"No, listen to me!" Pride croaked as he fixed Lucifer with his gaze, who had yet to break out of his stupor. <br/>
"Asmodea is pregnant. She won't return until she knows you don't mean her any harm. The Angels sent a whole army to destroy her. I helped her esc-..." <br/>
Pride's body convulsed violently as he forced himself to speak through his own blood, choking him slowly. <br/>
Lucifer dropped to his knees as he finally let himself remember who this individual was. He had forced himself so long to see them as independent, strong, and rulers in their own right. He had forced himself to forget what every one of them meant, except for Baal and Asmodea. They weren't just the Seven Sins. They were... his children. Pride, beautiful and angel-like, he was the firstborn child of his union with Lilith. She had been gone for a long time. Asmodea was somewhere on earth, hiding from him because she thought he wanted her just as dead as the angels. Baal had perished. Now, Pride... no. Beelzebub was to be next. How could he have failed his children so badly?</p><p>"I failed..." his son gasped, loosening his grip on Envy to stretch his arm toward him. Him, who didn't know what to do to stop his approaching demise. "Please bring her back, father. She needs you..." <br/>
Before Lucifer could grab his hand, Pride breathed his last. His arm dropped back on the stretcher, and silence fell around the hall. </p><p>Miles away, Asmodea awoke from her slumber. Somehow, she had heard the scream of utter despair Lucifer had let escape when he saw his son slain before him. The Princess of Hell dragged herself out of bed and walked out of the hut she occupied on an island far away from civilization. Outside, the waves crashed against the sand, and the wind around her swirled, cold, and full of sorrow. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at the full moon. The scenery around her was beautiful and soothing, yet she didn't feel any of it. Pride had perished. She could feel it with every fiber of her being. He was gone, and it was her fault. Just as Baal had lost his life in protection of her, so had Pride. And he had called her little sister. Why? </p><p>Jimin had seen her walk outside, but this time he didn't come to console her. She wouldn't have allowed it, and he knew. This was the moment she wanted to be alone to regret. All her actions up until now had cost so many lives. If only she had never fallen in love with an Angel. If only...</p><p>It was evident now that she had no reason to keep on living. All that was left was to deliver the twins into the world and give them away. Then, she would return to Hell and voluntarily offer herself up for execution. It was the only way she saw to deliver herself of this guilt. And to give some peace of mind to Lucifer, who right now, she was sure of it, must have been the most unstable he had ever been.</p>
<hr/><p>Taehyung, Jin, and Hoseok tried hard to be well-behaved and grown-up. They completed their lessons and listened well to Namjoon and Yoongi, who watched over them like hawks now that Jungkook wasn't able to even change his own bandages. At night, however, they forgot all of that and always sneaked into Jungkook's bedroom. <br/>
He wasn't strong enough to send them away or even strict enough to chastise them. So he had gotten used to three little angels cuddling up to him at night as they feared the dark. Soon, they would be grown and too old for him to indulge them like that. Until then, he allowed them to sleep in his arms.</p><p>Jungkook slept like a log every night as he needed to replenish his energy and get out of Heaven. By day, he formed the plan to get out. By night, he slept to gather enough strength to accomplish this. He missed Asmodea so much it had become a physical ache that kept him from recuperating as fast as would have liked. The healer that visited him twice a day was not able to take that pain away from him. He needed to find her. Soon. </p><p>Tonight, as always, the children had come crawling under his sheets and into his arms. He had stroked through Hoseok's hair and kissed Jin's forehead, while Taehyung was content to just lay on his belly and listen to his good night story. Long after they had fallen asleep, he lay awake, and he didn't quite understand why. Usually, he would have been sleeping like the children. Tonight, all of his senses were tingling. Like something was wrong. Like... someone was in the house that didn't belong there. Nonsense, he thought. His servants surely wouldn't let anyone in. Fatigue caught up to him, and soon he fell asleep. <br/>
Hours later, Jungkook awoke slowly. His ears had detected a sound he couldn't quite identify. It sounded like a sharp object sliding against leather... or metal. The children were still with him; he was sure of that. He could feel their breath and weight on his skin; one leg was clearly thrown over his chest. </p><p>He listened with intent, but the sound was gone. Maybe he had been mistaken. Just seconds later, it was back. This time the sound came from all directions. Jungkook opened his eyes, and at first, he didn't see anything. Just darkness... and his own reflection on a surface that was coming closer. <br/>
"What..." he gasped before arms and hands emerged and pushed him back to bed, keeping him still as the surface came closer and finally he understood. <br/>
His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the red and golden glint of the Dominion's armor holding him down. He was in no shape to fight against it. <br/>
Four others were coming closer, all of them holding up a sword. Jungkook didn't understand why they needed four blades to kill him, but one look around him froze his blood in his veins. The children! They wouldn't just execute him. They'd kill anyone they found. Panic spread through his body as he tried to shake the Dominion holding him off, but the stonefaced Angel just used more pressure to keep him down.  <br/>
"Wait!" he yelled, but the hand of another angel came to keep him quiet. He would wake the children, and as unfeeling as Dominion's were, they preferred to slay them when they were sleeping to spare themselves some nightmares. <br/>
Jungkook thrashed around on his bed, alerting the children to startle awake anyway as the Dominion's lifted their swords to impale all of them. <br/>
The Executioners attacked even as the terrified eyes of the children looked up at them. Time stood still for just a moment, and Jungkook thought he had not only failed his wife, but now he had also gotten their children killed when something happened. The blades were seemingly stopped by a barrier covering them. The Angels first stumbled back, then tried again to strike down, but the wall expanded, stopping any attacks in its track. When they tried yet another time, a scythe emerged from within. The Angels holding Jungkook down were catapulted out of the barrier, the force so tremendous they slammed against the walls of the room and could not escape. Jungkook watched in disbelief as a shadowy figure wrapped in black smoke and flames emerged from the barrier covering them. Taehyung and Jin had long taken cover under the covers with him, hiding away from the scary figure. Hoseok looked a little closer and gasped as he crawled off the bed and toward the figure. "Mama..?," he asked. <br/>
The shape slowly turned to him, glowing red eyes fixing him tenderly. "Get back, sweetling, and don't look..." the figure said, and its voice sounded like...she was miles away. <br/>
Hoseok had enough time to return to the bed before the Dominion's attacked, and the slaughter began. Jungkook covered the children with his body while the figure hacked and slashed at the attacking angels without mercy. Its movements flowed like water, and the scythe found its target again and again while Jungkook dared not turn to look. He was afraid of what he would find. <br/>
The fight lasted for just a few minutes, and finally, there was silence. The clicking of heels came closer to the bed. Jungkook looked up and found the shape looking down at them. It now had the form of someone he knew all too well, long hair swirling around her luscious body. Eyes like rubies fixed him. <br/>
"I'm sorry..." she mouthed.<br/>
"Asmodea?" Jungkook asked as he sat on the bed carefully. The children all looked up and jumped her as they always did, but they ran straight through her when they reached her. She wasn't really there.<br/>
"Come find me..." she said sadly before she turned and knelt on the floor. <br/>
"Don't look over there..." she asked the children again before her form started to evaporate before their very eyes. The children reached for her, and she seemed to want to hug them, but she vanished before she was able to touch them. <br/>
The children's eyes stayed right at the place she had just been seconds ago, but Jungkook looked precisely where she had warned them not to. Body parts lay everywhere, and the blood of the angels had colored his walls red. As much as he tried, he wasn't able to feel pity for them. He wasn't even disgusted. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but one thing he knew for sure. Whatever spell Asmodea had put on them, it had saved their lives. As always, she saved him before he was able to do anything for her. <br/>
Quiet sobbing came from where the kids knelt on the floor, their eyes fixed on the spot their mother had just been or at least the illusion of her. Jungkook got out of bed and grabbed them, holding them close to his heart. <br/>
"Keep your eyes averted..." he instructed quietly as he walked out of the room, dreading what he would find. Walking as he carried three kids wasn't easy as his body still hadn't healed enough for him to be on his feet. Jungkook grit his teeth when he walked around a pool of blood where his housekeeper lay, a scream of horror forever frozen on her features. He found the maid on the stairs, and at the door, he found the butler, impaled into the wall right next to it. Outside, the guards that had been put there for his protection all lay slain. <br/>
Suho must have ordered his immediate execution and that of everyone that tried to save him. So much death... because of him. <br/>
Outside of his mansion, Jungkook sank to his knees and sobbed, holding the only thing he had left. His sons. The sons he had almost lost just a few minutes ago if it hadn't been for a spell Asmodea had put on them to keep them safe. <br/>
The Seraph teetered to the front and back as he tried hard to keep his composure, but he didn't seem to have any left. He cried with the boys. For himself, for his wife, and for his servants who had been with him for a long while after he'd become the High Seraph. <br/>
They needed to get out of Heaven. Once Suho found out he had survived the first attempt on his life, another would follow, and now that his trusted servants were gone, they would just be replaced with new ones. He'd be surrounded by enemies.</p><p>"Jungkook!"<br/>
The call was accompanied by the steady drum of wings approaching. Namjoon was coming closer fast, behind him Yoongi and the healer who looked like she had been pushed out of bed and kidnapped in her nightdress. <br/>
They landed all around as the healer ran inside the house to see if she could save anyone after assessing that Jungkook was fine. <br/>
"What on earth happened?" Yoongi asked as he looked down on his friend, who wouldn't let go of the children while swaying back and forth. <br/>
"Jungkook, talk to us!" Namjoon urged, but he was soon after fixed with suspicion. How had they managed to arrive just in time after everything had gone down? Maybe...they were in on it?</p><p>Jungkook scrambled away from his oldest friend, who wore nothing but worry on his expression, the children held close to his heart. <br/>
"Why are you here? Did Suho send you to check if I'm really dead?" <br/>
Namjoon opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the angry buzzing of a Grigori that jumped out of his sleep tousled hair, shaking his first angrily at Jungkook. It seemed to be scolding him for even asking such a stupid question. Once Jungkook realized a Grigori was flying up and down right in front of his nose, he regarded his friends closer. Both looked like they had just fallen out of bed and flown to him as fast as they could. <br/>
Namjoon reached for the little Angel and pulled him away from Jungkook, crooning that he really had no business to be mad at someone who had survived an attempt on his life. The Grigori frowned and pouted before flying up to sit back on Namjoon's head, its arms crossed and face averted. Its expression seemed to say: "Not like I wanted to save him anyway!"<br/>
"This one practically punched me out of bed..." Namjoon explained softly. Jungkook was spooked badly, and he didn't want to make things worse. "He came into my house and pulled on my hair and everything he could grab to get me moving..."</p><p>Namjoon had been sleeping like everyone else when he heard the incessant knocking on his window. He'd opened it, only to be ambushed by said Grigori. The little Angel flew up and down, wildly shaking his hands. It seemed to speak, but Namjoon couldn't hear a word. Communication wasn't getting them anywhere, and so the Grigori frantically looked around the room, trying to find something to make him understand what he wanted. After Jimin sent them back, they had all returned to their realm and waited. Tonight they had felt pain and despair, death, and so much horror. It all came from the former High Seraph's mansion, the spouse of Asmodea. They owed their lives to her, but not all of them were thrilled at the prospect of risking their lives for an Angel that had mistreated them, as everyone else did. This little one owed his life to Asmodea twice, and so he had volunteered to help. <br/>
The Grigori found a framed picture of Jungkook, Namjoon, and Yoongi, right after they completed school. He grabbed it and flew back to Namjoon, pointing at Jungkook so much he was sure to poke a hole through the picture. That's when Namjoon understood and immediately jumped out of his window to gather Yoongi and the healer, just in case. </p><p>The healer chose that moment to walk out of the house, her expression blank, but she shook her head once they looked at her. No one had survived. <br/>
_</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer hadn't dreamed in centuries. When he slept, there was only darkness. Darkness and loneliness. He hadn't even wanted to go to bed. He had wanted to rally an army and attack everything that moved once Pride had closed his eyes forever. His newly formed body now slumbered next to his mother and his brother.</em><br/>
<em>Without their souls, however, he had no chance of resurrecting them. If he gave them life now, all they would be was a copy that looked like them, but it wouldn't be them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Luce..." </em><br/>
<em>Someone was calling him. A voice he was all too familiar with. A voice he hadn't heard in Millenia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Take better care of our children, will you?" the voice scolded. Lucifer opened his eyes to find two floating spheres right in front of him. He opened his arms slowly as he didn't dare hope they were what he thought they were. The glowing orbs flew straight into his embrace and vanished in his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm back, father..." one said in his mind. The other snorted: "Way to go, dad. If Asmodea hadn't gone all ape-shit at the barrier, I'd still be waiting for you to do something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer swallowed, down his first rush of anger at the lack of respect, then asked. </em><br/>
<em>"I know why Baal knows who I am. Why do you, Beelzebub?"</em><br/>
<em>Warmth spread in his chest as the low chuckle filled his mind. "Did you really think your spell worked on me, father? I'm the oldest. Some of us had to remember to keep you in check, right?"</em><br/>
<em>Insufferable brats, Lucifer thought. And he laughed at himself, talking to voices in his head. He would have to take better care of them this time around. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. THIRTY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I´m back, I´m back. Pretty soon after the last chapter because it´s Nanowrimo month and I´ll try to write just a bit more than usual. <br/>At this time, it is not sure yet but Corona has actually reached my office. One of our colleagues is most likely infected. I didn´t have much contact with him but if he is positive I will have to go get tested and remain in quarantine for two weeks. Just great. :-( <br/>Hopefully, I didn´t contract anything. Wish me luck. Please, do not pray for me. Prayers don´t help. </p><p>See you soon, we are getting closer to some story milestones!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Luce, you're being ridiculous as always. I feel fine..." Lilith sighed as her lover stood next to her, arms crossed, and a ferocious scowl marring his angelic features. He'd been frowning at the healer, who had been called in the middle of the night to check on the Mistress for... a slight malaise. Lilith was in the last month of her confinement. While she had everything under control - it was her seventh pregnancy after all - Lucifer turned into a bundle of nerves every time she complained of anything, really. Aching feet? Where's the healer? Heartburn? Get the healer! Back pain? I'll kill the healer if he doesn't arrive this instant! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Lilith smiled at Lucifers overprotective tendencies and always managed to calm him with the sound of her dulcet voice and soothing pets on his head or a kiss to shut him up. Secretly she loved having him around to take care of her. Like at that moment, when the healer left, happy to survive yet another night, and Lucifer, the great and proud Fallen Angel, went down on his knees and fussed around with her robe, stroked her belly, and asked if he could do anything to make this easier for her. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>To Lilith's horror, the pregnancy of a demon was no different from those of humans. Perhaps a little more taxing as the child in her belly absorbed nutrients and part of her powers. Her sons were all born exceptionally powerful, and after every pregnancy, it took her longer to recover, not in matters of the body but in energy. This child inside her belly, a girl, was going to be no less healthy than her brothers. She would probably keep them on their toes all the time, causing mischief wherever she went. Also, all of the Seven Sins had manifested in her children, except for one. Lust. Her daughter would become the Mistress of Lust. Lilith knew there must have been a reason why she and Lucifer seemed to be way more intimate than during her other pregnancies. It was the child inside her, growing in power and spirit. Not that they minded. Lucifer was incredibly happy about the change. When Lilith carried Wrath, she had been really unpleasant to be around, complaining about everything and getting mad at anyone. When she carried Baal, who couldn't be lazier, Lilith herself had become sluggish, which wasn't typical of her. Lucifer had been reduced to a bell boy for her. Not that he minded terribly. He loved doing all kinds of things for his wife. Especially undressing her. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Deal with it, Lily. I have to deal with you too when you're pregnant..."</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucifer laid his cheek on her partly exposed belly before he stroked it tenderly. "Leave your mother alone for a few hours so we might yet get some sleep, child. Don't be such a pain..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His words sounded very rude; his tone and actions told a very different story. After six boys, no one was more excited to greet a daughter than Lucifer. The nursery was finished already, and they had a lot of trinkets and bows and dresses for the little princess waiting. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'm sure she's just bored..." Lilith added helpfully. "Maybe I should take a walk to tire myself out..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucifer's grip around her increased. "You know I hate it when you do that. Who needs a walk? I can carry you!" He scowled, and Lilith chuckled. "That defeats the purpose of taking a walk, Luce."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She reached down to stroke his cheek, and their eyes met once he rubbed himself on her palm like an overly affectionate cat. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Ocean blue met ruby red, and Lilith knew that was a mistake. The look he gave her went all the way to her abdomen and made her most intimate place just clench with longing. Lucifer just had a way of turning her on with everything he was and did, on purpose or not. The child in her belly reacted to the sudden tension. Suddenly it was everywhere. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucifer swallowed and shifted his hold on her to lift her up from her chair. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"We better get to bed now..." he said. Both knew why he put a little more speed behind his steps. When they first noticed their daughter's powers, they had caused an involuntary orgy among the throne room's demons. Lucifer had grabbed his wife and bolted away. Once in their bedroom, they had both jumped each other like a pair of wolves in a rut. Astarte, a succubus herself, was able to redirect the powers, so no one touched anyone who didn't want to be touched, but she had awoken cuddled between well-satisfied bodies after she had not been strong enough to shake the urges completely. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The girl, she concluded, would be a succubus. Mighty and fearsome in her powers. It came as no surprise that once it became known Lilith was pregnant, yet again, no one was mad at them. Instead, they rejoiced that yet another child was coming to them. Astarte was named the girl's godmother effective immediately, and everything went back to normal. Except for the sudden urges, Lucifer and Lilith got almost daily to push each other from climax to climax. It was how the child got her nutrients; they concluded and happily fell into bed every time it happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucifer placed his wife in between their sheets carefully before he dropped to his knees and pushed her legs apart. "Hungry again?" he asked, slight amusement coating his words. Lilith groaned as she apologized. It was time she went into labor and delivered this kid, so she could do something else. For months, she had only been doing Lucifer. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You're not really sorry, are you?" Lucifer asked as he trailed his fingers right over her underwear and happily noticed the wet spot that had formed directly in the middle. Oh, how he loved teasing her for that. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Not really. I'm just eternally embarrassed about all the things this child has had to hear coming from your filthy mouth..." she said. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Like you're any better..." Lucifer retorted before pulling back those panties and opening up her robe. Her belly, prominent and protruding, was making it hard for them to find a position that didn't bother her, and the Lord of Hell was eternally preoccupied with how comfortable his wife was. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Maybe I'll just kiss you today, right here..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucifer let his tongue do all the work while Lilith squirmed in his hold, pushing away all the pillows and sheets and lastly using as much filthy vocabulary as she saw fit to let her husband know he was doing very well indeed. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lilith moaned in disappointment once Lucifer released her, having taken her through three climaxes but not giving her what she actually wanted. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Luce..." she whined. "You know I don't like it when you do this..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Do what?" he asked innocently as he lay down right behind her. He pulled her close, spooning her body with his own, his lips trailing little kisses up and down her neck while his hand was stroking over her belly. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You know exactly what I mean, you oaf! You keep finishing me off and then just go to sleep. I miss having you inside me..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think...we should be doing that, Lilly. You're too close to the actual date. Remember what happened last time..." he warned, and she rolled her eyes, calling him a coward. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>During Lilith's pregnancy with Wrath, she'd been irritable and grumpy. Nearing the end of her time carrying the boy, she'd used every excuse possible to start a fight that always ended between the sheets. During one such argument, her water had broken... with Lucifer buried deep inside her. It had been excruciating for both of them, and since then, Lucifer took extra care to satisfy his wife, but the closer she got to labor, the less physical their encounters became. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Once he finished his very sensible explanation, the tension between them was right back. It seemed like the baby was not satisfied yet, and if the growl his Mistress uttered was anything to go by, then they weren't done yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hours later, the Lord and Lady of Hell lay in between their sheets, sweaty and absolutely exhausted. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Sorry..." Lilith mumbled as she nuzzled his chest and played with his hair, a smug little smile on her lips. The baby was already her favorite child for sure.  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"No, you're not..." the Fallen one snorted as he turned to capture her lips in another searing kiss. He seemed displeased and grumpy. The truth was, anything that had to do with Lilith gave him life. He loved her too much to be angry for long. Lucifer couldn't even remember if he had ever been mad at her at all. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Luce?" Lilith asked into the room. A quiet grunt indicated her lover was listening to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'm tired..." she confessed suddenly, which made him lean up in worry. Before he could ask what was wrong with her, she put a finger on his lips to keep him quiet. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'm tired of the fights. I'm tired of all the bloodshed. I'm... so exhausted of creating soldiers that won't survive a single day..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She regarded those soldiers as her children too. Every single demon she had ever created and lost weighed on her conscience. Lucifer knew how she felt about it, but he hadn't been able to share her burden until now, only support her to the best of his abilities. The forces of Heaven had been uncharacteristically quiet and peaceful for a few decades now. Their oldest child, Pride, had been able to grow up without much chaos and bloodshed. As Lucifer kept saying, he had grown up to be strong and handsome like his father but manipulative and sweet like his mother. Baal, their youngest son, was a teenager now in human years but still a child to the demons. How she wished her daughter could grow up just like them, sheltered and loved beyond measure. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You know I don't lie to you, dearest. I don't think... He..." Lucifer frowned and sighed as he hugged her even closer to his form, stopping himself from calling their maker anything polite. After millennia, it was still difficult.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"I don't think that bastard will let us live in peace much longer. It's been quiet, and that is what scares me. He's preparing for something, and I dread the day we find out..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"So do I, Luce. I fear that... I won't be strong enough to prevail against whatever is coming..." she confessed. Every pregnancy had diminished her powers. Her children may have been old enough to fight whatever was coming, but she didn't want to send them into any fights. Their daughter had not even been born yet, and Lilith felt just how powerful a demon she would be. Admitting it was hard, but she would need help to keep everyone safe. She needed someone to share her burden. Someone who was just hugging and reassuring her. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>It was time she gave Lucifer what she should have granted him a long time ago. Power. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lilith gave half of her powers to Lucifer. The "Power of Creation," she called it. It was how she had been able to create demons in the first place. Her "magic," if you will. Like this, Hell was no longer a place ruled by Liliths' will alone. She had willingly elevated Lucifer to her position. Before that, he had been little more than a Lord of Hell in name only, the Consort of the Queen. Now, he was her equal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her decision came just at the right time. A fortnight after, they saw themselves confronted with an army unlike any they had ever seen before. God attacked first and, as such, caused great harm to their people. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The shock caused Lilith to go into premature labor. Lucifer had to leave her side, a fact he hated, to join the battle efforts to keep the Angels from invading. Somehow, they had found the gate inside Hell, and soon they were swarmed with forces and pushed back in their own realm. Much to Lilith's dismay, Lucifer took their oldest sons into battle with him, and so she feared for their safety while the most intense labor of all kept her chained to a bed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every hour she asked for a soldier to give her a report. Every hour the stories got worse. Tales of death and destruction. If they didn't stop the Angel's invasion, they would soon reach her palace. Lilith despaired of the situation. She should be helping Lucifer. Instead, she'd been in labor for days now. The child was not coming out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she had finally given birth, it was like the child had sucked out most of her strength. Never before had she been so tired in her life. Asmodea, as she had named the baby, had a full head of hair, as well as her own pair of ruby red eyes. Lilith had enough time to bathe her and give her into the waiting arms of Astarte. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You shouldn't go, Lilith..." her friend had urged. "Look at you. You're pale as a ghost!" </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Indeed, her skin looked ashy and unhealthy. She had lost so much energy, just keeping herself on her feet took tremendous effort. She couldn't stay nonetheless. She was the Mistress of Hell. All demons traced their existence back to her. Her husband and her sons were out there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't stay. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Over a week ago, Suho had sent the Dominions to rid himself of Jungkook once and for all. Obviously, they had failed - as expected - as Namjoon had reported to him that Jungkook was very frail and would not be leaving his mansion for quite some time.</p><p>The Virtue had very stoically delivered his report, then bid him a good day and left his presence as he watched his retreating form leave the throne room. Suho knew Namjoon was not loyal to him and never would be. Right now, he had no reason to imprison him. That would surely change in the future. Leisurely reclining in his throne of light and gold, Suho was sure that Jungkook was planning something. Maybe, he had already left the realm, and Namjoon was covering for him. There was also the fact that Asmodea had managed to stay hidden for months now. A few reports had reached him where they had almost caught her, but the demons kept aiding her, and as such, she had escaped until now.</p><p>"I think it is time..." Suho mumbled to himself before calling for his message to be delivered.</p><p>
  <strong>"The Seraph of Love will try to escape or has possibly already run to earth. Go find him, and once you do, you will also find the Mistress of Lust."</strong>
</p><p>His letter was delivered to an Angel who had been bedridden for months, thirsting for bloody vengeance. Sloth had almost killed him. His face would never be the same again as ugly scars deformed him. It was a miracle he had survived.</p><p>Baekhyun crumbled Suho's letter in his shaking fist as he grabbed his sword and met the Dominions outside his house. He would be accompanied by them to make sure he actually succeeded in his given task. If you find the Seraph of Love, kill him. And if you find the Mistress of Lust, kill her as well.</p><p>As Suho sat on his glowing throne, the wheels of war kept racing towards his victims. In one thing, he had been right. If he tried to kill Jungkook, he would be forced to leave to protect himself and his boys. Should he go, he would try to find his wife first and foremost. It was in his nature. The Seraph of Love would never abandon his spouse, a fact Suho was entirely counting on. Asmodea would not remain hidden to avoid her paramour.</p><p>Once Baekhyun found them, his will would be executed. Or better, the Lord's will. After all, what was he but an extension of His great mercy? There was no more tremendous honor than to serve the Lord. Jungkook would have to pay for his disobedience, and Suho would see to it that his sentence was served. The Cherub of Heaven, now High Seraph, smiled sinisterly to himself then went on his business. He had every reason to believe that Baekhyun would not fail. After all, he needed an excuse to save an Angel whose wings were so ridden with corruption by now. And... in case Baekhyun did not survive his task... he'd be rid of him. Heaven was a place of beauty and grace. Baekhyun, once fairest of all Virtues, did not fit his standards anymore.</p><hr/><p>Aided by two soldiers, Envy hobbled his way back to Hell. From head to toe, his green skin was invisible, coated with a thick layer of red blood that he had been showered in just a few hours ago.</p><p>After Pride's death, he had ignored Lucifer's orders to stay put and not engage in any more fighting until he said so. The search for Asmodea was put on hold, and Envy had boiled with rage. First, he ignored Pride's death. Lucifer had taken the body and simply disappeared, not telling anybody what he wanted to do with it. Then, he'd ordered to ignore Asmodea and rest. Not something he was willing to do, so Envy had left Hell alone and ignored direct orders. Ji-Eun suspiciously had supported him in his decision, assuring him, she wouldn't let anyone know what he was planning.</p><p>Envy left, and soon after, he saw himself confronted with an army of Dominions so vast, most of his squad had been eliminated during the fight. All he had seen was red and gold as he tried to fight his way out of the trap that must have been explicitly laid for Asmodea. He was the idiot that walked into it.</p><p>The Angels kept closing in on him until one managed to slice his thigh open, which sent him tumbling to the floor. When he saw himself confronted with a battle-ax that would have split his skull in half, all he could think about was just how much he missed his elder brother. He had envied Pride as much as he had idolized him. Of all the Seven Sins, he had always been the prettiest, the smartest, the strongest. The most fun to be around with.</p><p>Dying like this, alone and surrounded by enemies, was not how Envy thought it would end for him. It didn't sit well with him, but maybe it was better this way. After all, he envied everything others had by nature. Following Pride right after didn't sound so bad. He had no business dying so soon anyway, leaving all of them behind to deal with this mess.</p><p>His opponent's weapon came surging down on him. The ax split in half and embedded itself into the Angel's face as it came flying back to him. The other half missed Envy by a few inches as he scrambled away. Arrows were shot in his direction and all missed, repelled by an invisible force that enveloped the Sin in its entirety.</p><p>"What the...?" he breathed when about ten Dominion's tried to ambush him and were blown to smithereens, covering him in a sea of blood and guts.</p><p>A figure, robed in the blackest fire and smoke emerged from inside him, standing like a wall between him and his attackers.</p><p>"Listen to your father for once, will you?" the figure scolded, red eyes like blood fixing him over a petite shoulder. He knew this person. Or at least, he had surely seen her before.</p><p>"Now, run!"</p><p>Envy did not stay long enough to see the aftermath of the massacre the creature caused. As he had been told, he ran. Two of his soldiers helped him get away as fast as possible. Only then did he analyze what had been going on in his thoughts. He had called Pride his elder brother... but he didn't have any siblings. Never had, right? The Seven Sins had been created by the human imagination, an embodiment of everything wrong in the world.</p><p>He also didn't have a father.  The figure, however, had just told him to listen to his father for once. Did that mean he had a father, a brother? Was Pride indeed, his elder brother? Then... who was his father? Envy returned home, a ton of questions circling in his head.</p><p>He was greeted by Greed and Wrath and consequently stopped right at the entrance of Lucifer's throne room. They denied him access.</p><p>"Since when do you play watchdog?" Envy asked mockingly. Greed put a hand on Wrath's shoulder to keep him from punching Envy to the ground. His already bad mood was worse since Pride had died. No one admitted it, but they were all affected emotionally. Something they weren't prepared for. None of them knew what it meant to truly mourn someone. They never had to; after all, they had always been invincible. No one had ever truly hurt the Seven Sins. Now, Sloth was dead, Pride had perished, and Lust was lost without a trace.</p><p>"Since you lost your mind and ignored his direct orders. Last we checked, he was pretty pissed at you. Good luck with explaining this..." Greed growled at his comrade.</p><p>"Get out of my way! I don't have to explain shit. He's the one who owes us an explanation right now..."</p><p>Wrath took a step towards Envy. This time to punch his teeth out of his face, but he had to stop when a voice commanded him not to.</p><p>"Leviathan, Abbadon, Mammon, enough! Come inside."</p><p>The door to Lucifer's throne room opened itself to admit them inside. The Sins threw a glance at each other that meant they'd finish this later. Their initial fight didn't stop Wrath and Greed from each grabbing one of Envy's arms to help him walk once they saw he wasn't just covered in blood but also injured enough to limp.</p><p>Once they arrived at Lucifer's throne, they were in for a surprise. The Lord of Hell was sitting in his big, stony chair, his head supported by one arm. He looked pale, almost white. Immediately the Sins asked themselves what had happened, but they never got to ask their questions as two robed characters emerged from his left and right side, respectively. One was carrying a golden scythe. The other remained silent, almost as if he couldn't be bothered.</p><p>"What the hell?" Envy said and promptly fell to the floor as Greed and Wrath had dropped him by mistake. All of them stared in shock as the figure with the golden scythe came forward to help Envy up with a low chuckle.</p><p>"What's wrong, little brother? You look like you've seen a ghost..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. THIRTY-ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody, I sat my ass down once I realized how long it had been that I updated this. <br/>Nanowrimo month was great but another story idea got out of hand and stole most of my time. Now, shortly before Christmas I am drowning in work and other things to do. I will try and update the next chapter way faster, I promise!</p><p>I don’t have Corona, by the way. Test came back negative. :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I grew up pampered by everyone. Still, everything around me was scary. When I entered a room, conversations stopped. If I asked questions, they weren't answered. Ruby red eyes seemed to follow me wherever I went. If I ventured too far, someone always brought me back where my aunt Astarte would then chew me out. My childhood had been unusual, to say the least. </p><p>I always felt like something was missing from me. A sense of loneliness had always followed me. Until I found him. One day, as I had turned 5 years old, I ventured deeper into Hell, finally able to summon the gate. No one seemed to register my presence, but I noticed the stares. A child, walking around alone and unattended. Everything had startled me as I dragged my feet through halls, a field, and finally, a palace I had never seen. It was empty, black as night, and looked like I should not have gone too close. I, however, felt drawn to this place. </p><p>Once I stepped inside, the very halls seemed to welcome me home. All the fear I had felt up to this point vanished. I walked through this new and yet familiar castle. When I passed two big wooden gates, they opened for me, revealing a throne room that must have looked gorgeous once upon a time. Now, it was grey, full of dust and dark. A chandelier hung on the ceiling, illuminating the room weakly. There, on the throne at the other end of the room, sat a man. He lounged on his seat, one hand supporting his head. Eyes closed, posture slumped. His dark hair hung into his face, so I couldn't make out his features. </p><p>I can't remember what prompted me to come closer. I had never seen this man, and for all, I knew he could have been dangerous. However, he never acknowledged my presence as I drew closer slowly. As I reached the throne, a deep feeling of relief washed over me. It felt like I had found what I've been missing. I put one hand on his knee softly, staring up at his face. I had never seen someone this beautiful. He frowned.<br/> <br/>"Child..." he said finally as his eyes opened, and it was like looking into a mirror. They were red. Not just red, but my red and Baal's red. Shining rubies stated down at me. "Who are you? "I asked curiously as my little toddler hands wouldn't let go of his pants, grabbing onto the fabric at his knees and staring into a face so pretty it had me mesmerized. </p><p>"The Devil..." he answered as he fixed me. "You don't look like the Devil..."<br/>Every time the Devil was mentioned, it was in stories about humans, and in those, the Devil was an ugly creature with horns like a goat and fangs and hooves. This person was nothing like that. </p><p>"What do I look like to you?" he asked quietly. </p><p>"Pretty..." I said, innocent eyes looking up at him. The first little smile threatened to break the frown. The pull to get closer to him was getting overwhelming, but I didn't know how to put it into words as I was young. I lifted my arms to him, willing him to pick me up.<br/>This strange man picked me up and placed me on his lap, where I curled up happily, lulled to sleep by his presence and scent. <br/>That's where Astarte found me hours later. She had been looking for me everywhere. She apologized to the man and chastised me for disturbing him. She called him "my Lord, "and that's how I met Lucifer for the first time.</p><p>From then on, I kept running away just to see him. Astarte despaired of me, told me I couldn't be disrespectful to our Lord. He didn't seem to mind me visiting him from time to time, though. He never spoke much, but I always liked that he listened to me. More often than not, he let me play in his presence, let me climb on his lap and sit there for hours, inspecting whatever trinket he had prepared for me. When I had finally learned how to use my wings, I had tackled him to the ground, racing at him with so much speed it had knocked him over and thrown us both to the floor. Instead of getting mad, he had patted my head. Lucifer had always been good to me, from the moment I first met him. It was when I first started showing signs of puberty and adolescence that he changed. No longer would he let me sit on his lap. No longer would he pat my head. No more trinkets for me. He grew distant the older I got until I wasn't welcome in his palace anymore. I felt abandoned to a certain degree but always told myself that I was wrong to expect anything else. He had indulged me while I was a child. As an adult, of course, he had thrown me out. </p><p>The years passed, seeing me grow powerful and fearsome. I hungered for my own domain, wanted nothing more than to rid myself of this watchdog that my aunt had become. All the Sins had their own place, only I continued to dwell in my aunt's castle. I wanted it to be mine. Centuries of wars and fights passed, battles I participated in and excelled at. I had by then killed so many angels I had lost count. I had slept myself through my aunt's realm, cementing, and training my abilities as a succubus. Then came the day I seduced her consort and challenged her position as Mistress of Lust. </p><p>"So it has come to this..." she lamented as we fought, the whole court watching our fight. Ruthlessly, I killed my aunt and took her throne, proclaiming myself the new Mistress of Lust. </p><p>I had been staring down at the woman that had raised me. Her eyes were long gone to the world after I had stabbed her through the heart. The gates to the throne room opened, admitting Lucifer into our midst. Immediately everything went quiet. He had come to collect Astarte's body, cradling her in his arms. I dropped to my knees, as custom dictated. </p><p>"And so you leave me too..." he had whispered in her ear, stroking through bloodied hair, then he had fixed me, his eyes cold and angry. <br/>"I don't remember giving permission to a duel..." </p><p>"With all due respect, my Lord, as per your rules, I challenged her and won. It is understood that now I hold the position of Mistress of Lust, and I shall keep and defend it... "I had answered. <br/>"And so it is..." he'd said bitterly. "I welcome you into the circle of the rulers of Hell, Princess. Long may you reign..."</p><p>I thought I had finally earned recognition, but I was very much mistaken as Lucifer faced the room. "The Mistress of Lust was a position inherited from one succubus to another. The Princess has followed the rules but not the ones she was supposed to follow. Astarte would have abdicated the throne once she had deemed the Princess worthy of her position..."<br/>That was news to me, so I looked up at Lucifer, who now avoided my gaze. </p><p>"I bestow upon her the throne, this castle and the whole realm of Lust, but from this day forth, the position shall be fought over. Whoever thinks they are capable of holding it is allowed to challenge the Princess..."<br/>"But, my Lord...!" I had protested, seeing as he was serving me on a silver platter to everyone that thought they could take me. </p><p>"I have spoken..." he growled through gritted teeth and rushed out of my hall, leaving me on the floor, feeling like a child that had displeased him beyond measure. </p><p>I had finally achieved my goal. Yet, my victory turned to ashes once he left. From then on, the fights never stopped as every would-be succubus that thought I was unworthy came to challenge me. I despatched them all, and more centuries passed. The Sins had taught me how to fight. Of course, I always won. But every duel I was challenged to reminded me of the day Lucifer seized speaking to me. Maybe that was the reason I grew more brutal with every fight. Perhaps, just perhaps, I regretted taking what would have been given to me in due time.</p><p>More surprisingly, I missed my aunt. I missed watching her rule with ease, missed her scowls when she caught me being naughty. I was a child without a mother, without a father. In my misguided search for approval, my illusions of grandeur, I had killed my mother and angered the only father I may have had. Lucifer treated the Sins with respect. To me, he had never once been cruel, but his icy civility bothered me. I learned to fear his moods. I had put him in one of those, after all. He was so cold, in fact, that at some point, I started thinking he didn't care about me, started forgetting he had once smiled in my presence. Lucifer was not my friend, not my father, but someone I owed allegiance to. Displeasing him had dire consequences, and so my Millennia passed in which I tried my best to rule my realm and not do something that would send him into a rage, or worse ice-cold ire. <br/>Of course, me being me, I had managed just that. I dreaded the day I had to face him and admit just how many more things I had done to displease him. </p><hr/><p><br/>Sleeping had become my only solace in the last month of my pregnancy. After losing Baal and Pride, depression had become my new best friend. Only in sleep did I find the peace I longed for. Seldomly I dreamed of anything other than darkness. Tonight, I was walking down the hall of Lucifer's palace. How did I know I was dreaming? For starters, I wasn't pregnant. I was a teenager, wearing my ebony hair open, my clothes a little more revealing than in recent months. The gates to his halls opened, admitting me inside. It had been so long since I was welcomed to this place. Lucifer sat on his throne and looked the same as when I first met him, the only difference being... he looked sick. His usual, alabaster skin tone had turned to a sickly grey hue. It made him look older than his usually youthful appearance. My feet carried me over to his throne, where I dropped to my knees and grabbed his pants. <br/>"My Lord, what has happened to worry you so? " <br/>The Lord of Hell fixed me with a tired look as I leaned my cheeks on his knee and looked up urgently. <br/>"You, child..." he said quietly, his voice but a whisper. <br/>"What have I done?" I asked, but he shook his head, placing his hand on my head to pat it. I took a deep breath. Even in my dreams, I remembered his scent, which had lulled me to sleep as a kid. <br/>"You must run..." he said suddenly, urgency laced in his tone. I looked up to find him staring down at me, eyes gone black and panicked. He had never looked at me like that. Almost too late, I noticed the hand on his shoulder. Female hands holding him as he shivered. I followed that graceful hand with my eyes upwards until they came to a halt on a face that looked just like mine. Eyes of ruby, hair of finest ebony. I had never seen that person before, but somehow I knew it wasn't me. Her hand seemed to steady Lucifer on his throne, who had started shaking violently. The woman stared down at me with the same black eyes, her form turning into black fire. <br/>"Run, child..." she mouthed, echoing Lucifer's words. I didn't understand, but Lucifer finally screamed full force at me: "RUN, ASMODEA!"</p><p>The world around me crumbled and turned to black flames as I startled awake from my slumber. Jimin knelt at my bed, snoring softly. Suddenly I knew the dream was a warning. I felt the presence of more than one Angel around us, and I didn't have the time to comprehend the situation as the house we were staying in exploded in booming light. I grabbed Jimin by the arm, spread my wings, and jumped out of the house, breaking the wood as I shot through. Everything that happened next was a blur as I was engulfed in smoke, fire, and debris. Just that nothing seemed to touch us as I was surrounded by black flames that protected me from being burned to death. </p><p>Jimin woke up the second we landed away from the house. "What the hell?" he panted when he saw the blackness we were surrounded by. I didn't have the time to explain how the ruler's oath worked, so I just bolted, knowing he would follow. </p><p>"We gotta run for it. They found us!" I yelled urgently as I surged up to the sky, hoping the clouds would hide us away long enough to escape. A scream behind me alerted me, and I turned. Two arrows stuck out from Jimin's shoulder, one of his wings struck with a spear. He was falling back to earth. Where were the attackers? I felt them all around but couldn't see anyone. Another spear came flying at me as I let myself fall to reach Jimin. I avoided it narrowly as I went for Jimin. <br/>"Go away and safe yourself, you idiot!" he yelled at me, turning in his fall, using his one good wing to position himself and blindly attack in every direction. "I'll stall them!" </p><p>There it was again. Run, Asmodea. Go away, Asmodea. Who did everyone think I was? <br/>"If you come for me, we are both dead!" he yelled, catching another arrow aimed at me. "Run!"</p><p>It echoed what Lucifer had said in my dream so perfectly that I swerved and flew back into the sky but not without leaving a piece of my mind. "If you get yourself killed for me too, I'm going to haunt you!"</p><p>I fled because it was the only thing I could do in my state. If they caught me, we were all dead anyway. I had to protect my children, so I hoped Jimin was strong enough to survive independently. <br/>I only had a week left. Should I manage to deliver the twins safely, I would go back and find him. He was an Angel; as such, there was a chance they wouldn't kill him immediately. Judging by how Suho had always behaved, he would want to execute Jimin very properly up in Heaven. I had cut a hole into the barrier once, and I would do it again to save him if I had to. </p><p>After the first rush of adrenaline faded, I noticed my body didn't want to listen to me. My belly was plump, dragging me down while my wings worked endlessly to keep me up in the air. The babies kept kicking and being an overall nuisance. A spot on my back felt like someone was ramming down a knife through my spine. The second the babies kicked worse, and that spot was pulsing, I knew something was off. </p><p>Behind me, I could hear wings cutting through much faster than me. I was carrying extra weight. A spear flew right past me, and I swerved to the right to avoid two more. My luck ran out very soon as I got tired. A spear impaled one of my wings, forcing a cry out of my throat before I lost balance and tumbled down to earth. </p><p>Spreading my wings as wide as I could to soften the impact, I flew right into a forest, through trees and branches that caught on to the sensitive skin and ripped my wings to shreds. The landing was a disaster, shooting pain through me like I had never felt before. My left wing was now broken, the other impaired by more holes than I cared for. I couldn't hide them anymore; my power levels were so low. </p><p>As I got up carefully, a pain in my belly let me stumble, followed by copious amounts of water running down my legs. My water had just broken. I was about to give birth. Followed by no one knows how many angels that wanted me dead. I ran or rather, stumbled through the forest, moving as fast as my battered body allowed me. I needed to escape. They would kill my children and me.<br/>The first contraction hit me like a truck, stopping me in my tracks. That hurt even more than my useless wings dragging behind me. I groaned and dropped to my knees. Please, not now! </p><p>Once it had calmed down, I started walking again, but that was cut short the second an Angel landed right in front of me. I never saw it coming. One moment you're staring, the next you're lying on the floor from the slap you had just been delivered that send you flying into the dirt. My cheek stung, but it was nothing compared to another contraction that hit me right at that moment. </p><p>I squirmed on the floor, holding my belly, willing it to just stop. The first thing I saw was grey wings disappearing before me, and then I saw who had just slapped me. The Angel wore a lilac suit that didn't seem to fit his overall feeling. Once I looked into his face, I couldn't believe who I saw. Baekhyun stared down at me, a satisfied smirk on his features. <br/>It just didn't....look like him. When I first laid my eyes on him, he was easily the most handsome and pleasing to the eye of all Virtues. Ji-Eun came in a close second. This Angel had a deformed nose and scars all over his features. One part of his face looked like it had been bashed in badly and had never molded back quiet right over his cheek. His blonde hair had been cut short as if to highlight his new awful face. <br/>"You're really hard to find, Asmodea..." he said pleasantly. Almost as if we were old friends, having small talk. <br/>"How do you like my new face? Courtesy of your good friend..." </p><p>I didn't answer, instead tried to bring some distance between us. He lifted his foot and stomped on mine, breaking my ankle. <br/>"It's rude to ignore people..." he scolded, still in his pleasant little tone that was anything but. Before I had time to register the first broken bone, he stomped on my other, making me nauseous from the pain. My fingers dug themselves into the ground, trying to hold on to my sense and Pride. I wouldn't cry out for him, ever. </p><p>I gave him the stare he deserved, and he smiled. It wasn't a good one, giving me the creeps immediately. He wasn't behaving like an Angel. Shouldn't he be escorting me to Heaven so they could execute me by now? Instead, he seemed to be delighted to cause me more pain. Another contraction shook my body, and I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.<br/>"Oh, you're almost due, aren't you?" he said. "Let me assist you..." <br/>Baekhyun grabbed one of my wings, which hurt like a bitch, and started pulling on it to drag me away and to the next tree. There he let me go. <br/>"Don't mind me. Do your...thing..." he commented as he took a step back. <br/>He couldn't be serious. I summoned my scythe with one hand and swung at him. He jumped out of my reach before throwing a knife that caught me right at my wrist, nailing me to the tree behind me. My scythe vanished the second I let it go as I was too weak to keep it materialized. He'd made me motionless, with just a few well-timed attacks. How I hated being this helpless! </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing this for?" I growled. "Just kill me and be done with it!"<br/>"Now that would be too easy, right? Also, I have orders..." he shrugged. <br/>Looking down at the position I was in, I wondered what kind of fucked up orders those were. <br/>The next contraction hit me, making me convulse against the tree. The motion stretched my arm, making the knife cut deeper. As I moved my legs, my ankles stung and bothered me more, so I tried to remain motionless for now. <br/>"Does it hurt?" Baekhyun asked mildly, and his tone made me look at him. He was gloating, a happy smile full of malice directed at me. His wings spread. Before my eyes, they were turning even greyer. <br/>"What was your virtue again?" I asked. <br/>"Kindness..." he responded, and I knew I was fucked. If his Virtues was Kindness, then his transformation into a Fallen Angel would turn him more malevolent by the second. I had to get out of here. <br/>The contractions came with less time between them, and every time I writhed or squirmed in pain, his smile grew wider. He was enjoying the show. <br/>"What do you think, Asmodea? Will Jungkook come to save you before you birth your abominations?"<br/>"I haven't seen Jungkook in months. You're wasting your time..." </p><p>Baekhyun came closer and knelt by my side. He brushed one strand of hair out of my face before grabbing a handful and pulling. <br/>"Did you know mated Angels always know where their partner is? They feel each other's distress and come to each other's help when necessary. The more pain I cause you, the more he will feel your presence. He will come for you, I assure you..."</p><p>"Last I heard, he was imprisoned in Heaven. He won't come..." I pressed through gritted teeth. He pulled harder. It changed my position and put more pressure on my wrist. A strangled cry left my lips, which seemed to please him. <br/>"Jungkook escaped Heaven some time ago. He took those children you love so much after Suho tried to have them all killed. He will come for you..." he said clearly. If that was true, I was alive for one reason only. He was using me as bait. <br/>"I'm no Angel..." I protested. "He won't come..." By now, that sentence seemed redundant, but I was sure Jungkook wouldn't come for me. If he was able to feel my presence as Baekhyun insinuated, he'd had enough time to come find me.<br/>"But you're his mate..." Baekhyun pressed as he took my other hand and held it against the tree. Another knife was drilled into my wrist, and this time, I shrieked as that pain and another contraction united, making me vomit right on him. He got up quietly to throw away his blazer. <br/>"I will confess to being surprised he didn't come to find you sooner. I thought that I'd find you by finding him, but I got bored with that really quickly. This way seems much more efficient, don't you think?"</p><p>"You sick fuck..." I cursed as my vision became blurry. I was losing blood rapidly while my body fought hard to deliver children I didn't think would survive a second once they entered this world. If I was even strong enough to push them out at that point. <br/>"If you want to survive this, you could always try and call him to your side. He'll hear..." Baekhyun suggested lightly. I knew he was lying. <br/>"He won't..." I groaned.</p><p>"Even if you aren't an Angel, you carry his offspring. Even if he doesn't hear you, he will listen to his children's cries when they enter this world and when they subsequently leave it. One downside of having biological offspring, which is why we don't tend to have any. What parent wants to hear their children die?"<br/>"What?" I said, horrified. <br/>"You heard me the first time..." he said. "Once I bash their heads in when you are finished giving birth, he'll know, and he will come for you. Call him or not, it doesn't matter to me. I have all the time in the world."<br/>Baekhyun sat on the floor, his eyes fixed on me. <br/>"Then, why wait? Just kill me now, and he will come anyway..." I said. <br/>"Why deprive me of the pleasure of watching you suffer for everything you have done to me and mine?"</p><p>"I have never done anything to you!" I insisted, and he shook his head. <br/>"Are you Asmodea, the Mistress of Lust, former torturer or Hell?"</p><p>I hadn't heard that title in centuries. I had long seized to be a torturer. Wrath had that pleasure, and even he hadn't tortured anyone in decades. We didn't get a lot of prisoners anymore. <br/>"Yes..." I confirmed.<br/>"Then you have taken something from me. I will never forget my mate's screams as she watched you kill our son. I heard them both, begging for their lives while you stoically drove all kinds of knives through their bodies..."<br/>I couldn't remember that particular incident, but he might as well have been telling the truth. I did horrible things in my time as a torturer, and I wasn't proud of it. The implications, of course, were much worse now. During the last war with Heaven, a lot of children had perished. It was why only Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jin were left. If Baekhyun was telling the truth, then we had killed so many children that the Angels had preferred to simply not have any. As much pain as I was in now, I felt something worse. Remorse. </p><p>"You have one hour to call Jungkook. After that, I will start by putting as many knives through you as it takes to get him here. If he isn't here by then, you will experience what it feels like to lose a child..."</p><p>The next contraction hit my body. This time I let myself scream as Baekhyun smiled at me all sinister. I wouldn't call Jungkook, but by this point, it didn't matter. Nothing I did was going to spare us both the horror that waited for us. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Once Lucifer awoke, he summoned the Seven Sins to his side. No gentle call or beckon but an urgent request to come to his side immediately. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>After reviving Baal and Beelzebub, he felt weak and drained, but he didn't have time to waste. Asmodea was in danger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sins materialized in his throne room, all kneeling at his feet. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You called, father?" Pride asked pleasantly. After his resurrection, he had refused to call him anything else. Lucifer wasn't displeased about that. However, it was awkward for all of them after so many years of calling him, my Lord. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Take whoever is necessary. The Angels will reach Asmodea soon. Bring her back by any means. I don't care what you have to do!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Sins all bowed and would have left the same moment but Ji-Eun, clad in a glittering silver dress that left nothing to the imagination, appeared out of nowhere. "Take me with you..." she said sweetly. "I can help..." </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucifer was too tired to argue, so he just waved her away. "By all means..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A firm "No!" let them all look to the person who protested. Baal had pushed his cloak back and fixed Ji-Eun with hostility. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I want Asmodea back. As far as I am concerned, taking the person that conspired to have her removed from her position as Mistress of Lust is asinine. Every time you come to earth with my brothers, one of them ends up dead or injured. You've been nothing but a burden, and frankly, I don't trust your child-abusing ass!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baal snapped with his fingers to summon a whole horde of demons, all armed to the teeth. All their eyes were trained on Ji-Eun, who pretended she was distraught he would distrust her so. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>"You wrong me, Baal..." she lamented. "I only tried to help..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"That's Sloth to you. I won't imprison you because I don't have proof you mean us any harm. However, I will be keeping an eye on you. If I don't trust you around Asmodea, I damn well don't trust you around my father..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Careful, Baal. I don't need you to look after me..." Lucifer warned. To his surprise, he was completely ignored.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"With all due respect, father, but I do not give a rat's ass...!"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baal turned to all the soldiers in the room and spoke clearly: "If she tries to leave, kill her. If she moves too close to our Lord, kill her. Do not let her out of your sight..."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>His soldiers bowed as Lucifer huffed in indignation. Back only for a few days and already, Sloth proved to be grouchy as always.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"We are also leaving a Healer with you, father. You are unwell and need rest and care. We will not disappoint you this time..." Pride added to smooth over the waters. Lucifer was not going to argue with that. Also, he never argued with Pride. He wasn't going to start now. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The healer accompanied Lucifer to his quarters as Ji-Eun was kept under wraps in the throne room. Her protests had fallen on deaf ears, and even pleading to Lucifer hadn’t  helped as he was too tired to make any type of decision. What Baal had decided would simply stick. As he watched his sons leave, Lucifer wished he could follow. Leaving Asmodea to the fate he had foreseen was his own personal nightmare. His daughter would die without him, and he couldn’t bear the thought. Baal and Beelzebub had returned. She would not because she did not know she had a place to return to. If Asmodea died, she would be gone forever, and Lucifer would go mad. The only shred of sanity he possessed now depended of his sons ability to get to her faster than the Angels.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everybody,</p><p>Just wanted to let you know why I haven’t updated. The bad news is, I’m in hospital and will be until at least Saturday. The good news though: I did have time to write during Christmas time. I think I have about 5-6 chapters done. Just need to edit them. I can’t do that on my phone. So, look forward to that. </p><p>Here’s a little excerpt. </p><p>
  <em>Lucifer awoke with a scream from his much needed slumber. His sheets were soaked in sweat. What a terrible dream. Asmodea and her mate, surrounded by Dominions. They had killed the Angels that had accompanied them, one impaled, one beheaded, the last one blown to bits. Then they had taken them to Heaven. When Lucifer tried to find a trace of Asmodea he couldn’t find her. She was gone. This wasn’t a dream. The Angels had gotten them. “Baal!” He called as he stumbled to his throne room, cold fear running through his system. “Beelzebub!” His daughter, caught. In Heaven. “Leviathan!” One by one he called the Sins to his side, a summon that forced them to materialize right before him. He was out of his mind. “Mammon, Abbadon, Belphegor!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Father?” Pride asked curiously but a look upon Lucifer and the knew things were bad. “Asmodea has been caught together with her paramour. Two of you go to earth and look for her offspring. The others rally the forces and attack Heaven. I don’t care what you have to do. Kill anyone that dares to stand in your path. Bring down that damned barrier and get to her!” The Sins knew once someone was inside Heaven it was almost impossible to come out alive. They most likely would never see their sister again. “Beelzebub and I will look for the children, father. Calm yourself. We will do whatever we can to bring her back...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Sins separated, leaving Lucifer a wreck on his throne. He needed to find her and save her. His only daughter. If only he could leave Hell and go to Heaven himself. If only he was allowed to... Lucifer stood and walked towards the exit doors. With every step he took his body became heavier. The chains around him were now visible. They connected him to his throne. When he thought about leaving Hell physically, they appeared, shackling him to the realm. Leaving him unable to leave. God’s last punishment for his rebellion thousands of years ago. After Lilith’s demise, he had gone mad attacking and breaking the barrier, invading the realm and slaughtering thousands of innocents. If you want to be their Lord so badly, I’ll grant your wish, God had spoken from above after casting Lucifer out a second time. The chains had appeared and pulled him back to hell. He hadn’t left ever since.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. THIRTY-TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody and happy almost March! It's been wayyy too long since I updated and I sincerely apologise for the delay. I spent half of January in hospital and half of February in bed. I'm not comfortable with giving all the details to that. Let's just say that I had a necessary procedure that made it impossible for me to sit or lay down for a long time. I spent the last weeks in a lot of pain and discomfort and damn, I'm so happy to finally be able to move again. </p><p>The good news here is, I'm fine and I´ll continue to be fine from now on. Also, I kinda finished writing this story down and now I'm back to just going over it and adding or deleting stuff to it as I go and post the next chapters during March. I'm really hoping that I´ll be able to finish this for you in March which then would make it exactly a year since I first posted this story. But I am also back to work and the overall workload has increased since I spent 4 weeks out of commission. <br/>I'd like to thank all of you that stuck around until now and wished me a speedy recovery while I was away. Your comments really keep me going and I am really happy so many of you like and follow this story. I´ll do my best to be fast from now on. &lt;3<br/>Stay healthy everyone, wear a mask and keep your head up high. You're awesome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun proceeded to sit out the next hour without talking or doing anything. He just watched me writhe and squirm every time another contraction hit my body. Finally, I had no choice but to bend my legs and swallow the pain my broken bones were causing. My injuries were healing way too slow. I was drained, and as long as I was in the process of giving birth, I just knew I'd heal slower than average. Using my demon form while carrying babies was out of the question. It would transform my body and weaken me further. Never had I seen myself so out of options, and it was starting to scare me. I was helpless, alone, and in danger. <br/>Calling for Jungkook seemed more favorable with every passing minute, but I wasn't going to do it. Why play into Baekhyun's hands if my chances of survival wouldn't increase? Some part of me also believed he was lying. Jungkook and I were mated, yet we had never been able to communicate mind to mind. I had never felt his distress in times of need, and I knew those times had been plenty. We didn't have the same connection because I wasn't an Angel. It would be futile. </p><p>Baekhyun stood and walked over to me after precisely one hour. He must have known I hadn't reached out to my husband because he dug two more knives into my arms. Then he pulled out the first ones he had stuck into me, ripping the healed skin around it before pushing them in deeper. I had blood running down my chin from how hard I had bit my lip to prevent any screaming. </p><p>"Stubbornness doesn't become you... "he said. Once I realized what he was doing next, it was too late to stop it. He was ripping my pants off my body. <br/>"What the fuck are you doing? "I protested, but one well-delivered slap to my face silenced me. The humiliation reached new highs when I felt his hand grab the edge of my panties and pull. Baekhyun never wavered in his movements while he positioned me against that tree, forcing my legs wide open. He pushed me back, making the knives cut deeper into my flesh above as I struggled against his grip. The pain became constant torture when he placed me as such that my feet pushed against the floor, putting pressure on my broken ankles. </p><p>"Now hold still..." he warned as he summoned two long daggers, which he forced through my legs. He'd skewered me in place so my legs would remain open in a perfect birthing position, and if I moved, the blade would cause more pain. I couldn't hide the scream of agony that pushed itself out of my throat. My chest rode rapidly with every labored breath I took, tears streaming from the corners of my eyes. <br/>When he brushed over my exposed opening, I almost threw up again. <br/>"This is going to take a while. How about I give you another hour? Maybe now you'll be more cooperative... "<br/>I shook my head wildly as I sobbed: "Go to Hell, why don't you? "<br/>"I've been there every day for the last 1000 years... "he spat as he grabbed another hand full of hair and pulled my neck back. <br/>"What do you think? If I stab you through the neck as you did my son, will you survive? "</p><p>Not in my current state of weakness, I thought. He seemed to silently agree as he summoned another dagger and placed it on my belly. "If I stabbed you here as you did my wife, will you survive? "<br/>I might. My children wouldn't. <br/>"But no. I won't do that. I need you to push them out alive for their screams to reach Jungkook. I want you exactly like this. Helpless and depending on my mercy. I'll thoroughly enjoy watching you give birth. I'll watch this... "He stroked over my sex again, causing me to gag. "...expand and rip to deliver this monstrosity you carry. I want you to know exactly what my mate went through to birth a life you snuffed out so quickly... "</p><p>Baekhyun sliced through my shirt, which then hung wide open and exposed the last bit of me that wasn't for his eyes to look at. He got up and sat a few feet away, eyes fixed on me with a hunger that sent shivers down my spine in disgust. I had never felt more exposed in my entire life. I also had no experience with childbirth, so I was now afraid and in unspeakable pain. </p><p>"Another hour, Asmodea. Then the next blade goes through your chest, and if you haven't given birth by then, I'll put one through your throat... "<br/>He would keep sticking blades in me to prolong my suffering. My body would try to heal the damage, and he would reopen the wounds or cause more. I would die here. The realization was unwelcome as I angled my head away and closed my eyes. I didn't want to die. I had wanted a life with Jungkook and our children. Wanted to watch them grow, see them thrive, be happy. My babies were supposed to live a quiet life outside of both Heaven and Hell. I didn't want to bring them into this world, only to lose them. </p><p>"Please... "I begged. "Please spare my child. If it's revenge you want, I'm right here. Kill me... "</p><p>"Like you spared mine? "he scoffed. <br/>"I was Hell's torturer. You have killed as many of us as we have killed countless of you. I was doing as I was bid. I never did what you are doing now, never liked or enjoyed causing pain to others in that chamber. I stopped doing it. I never liked it... "I said quietly. <br/>"That doesn't bring them back... "he said. <br/>"If you kill innocents, you'll follow in Lady Chastity's footsteps. If you kill a baby, you will turn into a Fallen One... "I argued, hoping that keeping him talking would maybe change his mind. A futile attempt for sure. <br/>"Suho has promised to absolve me of my sins. Once you're all gone, my wings won't remain black for long... "<br/>A low chuckle escaped me. There was no way he believed that. <br/>"Something funny? " <br/>"Yes, you... " <br/>"Indeed?" he said as he pushed himself back to his feet and walked over to me. <br/>"Suho is a liar, and you know that. Have you looked at yourself? He's using you because you're disposable. You're doing his dirty work. Getting rid of me and of his long despised rival for him. After that, he'll cast you aside... "</p><p>I should have kept my mouth shut. Baekhyun never hesitated as he stabbed me through the chest, deliberately missing my heart and lungs. <br/>"Next time, I'll take your tongue..." he threatened as he delivered another slap across my cheek. <br/>His eyes wandered down, then back up. "You might want to start pushing soon. I grow tired of listening to you..."<br/>He left the knife right where it was, which added to my agony as yet another contraction forced more cries out of me. </p><p>My vision was blurring from how much blood I had lost. I was slowly running out of strength. I tried calling for Jungkook just once in my mind, but I didn't feel like he would hear me. Finally, when I had given up any false hope that my cries would be heard, I found myself remembering a voice calling me "Child..." and the gentle pat on my head Baal had always given me when he thought I was silly. I remember the endless fights I had won and lost against the Sins, my first meeting with Lucifer. If only I could have the chance of telling him I had always thought of him as my real father even after he had punished me so harshly for taking what wasn't mine. If only I could be given a chance to be in his presence one last time and right my wrongs. If only...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Seven Sins had gone to earth and split up as soon as they'd arrived. Lucifer was only able to tell them Asmodea must be somewhere in Asia, but that continent was huge, and it would take forever to find her. Each of them had gone in a different direction, taking hundreds of demons with them that had only one goal. Finding the princess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Envy had been flying for hours when he heard the distinct cry of a woman from miles away. She was shrieking and sobbing, obviously in a lot of pain. Poor wench, he thought at first, determined to ignore the noise, but when she screamed again, he could swear she sounded familiar the closer he got. Maybe he should just check it out for a moment. It wasn't as if he would interfere with whatever was happening to her as demons never interacted with humans, even to save a life but curiosity got the better of him as he changed his course and closer to the sounds echoing through a forest extending for miles and miles below him. The screaming stopped briefly, and the Sin hovered over the trees listening intently for more echoes. When there were no more screams, Envy shrugged to himself and prepared to fly back to his squad when two things happened at the same time. Another shriek echoed through the trees, followed by a cry for help that sounded very much like Asmodea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd listened to her yells when she'd been angry at them for cheating in a fight countless times. He'd recognize her anywhere. But where was she? The trees distorted the sounds, making it sound like she was everywhere and nowhere. Envy spread his wings and flew around in a circle, hoping getting closer would give him a sign where to find her. More screams echoed through the air, driving him crazy. What the Hell was happening? Then there it was. A faint sign of power, the unmistakeable humming in his senses that a demon was near. He'd found her! Envy send a message to all of his brothers, pinpointing his location before shooting down into the forest, flying through branches, and evading tall trees. She was so near, he could hear clearly now. The painful shrieks came faster until suddenly, it was utterly silent. Envy flew more quickly, fearing something might have happened to silence her. When he arrived at a clearing inside the forest, he landed on his two feet, scanning the area until he found what he was looking for. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Asmodea sat against a tree. A man in a lilac suit knelt to her side, both arms clearly pushing a knife into her throat. Envy attacked without warning. </em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Another hour passed in which I bore down, fighting against my restraints and my body's disposition to push. The sooner I had the children, the sooner we were all dead, so I resisted not necessarily for my life but for theirs. I tried to calm myself, make my body stop changing. Just anything. Baekhyun watched me struggle, his features relaxed and content. My suffering was his happiness. </p><p>"Tik Tok, Asmodea..." he whispered, and in my mind, I panicked. Without any logic, I called for Jungkook, called for Jimin, for Baal, even Lucifer. I didn't care how pathetic I might have sounded or looked. All I cared about was my children. Someone had to save my children. Not me. <br/>The next few minutes were a blur between me screaming and finally crying for help. Everything hurt, and my fear overwhelmed me. I would have done anything to get out of the situation I was in, and so I screamed. Screamed and shrieked pathetically, hoping someone would hear me. </p><p>"Good Heavens, you're loud. Where did your initial resolve go?" he mocked.  I just screamed louder between making myself heard and sobbing through the colossal painful birthing process I was going through. </p><p>Baekhyun smiled icily once he stood from his sitting position. He came over quietly and crouched down next to me. <br/>"Scream one more time..." he asked. I shook my head wildly as my back arched itself. It felt like I was being stretched by invisible strings. The babies were coming. <br/>Baekhyun struck fast as lightning, embedding another blade into me. He smashed my voice box. All the screaming ended as I choked, and blood filled my throat. <br/>"Hurry. Otherwise, you might die before you give birth..." He taunted.<br/>In my mind, I called for my husband one last time...</p><p>Something shot out of the trees and raced towards us. Baekhyun never saw the kick coming. One moment he was crushing my throat; the next, he'd flown deep into the forest, taking trees with him as he went. <br/>"Asmodea!" Someone called to me, but my vision was so blurry the only thing I saw was green.  <br/>"What the fuck did this monster do to you?" I recognized the voice but was too disoriented to notice. A warm cloak was thrown over my form as the knives were pulled out of my flesh. I would have groaned, but I couldn't make a sound.</p><hr/><p>Envy averted his eyes and put his black cloak around his sister before freeing her from her brutal prison, only designed to cause her more pain. She had bled so much the ground around her was soaked through. <br/>He'd never seen Lust in such a state. She had always been so strong, so resilient, so invincible. Her state now was humiliating on top of dangerous. He needed to get a healer to her fast, or she would bleed to death. He just never got to carry her away as a beam of light came out of the woods. It hit and flung him out of her reach. <br/>Envy landed back on his feet and readied his scythe for battle. <br/>"I'm not done with her yet..." Baekhyun snarled. His suit had ripped, and blood trickled down from a cut on his forehead. <br/>"Yes, you are. I won't let you put another finger on her..."<br/>"We'll see about that..."</p><p>The Virtue and Sin met in battle on that clearing, both determined to kill the other. Asmodea could only recognize their shapes jumping and fighting, her mind foggy. Everything hurt, but she forced herself to turn her head and look. Someone had come for her, even if she didn't know who. Pretty soon into the fight, it was clear her help was hopelessly inferior to Baekhyun's vicious attacks. <br/>Instead of assessing the situation, her champion kept making the same mistakes. It seemed so familiar. The green hue ...Can't use his head in a fight for the life of him. </p><p>"...-vy..." she tried to call. Baekhyun was susceptible to hand-to-hand combat. Baal had taken him down using only his fists. Envy kept trying to hit his target using his scythe, which wouldn't work on a being that used his wings to escape everything. <br/>Asmodea watched in horror as multiple speers came flying at Envy from all directions. The Dominions had joined the fight. One speer lodged itself into Envy's shoulder, forcing him to change his tactic. The sky glittered red and gold as a small battalion joined Baekhyun. Helplessly, Asmodea watched as Envy did his best to fight the overwhelming forces off. He managed to kill all but two. Then he was overpowered.  </p><p>"Shhh..." someone to her right mumbled, and she slowly turned as someone laid a hand on her throat. She vaguely recognized silver hair. <br/>Jimin worked silently, healed her throat enough so she could speak. The heaviest stone was lifted from her shoulders once she began to see clearly again. </p><p>"Jim...in..." she croaked, but he shushed her again and shook his head to keep her quiet. While Envy kept the others busy, he worked fast to heal the worst of her injuries, but he couldn't take the labor pains away. <br/>Two strong arms wrapped around her form, but they weren't Jimin. Asmodea thought she was dreaming as she turned her head and stared into Jungkook's face. He looked haggard, his cheekbones more pronounced than ever, but it was clearly him.</p><p>She reached out to dig her fingers into his shirt slowly. "You...heard?" she asked, surprise lacing her words. <br/>He just nodded, his expression haunted. He had heard every desperate cry and plea, thinking he would go mad if he didn't find her.<br/> <br/>Jungkook had left Heaven after Suho tried to kill him and the children. Namjoon and Yoongi were tasked to pretend he was still in his mansion and didn't want to see anyone. One night he had sat Hoseok, Jin, and Taehyung down and told them they would be leaving their home. The boys had listened intently and accompanied him. He'd found a house that seemed abandoned somewhere in China, then reinforced it with every barrier and protection spell he knew. Jungkook had had no clue how to find Asmodea. While in Heaven, her presence was lost. She was like a quiet buzz on earth, always there in his mind but hard to find. The first week he had scouted the area with the boys, teaching them how to survive as a bonus. Since they weren't ordinary mortals, they weren't dependent on food and water but would need sleep to replenish exhaustion. Jungkook required more rest than the children. They had grown a few inches by now and looked like they were 12 years old in human years. Leaving Heaven and its protection had aged them but considering they were centuries old, it was time they grow up. In a year, they'd be regarded as adults by other standards. </p><p>Jungkook had been scouting the area around the house when he thought he'd heard a voice in his head. The voice was tentative in calling his name like there was no guarantee he would answer. It was quiet for the longest time, and the Seraph thought he was now starting to hear things when the voice returned. Again and again, it called for him louder and more desperate until he knew it was Asmodea. She needed him.  </p><p>At first, he had no idea where to go to, had no indication of how far or near she was, so he just followed his instincts. Born and mated Angels always knew how to find each other, so he shot into the sky and searched for her presence. Once he found it, he'd followed her, and her calls had gotten more urgent to the point of becoming panicked. She was afraid and in pain, alone, somewhere she couldn't escape out of her own powers. </p><p>An explosion to the east guided him to a crater, and just a few miles ahead, he could hear the commotion. Someone was fighting there. He followed the noise while Asmodea's cries in his head were threatening to shatter his eardrums. So much pain. </p><p>Jimin had transformed into his pixie form and hidden in a bird's nest as the Dominions who had been looking for him suddenly looked up, then just flew away. His left-wing was a mess, but he would be able to heal himself. When a shadow stopped in front of his tree, he thought he'd been found, but he was glad to see it was just Jungkook, looking thin and exhausted but alive. </p><p>They had followed the Dominions and finally found Asmodea. Nothing would ever describe the sheer amount of hurt and fury he felt when he laid eyes on her. He'd often wished he could finally see her but never thought he'd find her like this. He was covered with a black cloak, but the fabric had started to soak up the blood she had lost and clung to her form. </p><p>Jungkook and Jimin sneaked around in the shadows while the fight between Envy and the Angels became heated. <br/>Immediately Jimin dropped to his knees and chanted his healing words rapidly. Jungkook tried to lift her into his arms as gently as possible. <br/>"Of course I did. Let's get you out of here..."<br/>"Don't..." she choked and grabbed his shirt harder. "Don't... leave Envy..." she begged. Without him, she might as well be dead, and he would never win. He would die protecting her, as Pride did, and she couldn't bear the thought. <br/>"H-help... him, please... " </p><p>"I'm more worried about you..." he said urgently, but Asmodea begged again. <br/>"I would be dead without him... " she breathed. <br/>Jungkook agreed reluctantly and stood. The Mistress of Lust could only watch as her husband joined the fight stoically. Jimin knew that either Baekhyun or Jungkook would not survive, and seeing as to how livid his friend indeed was, it wouldn't be him. No matter the race, you never touched or tortured a mated female. Much less a pregnant one.</p><p>Jungkook would pulverize him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. THIRTY-THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody and I'm finally back. <br/>I apologise for the long wait but my muse and I were having one hell of a fight about this chapter. We weren't really in agreement about a particular course of action and yesterday we finally came to an agreement. <br/>So here's the new chapter. Good news though. Everything that comes next has already been written, so expect more chapters faster. </p><p>Do you want me to post once a week or would you prefer a bulk update of about three chapters now? Let me know in the comments! :-)<br/>By the way, I'm healthy and have recovered well from my stay in hospital a few months back. My work schedule is pretty hectic right now but I´ll be able to update faster for the next month. Good to be back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook couldn't possibly have dreaded something more than this moment. Pushed into a corner, forced to commit one sin he never wanted to commit. Killing his own kind.</p><p>When he was born the first Seraph in forever, Baekhyun was already there. When he ascended to High Seraph, Baekhyun was there. Jungkook had always believed them to be good acquaintances and colleagues, friends even. As the Virtue of Kindness, Baekhyun had always been easy to talk to, had never lost his good mood or good looks. He'd been accompanied by his mate and one grown-up son who looked like him in everything but his eyes, courtesy of his mother. He'd always supported Jungkook and been an asset to the overall peaceful state of the world and Heaven alike. <br/>Then one day, that all vanished when his mate and son were captured and never made it back. </p><p><br/>Baekhyun had remained good-looking, but everything else about him had diminished. He'd become one of the High Court, rather cold but never unpleasant. He'd remained civil until he had befriended Suho. Things changed since Suho despised the very air Jungkook dared to breathe. He would have never thought he'd be forced to meet one of his own in battle, but he had no choice as things stood. He would never forget the way his heart had stopped beating for a second when he saw Asmodea, bleeding, injured, and brutalized. <br/>While one part of him screamed for bloody murder and revenge, the other couldn't quite shake his teachings. Thou shalt not kill kept replaying itself in his head as he approached Baekhyun, who had gotten himself dirty, fighting a demon who was now being held by the neck and seconds away from being impaled by a lance twice his size. Envy, as exhausted as he was, kept putting up a fight, but he would be seriously impaired by that piece of wood in his head. <br/>"Baek..." Jungkook called. The angel's head swirled around so fast it was a blur. <br/>"What did you call me?"</p><p>"Let him go, Baek. Let's talk..." Jungkook tried again, slowly approaching and keeping his hands up to show he was harmless. <br/>Envy was dropped like a bag of potatoes as Baekhyun turned to face Jungkook, his whole body shaking. <br/>"You don't get to call me that. Not after what you did!"</p><p>Jungkook didn't quite understand. He had never mistreated Baekhyun, never even had an argument with him. <br/>"You married that...monster... you married and then fell in love with the atrocity that took away my family, Jungkook. You don't get to call me that. Ever!"</p><p>Jungkook hesitated in his step towards his old friend but then continued onward, speaking quietly.<br/>"I was ordered to marry her, Baek, and you know that. I can't help that I fell in love with her, and I can't change the fact that she killed your mate and son, but the Asmodea I know didn't enjoy one second of it, I'm sure. She did what she was ordered to do..."</p><p>A condescending chuckle escaped the angel as he fixed the former High Seraph.<br/>"Funny. She said the same thing. I just don't know why any of you think I care..."</p><p>Baekhyun lifted the lance and stabbed downward, hitting right into Envy's leg. The Sin groaned in pain as Jungkook hesitated. <br/>"She took something from me. I'm just returning the favor..."<br/>Baekhyun summoned one weapon after the other and stabbed it right into Envy's powerless body, making the Sin scream louder with every piece of flesh pierced. </p><p>Asmodea couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jungkook wasn't doing anything while Envy was turned into a pincushion. <br/>"Wait!" Jimin urged when she tried to move towards them, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She had asked him to help Envy, not try to talk her tormenter down. Useless angels and their useless compassion. If only she could move. </p><p>"Stop it, Baek!" Jungkook said as he grabbed the hand about to strike again. "This won't bring them back..."<br/>"I don't care!" Baekhyun screamed in his face, his features further distorted, his wings almost black by now. <br/>"I wanted her suffering, and if I can't have that, I'll do something else!!!"</p><p>Another lance appeared, but instead of going into Envy, it pierced right through Jungkook's stomach. The former High Seraph didn't quite realize he was injured until he heard Asmodea's shriek from far, far away. He fell to his knees, somewhat aghast Baekhyun would actually hurt him in this state. Baekhyun pushed the metal and wood further into his body, and blood began pooling out of his mouth. <br/>"You chose your path when you mated that whore, Jungkook. Once you die, she's next, and if this freak is alive by then, I'll have him skinned and then present it to Suho. He'll find some use for it if only to amuse himself..."<br/>The sick laughter made Jungkook recoil. Baekhyun was gone; there was no use talking to him anymore. The side of him that wanted peace and a conversation began to vanish as blood stained his clothes, and he stared up at the once most beautiful Angel of Heaven, now turned into a grotesque image of himself. There was no going back now, and he prayed that he didn't turn out like that once he had finished what needed to be done. <br/>"Get... the fuck... up, Jungkook! Or I'm going to kill you myself!" Asmodea screeched from the back before she doubled over in pain. The contractions were back. They didn't have any time to lose. </p><p><br/>"Forgive me, old friend..." Jungkook begged his face a mask of incredible pain. Baekhyun only laughed and mocked him more mercilessly. <br/>"For? Being the weakling that you are?"</p><p><br/>His next taunt fell on deaf ears as he was thrown once across the clearing with every single Dominion that had been close enough to be hit. All of them hit a tree hard, only Baekhyun got up again, staring back at the kneeling angel whose power levels had just gone through the roof. Jungkook was always unthreatening. He had never really seen him angry, not even in war. <br/>This Angel staring back at him wasn't Jungkook. He was the High Seraph, aquamarine eyes stone cold as he got up from the ground and pulled the weapon out of his body without making a sound. The air around him crackled, causing goosebumps on Baekhyun's whole body. <br/>He had no idea how Jungkook was doing it. He shouldn't be this powerful after he had lost two of his wings and been demoted. Now, Baekhyun realized that maybe he had miscalculated something. If you were promoted to Seraph, you could also be downgraded. If you were a born Seraph, there was nothing anything could do to rob you of your powers. A trickle of fear raced through him. There was no chance he'd win against the High Seraph. <br/>"Impressive..." Baekhyun conceded reluctantly. "Let's see if you're all bark and no bite..."</p><p>Everyone watched in awe as the two angels fought, but it was in no way a typical round of fisticuffs. Angels didn't really do that. Jungkook and Baekhyun fought more viciously, both determined to bring the other down. </p><p>Jungkook was distracted only by another scream Asmodea uttered. He turned his head to look at her from the sky. A blatant mistake Baekhyun used to send him tumbling back to earth, one of his wings now shredded. It would heal, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. <br/>Baekhyun landed right next to him but was immediately thrown off when Jungkook kicked his feet off from under him, only to grab him, put him in a chokehold, and wrestle him for dominance. As the Angels rolled in the dirt, Asmodea dug her fingers into the ground. She felt as if her body was being split from the middle. A description that probably wasn't exaggerated at this point. Jungkook was good, but he also fought fairly, and it was taking way too long. </p><p>"Leviathan!" she growled. "Get the hell up and help my mate. You can't let him do this on his own; he's going to take away all your fun. He's going to beat the guy who tortured me. You can't let him do that to you. Don't be outperformed by an Angel!"<br/>Jimin looked at Asmodea as if she had finally gone crazy from all the pain, but he understood what she was doing when Envy started moving, his body fighting every weapon that kept him pinned to the floor. <br/>"Get the hell up! You're Envy. This victory is yours. Get it yourself..." she challenged, which had every muscle in his body bulging to do as she suggested. Why should he leave the victory to someone else? He hated doing that. His very nature was to desire what others had. <br/>Envy fixed his eyes on the two angels fighting before summoning his scythe and joining the fight. </p><p>When Baekhyun realized what was about to happen, he was powerless to stop it. <br/>Jungkook had him exactly where he wanted him, immobilized on the floor. <br/>Envy walked over to them, scythe raised over his head for the final blow.<br/>"Let me go..." he said. Jungkook just held him tighter. Baekhyun struggled against being held but was finally too exhausted to accomplish much. <br/>"You'll be damned if you kill me..." he threatened to which Jungkook didn't reply. He knew. And yet... he couldn't let him go unpunished. <br/>"I was damned the moment I decided you and Suho needed to be stopped. I can't let you hurt my family, Baek. I'm sorry..."<br/>"No, Jungkook, no! Let me go!"</p><p><br/>Baekhyun cursed Jungkook all the way to hell, getting louder and more panicked as Envy inched closer, scythe high above his head. <br/>"You're in the way, brother-in-law..." Envy said before letting the scythe surge down without warning. <br/>The Virtue of Kindness lost his head in one neat swing. His body slumped in Jungkook's hold. The Sin dropped to his knees, then fainted from fatigue and his injuries. </p><p>Asmodea shrieked from the other side of the field, and it was enough to pull Jungkook out of his stupor. He didn't have time to contemplate what he and Envy had just done, so he joined his partner's side. <br/>"Heal Envy enough to fend for himself, then join us at the house..." Jungkook asked before lifting Asmodea into his arms and jumping up into the sky. Jimin looked after him with his mouth wide open before they were out of sight. Envy's injuries were heavy, but he wouldn't die from them. He did what he could before leaving the place behind; his mind focused on one thing only. When Jungkook had spread his wings, they'd been black. Black as night. He hadn't killed Baekhyun directly, yet his complicit act in ensuring his death had turned him into a Fallen Angel all the same. Jimin flew faster towards the house that Jungkook had described before them finding Asmodea. He was terrified of the possibility. If the Angel of Kindness turned malignant before becoming a Fallen Angel, what would the Angel of Love become when he lost his seat in Heaven. Asmodea and the children might as well be in danger. Jimin hoped he was wrong.</p><hr/><p>Once he arrived, none of them had time to think about anything as Asmodea was ready to give birth, but she was surrounded by only boys and men who were pretty clueless about childbirth. </p><p>They send the boys outside as Asmodea hollered profanities at all of them. By the time she had given birth, their hands were covered in blood, and her injuries had all reopened, rendering her completely exhausted and then panicked as they realized she was slipping away from them. Birthing these children unprepared and in such a weak state had cost her everything. Jimin walked out of the room, holding two newborn babes, which he had to give in to the boys' arms, asking them to bathe the babies if they could and try not to kill them. Then he ran back into the room to heal as much of Asmodea's injuries as he could, but he was nearing his limit. The sheets were soaked in blood, and her skin feverish to the touch. She was going to die if they didn't find a way to help her. </p><p>"It's ok..." she finally said. "Go, see if they haven't drowned the babies or something..." Asmodea croaked to stop him. Jimin had used every bit of his power to help her, and she didn't want him wasting any more of it when it was clear she was slowly slipping away. She felt strangely detached from everything. Felt no need to see her newborn children, felt no desire to hold them. All she knew was the pain in every limb and gash across her belly. Asmodea watched Jimin leave the room as she leaned into Jungkook's shivering body. He'd kept it together as long as he possibly could. Now he was feeling the fear of loss in every bone. </p><p>"Sweetheart, don't do this to me..." Jungkook whimpered as he stroked through her hair, trying to find a glimpse in unfocused and tired eyes. She was the Mistress of Lust, but there was no such thing to be had in this situation. She was tired, so exhausted, sex was the last thing on her mind. She raised her arm slowly and with great difficulty to cup his cheek tenderly. "I need to sleep... let me rest..." she murmured. Rest didn't mean sleep a few hours and then wake up refreshed. If she lost consciousness now, it would take her forever to wake up. </p><p>Jungkook cupped her hand on his cheek and kissed it tenderly before stroking her cheek and brushing through her hair. <br/>"You're too exhausted. Let me heal you..." He begged. <br/>"Not sure that will necessarily work really well..." she said, but he shook his head, laying himself down on the bed next to her. <br/>"You're not going to sleep like this. I can feel your life slipping away from you. Let me heal you..." he repeated, and she sighed. How was he going to do that? <br/>"Remember when we first met. A kiss was enough to sustain you. That's all I'm asking. A kiss. I won't let you leave now..."<br/>Her body ached, her mind was slipping, so she nodded weakly and let him wrap his arms around her pathetic little form, too exhausted to protest. She needed desire, so she wasn't sure how they'd accomplish that in this rather unsexy situation.</p><p><br/>"I love you, sweetheart..." he whispered against her lips before taking them tenderly, still afraid he could hurt me. His arm wrapped itself around her neck to keep her comfortable, and soon enough, she felt the energy return to her. It was a slow process with all the love he gave; however, he had learned to let her know he desired her. There was nothing that would keep him from wanting her, even in this situation. Slowly she began to return the kiss, arms going around his waist as her body accepted the strength and used it to mend her injuries. It wasn't as strong as an ordinary make-out session, but by the time he stopped kissing her, she had some color in her cheeks. "Let's get you comfortable..."</p><p><br/>That in itself was a huge task, but he managed to change the sheets and pile up enough pillows for her to sit comfortably.<br/>Once Asmodea slept comfortably, Jungkook joined Jimin and the boys outside. They had bathed the babies and were waiting patiently for his return. <br/>As much as he would have liked to hold them, his worry for his mate was more potent, so he asked Jimin to take care of them until they were ready to receive them. This was not how he had envisioned meeting his offspring, but it couldn't be helped. </p><p><br/>He gave each boy a pat on the head and the promise they'd be able to see their mother soon. Then he joined Asmodea in bed. <br/>As they had finally come out of this alive, Jungkook enforced the barrier outside the house. He did not want any visitors.<br/>And... finally, he was able to remember what he had just done a few hours ago. Baekhyun was dead. He was directly responsible, so he knew his wings had transformed. No longer would they be white, but black as night. He had become a Fallen One. There was no going back now. In protecting what he valued most, he had lost a piece of himself. From now on, he would indeed be an outcast. </p><p><br/>Quietly, he wept at what he had lost but couldn't bring himself to regret it. If only he had arrived sooner to spare his mate more suffering. Asmodea dug her fingers into his shirt to signal she felt and understood his pain. The Mistress of Lust and the Fallen One slept. Together again, but both exhausted and dejected.</p><p>TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. THIRTY-FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Unprotected anal sex in this chapter. Children, avert your eyes!</p><p>Other than that, have fun *teehee*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke between soft and fragrant white sheets that had been wrapped around my body tightly. Next to me, someone lay close, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other stroking my head softly and playing with my hair. My body ached just about everywhere, but it was dull and almost like an afterthought. Just the remains of all the suffering I'd gone through. <br/>My attempts to move were quickly thwarted.</p><p>"You need rest, sweetheart. Stay..." </p><p>I took a deep breath in, then let it out before leaning closer to my husband. Or was that mate now? Technically our marriage was canceled. <br/>"What about the children?" I asked, worry coating my tone. <br/>"We will see them shortly..." he said quietly.</p><p><br/>His hand brushed down my back and up again, creating a soothing sensation that still managed to give me goosebumps. The desire he felt for me was just below the surface, feeding me much-needed energy. Until my body had recovered, I couldn't just get it done and over with. I was dependent on him. <br/>"It still hurts..." I breathed, tilting my head up for more contact. Jungkook leaned down, blue eyes shining as he gently pulled me into a kiss. His eyes had changed color permanently, it seemed. <br/>"I'll keep you well-fed until you heal..." he promised. <br/>"We may not have that time..." <br/>His lips sought mine again and again until I was lightheaded from it. <br/>"We are safe for now. Also, the demons are outside surrounding the area. They won't come closer, but I'm sure your friend Envy has something to do with this..."</p><p>I automatically relaxed in his hold and couldn't take my eyes away from him. He seemed changed. I didn't know if for better or for worse. His eyes weren't changing color, and he stayed in High Seraph mode as I started calling it. But my lover wasn't the High Seraph anymore. Technically, he was a cherub now, and even that didn't fit him anymore. <br/>"Show me your wings..." I asked, and he did, stretching one of them over my frame and covering me with it. When he last did this, they were a beautiful white. Now, they had turned black as night. I brushed over one feather and let myself lament what he had to do to save me. He had now lost his connection to Heaven, his home. He was a sinner of the highest grade, fallen from grace, and there was no going back for him. <br/>"I'm sorry..." I mumbled as I stroked over his wing, tenderly drawing the shapes of his feathers. <br/>"I'm not..." he said. "If I could kill him a second time, I would make sure Envy didn't have to trouble himself..."</p><p><br/>He fixed me and lifted my face up to his, cupping my chin with his fingers. "So many times I have failed to protect you, love. I thought I would go mad when I saw you in such pain and peril. Baekhyun was doomed the minute he lifted a finger to you..."<br/>He leaned forward to kiss my forehead and pull me back into his chest, hugging me tight as I did the same to him. <br/>"I don't normally need protection..." I whispered. <br/>"You needed it while carrying our offspring. I wasn't there..." <br/>I interrupted him. "... and that is not your fault, Jungkook."</p><p>He shook his head before kissing my head and saying: "Everything I did lead to what happened to us. My failures led to our vulnerable state, led to you being helpless and at the mercy of Suho's machinations. In your greatest time of need, I wasn't there for you, locked away and useless. If becoming a Fallen One is what needed to happen for us to finally be together, then so be it, Asmodea. I was shown just how much God loved me when he cast me away for loving my mate more than I loved following his orders..."</p><p><br/>I shivered in his hold when I heard the word mate from his lips. It created a sensation and a sense of belonging. <br/>"What's the difference between being married and mated?"<br/>"Just as the humans do, Angels can just marry for power. Having a respected spouse is a goal to be worked for. Ji-Eun wanted to marry me so desperately because then her position would have been the highest in Heaven. Mated couples... are just that. No interest, no goals, no lies. Just pure love and belonging from both sides. The more we fall in love with each other, the more our connection grows until we transcend the simple marriage vows. It's a bonding of the souls..."</p><p>I listened intently to his explanation and couldn't really pinpoint the moment when we became a mated couple. From the moment we had first slept together, it had seemed to me like we had crossed a line already. <br/>"Then, when did we... become mated? I thought we had lost our connection when our marriage was annulled..."<br/>My ring had disappeared. I thought he would never be back with me like this. <br/>Jungkook chuckled and caressed my back all the way down to my behind. </p><p><br/>"You can't tell?" </p><p><br/>I shook my head, and he smiled down at me. <br/>"The mating is unique to all couples, but it is believed that... when both decide their mates life is more important than theirs, the mating is complete..."<br/>That left quite a few moments open for consideration. <br/>Jungkook took my hand and pressed it on his chest, where his heart beat slowly. <br/>"I made my choice when I gave you my life instead of Lust to bring you back from your slumber..."<br/>That only left one for me. I must have made mine when I impaled us both with my hell scythe. Not exactly the most romantic of moments or one I liked to think about very much. <br/>Jungkook seemed to remember, though, because he rubbed his cheek on my head. <br/>"I know what you're thinking. Stop blaming yourself..."</p><p>I didn't reply and just held him tighter. <br/>"So...what are we supposed to do now?" I asked. <br/>"We'll stay here and see to it that you're restored to full health. Then we will have to hide among the humans. Neither of us can return home. Our children are vulnerable and weak. We need to take care of them..."<br/>"What about the boys?"<br/>"They're staying with us. Suho will use them against us if we send them back..."<br/>"So, we have five children now?" <br/>"We always had three. What's two more?" He chuckled. <br/>I smiled. At least we were three adults now. Jimin would surely stay too. </p><p>That was when a soft knock interrupted our conversation. Jungkook called them in. <br/>Jimin entered the room, looking tired as he rocked a baby in his arms. Behind him, Jin was doing the same, but he'd clearly had some sleep. Jungkook helped me sit upright, and I was pretty embarrassed. I wasn't used to not being able to move on my own. The boys had grown so much since I had last seen them, they'd probably hit puberty soon. Hoseok and V were fiddling around with their shirts. Both hadn't said a word, but by now, I knew how to read them. Soon they'd be too old for me to coddle them, but until then, I was still... their mother. I opened my arms wide, smiling softly, and they followed my invitation. <br/>"Careful..." Jungkook warned as he took the baby from Jin, who joined the boys climbing on the bed and hugging me. <br/>"I missed you too, my darlings..." I said while stroking their hair and kissing their cheeks. Hoseok was softly crying while the others managed to swallow them back and just tell me they were happy to see me. </p><p>We explained to them that we weren't going back to Heaven ever. None of them seemed upset about that. "We want to be with you..." Taehyung confirmed. "Living with humans will surely be fun!"<br/>Jimin confirmed he would stay with us too. Once the boys left, we had enough time to put some precautions into place. In case of an attack, Jimin was to be the one taking the children. </p><p>We would find a cozy place and mingle, adapting to human life. The less we used our powers, the less anyone would find us. Jungkook and I wrote two letters, one to Lucifer, one to Heaven. We send them away the second we packed everything and left. It was worth a try, at least. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"All I want is to be united with my mate and our children. I beg of you to pull back the troops and leave me be. While Envy saved me, and I will always be thankful for that, I do not wish to give away our location. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Please forgive me, my Lord. One day we shall meet again, and then I shall right all my wrongs to you. Until that day, I will remain your humble servant.”</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Asmodea</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*~*</strong>
</p><p>Lucifer read the letter twice before putting it away and fixing his sons. They were all waiting for his decision on how to proceed. <br/>"We shall do as she says and leave them be..." he decided finally. All he had wanted was for her to be safe and well. That was accomplished. There was no use in trying to force her to come home. <br/>"Call back all the troops and seize the attacks on Heaven. We will lay low until it is time to act. Make sure you always know where she is but do not approach her..."<br/>Lucifer's orders were executed swiftly. All demons returned to hell and remained there. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>"After having attacked my chosen mate, Baekhyun died by my hand. My wings have transformed to black, and I shall put them to good use. I will kill anyone that approaches my family, no matter who they may be. You may relay my message to our Lord, Suho. No longer will I be his to command or punish. No longer will I tolerate your games. Finding me will be of no use to you. If you wish to avoid bloodshed, leave me be. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Jungkook</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*~*</strong>
</p><p>Suho crumbled the scroll with Jungkook's message and delivered it to God. Saddened he was to have lost another beloved creature to a woman. First Lucifer, now Jungkook. <br/>When Suho suggested he should be hunted and brought back to atone for his sins, he was shocked to hear God's will.<br/><strong>"Leave them be..."</strong></p><p>The Angel of Love was no more. Hunting him would only result in more loss. God was tired, and so he ordered a truce. All Angels returned to Heaven. Balance was restored once more.</p><p>Suho obeyed, but his hands trembled from the effort it took him to accept and follow God's will. Jungkook would simply be left alone. He would live, hidden away and undisturbed. It had been his ultimate goal to see Jungkook dead. Now he had failed. </p><hr/><p>Jungkook and I decided to use my usual trick and pretend to own a mansion somewhere near the ocean. The owners weren't home, and manipulating a human mind to do as you say, was one of my specialties. Soon enough, our neighbors thought we were an average couple, going by the name of Jeon, enjoying our wealthy and privileged life together with our children. Jimin adopted the surname Park and pretended to be Jungkook's brother of another mother. </p><p>Hexing official papers and credit cards into existence was almost too easy. Only our appearances had to be slightly altered. Jungkook and Jimin had to hide their eyes after all. I just changed shape to a small, petite woman with brunette hair and hazel eyes. <br/>We didn't interact much with anyone, staying to ourselves for most of the time. </p><p>The twins were a healthy boy and girl named Jonghyun and Hara to mask their angelic and demonic heritage. So small and quiet they were, it was sometimes easy to forget they were there. We had been worried my traumatic birth could have affected them, but according to Jimin, they were healthy. We just had to have patience. It would take a while for their wings to materialize or their eyes to open. Jungkook and I always had one child in our arms, hoping close proximity to us would help their development along. One thing was the same as with human babies. The milk provided by me and the diaper changing. I had been wholly lost about caring for two babies; it just didn't come naturally. Our three Angel boys happily helped with the diaper changing and sometimes playing. We trusted them to be careful with the twins, and indeed, Hoseok and Tae both seemed to excel at it. The babies liked being with them. </p><p>Jin preferred to stay away most of the time. He'd rather sit on the couch with me, listening to my tales and lessons about the human world. He'd been the most detached from us initially but seemed to slowly start getting closer again. Sometimes he just leaned his head on my shoulder while we were on the couch. Then I tucked my legs up, leaned my head on his, and stroked through his soft hair. On one occasion, I told him I was sorry I had left them when I had to flee. He'd very reasonably told me it wasn't my fault. </p><p>It almost felt a little lonely. They had grown up so much without me. <br/>At night I couldn't find any sleep as dreams of Baekhyun and Suho tormented me, nightmares of Baal and Pride dying to save me. I always got up and checked on the twins, then I walked to each of the boy's rooms and sat on their beds for some time. Watching them sleep, being safe with us calmed me. My body hadn't healed yet, and my mind was restless. Lucifer hadn't replied to my letter, but we had been left alone. No more demons scouted close to us. It was almost too quiet and peaceful. Every day I feared they would come back for me, for all of us. Suho had never given me the impression he would just give up so easily. I dreaded the day he sent more angels to hunt us. <br/>"Sweetheart, at this rate, you'll never be healed. You need sleep..." a voice behind me scolded softly as two arms wrapped around my middle. I leaned back with a sigh as I stared at the waves of the ocean outside the house. <br/>"I can't sleep..." I said quietly. <br/>"I've noticed..." </p><p>Jungkook kissed my shoulder, then wandered up to my neck and cheek. During the day, we were busy taking care of the children and providing education as well as entertainment. Before we send them to human school to keep our illusion of being humans, we needed them to behave normally. <br/>At night, he held me close, but his touch was tender, his gaze always soft and worried. My body healed slowly, so my usual way of feeding to speed up the process was closed. I still bore the scars of bringing the twins into this world. It had almost killed me, so he was cautious. I knew once I healed, I could make everything disappear; still, the marks and injuries bothered me. </p><p>"Come to bed, sweetheart..." he said again as his fingers brushed under my nightgown. I went with him, and as I dropped into our bed, he took off his shirt before pulling my nightgown over my head. I did something very unusual for me. I covered myself with the sheets. He was used to me being perfect, desirable, and scarless. Undressing in front of him was somehow uncomfortable. <br/>He noticed immediately and let me have my moment of shyness when he laid on the covers and pulled me close but made no other move. <br/>"What's on your mind?" He asked while stroking my back. <br/>"I guess I'm just not being used to looking... like this..." I admitted. <br/>"Like what?"<br/>"Like crap, for starters. I've always been able to transform my body to my advantage. I don't feel very... pretty right now..."<br/>"You mean you're ashamed of your scars after childbirth and fighting..." he said quietly, and I nodded. </p><p>Jungkook sat up on the bed and turned his back to me before releasing his wings. The spaces on his lower back where his missing two wings used to be were sunken in, red and inflamed. All around, tiny scars traced his skin. It had torn when he'd lost that part of himself. <br/>"Jimin is doing what he can, but I told him to focus on you..."<br/>I traced over the closed wound, and he twitched. "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"<br/>"Every day. It's itchy and won't heal permanently, no matter what I do. You're not the only one with scars, sweetheart..."<br/>In an "I show you mine, you show me yours" fashion, I dropped the blanket covering myself up, and made him turn. I let go of all my illusions to show the extent of Baekhyun's torture on me, as well as burdensome labor. My wings were still useless, neatly folded on my back, but the sensitive membrane between the bones was still shredded. My face had healed all the bruises, but where a blade had pierced my skin, the scars were still noticeable. And then there were the less obvious but still remaining injuries of childbirth. </p><p>We fell back into the bed and hugged desperately. To us, two almost immortal beings who'd always been on top of their game, being so vulnerable, was something new. We'd both withstood pain and torture just to be with each other. <br/>Jungkook made me come even closer to him, burying his face between my neck and shoulder, stroking my back.<br/>"It's all my fault..." he lamented sadly. I shook my head, then stroked over his black wings, dipped in coal and irretrievable sin. <br/>"No, baby..." I coed, but he wouldn't let me finish. <br/>"You're my mate. I must protect you to ensure your happiness, your safety, and integrity. All I've accomplished so far is getting you hurt..."<br/>"I'm a Sin, a ruler of Hell, the Mistress of Lust..." I reminded him. "I'm not often in need of protection..." <br/>"Don't quote your titles to me, Asmodea. They don't change who you are to me..." he croaked. "I'm Love, you are Lust, a fact we both know. But please try to understand that under all of that, you are my woman, and I am your man. It is my duty to protect you..."<br/>I took a deep breath and let it out again. What did he want me to say? <br/>"I didn't do an outstanding job of protecting you either..." I said finally. "Let's just... do better from now on, ok?" <br/>He nodded. </p><p><br/>"Let me give you healing..." he begged, and I looked up into his eyes. They glittered in the dim moonlight shining through our bedroom window. <br/>"If you let me heal you as well..." I said before lifting my wrist. He hesitated briefly before nodding once. I cut into my skin then brought it to his lips. He drank from me, sucking greedily as I watched his body shiver in pain. I held him, caressing his lower back where I could feel the holes where his wings had been closing. <br/>When he finished, he licked over the cut on my skin as if willing it to close itself. <br/>"Don't give me too much..." I warned, and he smiled. "At this point, I'm willing to give you anything. If you wanted my life, I would give it to you..."<br/>"Your life is already mine, Jungkook, and I want you to preserve it for me..."</p><p>My lover brushed little kisses on my face, my lips before he wandered down to my collarbone and finally my breasts. His lips wrapped around one nipple to pull and bite softly. I arched my back to give him more access to me, and he gladly accepted, kissing and biting his way over my abdomen down between my legs. <br/>The flesh he touched felt tender and sensitive still. "Be careful..." I whispered, and he moaned when he lifted my hips to bring me closer to his mouth. <br/>His tongue licked over me languidly, wetting me for what was coming. I didn't know what he was planning, but so far, I wasn't complaining. </p><p>Jungkook wrapped his lips around my clit and sucked while proving it with his tongue. His hands squeezed my butt and leg before lifting my thing to wrap it around his neck. I felt Lust returning to me; my energy replenished. "Honey..." I moaned, and he hummed against my flesh, sending shivers down my spine.</p><p>His hands found my breasts again to fondle and touch with a certain roughness that was sure to push me over the edge while his mouth remained focused on his one goal. He released my clit to lick against my entrance as my arousal started flowing out, coaxed by him. By now, I had forgotten any pain or shame I might have felt not long ago. I moaned and rubbed myself on him as he remained controlled. <br/>"Open wide..." he groaned, and I obeyed, baring myself to him in the dim light. Jungkook grabbed my hips to lift me into his waiting lips and mouth. His touch became rougher and more calculated, letting his tongue do the magic on me. Then I felt his fingers wander to the back and pushing against another entrance that we had never used before. </p><p>"Jungkook..." I breathed, and he looked up shortly. <br/>"I want and need you whole, Asmodea, and for that, I am willing to give you anything. Tell me whether it will work or not..."<br/>He was talking about anal sex. What had happened to my prudish Seraph? Right. He wasn't a Seraph or even technically an Angel anymore. <br/>"It will..." I confirmed. "But... are you sure...? I asked. Worrying about his sensibilities came easy to me now. Accepting such an offer was tempting, but not if it disturbed or disgusted him.<br/>"Yes..." he confirmed before diving back into his task, carrying the wetness that flowed out of me to the back of my body, using two fingers to prepare me slowly. <br/>I hadn't done this in ages, and I couldn't quite believe it was my Angel husband doing this to me now. <br/>Jungkook made me cum once, then twice, every time adding one more finger to stretch me out for his final intrusion. <br/>"Enough..." I begged pathetically. "Please..."</p><p>Jungkook dropped his pants, then crawled between my legs to place his twitching cock on my pussy first before he closed my legs, then slid over my swollen flesh to wet himself. I cried out when his movements brushed my clit, overstimulating me into more pleasure. <br/>"Yes, sweetheart. Feel me, take me..." he breathed as his hips started thrusting against me but always remained just on the surface of my sensitive bundle of nerves. I grabbed the headboard for support. </p><p>When I was close to yet another climax, he stopped and repositioned himself to push and probe against my other entrance. Seeing as to how big he was, it was going to be a tight fit. Jungkook pushed, and I relaxed for him. His cock entered me in something I can only describe as deliciously sinful. I momentarily lost control of my appearance, unable to hide my horns or tail, my nature as a succubus revealed while in the throes of passion. Frantically, I tried to hide them again, but Jungkook had other plans. He grabbed my tail to angle me to his thrusts and started moving. I howled as he stretched me wide open, his other hand playing with my clit lazily. <br/>"So good you can't keep up your illusions?" He asked, amusement in his tone. <br/>"What's...gotten into you?" I wondered as my voice threatened to carry through the house. We would wake everybody! <br/>Jungkook just thrust harder, playing with my tail while doing so, his gaze never leaving my changed and pathetic form. I was a shivering, writhing mess under him, my hole twitching wildly as he kept on fucking me. The energy levels were over the roof already. I knew my scars were fading as my body used the abundance of it to finally heal itself. </p><p>He pinched my clit repeatedly to the rhythm of his movements, forcing a squirt and a cry out of me. <br/>"Look at you, all glowing with power, Asmodea. You're healing quite nicely..." he remarked before pushing his thumb into my weeping hole. I arched my back off the bed. I had healed everything. <br/>"It's enough, Jungkook. Don't give more of your energy to me..." I pressed between moans and screams, but he wasn't listening to me. <br/>He pulled out of my ass only to push himself into my pussy right after. </p><p>"Jungkook!" <br/>He just made me wrap my arms and legs around him, leaning down to demand a kiss from me as he let his hips snap into me again and again. I cried out happily when he hit that spot, grabbed my hair, and pulled hard to reveal my neck to him. <br/>"Take me, sweetheart..." he whimpered when he licked over my feverish skin. I forgot all about stopping or trying to make him listen. He was too far gone in his goal to restore me to total health. My wings spread when he kept pumping me full of his life force, and I felt them being restored to full functionality. </p><p>His movements became uncontrolled and hectic soon after, and I grabbed his hair to pull him down and whisper: "Cum inside..."<br/>Jungkook groaned when he finally let himself go, thrusting wildly as he spent himself into my waiting cavern, coating me in his seed. <br/>His eyes were glowing when he looked at me, but I noticed his paleness. He'd kept his promise to give me everything. I was full to the brim with energy while he was sucked dry, but I remembered what he needed to be healthy. I wasn't sure if it worked the same now that he was a Fallen One, but I had to try. </p><p>"I love you, my Angel..." I breathed against his lips before kissing him and pulling him into my arms. <br/>"I'll love you until my last breath. I will protect you as you protect me. My life is yours..."<br/>Jungkook relaxed with a little sigh. We remained in our position, both silent but content beyond measure. He spread his wings over us, and I was happy to see his wounds had closed just a little further. The scars faint and unnoticeable. I'd feed him blood until he was well, that I promised him. </p><p>"Finally, we're together..." he said quietly but did something very uncharacteristically right after. He'd always liked to cuddle after such intimacy but always stopped after doing me once or twice. His movements told me he was up for another round and then some. <br/>"What's gotten into you?" I asked again as he rubbed his cock on me. <br/>"I am free to feel..." he responded. "And I have chosen to enjoy it with you thoroughly. Come here, love..."</p><p>Jungkook and I made love between the sheets until we were too tired to move a muscle. When dawn approached, we sat outside to watch it together. He held me close as our feet played in the ocean water. From now on, we'd be as human as possible. Staying away from any conflicts between Heaven and Hell. After what we had been through, a bit of peace shouldn't be too much to ask. Love and Lust were together once more, and this time what we had, we would defend to our last breaths. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. THIRTY-FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Sooooo many. Penetrative sex. Unprotected sex. Blood. Little bit rough play. Who am I kidding? Yoúre going to hell if you read this. I am def going since I wrote it. You may all slide down the pole after me while I sing Montero at full lung capacity. </p><p>Since I did not post for so long I decided to just post in bulk, since all of this was done on Christmas. Enjoy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jungkook?"<br/>"Hm..?"<br/>"Why are you still so...balanced?"<br/>For lack of a better word. We had watched Ji-Eun spiral out of control. Baekhyun became vicious and malignant. Even Lucifer, the only other Fallen One I knew, was anything but stable. So how come my mate remained his old kind self?<br/>"Maybe because I didn't kill for malicious reasons. I killed to protect you and ours and didn't get any satisfaction out of it..."<br/>Jungkook pulled me into his lap and cupped my cheeks. <br/>"Also, I'm the Angel of Love, the only being to inherit this virtue. If I fall, so does everyone else. If I renounce my calling, love will seize to exist on this world..."<br/>I stroked over his nose and cheek, trying to comprehend what he'd just said. <br/>"Meaning the other virtues will always have a successor, someone who carries their virtue. But you are the only one who keeps love in existence?"<br/>"Basically..."<br/>"So if you had become, let's say, the Angel of Hate or something..."<br/>He interrupted me. <br/>"Love and hate go hand in hand, honey. I would have become the Angel of Indifference. Should that ever happen..."<br/>He didn't finish the thought. </p><p>"Then please remain the Angel of Love, ok?"<br/>He nodded absentmindedly but didn't answer. We hugged and clung to each other as if it was our last day on earth together. <br/>"For you or for everyone else?" he asked. I smirked.</p><p>"I'm a demon, honey. The fate of humans and other people worries me a little. All I care about is our family. The children, Jimin and you..."<br/>I leaned into him and whispered into his ear: "I'll die if at one point you become indifferent to me. Everyone else is collateral profit..."<br/>"You know..." he murmured while playing with my bra straps and pulling down my blouse. "I think I'll die too if at one point you stop lusting after me..."<br/>"Not happening..." I breathed as he cupped my breasts. <br/>"So by remaining together, we ensure everyone else's well-being..."<br/>"Basically..."<br/>"Collateral profit, indeed..." he said. </p><p>Jungkook pulled my skirt up and underwear down before telling me very clearly to sit on his face. Who was I to say no? <br/>"Drop the illusions. I want to play with your tail and have you cum all over my face..." <br/>"Filthy..." I remarked, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up towards him. <br/>"I thought you're the Mistress of Lust, but recently you're the Mistress of propriety..." he mocked. <br/>"Excuse me if someone has to make sure the children don't see us fucking around everywhere..."<br/>Jungkook chuckled. "The children are at school. We are alone, sweetheart. You just don't want to admit my behavior scares you..."<br/>I frowned down at his infuriating smirk while he kissed around my inner thigh, leaving tiny marks everywhere. <br/>"I'm Lust. You can't scare me..."<br/>"And I'm horny. So shut up and come here..." he drawled.</p><p>I dropped my disguise to have my tail grabbed immediately, and my sex guided to his ever eager tongue and lips. I held on to his shoulders as he suckled on me, rolling his eyes upwards to see every reaction. Looking down at those azure, I completely lost every sense of time. He could have been down there for hours, and I wouldn't have noticed. <br/>"Wait!" I panted when I clearly felt his fingers probing my back entrance. <br/>Jungkook stroked up and down my tail, which send me reeling and whimpering against him. He captured one of my nipples and pulled it down, creating delicious pain and pleasure at the same time. <br/>His tongue stroked up and down my entrance lazily before pushing it inside me as his fingers broke the barrier behind. <br/>"I said wait..." I growled, glaring down at him, eyes done demon red. </p><p><br/>"I don't want to wait, Asmodea..." he growled right back at me as he started flipping my clit to the rhythm of his fingers penetrating me. <br/>My pussy cried for him, coating part of his face in my arousal, and my heart was beating so fast my ribcage might have exploded. He'd changed so much during the last few months. I should have gotten used to it, but I didn't. Usually, I was the one initiating sex. Now, he didn't miss a single moment. When we were alone, the babies sleeping and the boys out of the house, he jumped me. Being the most powerful succubus around had always meant I got to choose when and where to have sex, had always ensured I was in control. For some reason, I felt like I had lost that control. I felt like, as crazy as it sounds, my husband had total domain of me while we pretended to be human. <br/>"You will stop..." I said more firmly. </p><p><br/>Jungkook rolled his eyes up at me before giving me another lazy lick. "Do you really want me to stop?"<br/>I nodded because I didn't trust my voice. It was going to betray me. If I spoke out loud, I'd say, no, please continue, and we couldn't have that. <br/>Jungkook pulled himself away, lifting his arms up to signal he was harmless. I saw in his features; however, he wasn't happy to obey my command. <br/>He licked over his lips, savoring every bit of my taste, and it did something to my body. I should have kept my mouth shut and let him eat me out, but I needed to do this for myself. <br/>"Kneel before me..." <br/>To my absolute surprise, he slid down the couch and came crawling to me and knelt. The bulge in his pants was more than prominent and probably uncomfortable, but he just looked up at me, waiting. <br/>"Who am I?" I asked. <br/>He mechanically cited all my titles down to the last one. <br/>"Who am I to you? "<br/>"My heart, my soul, my love, and my mate. All I care about and all I can't live without..."<br/>My cheeks grew just a little bit red at that piece of cheesy information. <br/>"Didn't you forget something?"</p><p><br/>Glowing blue eyes fixed me as his hand cupped his crotch.<br/>"You are also the one who drives me crazy with desire. I want to be inside you all the time, taste you, and coat you in my essence until you accept that I'm not the virginal and chaste Seraph you once married. I'm a Fallen Angel, my views changed, and my temperament altered. All I think about every day is how to please you, my love, how to debauch you so thoroughly not even you, the Mistress of Lust will come back from it. I want you, Asmodea, and I don't care how shocked you are. Except I'm not the High Seraph anymore, and we can finish what we started..."<br/>His hand had wrapped itself around his length, stroking him to rosy ecstasy. <br/>I did something I wouldn't have done under any normal circumstances. I changed into demon form, using the body and appearance I despised most. Nothing changed in his eyes or posture. If at all, he rubbed himself harder.</p><p> <br/>"Still want me?" I asked mockingly while my insides turned to mush. I hated this form with a passion. All I was afraid of was him rejecting me because of it. <br/>"Come sit on me and see for yourself..." he moaned. <br/>I came to him but didn't change form, wrapping claws and my tail around him to draw blood if I wasn't careful with him. Jungkook completely ignored that and wrapped me closer to him, sitting me on his twitching length. He shuddered when I drew blood on his back. <br/>"Fuck..." he panted, and if at all possible, he just got more complicated. <br/>"What did you think would happen?" he asked curiously as he spread his wings and used them to get us up from the floor, only to walk over to the table and sit my ass on it. <br/>"Thought I'd shrivel up like the flower I am?" <br/>I started to shake my head but finally nodded. That was precisely what I thought would happen. <br/>"Does this feel like I care in any way what you look like?" <br/>He pulled out of me slowly before pushing back in, rattling the table and a few chairs around it. <br/>"All I see is my mate. All I feel is her body around me, warm, tight, and inviting..."<br/>He leaned down to press his lips on mine.</p><p> <br/>"And all I want is for her to dig her claws and teeth inside me so I can never escape. Just let go and have me, sweetheart. If you need me to clarify this once more. I belong to you. I am nobody. You have all those fancy titles. I have none. I exist for you, and all I care about is you. Now let me fuck you before we both explode..."<br/>I nodded again because I had lost my voice. Jungkook owned me at that moment, held me because I let him. Owned me because he accepted all of me, claws, fangs, and everything else.</p><p> <br/>I didn't change back into my human disguise but stayed the same. Clung to him as he took me on the table and then walked us to the wall, where he proceeded to do me good. His back was a mess of bloody scratches by now. His neck and shoulders had been bitten so often they looked horrible, but he didn't complain or even tell me to stop. The more pain he felt, the harder he got inside me and the harder he took me. </p><p><br/>On our last round, I came with him before dropping down the floor with him. He was panting hard, sweat coating his forehead and making his dark hair stick to him. <br/>I finally transformed back out of exhaustion since it took strength to keep that up. <br/>"Give me blood..." he said. "Or I think I won't be able to walk for the next few days..."<br/>His back was a bloody mess for sure, as were other parts of his body. If anyone saw him, they'd think he had a fight to the death with a monster, not rough out of this world sex. <br/>I moved my head away to expose my neck, then used a single finger to cut along my skin. <br/>"Then take it..." I groaned. Jungkook never hesitated before biting down, making me shriek once and then relax into his hold as he drank in greedy gulps. He had taken my blood so many times now the spasms and the pain to him weren't happening anymore. <br/>"Asmodea..." he said. "You are also the mother of our children and the woman I swore to protect until my last breath. Never think that I see you as anything else but precious..."<br/>"Ok..." I whispered as I held him to me. Maybe it was time to drop the titles. He wasn't the High Seraph. I wasn't the Princess of Hell. We were two, and yet we were one. Only Love and Lust. I would drop my little power games. Obviously, he played them better than I did. </p><p>As we held each other, a glow came from the nursery. The babies had opened their eyes. We would only see that later when we went to change their diapers and feed them. <br/>Two sets of lilac eyes would later greet us, one the color of lavender, one a lilac so dark it was almost purple. <br/>On their backs, six moles had emerged. It had made Jungkook gasp. He couldn't say what traits he had inherited, but he knew both would have 6 wings. We had birthed two Seraphim. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. THIRTY-SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No warning for this one. Enjoy... oh when I think about that we are getting closer to the end...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six months passed without a sign of war or retribution. No one approached us, and we learned to be at ease again. </p><p>Jungkook's wounds had healed, and he had returned to his previous physique. My scars and injuries were gone, and we used our powers to make ourselves as normal as possible. The neighbors a few miles down the beach had children too, so the boys had found friends to play with. We supervised them every time, but they had learned fast too, rendering us adults useless when a soccer game or even Mario Kart was played with loud enthusiasm.</p><p>Hoseok, Jin, and Taehyung went to school now, a private boys academy. Jungkook pretended to be some kind of big-shot entrepreneur now, owning his own company but working from home to help me with the twins. Yes -  we did have the "Why do I have to stay at home?" conversation, but he won the argument by stating that I would probably go out into the world, become some kind of flamboyant diva and attract attention like a magnet. I had pouted but relented since he wasn't wrong.</p><p>Jimin liked strolling around the beach when he wasn't needed and generally tried to give us as much privacy as possible. I just had the feeling he was restless. Sometimes I caught him staring into space for hours as if he was seeing or hearing things, but he said he was fine when asked. I didn't pry because I had my worries. <br/>
The twins were growing, but at the same time, they weren't. Their eyes remained closed, and they rarely cried. <br/>
Since I was pretending to be a housewife, I spend most of my time with them, but I didn't really know what to do or what kind of care they needed. </p><p>Hybrid children weren't widespread, so I had no idea if I was doing something wrong. I rocked them, bathed them, dressed them, but they had yet to... act like normal babies. </p><p>"I think they can feel your unease with them..." Jimin suggested one evening after we had sent the boys to bed. "You're always tense when interacting with them, you hardly smile, and your tone of voice is very hard, not at all like you treat your other kids..."</p><p>"So I am doing something wrong..." I deadpanned. <br/>
"Asmodea, you even treat Jungkook differently. Just look at how you react to him, compared to the twins..."<br/>
My lover came through the door at that exact moment, taking off his fake glasses and brushing through his hair with one hand. I was on my feet before I even noticed, walking over until we were hugging tightly. <br/>
"I missed you..." I whispered against his lips before taking them. Jungkook chuckled. "I was next door?"<br/>
"Yeah, too far away..."</p><p>We smiled at each other and just stood there. Being together made us whole again. <br/>
"Please don't tell me you didn't notice that..." Jimin scoffed. I turned to frown at him. <br/>
"I don't think the babies would appreciate being treated like my lover..." <br/>
"They are babies, Asmodea. They need care, love, and affection. You provide the care, but that's it. You don't even talk to them or take them out of their bed more than necessary..."<br/>
"So what should I do differently?" I growled. <br/>
"What's this about?" Jungkook asked. <br/>
"Asmodea worries about the twins. I just had a theory as to why they don't seem to make any progress..."<br/>
Jimin stood from his seat and left us with a mumbled: "I'm taking a walk..." Then he left through the balcony door. </p><p>"You're uneasy about the twins?" Jungkook asked quietly, his handsome features now coated with worry. <br/>
"I just think by now they should have made a sound or showed their powers or even opened their eyes. I feel like I'm playing with dolls every day. They don't even cry when they need a diaper change. .."<br/>
"Angel children develop very slowly, sweetheart. It may well take another few months for them to properly react..."</p><p>Jungkook took my hand and pulled me to the nursery. The twins were lying in their little bed, snoring softly away, their heads turned toward each other. <br/>
Their blue and lilac pajamas had been a gift from our neighbors. <br/>
"What did Jimin mean by I only provide care? I provide everything else too..." I said sullenly, but Jungkook shushed me momentarily. <br/>
He took our boy out of his bed, handed him to me, and then lifted the girl into his arms. Immediately we noticed some difference. Jungkook cradled the baby close to his heart, his thumb constantly stroking lightly over her sparse hair. The baby made a sound in her sleep, leaning into the touch, little fingers clawing at his crisp white shirt. <br/>
I simply carried the babies with both hands, no real closeness whatsoever. Was that strictly necessary?</p><p>"Try to carry him as I do, sweetheart..."<br/>
I changed the position, and the boy woke, whining softly until I stroked his head. His little face turned toward my breasts, and he started kneading me for milk. <br/>
"Come..." <br/>
Jungkook and I returned to the living room, where we took a seat on the couch, and I lowered my dress to feed little Jonghyun. One of my least favorite things to do. I wasn't used to people sucking on my nipples for another purpose than just fun. I was the Mistress of Lust and really wasn't used to playing a mother. Taking care of almost grown-up boys was somehow different, more straightforward. These tiny creatures were utterly dependant on me and my lover, and for whatever reason, that did scare me a little. Maybe, I was just fucking scared of dropping and breaking them.</p><p>Jungkook finally just started talking about his day. It wasn't anything interesting, but the sound of his voice soothed the children. Little Hara turned her head toward the sound, Jonghyun just drank happily, but once he was done, he turned too, listening to his father's exciting account about online work when you have no idea what you're doing so you use magic for it to work. <br/>
"It seems like I have been doing something wrong..." I repeated. With me, they never acted like that. <br/>
"Try talking to them more in a soft tone. Like you speak to Hoseok or even Jin. Since they can't see, they react more to sound. Carry them like this and maybe take them on a walk outside next time. I'll help you. Unfortunately, I'm not quite sure how to raise them either, but we will find out..."<br/>
I nodded. Jungkook leaned over and kissed my cheek before pulling me into his chest. <br/>
"We will..." I said. I'd try harder to be a good mother, really try to give them what they needed. They were my own children, after all. The twins reacted to vocal cues, so I called their names when I went to get them every morning. I talked to them, telling them all the stories I had amassed in Millenia of being alive. <br/>
More often than not, I carried them both around with me in a sling. They liked being together, and after getting used to me, it seemed they also liked me. </p><p>Hoseok loved sitting and listening to my stories too. Taehyung preferred to go on walks with me. Jin came to cuddle from time to time. Slowly, I began to find a rhythm when it came to my children. I grew more comfortable, more secure in handling them, teaching them, and pleasing them. Only one person seemed to grow more restless with every day we spent in the human world. Jimin.</p>
<hr/><p>A few more weeks passed in which Jimin felt the suffering of Millions. Even as an Archangel, his Grigori nature yearned to be of help, to go to their side and soothe their pain and suffering. He was horrified to find out all humans were utterly alone in this world. Forsaken by their maker a long time ago, they fought and hurt each other, prayed to someone who didn't care whether they lived or died. Hurt each other over whose God was the true one when clearly there was just one. Others had simply stopped believing or inherently disbelieved in any deities. They all had something in common, and to Jimin, there was no difference between them.</p><p>They were in desperate need of care, guidance, sometimes even just warmth. His heart broke every time he heard the cries of children, mistreated or abused, hungry or tired. So much pain. So much suffering. It was threatening to drive him mad. How could God abandon the children he once so loved? It was hard to understand his motives.</p><p>More so, why didn't the Angels do anything? Hidden behind their barrier of energy and oblivious to anything but themselves, what did anyone need them for? The Grigori should be allowed to go to earth and help. They were just too weak to leave Heaven for long. Maybe if they were allowed to aid those in need now, they could repent for their sins. Clearly, being hated by their own kind for thousands of years and being robbed of their powers wasn't enough to be forgiven. </p><p>Jungkook wasn't very helpful when they finally talked about this. <br/>
"I'm not the High Seraph anymore, and Suho does not care for anyone but himself. Believe me when I say I would help you if I could, my friend..."</p><p><br/>
Jimin watched as the baby writhed in his father's arms. They were getting active now, trying to explore the world around them, fixing everything with curious lilac eyes. "If you feel like you have to leave us for a while or simply go to help who you can, then you may. You don't need my permission..."</p><p><br/>
Jimin nodded slowly. Maybe that would ease his unrest. Jungkook laid one hand on his shoulder and smiled. He still possessed the same kindness he always had, despite being a Fallen Angel. Jungkook didn't show any signs of mania or malignant intentions. All he cared about was his, admittedly, big family. </p><p><br/>
In his arms, the babies thrived and learned, even if the lesson was just don't pull on your mother's hair. The boys were up to many mischiefs, growing every day now that they went to school with other kids. Asmodea had healed and took care of all the children now, perfectly happy to do so. He wasn't really needed here, was he? <br/>
"Then I'll leave from time to time..." he said quietly before getting up. The crying of an infant stopped him, however. One of the twins had started to wail and scream, tiny hands and feet shaking wildly in his direction. Jungkook's cooing didn't help, so Jimin carried the baby around the room. When their eyes met, he could have sworn they glowed weakly. Maybe they were finally developing some powers, but they weren't strong enough to use them yet. </p><p><br/>
"All is well, little one. I'll always come back for you. How could I leave you?" <br/>
He stroked the baby's head softly, and the happiness returned. Jimin carried his little niece and nephew both before finally taking off into the world at night. He didn't know what he would find, but he'd start in the vicinity and then slowly fly farther away. He was just one Angel, but at least that meant every night, someone else would hurt less. It was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. THIRTY-SEVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaand we are back with another chapter. Say hi to Suho. How we´ve missed him. :-(<br/>*boooooooooohhhh*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suho was getting more impatient by the day. Sitting around doing nothing wasn't to his liking. Having to abandon his goal of destroying Jungkook in every way possible didn't sit well with him either. He couldn't stand the thought he had been reunited with his wife. By now, she would have given birth to those freaks of nature. It wasn't right. It was unlawful, sinful, that these two were allowed to live. God hadn't talked to him in quite a while; fatigued from all the fighting, he had fortified the barrier, but the demons had long seized attacking. It was a stalemate. </p><p><br/>Month after month, Suho waited for a sign from God. He didn't receive one until he finally decided. God needn't know. If he executed his plan swiftly, then Asmodea and Jungkook could be history soon. First, he needed to find them. There was no doubt they were hiding among humans, so he would have to look for them. <br/>"Bring me the remaining Virtues..." he said to no one in particular. The Dominion closest to the door walked swiftly to obey his command. Suho left the throne room, a new, more diabolical plan forming in his head. It was time to visit the Angel of Justice, the Protector of the Realm, the...- recluse of Heaven that didn't want to interact with anybody if not strictly necessary. The only angel that had remained after Lucifer's rebellion, older than all of them but a husk of his former self.<br/>Jubileus. </p><hr/><p><br/>"It is the wish of our Lord that Asmodea and Jungkook be brought back so they may repent for their sins..." Suho said into the throne room, regarding the Virtues kneeling at his feet with exaggerated superiority. He was speaking the Will of the Lord; as such, it was essential and should be heeded immediately. <br/>To his slight surprise, none of the men and women made a sound or moved. They felt something was amiss. His words tasted of a lie, and they knew it. <br/>"If I may, Suho..." Charity said. "For months, our Lord has left them alone. Why bring them in now? They don't want to be found, and our Lord hadn't shown any interest until now. Times are peaceful once again. Why endanger that by bringing in a demon that the Great Calamity Lucifer tried so hard to protect? He will rain down on us again, and our numbers have been greatly decimated. Jubileus is tired and won't be able to keep bringing Dominion's to us. You should ask Him to reconsider..."<br/>"Charity..." Suho said. "I don't remember allowing you to speak my name..." he scolded softly. It made the Virtue twitch nervously. </p><p><br/>"I meant no disrespect, High Seraph..."<br/>"But you meant to tell me you don't approve of His will..."<br/>That made the Virtue look up and fix him with a tired gaze. How she hated having to be in his presence. <br/>"His will is the only will. I simply meant we shouldn't act hastily..."<br/>"Of course, you did..." Suho remarked coldly. </p><p><br/>"Our Lord bids me return them both into his bosom where they shall be judged. The Lord will graciously allow them to die together even though they have disgraced us by remaining together, siring godless Teraphim and stealing our three remaining younglings..."<br/>They all looked up at the word Teraphim. The last time a term like this had been used was several Millenia ago when the Watchers turned into the Grigori for siring Nephilim children with humans. They had all died out under the great flood the Lord sent.</p><p>The offspring of an Angel and Demon were monsters, and that's what he called them.</p><p>Teraphim.</p><p>It made Patience and Diligence frown at the floor.</p><p>Teraphim.</p><p>What a distasteful name for such a union, born of unconditional love and acceptance. <br/>"Jungkook loved the younglings like his own. I don't think we can fault him for taking them with him once he left our side..." Temperance said quietly. "Especially since they weren't safe with us..."<br/>Suho leaned forward in his throne and fixed the female disdainfully. <br/>"You say they weren't safe here. Pray tell, what dangers await them here, in their own realm, surrounded by their own?"</p><p><br/>"The High Seraph..." she responded and refused to look down again. The others threw a few surprised looks between them. Temperance, as the name stated, always chose peace and harmony over strife and conflict. If you insulted her, she would always turn the other cheek or cheerfully believe you'd chosen the wrong word. To tell Suho directly, she knew he was a danger to Jungkook, and the children was very out of character. <br/>"Why would I be a danger to the younglings?" Suho asked innocently. <br/>"Because Jungkook loves them, and everyone knows you live for his destruction..."<br/>"You insult me, sister..." Suho growled through gritted teeth. <br/>"I speak but the truth. Why have you called us here? We are the Virtues of Heaven, not your private little army of imbeciles to be ordered around..."</p><p>Suho took a deep breath before he ordered her immediate execution. He couldn't kill them yet. He needed them. The Dominion's had so far been useless, and Baekhyun, his perfect puppet, was dead. He needed someone with a brain to do this task. He couldn't leave Heaven as the High Seraph without a reason. <br/>"Jungkook and I have indeed had our differences, but as evil, as you think me, I only follow his orders. Go to earth and find them. Then make them come back. If they come of their own volition, I may be able to persuade our Lord to show mercy. If not, take them by force. Use the younglings to make them heed. It should not be..."<br/>"I will hear no more of this!" </p><p>Namjoon stood among his peers and fixed Suho with as much contempt as his angelic heart could muster. He had listened to this venom-spewing bastard long enough.  <br/>"You forget yourself, Diligence. I am the High Seraph..."<br/>"No, you're not. We had a born and worthy High Seraph, someone who put the well-being of others before his own. Someone who never ordered and bellowed. Someone who by his own virtue hasn't done anything wrong by embracing his lawfully wedded wife. You conspired to have him removed, rubbing your hands together like a fly and waiting to take his place. Everyone knows you wanted his throne, and don't you dare lie to us! I don't care whether the order comes from our Lord or from you. I will not bring him back and watch him suffer..."<br/>Yoongi got up and joined him. "Jungkook is my friend. I shall not do as you say."</p><p><br/>One after the other, all Virtues stood in solidarity for Jungkook, and it made Suho livid. Even in his absence, he commanded the High Angels. <br/>Suho snapped his fingers. In an instant, the Virtues were surrounded by armor-wearing Dominion. When Temperance told them to step aside, they ignored her as if she wasn´t there. Dominions always followed the orders given to them but they listened to the High Seraph as well as angels who outranked them. The Virtues of Heaven outranked almost everybody. Yet these soldiers refused to bend and obey, their green armor shimmering in the light their eyes didn´t hold. </p><p><br/>"I grow tired of your disobedience. The authority of Heaven lies with me, and use it I shall. Take them to the dungeons and rip out their feathers. Only stop once they've decided to do as they were bid!"<br/>The yelling and commotion were quickly subdued, and the Virtues were imprisoned in their cells. The Dominion made sure to leave enough time between punishments so the feathers could grow back, then repeated the torture. The ripping of feathers was one of the worst things an Angel was able to endure. Suho wasn't surprised when a week later, one of the prisoners was brought before him. Humility couldn't take it any longer and promised to do as he asked. Two weeks later, Charity and Temperance broke as well. The Angels were given a week to recover, then sent to earth.</p><p>Much to Suho's amusement, neither Namjoon nor Yoongi died, and so the torture continued. It gave him much content to see his nemesis' best friends utterly helpless in his clutches. They wouldn't be able to help him. The other Virtues would now fear his wrath and do as he said. When Suho delivered his following report to the Lord, he said, "All is well, father..."<br/>Unbeknownst to him, one of his feathers was slowly starting to turn grey. Soon a few more should follow. The Cherub of Heaven had finally gone too far, and soon everyone would see it. </p><hr/><p>Temperance, Humility, and Charity were growing restless as they had searched two continents and still couldn't find them. Jungkook and Asmodea had vanished into thin air. There was no energy to be felt and not a trace of Jungkook's aura. They also weren't able to pick up Asmodea. She was a demon, should spread her maliciousness everywhere she went. Not a whisper. No dead humans, except for the ones murdered by their own kind. <br/>The young couldn't be found either. It was like... like they had become human themselves and lived between them to hide in plain sight.</p><p> <br/>After searching for energy and auras hadn't helped them, the Virtues infiltrated the human world and walked among them, feeling the unrest and hopelessness that crept upon them. No Angel was able to stay on earth very long for all the negative feelings that surrounded them. <br/>They searched through all of Europe, scouting Russia and Africa, always looking for a family of seven. Two parents. Three pre-pubescent boys, two newborns. </p><p><br/>When they found a family that fit the description, they visited them, only to be disappointed. Once they arrived in America, they were tired and strung out. Thinking they would never find them. Jungkook had always been good at masking his presence, and so was his wife. Families of seven were everywhere, and searching through all of them took forever until one day, they felt something. It wasn't a call or even a cry. Just a specter of power, so minimal they might have missed it. It felt like unconditional love, seeping into their every pore. It came from the West Coast, somewhere in California, and that's where they went next. At first, they didn't find anything like the trail they'd been following vanished and left them without orientation or even a clue where to look first. It took days for it to reappear, and then it led them to the beach right before it vanished again. The Virtues split up, two looking in the north, one flying south. <br/>It was Temperance who finally found what they were looking for. </p><p><br/>As she flew, she noticed a family on the ground. The children were happily shrieking, playing catch in the water while a woman ran after them with a stern: "Come back here, you brats!"<br/>She looked plain in her humanity, brown eyes, brown hair, a black bikini on her shapely figure. <br/>A bit further away from the water, a man sat on a blanket, holding two babies in his arms. Temperance couldn't say if they were awake or not from so high above. <br/>A family of seven. Two parents. Three boys. Two newborns. </p><p><br/>Temperance flew closer, masking her presence as she regarded them curiously. The woman had caught two of the boys, hauling them back to the blanket while the third one laughed and slapped his legs, gloating that his brothers had been caught before him. She didn't look strong enough to be carrying two adolescents like bags of potatoes, but she managed just fine. <br/>The boys were dropped in front of their father, where they smiled nervously under his scrutinizing stare. Finally, the man just chuckled and shook his head, saying something along the lines of: "Listen to your mother, or she might just eat you..."<br/>"Hey!" The woman protested, and laughter echoed through the beach sands. The boys returned to the water as mother and father remained on the blanket, each carrying a baby in their arms. Temperance couldn't find anything out of the ordinary with them, so she almost turned to leave, but then she saw something that couldn't be considered human. The man had taken off his glasses and leaned over to kiss his wife. She smirked and returned it happily, leaning on his shoulder afterward. They were saying something to each other, but Temperance couldn't hear. When the conversation was finished, they kissed again. Looking down at the babies, she startled and almost fell out of the sky. They were looking up at her, both fixing her even though they shouldn't be able to see. Their eyes glowed even in daylight, spreading a lilac hue around them. When their parents noticed, they coped down at them and told them to stop. The babies dropped their gaze back to their parents, where they returned to being normal infants, shrieking and blabbering as their parents indulged them. </p><p><br/>Temperance knew what she had just felt. Power. And unconditional love. These babies were the source of what had led them here. The Teraphim. She had found them. And how she dreaded showing herself. Looking down at them, Temperance knew they'd both protect their children with their life. There could be no conversation whatsoever. Jungkook and Asmodea, now pretending to be normal humans, would fight them teeth and nails if it came to it. Approaching them head-on would lead to bloodshed and even death.</p><p>There was only one way to persuade them into coming with them. Suho was, unfortunately, right. If they wanted to survive this, they would have to use the children. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>